Beneath the Surface
by Insaneiac The Maniac
Summary: Act Two, Shinjitsu No Yukue. The Tower of Salvation ended in tragedy, now it is time for Yuan and his Renegades to take new measures in their quest. Yet Sheena and Lloyd will soon walk a new path that leads to that which lurks beneath the surface.
1. Chapter 1: My Own Path

**Insaneiac: Well kiddies, leave it to me to double my Fanfiction workload. Oh well, I can handle it. I'm tough and stuff. Enough of this boasting though. This story is a response to a challenge laid down by LINKed Up, and is an answer to "The Grudge" challenge. The big thing to point out is that this is Sheena/Lloyd focal. Other things are that this will have spoilers, big ones, and begins just after Lloyd and Genis are banished from Iselia. You've been warned. Honestly though, I hope you all just enjoy the story. One last thing, thoughts are done in _'_**_Italics with single quotation marks at the beginning and end'_ **just like that. **

Disclaimer: NAMCO owns Tales of Symphonia. I own nothing.

* * *

------Last Night------

"We're leaving tomorrow at noon. So would you come to the village around then?" Colette chimed, smiling happily at her brown eyed friend. She and Lloyd had always been close, always willing to help out one another. That was why she was doing this. To help Lloyd in the only way she knew how.

"…Okay! You got it. Now I'll be able to see you become an angel with my own eyes." Lloyd replied excitedly, staring off at the stars. Had he been watching Colette, he would have noticed her eyes quickly grow guilty before retaining their shallow happiness. It was the one rare time Lloyd didn't catch on to her, something that made it all the more painful and all the harder for her to do. Struggling, she switched the subject, desperate to focus on something a little less horrible.

"…Hehe, yeah. So Lord Remiel really is my father. I'm the child of an angel."

"Does it matter? Regardless of who your real father is, you're still you. Nothing's changed. You just have two fathers. Just think of yourself as being lucky for having more than most people do." Lloyd replied, his cheerful disposition blatantly evident.

Colette tilted her head slightly and closed her eyes, smiling in agreement. "I suppose you're right. I guess I am pretty lucky after all."

"Considering how clumsy you are, lucky seems like the right word." Lloyd joked, earning himself a playful shove from Colette. The two broke into a gentle laughter, before an eerie silence overtook them. "World regeneration, huh. It's kind of exciting."

"Yeah…releasing the seals, becoming an angel, then finally…" Colette mumbled, slapping herself mentally for not stopping herself.

"Huh? Finally?" Lloyd replied, turning his gaze to Colette.

"Um, nothing. Anyway, if we go to the Seal of Fire, I'll get to see my father again. I'm going to do my best." Colette answered back, a slight tinge of panic within her voice as she began, but it was quickly drowned away by her gentle confidence.

"Yeah, me too." He replied, pumping his fist in the air as a sign of determination. "For this world and for you Colette." He finished, smiling at his innocent little friend. For a brief moment, Lloyd and Colette's eyes met in the middle, and before either of them could say a thing, the terrace door swung open. Both turned their heads towards the door to notice Raine and Genis standing there.

"Colette, are you ready to go?" Raine interrupted, semi-impatiently.

"Ah, yes. I'm coming. See you later, Lloyd." Colette said, once again wearing her warm smile on her face. Yet for some reason, Lloyd didn't feel anything from it. This, of course, was something he had failed to take as something important.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…goodbye…" Colette finished, before following Raine and leaving the house, leaving a pleasantly oblivious Lloyd all to his lonesome. With another fist pump, Lloyd turned to the door.

"Time to make her that gift I promised!"

------Present Day------

Lloyd stopped in his tracks for a minute, sighing as he looked back towards where they had come, to what had once been his old home. He could still see fresh plumes of smoke drifting through the air, another reminder of just how weak he was. Had he been stronger, he could have saved the village. At least that was what he thought and, currently, tortured himself with. '_That's why Colette lied to me…she thinks I'm too weak to help her…'_ With a very heavy sigh, Lloyd turned away from the village and continued walking, bumping into Genis.

"Lloyd, are you paying any attention to me at all?" Genis yelled, throwing his hands up into the air. Doing his best to regain himself, Lloyd smiled at his friend. At the very least, Lloyd could blame his lapse of attention on the scorching heat in the desert.

"Yah. Of course I am." He lied. Inside his head, he could hear his father clearly ringing in his head "Lying is the first step on the path to thievery." _'Stupid Dwarven Vows.' _"It's just really…really hot." Lloyd complained, wiping off some sweat off his brow. He knew it had failed miserably when he caught the "You-know-better-than-to-lie-to-me" glare from Genis.

"You liar…you were thinking about that Kratos weren't you?"

"No! I was…Ah it's not important. Let's just get to Triet already." Lloyd huffed, pushing ahead of Genis.

"I get it now. You're mad at me aren't you? I'm sorry Lloyd, I didn't mean to…" Genis began, apologizing for what seemed like the 300th time in the last hour. He was silenced by Lloyd when he spun around on his heels, and stared Genis dead in the eyes. "Lloyd…what's with that look? It's kind of creeping me out.

"Not that either." Lloyd replied in a cocky tone, annoying Genis even further. "Also, I think you've broken Colette's record for saying sorry Genis." Lloyd quipped, his voice hardening around her name. _'Why would you lie to me Colette? You should have at least told me part of the truth!'_

"Then what is it already Lloyd? I'm your best friend, you can trust me!" Genis proclaimed, earning himself a longwinded sigh from the older boy. A grin crawled its way onto the little half-elf's face as he watched Lloyd wordlessly admit defeat, something he was always proud of doing in these kinds of situations. Little was the boy expecting what would come next, and just how quickly his confident grin would be wiped from his face.

"I'm angry Genis." Lloyd replied, turning around and walking again. Confused, Genis rushed towards Lloyd to get an answer, just about to break the silence to attain his desired closure when Lloyd beat him to it. "I'm angry at Colette for lying to me and abandoning me." He finished, a gruffness to his voice that had not been there mere seconds ago. He hadn't realized until he had walked a few more feet that Genis had not only stopped moving, but his mouth was hanging open in awe. "It almost feels like I…" Lloyd struggled, attempting to find the right word. "…hate her."

* * *

**Tales of Symphonia: Beneath the Surface**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: My Own Path

* * *

"That is…" Genis began, still stunned at what Lloyd had just uttered. The sheer fact that he was actually mad at Colette for caring about his safety was almost insulting. "…the dumbest thing that you've ever said Lloyd." 

"Maybe to you Genis." Lloyd replied, attempting to end the conversation there. He had been trying to move past his anger towards Colette, to try and prepare himself to help her in the journey as best as he could. Unfortunately this was a nearly impossible task for the young swordsman, who only found that he was getting angrier at either Colette for blatantly lying to him, himself for not catching her lying like he usually did, or the idea that Colette considered him too weak to be of any help. "But it's still true."

"Lloyd, she was only worrying about your safety. She doesn't want her friend to get hurt trying to help her. She probably doesn't even want Raine with them for the very same reasons." Genis replied, using logic to further his point. He really wasn't all that surprise when it found itself lost on Lloyd. "She's trying to protect you Lloyd."

"Is it because I'm too weak?" Lloyd asked, albeit rhetorically. However it was said, the retort verbally smacked Genis upside the head. "Ahh don't worry about it Genis. Triet is just a little further, and this desert is killing me." The older boy replied, rubbing the back of his head as he continued forward.

"Lloyd…I don't think you're weak." Genis replied sheepishly, catching up with Lloyd. Although he couldn't see it, he knew the words had an enlightening effect of Lloyd's attitude. "I think you're one of the strongest people I've ever met actually." Genis finished with a stronger voice riddled with sincerity.

"Thanks Genis. I needed that." _'Now, if only you were Colette.'_

For the first time since Genis knew Lloyd, they spent the rest of their trip in relative silence, only speaking while fighting against a handful of bandits. Genis had felt particularly sorry for the thieves, as Lloyd decided to vent on them like he's never vented before. Needless to say, the bandits were more than likely considering a change of profession after that battle. When they finally reached Triet, which had seemed to take forever and a day to get to, not even the wisps of smoke from Iselia were present.

"Lloyd! Hide!" Genis whispered hastily, pointing at a group of Desians. Despite his reluctance to let a group of Desians go, Lloyd complied with his little friend, slipping behind the stable and watching the Desians from a distance.

"What are **they** doing here?" Lloyd growled, wanting nothing more than to attack them. It had only been a few days ago since he found out that the Desians were the ones that murdered his mother. They killed her all for his stupid little exsphere. That's when Lloyd's eye caught the poster, albeit the horridly done poster, and felt the air sucked right out of his lungs. _'They're hunting me down!' _Lloyd watched in a foreign mix of anxiety and earnest as the Desians began to march out of the city. "Bastards." Lloyd muttered quietly under his breath. Genis still heard him, and could only watch as they walked out.

"Lloyd…are you okay?" Genis asked shakily, snapping Lloyd out of his stint of anger.

"Course I am Genis." Lloyd answered, smiling. Standing up from his current position, he walked over to the board, glaring at the poster. "THAT'S suppose to be me?" Lloyd exclaimed, staring slack-jawed at the poster. The poster that looked like it was made by a newborn baby. "That's just hurtful."

"I don't know Lloyd…the resemblance is uncanny." Genis shot back, grinning.

"…What's that suppose to mean?" Lloyd replied confused, tilting his head at Genis. Genis could only sigh and hunch over in defeat, waving his hand in the "never mind" motion. Lloyd shrugged uncaringly, and turned towards the weapons store. "Hey Genis, it's getting darker. Why don't you buy us a room at the Inn? I'm going to get some actual swords." Lloyd replied with a grin, lifting the slightly heavy bag of gald they had attained from the bandits. To say they were loaded would be a bit of an understatement.

"Sure Lloyd, just be careful. There still might be a Desian or two around." Genis cautioned, before walking to the inn. Lloyd began towards the weapons shop, stopping only briefly at a general store to pick up a pad of paper and a pen.

------ Much Later ------

By the time Lloyd had returned, Genis was fast asleep in a chair, his head resting on the table, his arms separating the hard wood from his head. Beside him, a candle had long since burn itself out, encasing the room in steady darkness. Obviously, he had been waiting for Lloyd to get back. He probably knew that Lloyd had spent a little longer intentionally, just to make sure that when he got back the boy was asleep. Smiling, he picked Genis up carefully, and placed him into one of the beds, covering him up. Walking back to the table as quietly as he could, he placed the bag of gald onto it, and laid down a folded up piece of paper beside the bag. _'You've come this far Lloyd…It's for the better.' _With one long, sorrow ridden sigh, Lloyd turned to his fast sleeping friend, and allowed his head to hang. "Be well Genis." Lloyd uttered, before walking out of the room, being sure to close the door gently. Resting his hand on his exsphere, and breathing deeply, Lloyd left the Inn, stopping very briefly at the stable to say a farewell to Noishe. "Take care of Genis for me, okay?" A sullen whine was his only response, which seemed to satisfy Lloyd.

And with that, Lloyd Irving departed from Triet and the company of Genis Sage, and began making his way east towards the Ossa Trail, disappearing into the night.

------ Next Morning: Triet ------

Genis awoke with a start, shooting up like a small animal would to spot a predator. "Lloyd?" He uttered instinctively, glancing around the room. There was no one in there but him. It was at about that time that he realized he was sleeping in a bed, and not on the table he had waited at. But once more, his thoughts returned to the empty status of the room. "That idiot's probably gone to get some brea…" Genis started before spotting the bag and paper on the table. Almost instantly, he felt as if someone had slammed a staff against his back. He stared at the items for what seemed like an eternity, a tear forming in his left eye. Inwardly, as Genis does, he began to expect the absolute worst. _'Please… Please don't tell me he…'_ Genis picked himself up out of the bed, and almost ran to the table. The first thing he did was grab the bag and hoisted it into the air semi-haphazardly. He knew instantly from the weight and noise that it was gald. He let if fall from his hands, slamming onto the floor with a dull thud. His attention turned now to the folded document. He reached with a trembling hand to it, running his fingers along a ring shaped bulge within the folds of the page. He pulled open the piece of paper and watched as the Sorcerers Ring fell out onto the table. All it took was the sight of that ring to bring the first, solitary tear down along his face. Reaching back, he gripped at a chair, and pulled it to him, sitting down.

_Hey Genis…_

_Wow…how do I start this? What about, how'd you sleep? Oh, well that sounded stupid._

"Yes it did Lloyd." Genis felt himself utter, talking back to the letter.

_Anyways, listen. By Martel this is hard to do…how should I say it? _

Genis felt himself let a combination of a choked laugh and a hampered sob out at the same time as he saw several lines of crossed out statements. Lloyd was having just as much trouble writing this as he probably would saying it. Finally, after about four scribbles, Genis found were the letter began again.

_Genis, I've decided to leave on my own. It's not your fault or anything. What could I blame you for that's rele…reve…damn. What's that word Professor taught us again…Revalent?_

"It's 'relevant' you moron." Genis replied to the letter.

_Whatever that word is, or was, this has nothing to do with what happened in Iselia. Well, what happened in Iselia between us at least. I'm leaving because I just don't…_

Several more scribbled out lines followed the last statement, and Genis slowly sank into a realization. This wasn't a letter by any means. When a person reads a letter, they just read it. The odd quip here or there, but for the most part it was a one sided ordeal. Lloyd had written this as if he was having another conversation with him. Genis felt a hand shoot to his eyes, wiping away another tear the threatened to roll down his face. _'Lloyd is saying this to me in the best way he can…that idiot.'_

_I'm leaving because I don't want to see Colette. Ever since she lied to me like that, I've found that the more I've thought about her, the more I begin to hate her for it. I know it sounds silly, but it really is a big deal for me. I was so excited that she had been able to have me come along…only to find out it was a bold face lie…_

"Lloyd you moron…It probably hurt her much more than it hurt you…"

_I guess she thinks I'm too weak to be any good, so I've decided to go and train. Don't bother looking for me, I promise that you won't find me. But there's another reason I've left Genis. The Desians are after me. They'll probably hunt me down until the day I die now. I don't want to risk you getting hurt… or worse, just so they could get me. It's not right. And if I'm too weak to help protect the Chosen along with two other companions, what chance do I have of protecting my best friend alone._

"You idiot Lloyd, you damnable idiot!" Genis growled, as tears began to dot the letter. He wanted to say more, to swear and curse and slam his fists on the table until it snapped in half, but he couldn't. All he could do was call Lloyd an idiot over and over again, believing that maybe it might bring him back, or fix the situation. Deep down though, Genis knew it wouldn't.

_When you find Colette and the others…tell them I died or was kidnapped or something. You can think of something, I'm sure. Just tell them not to worry about me. Give Colette the Sorcerer's Ring, and Genis, try to live a happy life. If I never see you again, I hope the world regeneration goes well. If I do see you again, maybe I'll be something more of a fighter and a man. Either way Genis, thank you for being my best friend while it lasted. I hope you don't hate me for this, but I'll understand if you do. _

_-Lloyd_

Slowly, Genis folded the letter back up, and threw it into the air. Seconds later, the letter burst into flames as Genis lowered his kendama. "How can I hate you Lloyd? You're an idiot, a fool, and making the dumbest decision you've ever made…but I still don't hate you for it. That's what makes this so taxing."

------ Ossa Trail ------

"UGH" Lloyd grunted, kicking backwards as the hands of a bear slammed into the ground. Borrowing this moment as an opening, Lloyd launches himself back at the bear, impaling him through the chest with both swords, slaying the monster. Drawing his sword out slowly, he whipped them both backwards, removing most of the blood from the blades. Sheathing them, Lloyd looked back at where he had come from. To his immediate right was a boarded up entry into what he assumed was a mine. In front of him was Izlood, his destination for the day, and behind him were both Triet and his past. Daylight had broken none too long ago, and Lloyd was sure that by now, Genis had read the letter.

"He's got to hate me for this." Lloyd muttered sombrely, before giving his head a good shake. "But it's for the better!" And with that, Lloyd began to walk off towards Izlood, tired and weary from fighting what seemed like an army of monsters in between Triet and Izlood. While he had picked up some tricks the hard way, Lloyd had also began use improvisation with his swords. He found himself using attacks thought up on the spot, some of which resulted in clean kills, others resulted in a failing attempts and another brutal hit. Regardless, Lloyd was tired and bruised, both physically and mentally. He didn't get far, however, when an arrow whipped out of nowhere and imbedded itself into his right shoulder. Lloyd grunted in pain as he collapsed to the ground, his hand shooting up to the arrow.

"Well that one got him." He heard a random voice brag. Lloyd's head shot up to see a pair of men standing in front of him. One had a bow held out in front of him, an arrow primed and ready to go for the killing blow. The other one was a man in what looked to be rags, a short sword held out in front of him. "Was that one of your poisoned arrows Trip?"

"You bet. Just give it a bit, and the brat will be out." The archer replied, grinning. He turned his head to nod at the thief, who nodded back. When they turned back to Lloyd, he was no more than a few inches from them both, sword drawn in his left hand. "WHAT THE?" The two yelled in unison, staring in horror as Lloyd grinned confidently.

"Do yourselves a favour and make sure I'm actually down next time!" Lloyd taunted, before slashing into the archer with his good arm. The blow was semi blocked by his bow, which Lloyd cleaved clean in half. He stumbled backwards just as Lloyd stabbed his sword towards his left side. The blade sliced neatly into the archer, who collapsed screaming in pain. Before the thief could even begin swearing, Lloyd whipped into a full 360, delivering deep slashes to both of the thief's legs. He fell to the ground in a pile, letting out a roar of pain. Sheathing his sword, Lloyd smirked down at the bandit pair. He was about to say something when he began to feel ill. Not ill as in sick, but ill as in sick and in horrible pain.

His hand raced back to the arrow, still imbedded in his shoulder. Gritting his teeth tightly, Lloyd counted to three before yanking it out as fast as he could. The pain was nearly unbearable, and Lloyd collapsed to a knee, his breathing laboured and full of pain.

"Heh…it's too late to think that did any good. The poison's taking effect kid…you'll be unconscious in a matter of minutes, and dead in a matter of hours." Trip, the archer, cooed through closed teeth. Before they could say anything else, Lloyd broke into a run, forcing himself to get to Izlood as fast as he could. If he was poisoned, he would need help fast. Very fast. "YOU'LL NEVER MAKE IT!" Lloyd heard him yell; at least he thought he did. For all he knew, the poison might be driving him insane.

'_This can't be happening…it can't end here. Not like this.'_ Lloyd panicked, before careening head first into someone. Lloyd hit the ground hard with a thud, missing whatever reply the person might have had for him. Rolling onto his back, Lloyd's hand reached into the air for something, anything to pull him up, but finding nothing the hand fell to his side with a dull thud. Lloyd once again thought he had heard someone say something, and choked out the best response he could. "Help…me…" Almost instantly after he choked the last word, a person came into his field of vision. Just as he was succumbing to the coming darkness, Lloyd saw a head of black hair, and a pair of brown eyes.

And then there was nothing but black.

* * *

A/N: And with that, the first chapter ends on a bit of a cliff hanger. Now first thing first, I am interested in finding a beta-reader for this story, just to make sure any errors that may slip past me are caught. If you're interested, private message me. Anyways enjoy the chapter. And please, people, if you see something wrong with it, tell me. Whether it's grammar based, or an error with my facts, let me know. I'm human too, and I do make mistakes. 


	2. Chapter 2: Sheena Fujibayashi

**Insaneiac: Gah…Here is my pearl of wisdom for the day. Work kills your rate of update. Well, work and a severe lack of sleep, but that is another story for another day.**

Disclaimer: I still do not of Tales of Symphonia, or any of the wonderful characters within it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Sheena Fujibayashi

* * *

"_Lloyd?" Colette muttered weakly, her hands wrapped around the blade of a sword. A sword that was imbedded in and through the young blonde's stomach. A sword that was held firmly in the hands of the one she just called out for. Me. Her eyes, her once potent and full of emotion eyes began to fade into obscurity, and her body began to buckle in on itself, lost amidst the deathblow. Yet she still smiled. She was dying at the hands of someone she once considered her best friend, at someone she still considered her best friend. She was dying because of me and my hands. Her breaths were steadily weakening, becoming almost non-existent, and her hands were trembling pitifully as the blood trailed down from her stomach to her hands. Her left hands twitched weakly before falling to her side. Yet she still smiled. I could only watch as she stumbled to her knees, tears streaming down her eyes as death began to take her. She coughs once, blood spurting out of her mouth and onto my top as she descends to the ground. I fall to meet her, stopped her before she falls down completely. I feel her hand rest on the side of my face, cupping my cheek gently within it. With whatever life she had left, her eyes flashed once more, one final time, a look of pure love, before it faded away into the darkness she was bound to go to herself. **Yet she still smiled! **_

**_Here she was, dying at my hands, dying in my hands, dying BY MY HANDS, and yet she still smiled at me! WHY COLETTE? WHAT HAVE I DONE TO EARN YOUR KINDESS, TO EARN YOUR SMILES? WHO AM I TO HAVE YOUR LOVE?_**

"I'm sorry." Lloyd muttered softly. A soft whimper soon followed his words before he settled them away. The sight of her blood, of her dying body, of her haunting smile was gone, replaced with a field of black. Reality rushed in to fill the gap that his dream left, and reality came with a vicious bite. Every sense that his body had was murky at best. He could either see nothing at all, or the place he was in was cast in darkness. Aside from his words, he could hear precious little, other than a constant low volume buzz that plagued him like a disease. Of course, this could just be due to the fact that nothing was making a sound. As for his sense of smell, either he had lost that entirely or the room was for the completely odourless. He could feel himself wrapped in something, or at the very least, he thought he was wrapped in something. "Ugh…" He muttered again, slowly turning his head to see if anything was visible.

"Huh?" A surprised voice sounded, startling the blind Lloyd. She couldn't help but smirk as his body jolted, before his head began to try and locate where the voice had come from. "You're finally awake." She followed up.

"What the…Whose there?" Lloyd responded, trying to find the voice. His sight was, at the very best, blurry now. Most of it was black fuzz, but he could see a little. As he swept the room, his fuzzy vision locked on a pair of brown eyes. He stayed there for a brief second, before sweeping the room, taking in as much as he could. Of what he could tell, the entire room was foreign to him, nothing striking him as noticeable. Refocusing his vision on the eyes, Lloyd opted to speak again. "Where am I?"

"You're in Luin." She replied, sitting down on a chair beside him. She rested the back of her hand on his head, letting it trail to his cheeks briefly before removing it from him. "Fever's down. How are you feeling?"

Lloyd struggled with the question, confused with how to answer it. Parts of him felt fine and healthy, while other parts seemed to be completely numbed. The odd part of him, like his shoulder, felt like it was burned. "Uncomfortable." Lloyd finally answered, blinking his eyes a few times to try and regain his vision. The effects were minimal if anything at all. "I can't see much."

"Yah, I figured that much. It should come back in a little while." She replied. "You're really lucky that that's all you've ended up with." Lloyd sighed in agitation. His mind was clouded and his thoughts blurry. It annoyed him to say the very least, and the woman could tell, by the look on his face, that something was wrong. "So…Do you have a name or something?"

Despite his rather susceptible position, and the fact that he still could barely see anything more than her eyes, Lloyd attempted to smile. _'She has a nice voice.'_ "Give me your name, and…I shall give you mine." Lloyd hastily muttered, bringing his left hand to his eyes, and rubbing them. Despite his hindered sense of hearing, he clearly heard her chuckle at the comment. _'Well that sure blew up in your face Lloyd.'_

"Heh. That sounded kind of stupid." She began, stifling back a laugh as she watched his face scrunch up with agitation. "…but it's fair enough I guess." She started her voice an intriguing mix of strength and amusement. "My name is Sheena." Smiling, she looked back at Lloyd, who was still squinting to make out anything. "Your turn."

"I'm Lloyd." He began, blinking his eyes a few more times. When he opened his eyes this time, he could see a fair bit better than before. What was once a small window of sight amidst a field of blur was now a mildly blurry full image of the room and the person in it. Slowly, Lloyd forced himself to sit up, brining a hand to his head as a wave of pain ripped through his head. Lloyd gritted his teeth in pain and let out a low moan of pain. Amidst his moment of suffering, Lloyd realized that he was in a bed. "What…What happened?" Lloyd muttered weakly, cringing as a rush of nausea hit his stomach.

"You were attacked, I'd assume. And I guess one of them must have poisoned you. I guess you were charging to get to a town or something, but instead of a town you charged into me." She paused for a moment, glancing momentarily at him to make sure he was okay. Aside from looking a little green around the edges of his face, he was fairly healthy looking. A small smirk crawled gently onto her face as she continued with her story. "I was about to give you a beating when I heard you gasping for help. After that…I rushed you to here as fast as I could. Luckily, Luin had a decent doctor." She recounted, confused by the surprised look he was giving her. "What?"

"You carried me here all by yourself?" Lloyd spoke with astonishment. He could see his words had an effect, as they elicited a confident smile from his saviour. "That's amazing!"

"Aw, it was nothing. I couldn't just let someone die." Sheena replied._ 'And you owe me a Guardian.'_

Lloyd smiled as he heard her reply, rubbing his eyes with his palms once more. When he opened his eyes up for the again, his vision had mostly returned itself to him. He took a whiff of the air, satisfied that his sense of smell had returned. He smiled as an exotic and fantastic scent filled his nose. _'What smells so nice?' _Slowly, Lloyd gazed around the room again, greatly appreciating the lack of blur in his vision. On the shelf beside the door was a large lamp, lighting the room as it burned away. By looking out the window, he could see it was night time, which he quickly assumed meant he was out for at least a day. Despite this, nothing looked even slightly familiar to him. Then his eyes rested on the person that had brought him here, an. _'WOW…she's beautiful.' _His eyes firmly locked themselves on the face of his rescuer. He had hardly even noticed himself that he had done so. Slowly, his eyes met her eyes. _'She has brown eyes…beautiful…brown…eyes…'_

"Um..." Sheena began, though slightly unsure as to how to start. The both of them just seemed to lose themselves for a moment, before almost simultaneously turning their heads away. Glad that Lloyd could not see the shade of crimson that adorned her cheeks, she desperately began to search for something to break the silence. "So…where are you going to exactly?" Sheena cringed at the obvious topic switcher, mentally berating herself for doing something so blatant.

Lloyd found himself greatly thankful for the fact that in his position, Sheena could not see his cheeks burn red with embarrassment. Still facing away, Lloyd tried to piece together his thoughts and answer the relatively simple question he had been presented with. In fact, it wasn't so much the simplicity that got him, but the impulsiveness of the question that got him. "I…I really don't have a place I'm going to." Lloyd replied. "What about you?"

"I…I have a couple pieces of business." Sheena muttered.

The two turned back to face each other, though attempting the best they could to keep from making eye contact this time. Then, in unison, they both spoke. "You're alone then?" Suddenly, Sheena blushed again, whipping her head to the side to avoid being seen. This time, all Lloyd could do was stare at Sheena slightly confused. He almost laughed when he saw the girl turn her head away from him, but decided to keep it to himself, lest he offend her.

"I decided to leave on my own." Lloyd began, looking down at his bed cover. "I had gotten me and my best friend banished from our village."

"For what?" She inquired shocked.

Lloyd paused, breathing in deeply. "We met someone at a human ranch, a nice old lady who really didn't deserve what she was getting. She was being beaten by a couple of guards so…I attacked them." Lloyd muttered. "I got them to come out of the ranch and then I beat them down. They discovered it was me who did it and attacked the village as an act of revenge." He continued while his voice grew more sullen through the duration of his words. He didn't need to look up to tell that Sheena had adopted a much more serious face. "They unleashed this monster to kill me and my friend… It turned out to be the old lady." Lloyd paused as he heard Sheena suck her breath in. Whether it was in shock, or in rage, or both, Lloyd paused for a second before continuing. "We…had to defeat her, and she sacrificed herself for us to get away. After that, we were banished from the village."

Sheena sat there speechless, astonished at Lloyd's tale. _'Those Desians…'_ "What happened to your friend?" Sheena finally asked, breaking the solemn silence.

Lloyd paused at that point, his thoughts slipping in and out of focus. "…We split ways at Triet." Lloyd muttered. He didn't notice the tear that manage to find its way to his eyes, and threaten to roll down his face. "I felt it would be best for us both if I left." _'She doesn't need to know why else I did it.'_

"You…" Sheena began, the words losing themselves in her mouth. "You've been through a lot." Lloyd nodded in response, bringing a hand to crush the tear that was ready to roll. "You're not expected anywhere…right?" Another nod, as Lloyd soon began to believe his words might betray him. Satisfied that he got rid of the possible tears, he turned his head back to Sheena, who was wearing a warm smile on her face. "Do you want to travel with me for a while?"

Lloyd smiled briefly at the offer, but felt the weight of reality come crashing down on his temptation. "I don't know. Those Desians are hunting me down. It might not be safe to be near me." Lloyd replied.

"Heh. Good, cause I have a score to settle with those Desians. If some find you, then we'll take them down. They'll never stand a chance." Sheena shot back as she drove her left fist into her right palm, grinning confidently.

Lloyd stared at the confident Sheena, a smile on his face as her words reached his ears. "You too huh? What did they do to you?" Lloyd inquired, tilting his head curiously. Sheena sighed deeply, before standing up. She looked down at Lloyd, who was in the act of looking quite confused. "Sheena?"

"It's late right now. Get some rest…I'll show you tomorrow okay?" Sheena responded as she walked towards the door to the room. Lloyd began to form a retort, but found himself silenced by her smile as she waited at the open door. "You just recovered from a nearly fatal dose of poison. Your body has been fighting to keep you alive. Let your body rest a little bit." She waited for Lloyd to reply, which he did in the form of a nod, before snuffing out the lantern and closing the door and encasing the in darkness.

Slowly, Lloyd settled back into his bed, quickly realizing just how tired he really was. Yet, before he could let himself slide back into sleep, his mind wandered to Genis. His mind shifted towards Genis and Colette. "Did I make the right choice…?" Lloyd muttered into the empty room. "I bet Genis hates me…Probably thinks I ditched him. Colette…" Lloyd began, stopping himself as he felt his tone go sour. After a moment of breathing, and a reaffirming of his thoughts, he continued. "Colette…why did you lie to me? I thought we were friends. You could have told me the truth!" Lloyd muttered, his voice rising near the end. Cringing mentally, he continued to talk to the shadows. "I'm all alone here…There's no Genis, no Colette, no dad." Lloyd froze for a minute, the horror of the revelation taking him in before allowing him to breathe again. "No friends here. I am all alone." Lloyd murmured, before slipping into dreamless sleep.

­------ The Next Morning ------

Gradually, the morning sun crawled into the sky, lighting the world gently. As it proceeded into the sky, a bank of clouds began to sweep into the sky, rolling towards the sun. What had began as a beautiful sunrise soon turned into a cloudy and gloomy day, the clouds threatening to bring forth rain to the world of Slyvarant. Yet the rain drops held their posts in the kingdom of clouds above the heads of the people below. With a great yawn, Lloyd sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes as he brought himself back into reality. With his return to the world of the real, Lloyd soon realized something he had not before, when he had his talk with Sheena. His swords were not only off, hanging off his bed post beside his head, but so was his top. He raised an arm to his shoulder, where the arrow had pierced him. He was bandaged up pretty well, and although his arm was a little stiff, it did not hurt to move it.

"OW!" Lloyd grunted, as he found something that did hurt. _'Well…it doesn't hurt to move it too much.'_ Sighing to himself, Lloyd threw his legs out over the side of the bed, reaching for his red top. He looked at it closely, smiling as he saw that any trace of blood that might have gotten on it was washed away, and the hole that the arrow had made was stitched up. Though it took him a little bit, Lloyd slipped the article of clothing back on, hooking his pants suspenders over his shoulders. Wincing slightly as he felt the band of leather slap his wounded area, Lloyd went back to preparing himself, slipping his swords back to their comfortable positions. Finally, Lloyd slipped his hands into his leather gauntlets, and his feet into his boots, before standing up on his own. Despite being a little stiff and his shoulder feeling slightly odd to say the very least, Lloyd felt good about himself. With a few confident strides, Lloyd opened his door and exited into the inn's main area.

"I wonder how late I slept in." Lloyd spoke, walking out of the inn, and into the main street of Luin. Glancing around, he saw no people in the streets, no body bustling about in a daily fashion. He glanced up into the sky to try and get an idea of the time, but found himself staring into a field of clouds instead, ranging from a dull grey to a dark, threatening grey. "Wow…ugly day."

"I don't know. I don't think it's ugly." A voice called from above him. Lloyd's head whipped upwards to see Sheena smiling down at him from the roof of the Inn. "It's just not a good looking day."

"Wow Sheena…you're weird." Lloyd shot back, smirking. Sheena waved his hand at Lloyd dismissively, before jumping from the roof, and landing gently on the ground below. Had Lloyd not just done a very similar thing a handful of nights ago, he would have been awestruck. However, just because he wasn't struck by a rush of awe, did not mean he was not impressed. "Show off."

Sheena grinned as she stood to full height, brushing off any dust that found its way onto her clothes. "It was faster than the stairs." Sheena shot back, her voice riddled with a slightly smug amusement as she walked down the path, towards a bridge. Turning, she beckoned Lloyd to her with a wave of her hand. "Come on." Giving his head a good shake, Lloyd raced to catch up with the woman. As he caught up, she tossed a bag towards Lloyd, who caught it with ease. "Figured you'd be a bit hungry after sleeping that much." She almost broke into full laughter when Lloyd's eyes lit up at the sight of food. After Lloyd wolfed down a couple of scones, Sheena turned her attention back to the journey ahead. "I want to leave early. Thieves prowl around near mid day where we are going."

"Wow, sounds pretty dangerous." Lloyd replied, his left hand resting on the handle of his sword. As soon as his gloved hand touched the hilt, his mind wandered back to the fact that he had woken up without his top on. Since he was unconscious due to the poison, curiosity began to price at Lloyd's mind, until he found the words beginning to form in his mouth. "Can I…um…ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"When you got me here…who was it that took my top off?" Lloyd asked out of the blue. When he saw the edge of Sheena's left cheek take a fading shade of red, he began to assume he got himself an answer.

"I…um…h-had to. You were bleeding too much. If I didn't…stop it… you w-would…" She stuttered and skipped. She looked back at him to see how he might of reacted, and saw him fighting away a blush of his own. That left a smile on her face. "I had to put the bandage on too."

"Wow…you're pretty amazing Sheena. You carried me here all by yourself, you bandaged me up, and you waited for me to get better too." Lloyd replied, Sheena rubbing the back of her head in response.

"Like I said, I couldn't just let you die." She said, before stopping at the exit of Luin. Sheena pointed towards a set of mountains in the southeast. "That's where we are heading, to Hima." Lloyd nodded in response, and the two departed for the town.

From a distant corner of Luin, completely out of the limited public sight and sitting on the rooftop of a random house, was a man in a cape. Slowly, a smile crossed his face as he watched the two begin their way to Hima, the traveller's place of rest. Glancing to his rear, he locked eyes with a man with black hair that stood up, parted in the middle. "Follow him, but don't let him see you." The man said, before turning his attention to the two. They were quickly disappearing into the distance. "And make sure to get a good look at his exsphere."

"Yes my Lord." The man said, before charging off, leaving the man in the cape to himself. A small, confident smile slipped onto his face, as he stared, watching the two disappear into the landscape.

"So that is Lloyd Irving. And with the woman from Tethe'alla no less. This will be interesting."

------ Hima ------

After close to five long hours of travelling and fighting, Sheena and Lloyd entered the gates of Hima, exhausted. Neither had expected to run into ogres that far inland, as they mostly stalked the bride leading to Izlood. It took quick thinking on both of their part to avoid a rather bloody defeat. Both of them had noticed that they fought well with each other, like a unit. At first, Lloyd laughed when he saw her choice in weapons, preferring cards to swords or other weapons. After watching her destroy with them, however, he was quickly humbled. Her seal spells made for perfect openings, allowing him time to eviscerate opponents with his swords. No matter how ugly the challenge seemed to get, they were both well prepared to fight. And when they had a chance to talk, they talked about whatever would make its way to their minds. Though, more often than not, the avoided talking about where Sheena came from, only briefly mentioning it was from an "island far away from here."

"Ugh, I'm starving." Lloyd muttered, mumbled, rubbing his stomach. Sheena rolled her eyes at her companion, looking into her pack for any edible supplies. When she found nothing of the sort in her pack, she shrugged.

"Just wait until afterwards." Sheena replied, walking towards the Inn. Lloyd sighed, slouching over helplessly before following Sheena, the two of them entering the Inn one after the other. The innkeeper turned around, opening her mouth to give the usually greeting to potential customers, but stopped upon seeing Sheena. "Hey Sophia."

"Sheena!" She exclaimed.

"How's Pietro doing?"

For a moment there was nothing but silence, until Sophia breathed in deeply. "He's not any better than the last time." Slowly, her attention turned to Lloyd, upon whom she flashed a smile to. "Friend of yours?"

Sheena glanced back at Lloyd, who smiled at the two of them. "Yah. I met him in Luin." Sheena stated happily, before turning to Sophia. Sophia tilted her head curiously, but Sheena waved off her worries. "Can we see Pietro?" Sophia nodded once, leading them to his room. Pulling out a key, she unlocked the door and let them in. Before entering, Sheena turned to Lloyd, giving him a very serious stare. No words were swapped, but the message was very, very clear. _'Prepare yourself'_. Turning her head gently, she flashed Sophia a subtle gaze. "Thanks Sophia."

The two entered the room, and closed the door behind them. The room was pitch black, seeing as how the windows were covered up with thick blankets. Shuffling over to the side, Sheena's hand traced the area for a lamp, drawing it towards her when she found it. Striking a match, she lit the lamp, and the room. Placing the lamp on the shelf beside them, Sheena directed Lloyd's attention to a man standing in a corner, his head resting on a wall. Low mutters came out of his mouth repeatedly, though nothing Lloyd could clearly make out. Sheena slowly broke away from Lloyd, walking up gently to the man, and placing an arm around his shoulders.

"Pietro?"

"…Mana…Die…" The man muttered loudly, turning to face Sheena. Lloyd almost choked on his saliva as he saw his face. It was frozen in some perverse state, a mix between what looked to be pain and fear. "Angel….angels…pain…die…" The man muttered, as Sheena wrapped her arms around him. Lloyd could hear what sounded like whimpers coming from the man, as his body shook with tremors within Sheena's arms. "Human….ranch…pain…"

"They did this to him. The Desians." Sheena muttered to Lloyd as Pietro wept.

Slowly, Lloyd's eyes opened widely to dual realizations. _'Those…bastards!' _Lloyd mentally growled, watching Sheena carefully. He could hear her clearly whispering soothing words to the man, trying to get him to stop crying. It almost hurt him to watch. During the brief stint of travel the two had shared from Luin to Hima, Lloyd had found himself drawn to Sheena. Though he honestly didn't knew what it was, seeing her comfort and sooth Pietro hurt him. _'She wants revenge. I would to if someone did that to a person I love most.'_ Quickly, he felt himself fall into sense of admiration for Sheena, as she cooed and comforted Pietro. _'Pietro... you sure are lucky to have someone like Sheena.'_

"You said they were hunting you." Sheena started again, after Pietro stopped crying. Gently rubbing the back of his head, Sheena let Pietro go, watching as he shuffled off to his corner again. "You said you had a score to settle too. What's your reason?"

Lloyd stalled for a minute, hesitant to talk to her. It didn't take him long to realize that she had shown him something that only a very select few had seen. Lloyd let a long, drawn out sigh escape his lips as his right hand rested itself upon his exsphere. "They killed my mother." He paused briefly, almost waiting for Sheena to say or do something, before continuing with the real hard part. "They killed my mother for her exsphere." Lloyd muttered, raising his left hand up, and showing it to Sheena. "They swore they would hunt me as long as I held onto her exsphere. They are treating me like a thief for holding on to the only piece of my mother I have." Lowering his hand again, Lloyd watched Pietro stand in the corner, mumbling. He was glad the room was still fairly dark, as it nicely hid the tear that slipped down his face. "That's why I hate those Desians."

"Lloyd…" Sheena whispered, hesitating on the follow up. They let the silence overtake them, only interrupted by the murmurs from Pietro. Lloyd turned away, walking out of the room in the silence. He made his way to the exit of the in when he felt a hand rest on his good shoulder. "I want to heal Pietro. He's cursed, but I think there is a way to save him. I need help though." Sheena began, lowering her head. "Then we can take care of those ruthless Desians. What do you say?"

Lloyd closed his eyes and lowered his head. He absolutely wanted to shout out that he would do it. He owed it to her for saving his life. But inwardly, he wanted Pietro to stay like that, or worse. If he was gone, then Sheena would be alone. _'What the hell am I thinking? Dwarven Vow number 2: Never abandon someone in need.'_ Lloyd shouted mentally, sighing exasperatedly, his mind flashed back to the sight of Pietro standing in the corner, mumbling and muttering repeatedly. He imagined him sobbing like that every night, alone in his own shattered world. He knew all too well what he had to do.

"Lloyd?" Sheena repeated, drawing his attention back to her.

"Of course I'll help." Lloyd replied without breaking his gaze. He smiled brightly as he saw Sheena's face light up with joy.

"Then the first thing we need to do is go to Thoda Geyser."

Lloyd turned to Sheena, a confused look pasted on his face. Although he had never been to the geyser, he had heard tales of it. "Um Sheena…I don't think sightseeing will heal him…" Lloyd replied slowly, wincing as he heard Sheena sigh.

"Just trust me Lloyd."

* * *

A/N: And so, the plan to save Pietro. But wait, who was the watching Lloyd? And what does Sheena plan to do by sightseeing? Will Lloyd be able to come to terms with the fact that Sheena loves Pietro? Will I stop asking questions I obviously know the answers too? I did not mean for it to take nearly this long to finish. Whatever the case, here you go. I promise it won't take nearly as long for the next one. 


	3. Chapter 3: New Complications

**Insaneiac: So, after some careful and meticulous plot amendments, the story continues! I was asked a particularly interesting question about a focus on the Chosen's group, and all I can say is it might happen. Let's just say that your neighborhood friendly Insaneiac has a lot in-store for his fans.**

Disclaimer: Sorry to break it to you all folks, but I still do not own Tales of Symphonia. I know, it's heart wrenching.

* * *

Chapter 3: New Complications

* * *

"…Huh?" Lloyd muttered out a fifth time, horribly lost as he tried to understand exactly what Sheena was talking about. They had just left the House of Guidance outside Hakonesia Peak, and were well on their way towards the pass. He could tell that he was visibly aggravating his traveling partner, something that he was not intending to do. "One more time, please."

"Fine…" Sheena huffed. As she was about to start again, she heard Lloyd shout in surprise. Whipping around with cards drawn, she saw Lloyd flat on his butt, and a small fox like creature with three long blue tails raised in the air staring at him with what seemed to be confusion pasted upon it's face. "Corrine!" The fox creature shifted its gaze from Lloyd to Sheena, a fox-like smile slipping onto it's face. Sheena held out her arms as Corrine leapt to her, grabbing him in mid-flight. "I was beginning to worry something happened to you!"

"I'm okay Sheena." The fox replied. "I found them too."

Just as Sheena was about to say something else, Lloyd finally found his voice. "What is that?" Astonishment was riddled in the boy's voice.

"OH…" Sheena started, turning her attention back to Lloyd. "This is Corrine." Then the idea popped into Sheena's head. The perfect way to finally explain to Lloyd the full concept of her plan to heal Pietro. In fact, all that she was missing was how to explain the concept of summoning to her travel companion. It had taken a lot of work to find out most of the information she needed, and even then most of it was rumor. "He's a summon spirit Lloyd."

"Wait…that's a summon spirit?" Lloyd muttered, almost disappointedly. Sheena sighed as she watched his reaction. She decided to forego replying with a comment, and skipped right ahead to the rest of her explanation.

"Now, I make a pact with the summon spirit of water, Undine, which should be at the seal of water." Sheena began, waiting for Lloyd to nod. "After that, we go to Lake Umacy and hopefully the unicorn will help us heal Pietro."

"Wait…what's a unicorn…and why do we need the water…spirit…thing to get the unicorn to help us?" Lloyd spoke, rubbing his head. This was killing him.

"A unicorn is a horse with a big horn sticking out of it's head, and we need the spirit's help because when I went to the lake to check and see if it really existed, it looked like it was trapped underwater." Sheena finished, praying to whatever deity that watched over her that Lloyd had gotten it.

"I'm not sure I get it…but I got it." Lloyd proclaimed, pumping his fist in the air as a sign of confidence. Sheena let her head hang in a mix of disappointment and joy, happy to be done with that matter. Secretively, she was also happy Lloyd did not decide to inquire as to how she knew Thoda Geyser was the seal of water. "Wait…" Lloyd began, confused again. Sheena exhaled exhaustedly. "How do you know that the seal of water is at Thoda…not even the professor knew that." Lloyd finished. "Actually…she knew almost nothing about the journey."

Sheena gulped hesitantly, her mind in a frantic panic. _'Lie to him. He's not that bright, you should be able to get away with it. Think Sheena…think…AHA! The answer to all life's tough questions!' _"I overheard a handful of rumors that stated places seals _might _be… Precious few actually… almost no one knows about the seals very existence so…I got lucky." _'Please buy it…please…'_

Lloyd frowned briefly, rubbing the back of his head. "So…we might actually not be going to the right place…"

"Then again, we always could be."

"And besides, I saw them going there." Corrine chimed in, attracting the attention of both people.

"Who?" Lloyd asked just seconds before Sheena piped up.

"Never mind!" Sheena blurted out suddenly, quickly recovering herself before anymore questions could be asked. "We've got to get moving now."

Lloyd sighed deeply, looking up at the cloudy sky. It had been the second straight day of cloudy skies, and it was a fairly depressing sky to say the very least. "I wonder how Colette is doing…" Lloyd spoke, before his head shifted back towards Sheena, who was walking off. "She's probably well on her way now anyways." Unbeknownst to Lloyd, Sheena was listening into his words, her smile fading away.

'_Must be his love…They must have been split up when he was banned…poor Lloyd'_ Sheena had hardly noticed the fact that her fading smile had turned into a frown as the thought of Lloyd being in love crossed her mind. With a gentle shake of her head, she cast the thoughts aside and turned towards the task at hand.

------ Thoda Geyser ------

It had been four long days since Lloyd departed on his own, leaving Genis in Triet. He met up with Colette and her group the following morning, after Colette had unsealed the fire seal. Inwardly, he knew something about Colette was different, but he refused to go into it. Raine had gotten pretty upset when she saw him, but her temper subsided when she head his story. With Colette's help, Genis talked Kratos and Raine into letting him tag along, seeing as how he had absolutely no place to go. When Colette pushed Genis for answers as to Lloyd's whereabouts, Genis finally told them the only thing he could think to tell them.

"_He…was kidnapped in Iselia…by Desians." Genis spoke, his head hanging in shame. "I tried to go after him, but he demanded I run and save myself."_

"_We HAVE to go help him!" Colette nearly shouted, as a tear began to form. She instantly began to blame herself, as Colette more often than not does. _

"_NO!" Genis replied, catching all three people off guard. He knew how it sounded, but he needed for them to give it up. "Lloyd made me swear that I wouldn't get you to go after him. He didn't want to endanger your life Colette."_

"_I am afraid that, as heartless as it seems, we should forget about him for the time being." Kratos spoke, his words collected and cool. Colette shot a glare at the older man that could have frozen a bonfire. "Your journey is far too important to risk over one foolish boy's life."_

"_HEY!" Genis shouted, joining Colette in glaring at Kratos. "He gave himself up for me. It was my fault in the first place that this had to happen! So why don't you shut your mouth! Lloyd's not a fool!" He had been greatly surprised and depressed, albeit inwardly, when he found himself disagreeing with his defense of Lloyd._

He had known fully that Kratos didn't buy it. He could tell just by the manner in which he spoke. It didn't matter whether he bought it or not frankly. Raine had remained quiet until they were alone, when she had demanded the truth from him. Reluctantly, he told her the about letter that Lloyd had left him, everything he could remember of it. Even the assumptions he had made about why Colette left him. It was all important. After he had finished, Raine made Genis swear not to tell Colette.

"_Lloyd feels rejected, which isn't all that unreasonable. But if Colette finds out about this, it might crush her. You have to swear that you will not even utter a word about this to Colette." Raine spoke with fierce authority. She watched Genis as he shifted in his shoes, taking in the full effect of her words. "Genis… You also have to forgive him for leaving."_

"_What?" Genis spoke, surprised. "What do you mean?"_

"_Lloyd leaving was not selfish…not in the slightest. Actually, he might have just saved Colette's life. If the Desians really are chasing him endlessly, then they won't be chasing Colette." _

"_But Lloyd could be in trouble. He'd be all alone against them. It's not fair."_

"_No, it's not. That is one thing about life that never ceases to prove its truthfulness. Life is just not fair." Raine muttered. "Lloyd's sacrifice won't be in vain…I promise. If anything, we now can regenerate the world quicker." Raine finished, wrapping her arms around her little brother as he began to weep. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you Genis."_

After that, Lloyd had pretty much escaped the group's memory, aside from passing comments from Colette. Things like "I'm doing this for Lloyd too." Everyone knew she wanted nothing more than to charge into the Iselia human ranch and free Lloyd, but it took the combined efforts of Kratos, Genis and Raine to keep her focused on the task. And right now, that task was standing not ten feet in front of them. Looking to Colette, they watched as she activated the oracle stone outside of the geyser. Kratos had, with the skill of a professional, fetched the Spiritua Statue, unintentionally dazzling the crowd. Both Colette and Genis had found it hilarious that the usually composed Kratos had actually acquired himself a bit of blush in embarrassment. Despite the children's laughter, Kratos quickly retained his cool composure, ushering along Colette in her task.

"Chosen, we must not dilly dally. Remember, the hopes of everyone in Slyvarant rests on your shoulders." Kratos stated.

"He's right Colette. Dorr only gave us the book on the condition that we returned after unsealing this seal. So we must work fast." Raine added, slightly annoyed at the request from Palmacosta's mayor.

As the spectral bridge formed, Raine and Colette began walking into the cave, as Kratos rested a hand on Genis' shoulder, halting him. Raine looked over her shoulder at the two only to see Kratos wave his hand in a dismissive fashion. "We will catch up momentarily." Raine hesitated for a second, before nodding and walking off.

"What do you want?" Genis replied, an acid like tone to his voice. He had yet to forgive Kratos for his criticism of Lloyd, despite the fact that he had inwardly agreed with the older man.

"I would like to hear the truth."

Genis didn't need to play dumb. He knew exactly what Kratos wanted. "Why?"

"It's important to me, and that is enough to matter. My job is to protect the chosen. If she ever realizes that I go where she goes, then we might all find ourselves running into a very reckless and pointless situation. At least in this fashion, I would be able to detour her from any brash motions." Kratos reasoned, looking down at Genis.

"Raine said that Colette shouldn't know about it at all. That it might hurt her."

"Then I will be sure to leave out the more painful details. However, in the long run, a small period of emotional pain surely defeats the idea of torture from a shallow lie, or the guilt of not doing anything to help one you love." Kratos felt himself inwardly cringe as he spoke these words, old memories wreaking havoc on his mind. With more than a little effort, he flushed the memories back, and refocused his attention on the young boy. He listened patiently as he explained the story, and at the very end of it all, rested a hand on Genis' shoulder in a comforting manor. "Firstly, you need to forgive yourself. Then you need to forgive him. When the time comes, I will expect you to tell Colette the truth, though not all of it. If she knows Lloyd is free, then she can put more focus into the real task. She may not trust you for a period of time, but before the end, her trust in you will return. I promise you that much." With that, the older man walked off, following after the Chosen.

Genis stared out into the cloudy sky with a tear resting at his eye. "Lloyd…"

------ Thoda Geyser, Several Hours Later ------

"That's a boat! What a rip!" Sheena complained, stepping out of the washtub. Since there had been only one left, she had to share it with Lloyd. Needless to say, there had been little room, and both were more than a little flushed at being in a tight spot for that long. "A big wooden plank would have been better than that."

"I dunno…It was kind of fun actually." Lloyd retorted, smiling. He noticed her roll her eyes in un-amusement at the comment. "What?"

"Lloyd, you think everything is fun _until _you have to do it again." She smirked as Lloyd frowned. "In fact, I bet you when we come back, you'll do it again!"

"Heh, you're on Sheena." Lloyd shot back as he climbed out of the washtub. Corrine had been un-summoned by Sheena when they had reached the peak not in need of him any longer, or at the very least not at the moment. With a sigh, the two continued on towards actual geyser, intent on proving or disproving the rumor of the seal resting at this place. As they climbed up the stairs, Lloyd's eyes shifted towards a group coming out of a cave along the wall, and immediately lit up. "It's Colette!" Lloyd exclaimed, before his smile faded. Sheena, however, never smiled. In fact, as soon as she had heard Lloyd give a name to the Chosen, she felt the color drain from her face.

"She's Colette!" Sheena started with a shock, spinning to face Lloyd. As soon as he nodded, she clamped a hand over his mouth, and threw herself, with Lloyd in trail, off the side of the steps leading to the geyser, landing in a rather large patch of bushes. Although the thump was a little loud, the hand around Lloyd's mouth kept him quiet. To make sure, Sheena pressed a finger to her lips and shushed Lloyd, before getting a low as she could to the ground. Although staying quiet was the absolute last thing on his mind, he found he had no voice, considering the position he was in. He was lying flat on his back, completely covered by bushes, whilst Sheena lie on top of him, her head turned upwards as she watched the Chosen's group make their way to the dock. _'You've got to be kidding me. I make good friends with the one person on this world that is IN LOVE with the Chosen one.' _As they came closer to the place where she and Lloyd had leapt off, she herself down as best as she could, trying to remain completely hidden. Little was she aware of just how much Lloyd's face had gone red from the contact.

After the group had left, floating back to the mainland, Sheena let out a long sigh of relief before turning around to Lloyd. Instantly her eyes landed on his cheeks, which were just as red as his attire. For a brief second, she had been confused as to why he was so out of it, then realized just what it was. She realized just how pressed together the two of them were, and instantly her face matched Lloyd's. Shooting up onto their feet, and facing away as they tried to stop blushing neither could avoid letting their minds slip towards just how cute the other looked when blushing. This, of course, led to ever more blushing. Someone needed to say something and fast, or their faces were in danger of melting off. Thankfully, Lloyd had found his voice hiding away, and broke the very odd silence.

"What…What was that about?" Lloyd half asked, half exclaimed. He wanted to whip around and face Sheena, but he was still totting rosebud cheeks at the time.

"I…uh…We didn't have the time…and we couldn't get distracted…" Sheena stuttered, trying to find her words as best as she could. "I'm sorry Lloyd."

"It's probably for the better anyways…" Lloyd admitted as his thoughts slipped once again back to the fact that Colette had abandoned him, relighting the grudge he held. "I…I'm not quite sure I like her anymore anyways…"

Mentally, Sheena screamed so loudly that she was sure Lloyd had to hear her. Though, almost instantly after awards she assaulted herself with questions as to why she was so ecstatic at the simple comment, she let herself ask the most obvious question to Lloyd. "But…aren't you in love with her?"

"**WHAT?**" Lloyd shouted, eyes shooting open. Sheena whipped around to face him, greatly surprised by his response. "No! No way…I mean…sure I love her, but like a sister only, not like that… And I'm not even sure I love her in that way anymore. She…abandoned me." Lloyd confessed, still staring away. Shaking his head to remove the thoughts from his memory, he turned around to Sheena. Try as he might though, the thoughts just would go back beneath the surface. "When she left to begin the journey of regeneration… she told me to meet her in my village at noon. When I was heading down to meet them…I found out she had long since left."

"Lloyd…" Sheena started. Right then and there, she had wanted to tell him everything. Where she was from, why she was here, how she had gotten here. Everything. Yet, despite the urge to reveal herself to him, she didn't. She couldn't. She wasn't sure what kind of effect it would have on him. Whether he would take it well, or be absolutely devastated by it. "Lloyd…let's go! If the Chosen was here, then chances are we are in the right place!"

"Hey, I didn't think about it like that. You're right!" Smiling at the newfound sense of confirmation, the two rushed back towards the geyser, and up the spectral bridge, descending into the Thoda Geyser Cave, and hopefully, to the summon spirit of water, Undine. From the distance, the black haired man did as he was instructed, watching the two slip into cave. Following his lords orders, he had followed the two from the shadows, paying more than enough attention to Lloyd. He had his orders, and he would follow them, come hell or high water. He had to, for the sake of the worlds.

"I hope you know what you are doing Sheena."

------ Seal of Water ------

Although the cave had been filled with all manner of monstrosities, Lloyd and Sheena had managed to deal with them with relative ease. In comparison to the northern continents collection of hostiles, these were a walk in the park for the swordsman and the summoner. However, they were both greatly thankful for the fact that Colette and the group had already taken care of most of the dungeon's unique puzzles for them, providing them very little trouble in getting to their intended destination. Finally, the two had made it to the portal, leading to the seal room. Taking one last look at each other, they exchanged confident smiles and nods before walking forward. Sheena entered the portal first, followed quickly by Lloyd.

The two appeared within the very breath taking seal room. Giving the room a quick sweeping view, taking in the rather fruitful beauty of it all, Sheena began to make her way to the seal. "Well…here goes nothing then."

A massive bright flash filled the room, temporarily blinding both Sheena and Lloyd, before it all faded away. A few blinks later, and the two could see properly again. Floating in front of them was a blue woman, holding what seemed to be a length of water in her right hand. Around her, a thin veil of mist floated. Her red eyes shifted between Lloyd and Sheena a few times before finally resting on the summoner. For a brief moment, she almost looked to be sizing Sheena, passing brief judgment before finally breaking the silence.

"You who possess the right of the pact. I am one who is bound to Mithos. What is your name?" She spoke, her voice filling the room like water would fill a glass. It seemed to encompass the entire space, never actually sounding as though it came from her alone. To say the least, the effect was mind boggling.

"Mithos! As in the hero of the Kharlan War? He was a summoner too?" Lloyd exclaimed, blinking incredulously.

"I guess so…He sure must have been something." Sheena replied, before turning to Undine. "I am Sheena! I seek a pact with Undine!"

"As things stand…I cannot."

"W-Why!" Sheena demanded, suddenly afraid of things going south.

"I am already bound by a pact. I cannot form two pacts at the same time."

"You mean the one with Mithos right?" Sheena muttered, before turning to Lloyd. "I guess it's a different Mithos…I don't have any clue what to do here…"

"Um…" Lloyd began, rubbing the back of his head. "Can't you just cancel that pact?" Lloyd muttered, coming up with the best solution he could.

"I'd have to find him first, and that could take forever!" Sheena responded agitatedly.

"Try asking her to break it. It's worth a shot, right?" Lloyd smiled as Sheena gave him a hesitant nod, before turning to Undine once more.

"Undine…I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact…with me." Sheena stated, as powerfully as she could.

"Very well. Yet before I allow the formation of a new pact, I must test your worthiness as a pact maker. Draw your weapons." She spoke, her voice never breaking in tone.

"HUH? We have to fight it!" Lloyd stuttered, his hands whipping to the handles of his blades.

"Let us begin." Undine uttered, before charging towards Sheena. The length of water that she had held in her hand moments prior to the attack turned itself into a long blade of liquid. Just as it was inches from striking Sheena, the ninja back flipped into the air, whipping out her cards. The blade slammed into the ground, splashing away in a small burst of water. Landing with a gentle thud on her feet beside Lloyd, the two struck battle poses as the summon spirit reformed her watery blade and swung it around herself, before charging again. "I shall judge your worth!"

"Think we can handle her?" Sheena asked, a grin on her face.

"Of course…she doesn't stand a chance." Lloyd answered, stealing Sheena's line from her.

With that, Lloyd dashed ahead, catching the surprisingly solid blade of water with his own. Spinning, Lloyd brought the second blade across Undine's arm, striking her easily. To Lloyd's surprise, her arm simply mended itself as though it was entirely made of water, before her sword slipped through Lloyd's blade. Now Lloyd was on the defensive, deflecting rapid fire slashes from Undine, waiting for her to create an opening. Finally, she attempted an overhead swing, giving Lloyd time to roll to her left. "SONIC THRUST!" Lloyd threw himself forward, impaling the water like body with both swords, and sending her rolling on her side. She got to her feet with relative ease, lifting her hand to Lloyd and firing off a large stream of water. The stream slammed into his chest, and sent him sliding along the ground.

During this time, Sheena landed beside the summon spirit, viciously attacking her with her cards. After about three clean hits, Undine began to block her cards with her sword, deflecting them away before parrying a final card attack, slamming the watery blade into her side, sending Sheena sprawling. Just as Undine was about to continue the attack, a wave of energy collided with her back. She spun around to see what had just happened, only to come face to face with Lloyd, just as he swung his sword upwards, taking himself and Undine into the air. "TIGER BLADE!" With his other sword raised, Lloyd slashed down at Undine, knocking her to the ground with an odd mix between a thud and a splash. Rolling as soon as he landed, Lloyd kicked to his feet, spinning the blades in his hands before charging again. Just as Undine was back to her feet, she met Lloyd's steel once again, slicing into her midsection. She stumbled backwards briefly, before deflecting a second attack. Spinning herself, she sliced at Lloyd's side, catching his blades instead.

Pushing herself away from Lloyd, Undine threw her arms in front of her, pointed at Lloyd. Almost instantly, an aura of blue surrounded her. "Ready? SPREAD!" Before Lloyd could do anything, a blast of water shot up from under him, sending him hurtling into the air. Lloyd's period of flight was brief, as he landed with a brutal thud on his back. Forcing himself on, Lloyd got back to his feet, just in time to dodge a slash from Undine. Moving quickly, Lloyd block a second attack with his swords, just as Sheena launched herself at the spirit, cards in hand.

"POWER SEAL!" Sheena shouted, as she slapped a card into Undine's face. Undine reeled backwards, from the blow, giving Lloyd the setup he needed.

"SONIC THRUST!" Lloyd followed, spinning around and driving his blades into the now weakened summon spirit.

"Try THIS!" Sheena shouted, before being joined by Lloyd. "POWER THRUST" Sheena's power seal hit Lloyds blades right on, as Lloyd thrust his blades into Undine once more, nailing her with the incredibly powerful attack. The impact sent the summon spirit sprawling backwards, her sword falling from her hand as she hit the ground in defeat.

"Splendid. I…am impressed." Undine uttered, as she pushed herself to her feet once more. "Now swear your vow. Upon what vow do you form our pact?"

Sheena slipped her cards away, breathing heavily still. After a few moments of consideration and rest, Sheena stood to full height again. "Right now, at this very moment, there are people who are suffering. I vow to save those people!"

"Very well…the pact is sealed. I pledge my power to you, Sheena!" Undine spoke once more, before her body flashed twice and turned into a gemstone. Walking over to it, Sheena picked up the stone and placed it in her pack. Spinning around, she flashed Lloyd a joyous smile, who smiled back just as brightly."

"ALL-RIGHT! You did it! Sheena, you rule!" Lloyd cheered.

"Nah Lloyd…we did it."

* * *

A/N: Okay, a few quick notes to state. Since Lloyd was NOT captured by the renegades, Genis didn't find Colette until AFTER Triet ruins. Since they didn't have to go free Lloyd, the group got to Palmacosta before the fake chosen's group, and got the book before hand. And now, the Chosen's group is heading back to Palmacosta to do what would normally happen, you know. Fight with Magnius, free the people. Anyways, this chapter is finished. Hopefully the action turned out as good as I thought it did, and if not, feel free to point out my shortcomings so I can improve on them for you guys. 


	4. Chapter 4: Renegades

**Insaneiac: Howdy. So, with that dose of action out of the way, it's time to take this into the next level. Firstly, I am getting to rewrite a scene I have been dying to rewrite. And secondly, this story is mere chapters away from completely changing the events of the original story of Symphonia. Enjoy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, or Namco.

* * *

Chapter 4: Renegades

* * *

Lloyd was standing outside of the Inn at Hima, his hands resting gently on his swords. The fact that they had made the journey from Thoda back to Hima in only a pair of days was both exhausting and amazing. Yet they had no time to really revel in this accomplishment, as they had a more pressing urgency to focus on, mainly that of healing the cursed Pietro. They had reached the town in the wee hours of the morning, the sun just pricking out from it's resting spot. Of course, they had chosen to rest for the day, leaving Hima under the blanket of night time. Pietro had gotten a bit of reputation as a zombie and a menace around these parts. While he stay inside most of the time, when he did manage to escape he attracted much more attention than one in his condition should gain. Needless, there were people that would try to kill him and save the Inn from the zombie menace. And there was no way Lloyd was going to let anyone hurt the man his partner loved. 

Keeping an eye out and about for any trouble, Lloyd let a piece of him drift towards that one moment at the geyser. In the length Lloyd had lived, he had never experienced something quite like that. It was a mix of emotions that he didn't even know existed until that day. Even though he knew she was doing it to keep them out of sight, she seemed to be just as embarrassed by what happened as he was, and although he was certain that the moment rested heavily on both of their minds, he wasn't about to bring it up. He felt ashamed at even thinking about it truth be told. This was another mans true love in life, even if it was one that Lloyd was jealous of. However, Lloyd was still a gentleman, and more than that, an honorary dwarf. He had rules to follow.

'_Dwarven Vow #12: Never interfere with True Love.' _Lloyd reminded himself mentally, hanging his head. Sheena was taking a fairly good bit of time getting Pietro ready, but Lloyd was not about to complain about it. He was much more worried about night time fleeing them, and having to make most of the long journey in the daylight. The less attention they could draw to themselves, the better. "Anytime now Sheena."

"Impatience is a sign of immaturity Lloyd." A familiar voice muttered. Lloyd spun around to see a man in purple, back against the side of the inn, staring out into the distance. "I see you're path is leading you well."

"Kratos!" Lloyd growled, hands tightening around the swords before relaxing. Had this really been a fight, Kratos would have long since been prepared for the boy. Not only that, but even his very stance spoke of pacifism in this case. "What do you want?"

Kratos rested a hand on his forehead, before turning to make eye contact with Lloyd. Even though it was pitch black, aside from the small light that hung off the door to the inn, the two could seem each other's eyes clearly. "Right now, the Chosen is preparing herself to storm the Palmacosta Human Ranch. She insisted on it. In the morning, we shall attack the ranch to save the lives of many humans while she needlessly endangers her own. Do you want to know why she wants to do this?"

Lloyd shot his glance away from Kratos, staring intently at the ground. "Probably because that's what Colette does."

"Stop acting childish." Kratos reprimanded, watching Lloyd flinch at his words. "The Chosen is doing this because, thanks in part to you and to Genis, she believes you are stuck in a Human Ranch some where." Lloyd's head shot up, his eyes quickly reattaching themselves with Kratos' eyes. "She will not do anything until I return, but you should know the danger you have put not only the Chosen in, but the entire journey of Regeneration."

"It's not my fault. She abandoned me at Iselia. Why should she care now what might have happened to me?" Lloyd tried to defend, swiping his hand in front of him. "She said we were best friends. Since when did best friends lie to each other about things as important as this?" Lloyd exclaimed, his voice angry. It didn't help when he saw Kratos shaking his head in the night, disappointment evident in the motion of which his head shook. "What? Am I childish for thinking like that?"

"No. Just foolish and naive. You make things personal that have no reason for being so. This grudge you hold will boil into hatred if you don't come to terms with it." Kratos returned, turning towards the pathway that led off the mountain. "Lloyd. I will say this in closing. You are too trusting for your own good." With that, Kratos walked away. "How much do you truly know about your friend you travel with now?" Before Lloyd could respond, Kratos had disappeared down the path and into the night, leaving a very aggravated Lloyd standing alone, half waiting for Sheena, half wanting to chase after him and demand that he repeat what he said. As he calmed down, his thoughts turned to the last batch of words Kratos had uttered, setting off an alarm inside his head.

"I know Sheena's a good person…that's all that matters." Lloyd muttered into the night, as the door behind him opened. He turned to see Sheena walk out, holding the hand of a cloaked Pietro. He watched as she led him down the steps, before catching up with Lloyd. Seeing her approach, Lloyd flashed the two of them warm smiles. Just watching Sheena walk Pietro was enough to remind him just what kind of person Sheena was. "Ready?"

"You bet. Let's go heal Pietro." Sheena replied determinately to her partner. The two nodded at each other once more, the end of their quest in view. After this, Lloyd knew where he would go and what he would do. It had been an easy decision for him, but one that will definitely not be easy to do alone. He was just unsure if Sheena was going to want to leave Pietro's side if they manage to heal him. As the two were walking out of Hima, he took another look at Pietro, and then at Sheena, a smile on his face. She walked close to him, guiding him along gently.

'_Maybe I'll just follow them instead.'_

------ Outside Asgard, A Half Day Later ------

"Are you certain about this my Lord? We are not even…"

"Botta, I want to see the boy myself. If anything, we can use him as bait."

The man called Botta sighed, rubbing the back of his head. Behind him was a decent looking unit of Desians, all battle ready. With the village of Asgard no more than a couple minutes away, the entire group had been shifted into the forest opposite of the Lake. It had come as quite a shock to Botta when he found the four warriors waiting for him in Asgard, two of them with shockers armed. When he had gotten his orders from the lead warrior of the unit, he was more in disagreement than anything else. He trusted his lord with steadfast loyalty, but there were times when even he was unsure of the reasoning behind his orders.

"My Lord…may I speak freely?" Botta answered back into the communicator.

"Go ahead."

"This is foolish. Lloyd is not a threat to Sheena's mission. As far as I can tell for my recon, he might ever stand against the Chosen. Lloyd and Sheena have grown close in the short time they've been together."

"That is foolish Botta. That boy grew up with the Chosen and he himself is part of this world." The leader replied, his voice strained. "Besides, I never said terminate him, I said bring him to me."

"But that might only serve to drive the chance of getting him to turn against the Chosen away."

"Botta, if what you said is true, then I have no doubt that your hand picked assassin will come after Lloyd. When she does, it should bring them closer if anything. And once more, this boy is both _his _son, and the Chosen's best friend. It will bring them to us should we allow it to." The man reasoned, Botta finding himself out versed in this instance. "Now, you have your orders." The voice sounded vexed now, tired from explaining his choice of actions.

"Yes my Lord!" Botta finished, shutting off the communicator. With a low growl, he turned around and began to head towards the edge of the forest, where he had left the four warriors to watch the area. In his mind, he replayed the words that he had said, and the words that were said unto him. Despite his best efforts to just place his trust in the orders, Botta felt as though nothing good was going to come of this. Upon reaching them, the leader of the unit turned to Botta with a smirk on his face. "Have they arrived?"

"Indeed Lord Botta." The Desian replied, a little too enthusiastically for Botta's taste. The firm glare that the warrior received was enough to silence his mood.

"Alright, head out! Remember! Our orders are to capture Lloyd only after Sheena has gone across the waters. Knock him out, than use the temporary transporter to take him to Lord Yuan." Botta commanded, drawing his ancient red blade. _'I apologize Sheena, but this must be done.' _"MOVE OUT!"

------ Lake Umacy ------

"I call upon the maiden of the mist. Undine!" Sheena cried, the blue aura wrapping around her dispersing. A few feet in front of her, the summon spirit of water came into full view, hovering above the frozen lake. Her eyes darted from Lloyd, to Pietro, before resting on the eyes of Sheena.

"State the task you wish me to complete, pact maker." Undine spoke, her voice still carrying the same majestic effect that it had inside the water seal. Lloyd took a brief second to look to their rear, looking past Pietro. For some reason or another, his mind had not been at ease since the day began. Sheena turned briefly, noticing Lloyd systemically sweeping the area behind them. She could only imagine that his mind was weighting on the fact that they were close to the Asgard Human Ranch. Sheena had heard passing tales about the cruel tyrant that reigned there. Just being within a day's march of his ranch was enough to cause the spooks.

"Lloyd?"

"…Nothing. Just have this weird feeling." Lloyd replied, turning to face the summoner with a cheerful smile. For a second, her stare lingered, watching him carefully. This was a truly new side to Lloyd. After a length of time, she nodded her head, not wanting to pursue the matter any further. Turning back to face Undine, Lloyd once again scouted the rear area. _'Why do I feel like I am being watched?'_

"Undine. Take me to the Unicorn."

"Just you?" Lloyd piped up, eyeing Sheena. "Why aren't we all going, or at the very least, you and Pietro?"

"Only…pure maidens are allowed to be in the presence of the Unicorn Lloyd." Sheena replied, hoping against hope that Lloyd would not inquire as to what pure exactly meant. She really did not want to have that discussion with him. _'Please…please Martel just stow that stupid curiosity of Lloyd's.' _

"Pure maidens? Um…I don't really understand, but okay." Lloyd replied with a smile on his face. Almost instantaneously, his face adopted a gaze of curiosity as she saw Sheena practically jumping as she heard Lloyd drop it. "Sheena, you're a weirdo."

"Hey!" She shot back, spinning her head around and giving the evil eye to Lloyd. He evil eye slipped into a mischievous smile as she watched Lloyd back away, shaking his hands in front of himself. Happy that she had shot Lloyd back down, Sheena turned to Undine, and sighed. "Undine…once more. Take me to the Unicorn!" Sheena commanded, the summon spirit nodding. Turning to face the water, Undine raised her hands in the air, brining a floating tile of water to the edge of the shore. She waited for Sheena to walk onto it before commanding it to float over to the unicorn. Using her magic once more, Undine raised the Unicorn from his watery place of rest to the surface, where it stood majestically in front of the ninja. For a moment, nothing happened, until the Unicorn pointed it's head at Sheena.

"You who are pure, what do you seek?" The words echoed in Sheena's head, startling her for a second, before she regained her composure and continued with the task she had originally come here to fulfill.

"We need your help." Sheena started, pointing back at Pietro. "Our friend is sick, cursed by the Desians. No one knows how to heal him."

"So you wish to see if I may be able to help him?"

"Yes." Before anything else could be done, Sheena's ears twitched as he heard an ear piercing scream of pain come from behind her. Almost instantly, her mind dropped her original task, and her body whipped around to see Lloyd lying face down on the ground, and Pietro hiding behind a rock, screaming something about Desians. A few moments later, a group of four Desian warriors stepped into view and grabbed Lloyd. The entire scene seemed to slow down as she witnessed the kidnapping, her mind jumbling with the actions she could take, the actions she should take. Suddenly, she felt herself snap back into focus, and her course of action present itself to him. "UNDINE! GO!" Sheena screamed, pointing at the Desians. With only a nod, Undine's hands whipped into the air, bringing a wave of water up from the lake and sending it screaming towards the kidnappers. Just before it was to hit, something sliced through it, dividing the wave vertically and causing no damage to anyone. This time, Sheena's eyes rested on Botta's. "…Botta…but that means that." With not even a blink from him, Botta turned and fled with the Desians, leaving a stunned Sheena and a hollering Pietro. "…Renegades."

------ ? ------

For the second time in not even a week, Lloyd had found himself waking up with numbed senses. Thankfully, there were no unpleasant effects of a lingering poison. Instead, Lloyd's head just felt like someone had gone smash happy with a hammer. Raising a hand begrudgingly to his forehead, Lloyd groaned miserably. His eyes opened to a fuzzy world that only served to further irritate his already throbbing head. Although it had not registered with him immediately, the fact that he could move his hands soon told him that he was unrestrained. Well, at the very least, his hands were. Slowly, he stretched his legs out, checking to see if they were unrestrained. He was more than happy to see that they were in fact unrestrained. This information is what led him to his next task. Lowering his hands from his head and placing them firmly on the surface he was lying on, Lloyd was surprised to feel carpet. From this he could determine that he wasn't trapped in a dungeon or a cell. He was sure that no self respecting freak who had a dungeon would lay carpeting down in it.

"Ugh…" Lloyd muttered, forcing himself to sit up. He brought his hands to his head, rubbing his eyes as he tried to regain his vision. He gave himself a few more blinks of his eyes before allowing himself to be satisfied with his vision. Lloyd then went about checking himself for his important items. To his shocking horror and worse nightmares, Lloyd had found that both his swords sheathes were empty and his exsphere was not on his keycrest. Forcing himself to his feet, Lloyd quickly began to scan the room for his equipment. To his dismay, his mother's only memento and his trusty blades were no where to be found. "Dammit!" Lloyd swore as he swung his head left and right, desperately searching for any sign of his exsphere. He not only had no clue where he was, but he was absolutely powerless to do anything. These current issues were a problem which was made all the worse when one of the doors slid open. Lloyd's head whipped to the door to see a caped man with blue hair stroll into the room, accompanied by a pair of Desians. "Desians!" Lloyd growled, gaining himself a cocky chuckle from the two guards. Lloyd's attention soon turned to the fact that both one of the Desians held his blades and the other held his exsphere.

"Sit down." The blue haired man ordered, Lloyd shaking his head.

"Not happening." Lloyd growled, his hands clenched tightly.

"You've got no weapons, and no exsphere. Right now, I'd be a good little boy and do as you are told." The man replied, his voice completely void of amusement. "Maybe if you behave, your moments awake will go as well as the nearly two days you spent knocked out. Besides, what _can_ you do right now?"

"I've got my own two hands, that's good enough for me!" Lloyd returned, watching the man as he entered the room and made his way to the desk. More than that, he was watching him for a moment of falter, waiting for a moment to strike. Swords or no swords, exsphere or no exsphere, seeing the Desians were enough to spur his mind towards a course of action.

"I'm sure it is." The man once more retorted, ordering the guards to place the items on the desk. They did as were told then departed. As soon as the door closed, Lloyd charged for his items, only to be blasted backwards by an orb of lightning. Lloyd slammed into a wall, sliding down to the floor in a heap. "Care to try that again?" After a moment of breathing, Lloyd pushed himself to his feet, glaring angrily at the man.

"Who the hell are you?" Lloyd growled.

"I do not feel the need to introduce myself to a brat like you. And seeing as how you're _our_ prisoner, I believe it is in your best interest to show some respect."

"You Desians don't deserve respect! You deserve to be given the same you gave to us! The same you gave to my mother!" Lloyd retorted, once again charging for his items. Once more, the man blasted him away like a fly, watching him land in against the wall once more. A mocking chuckle filled Lloyd's ears as she slumped to the ground again.

"Is this doing you any favors?" The man taunted once more, brushing away a few strands of hair. "Perhaps you could just stop doing the same, useless thing over and over again and maybe listen?"

Lloyd grunted as he pushed himself to his feet once more, his body aching from the impacts. The wall and him didn't seem to agree on the matter at hand, and more importantly, the wall was not doing him any favors by constantly being there to block his flight. "Why should I? What do I care what you Desians have to say? You killed my…"

"Yes, yes. I know Lloyd. We killed your mother right?" The man shot off, surprising the boy.

"How do you know my name?" Lloyd inquired, gaining only a smirk from the man. "What's so funny?"

"I just can't believe _you _are related to him…" He mocked, gaining another glare from the swordsman. As fun as this was, the man needed to see exactly how much he could truly use Lloyd. If anything, he could provide a strong gambling arm down the road. "We know who you are Lloyd. You carry the rarest exsphere created, and you have a close relationship to the Chosen. Trust me this far, you are well known." He studied his reaction to the mention of the Chosen, but when he found nothing registering on his face, he decided to take a step further. After all, a name always drew more to the surface than a title. "Oh yes, we've known about Colette too Lloyd. Every Desian on the face of the planet knows about little, innocent Colette." That one did it. He smiled as watched Lloyd quickly switch from rage to shame, a sure sign that he was not the same boy he was that Botta encountered at Iselia's temple. "We just decided to make the first move."

"You bastards…" Lloyd grumbled, his anger undermined by the grudge he held. _'LLOYD! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! These people tried to KILL Colette…why aren't you screaming in rage!' _"It was your faults me and Genis were banned from Iselia!"

"First, the proper way to say that would be 'Genis and I'." The man ridiculed, gaining him another dirty glare. "Secondly, I don't recall attacking a human ranch foolishly. You were the one that put one stupid old woman's life ahead of an entire village." The man smiled as he watched the fire extinguish itself from the boy's eyes. "That was what I thought. Stop blaming others for your own foolish mistakes."

"How do you know that?"

"Lloyd, we've been watching you ever since you foiled our attempt at killing the Chosen. And even beyond that, did you honestly think we would not hear about a foolish attack on a human ranch." The man countered, pushing towards wanting to hear what he had kidnapped him to hear. To Lloyd, this was an act of mocking and taunts, but to him it was more like a survey, a study.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Lloyd exclaimed. "I was doing what was right!"

"So, you care more about the life of someone you never knew until that moment over the lives of people you've lived with for your entire life?"

"I saw her suffer! I can't abandon someone who suffers needlessly." Lloyd shot back. Suddenly, he found himself forgetting just who this person in front of him belonged to, and defending his actions from the scrutiny of the Desian leader. He found the urge to attack the man slip away, giving path for the urge to vindicate himself and his actions.

"So, that justified sacrificing a village. Because it was the right thing was it? Even though if you left her to suffer the fate she was due too, you could have prevented needless others from suffering. By just making one little sacrifice." The man watched Lloyd's eyes falter and flicker before continuing. "Either way, one suffers for another. Who's to say what was right and what was wrong. But where did it get you in the end? Hmm?"

Lloyd paused for a moment, his mouth wide opened as he felt the words dig into his soul. "What would a filthy, slimy Desian like you know about anything that is right?"

"Apparently, more than a miserable little child who can't grasp the most basic concept of life. You made a decision that was foolish, picking one wasteful sacrifice over a more intelligent one."

"Why does anyone have to be sacrificed?" Lloyd replied, finally breaking the act of self defense. He watched as the analytical look in the man's eyes fade away, as his facial expression switched from stoic to a cocky little smirk. For the longest time, Lloyd wanted nothing more than to charge the desk again. He wanted nothing more than to get his hands on his swords and run them through the Desian's filthy face. Then, as if to rub salt in the wounds, the man chuckled quietly, pushing the swordsman even further. "What is so FUNNY?"

"I haven't heard that kind of thinking in a long time." With that he ended his laughter and adopted a gravely serious face. He grabbed the swords, and tossed them to the ground in front Lloyd's feet. As Lloyd glanced at them, his view shot back to the man just as he hurled the exsphere at him. Lloyd plucked it from the air with ease before placing it back in it's slot. Dropping to a knee, Lloyd picked up his swords, spinning them around his hands before pointing both at the blue haired man. "You can leave…if you can survive." Spinning around, the man's hand shot out to a large and vicious looking double bladed sword, wrenching it from it's resting place. Slapping a hand on the clasp of his cape, the man tore it from his being. Holding the blade in such a manner that one end rested on the ground, the man looked at Lloyd, not a smirk or a glint of amusement to be found.

"You're going to regret making an enemy out of me." Lloyd scoffed, lowering one sword to his side.

"I'm sure I will. I prefer competent opponents." The man tauntingly returned, spinning the sword viciously to each side before holding it at his rear, his other hand extended towards Lloyd. Just seconds before Lloyd was ready to launch himself out the man, another came in from the door opposite of the one the blue haired man had entered in. Both turned to face the man known as Botta.

"My Lord…She's infiltrated the base!" Botta shot, the words visibly disappointing the man.

"Well then, I guess our bout will have to wait Lloyd." The man uttered as he walked towards the door. Lloyd, however, was not about to wait, and charged at the man, only to be blocked by the red blade of Botta. The man grinned as he watched the eager young swordsman. "I want our fight to be uninterrupted Lloyd. Next time, you're mine." He finished, before turning to his accomplice. "Botta, keep them busy."

"Yes my Lord." Botta replied, as he disappeared through the door behind Botta. With one strong push, Botta knocked Lloyd backwards, sending him staggering into the wall. Moments later, the door beside Lloyd shot open, and Sheena charged in, cards drawn. The first person she saw was Botta, sword in hand. Her eyes flashed vengefully for a brief seconds before turning her attention to finding Lloyd. As soon as she turned her head though, she saw Lloyd, still in good condition. "Two against one? The odds bend for you today."

"Lloyd, are you okay?" Sheena spoke hastily, Lloyd nodding. Sheena looked utterly exhausted, as if she had been going non-stop to get to Lloyd. It shocked him that Pietro was no where to be seen, and that she would just so quickly leave him.

"Where's Pietro?" Lloyd muttered, Sheena smiling.

"Pietro says thanks. He's happily reunited with Sophia now." Sheena replied, before turning her attention back to the opposing swordsman. "Now then, I believe we have a friend to entertain."

"Heh, you got that right." Lloyd said with a grin, before suddenly whipping his head to Sheena's in surprise. "WAIT! HE'S WHAT?" Before another word could be said, Botta charged, aiming a stab at Lloyd. Snapped out of his surprised state, Lloyd dodged to the left, Botta quickly pressing his foot down to the right to follow up on the dodge. Before Lloyd could move again, Botta launched himself, slashing at Lloyd viciously. Thankfully, two swords always seemed to serve better both than one, and Lloyd found blocking his shots easy. His eyes wisped themselves to Sheena, who was just waiting for the right moment. Finally, Botta went for another stab, which Lloyd turned on him by driving his own sword up as his came towards his chest, sending his stances into disarray. Before he could recover, Lloyd had thrown himself to the side, striking the ground with all his might. "BEAST!" From the impact point, a burst of energy flew at Botta, sending him hurtling backwards. He landed on the desk with a hard thud, quickly rolling off to the left and back to his feet.

"Heh, good. But are you ready for this?" Botta growled pointing his empty hand at Lloyd. "FIRE-" Botta started, seconds before he felt his side get smacked. He turned to see Sheena, cards in hand. Viciously, she unleashed with her cards, catching Botta with vicious hits before he finally began to deflect the blows. After another block, Botta rolled around Sheena, slapping his free hand to her side to throw her off balance, just before driving his elbow into the back of her head, and sending her face first into the nearby wall. He had no time to rest as Lloyd continued in her place, swinging his swords twice, once vertically and once horizontally. Botta blocked the first slash, but missed the second one, the blade slicing open Botta's left arm. He grunted in pain, stepping backwards as he felt the blood flow. Before anything could be done, Lloyd charged again, aiming to finish the fight. His stabs were easily redirected, much to his surprise. A rough hand caught Lloyd square in the chest, pushing him backwards and throwing him off balance. Lloyd grimaced as he tried to regain himself when he soon felt the thickness of the flat of Botta's blade slam itself against the side of his head, tossing him into the wall beside Sheena. Grunting, Botta ran to the door his lord had retreated out of just prior. He eyed the struggling Sheena, who had obviously not expected the elbow to the head in the slightest.

"Well played…Sheena." He said with a scowl, before running out of the room. Lloyd's head instantly shot to face Sheena, a mixture of confusion and shock pasted on his face, his eyes demanding answers. Sheena could only return his gaze shocked; her bottom lip trembling as she suddenly felt everything go badly. For the longest time, the silence overtook them and drowned out the fact that, not even ten minutes ago, they were fighting side by side.

"How doe-"

"We got to get out of here before more of them come!" Sheena interrupted, charging out of the room before anything more could be said. Although Lloyd couldn't see it at all, Sheena had also ran out of the room to hide the fact that she had just been exposed. Maybe she was not fully exposed, but it was enough to throw a friendship that she had come to treasure in jeopardy. She knew it and feared it. "Lloyd…"

Lloyd could hardly believe what had just happened, and before he knew it he was running after his friend. _'Sheena…why does that Desian, the one that tried to kill Colette know your name?'_ Lloyd mentally winced, reminding himself to ask her that as soon as they got out of the base. Slowly, his mind turned to the words that Kratos had uttered to him as they left for the lake, the words he disregarded. _'Sheena…who are you really?'_

------Elsewhere within the base------

A mildly cut Botta glared icily at his lord, who watched on the screen as Lloyd and Sheena charged out. He had followed his orders as planned, distracting them long enough to place the tracers on them, and more importantly, the active audio transmitters. He had done as he was told to the period, completing his duties with the honor, loyalty and respect he had developed for the half-elf that stood in front of him. However, in this case, much of those feelings weren't present. "My Lord…do you have any clue what you have just done?"

"Botta, do not act like my equal." The man responded, watching the screen intently.

"Lord Yuan, you may have very well turned our assassin against us!" Botta growled, sheathing his sword. He watched agitatedly as Yuan turned to face him, a grin on his face. "Sheena and Lloyd have become close since he was poisoned. This is just going to drive them apart. Sheena will surely blame us for exposing her and causing this to happen. This could very well destroy her trust in us, and then we are left without an assassin to move about with out the fear of the Desians catching on!"

"Botta, a little faith in my plans. Firstly, she is here to keep her world flourishing. I doubt she would betray that." Yuan began, watching Botta begin to recede back into his respectful self. "And aside from that, I would not have ordered you to do as you did had I not believed in this plan." Yuan reasoned, turning to the screen. "I believe Lloyd will help her."

"What makes you think so?"

"His ideals…" Yuan began, his grin widening as Lloyd and Sheena escaped the base. "They remind me of what _his_ used to be…" Yuan finished his voice poisonous as he finished his statement. "And maybe that is just what we need to succeed against him."

* * *

A/N: Woohoo! First of all, allow the record to show that Yuan is still one of the coolest characters ever. Yes, I've changed that scene up dramatically, but last I check, this is a dramatic retelling. Schemes a plenty, and is the friendship of Lloyd and Sheena in jeopardy? And folk, the next chapter has a double whammy. Hell, the next hand full of chapters will capture the tone for the rest of this segment. Wow...I just realized...this is a biggie. 


	5. Chapter 5: Beneath the Surface

**Insaneiac: And now, one of the big event chapters that does not include oodles and oodles of fighting. I really don't know what else to say other than that…oh and enjoy. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, Colette would not have had a speaking role in the game.

* * *

Chapter 5: Beneath the Surface

* * *

The charge out of the base had been relatively simple. Sheena led the way out of the massive structure, and either they were incredibly lucky in avoiding the patrols, or the patrols couldn't find them. Either way, they escaped the base relatively unharmed and with ease. Not wanting to run the risk of being caught, they didn't stop running even after they escaped the base. As they proceeded into the desert, Lloyd watched the base shrink away. His mind wandered to why there were no alarms, or even a pursuit from his captors. He wondered why they would simply allow him to leave like they did and not give any sort of chase to recollect their prize. They had simply just let him and Sheena run free. 

It was about then when Lloyd's memory clicked on, and his mind turned towards a far more alerting matter. "Sheena." Lloyd started, looking at the back of her head.

"…Yah?"

Lloyd breathed in deeply. "Why does that Desian know your name?" For the longest time there was no reaction. Only the steady sounds of feet on sand as they continued to run towards Triet. "Sheena. Why does-"

"It's late." She interrupted, without moving her head. She was right however, as the sun was just beginning to set in the distance. "Can…can we please save this conversation for the morning." Sheena replied weakly. When Lloyd said nothing at all, Sheena's head began to droop down, hanging from her shoulders. _'Lloyd…'_

"Okay, but you have to tell me Sheena." Lloyd replied, his voice steady and serious. Sheena made no reaction to show that she understood, but somehow Lloyd felt that she did. "And Sheena?"

"Mmm?" She mumbled in response, her head lifting slightly.

"Thanks. I guess I owe you twice now."

A silent tear rolled down her cheek as his words sank into her, digging into her like the claws of a monster. "Hey…" She started, as happy as she could force. "What are friends for?"

With that statement finished, the two continued in silence to Triet, the heat of the desert and the fatigue of both the fighting before hand and running across the barren sands exhausting both of them. Finally, after what seemed like hours of running, Lloyd and Sheena reached the Jewel of the Desert, exhausted and tired. Almost as though they had blocks of stone on their backs, the two walked towards the Inn. Sheena continuously kept her eyes away from Lloyd's, too afraid to look into his brown eyes and breakdown. She knew the very moment Botta called her name that her journey with Lloyd had ended. She wouldn't be telling Lloyd anything the following day because she wouldn't be with Lloyd the following day. As much as she knew it would hurt him, she knew that Lloyd would try to stop her from doing what she had to do.

'_I'm sorry Lloyd. I know your Colette abandoned you, and I know you'll hate me for it…but you would never understand what I must do.'_ She moaned mentally, turning her head ever so slightly, just enough to see Lloyd's face. _'My first real friend. Once again, I will hurt the ones I care for.'_ Lloyd never caught her looking at him. He was far to busy keeping himself from collapsing to notice. The two walked into the Inn, a trip that seemed even longer than getting to Triet from the base. They checked in without a hassle, and proceeded to their room. Lloyd dropped his bad beside the first bed, leaping onto the soft mattress. The two of them where exhausted, to the point in which they just didn't care about what getting changed for bed, so they simply slept as they were. Sheena settled down on the other bed, facing away from Lloyd. They exchanged no words to each other and simply slipped off into sleep.

At least, Lloyd was asleep. Sheena had turned around partway through the night and watched Lloyd from her bed, waiting for him to fall asleep before slipping out of the covers. Taking a few moments to gather her stuff, she turned to Lloyd and watched him sleep. This was someone that considered her a friend, a good friend. He didn't automatically hate her just because of what one person said to another, or turn against her like others. This was the first real friendship she had forged in so long, and it was going to be her fault it shattered like glass. She would be back to having Corrine as her only friend and companion, and while she treasured that friendship it just wasn't the same as the one her and Lloyd had.

'_Then again…it's always my fault. Just like with Kano…' _A tear formed at the corner of her eye as the name rang in her head.

_------Mizuho, Ten Years Ago------_

_A young Sheena was standing on one of Mizuho's bridges, watching a group of Mizuho children playing tag and having fun. She stands their watching them go back and forth, the "it" person chasing around the others, laughing and shouting and screaming. A smile slowly crosses over Sheena's face as she watches them all play together before she walks over there herself. As she does, she notices one of the kids pointing at her, and all the noise and laughter stops. Slowly, all the kids gather together and watch Sheena approach, staring at her as she walked up to them._

"_Can I play too?" She asked happily. One of the kids in the back began to shuffle through to the front. Sheena knew the boy well. His name was Kano and he was one of the first people in the village to befriend her. He was a very happy and caring boy who had been there for Sheena when she needed him. Everyone in the village really liked him. _

"_No…you're a bad person." He said coldly, glaring at Sheena. The instant his words left his mouth, Sheena's happy expression faded. "You hurt everyone Sheena."_

"_But it was an accident." She replied. She could see the expressions shift on many of their faces, and before she knew it, one of them had hurtled a rock at her head. Sheena tumbled to the ground, her hands pressed firmly on where the rock hit her as she screamed and cried in pain, blood seeping from the wound left by the rock. _

"_You made mommy disappear!" A younger child screamed at her. Soon all the kids had surrounded Sheena, where they yelled and screamed at her as she rolled on the ground in pain. Some of the nearby adults heard the commotion and turned to the scene, where they simply stood and watched. Even Kano, who would have done something by now, stood amidst the kids and watched as they screamed at and berated Sheena. No one was doing anything at all to help the young girl._

"_**What is going on here?" **A voice yelled. All of the attention turned from the crying Sheena to a very irate Tiga. The crowd instantly dispersed, revealing the still crying Sheena to him. He could see her bleeding freely from her head, and quickly rushed to the young girl, kneeling beside her. He helped Sheena off the ground, who promptly buried her face into Tiga's shoulder, crying and screaming. The vice-chief held Sheena as she cried, but his attention was not on her at the moment. It was on Kano, who had stayed around after everyone had run away. _

"_What do you think you are doing?" Tiga reprimanded, glaring at the boy as he glared at Sheena. "Kano, I thought your parents raised you better."_

"_Because of her my father is dead and my mother can't walk!" Kano yelled, before turning his attention back to Sheena. "I HATE YOU! YOU'RE AN AWFUL PERSON! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE DIED INSTEAD OF RUINING OUR LIVES?" The next sound to resonate in the village was the sound of the back of Tiga's hand smashing against Kano's face. The boy fell to the ground like a sack of stone, causing a rush of hushed sounds to escape the crowd watching._

"_Kano…you disgrace your family's honor and you shame your father's name!" Tiga growled, before standing up and carrying the howling Sheena off. He knew the village was watching him in disgust. They probably considered Kano a hero or a leader in this instant. Not a soul in the village, aside from Orochi and maybe Kuchinawa, cared for Sheena anymore. They were un-accepting of her when Igaguri had found her in the first place. Now no one cared what happened to her. Tiga straightened his posture as he carried the weeping Sheena off, walking with pride and honor. He did so until he disappeared into the chief's hut, leaving the village to it's gossip._

_But Sheena didn't stop crying that whole day. Even after Tiga had cleaned up the wound, she hid herself in the corner of the house and cried for hours and hours, wrapped up like a ball. _

_------Triet, present day------  
_

Sheena quickly brought an arm to her eyes, wiping the tears away as the painful memory washed over her. Kano never did forgive her; he even deserted the village because of her four years later. They had found his body two months later, his father's knife lodged deep into his throat. That very night, his crippled mother forced her way to Sheena, who had been preparing to leave for Meltokio the following morning, and verbally assaulted her to the point of tears. Eventually, Orochi and Kuchinawa came to her rescue, taking the distraught woman away. Still, the damage had been done to Sheena, and despite Orochi and Kuchinawa's best attempts to cheer her up, she spent the night crying in her room. No, not a villager ever grew to like Sheena, even Orochi and Kuchinawa held a grudge against her, though they never showed it. Unlike Kano, their family honor meant worlds to them.

Gathering herself in one deep breath, she began to walk towards the door. She turned one last time to face the sleeping Lloyd, who she smiled at. "I'm sorry Lloyd…" With that, she continued towards the door, her wrapping around the knob as she breathed in one final time.

"So am I." Sheena whipped around to see Lloyd sitting on the bed and staring at Sheena disappointedly. Sheena's bottom lip quivered for a second before she threw the door open and ran out of the room. Seconds later Lloyd followed her, nearly taking the door off it's hinges. He vaulted over the railing and dropped a floor to the ground, rolling as he touched down and pushing to his feet in a fluid like motion. Sheena had slipped out of the Inn before Lloyd could stop her, the door still closing. Lloyd sped after her, slipping out of the Inn before the door closed. He caught her charging out of the town and into the desert, and quickly gave chase, following Sheena like a bloodhound. The moon blanketed the area with light, allowing Lloyd to clearly see Sheena. Pushing to his limits, Lloyd began to catch up on her.

Sheena felt a hand wrap around her shoulder and pull her backwards in mid stride. She and Lloyd tumbled to the sandy desert floor in a pile. Sheena, on instinct, tried to push Lloyd off and get back to her feet. Lloyd grabbed her hands as they came to push him off and pinned them to the ground, stopping Sheena's attempt to get back up in it's tracks.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, glaring at Lloyd.

"Calm down first!" Lloyd responded. Lloyd would regret seconds later as Sheena's knee flew upwards, driving itself into his crotch. A horrid cry of pain escaped Lloyd's lips as he rolled off Sheena, a hand grabbing his assaulted crotch on instinct. Sheena kicked to her feet and tried to run off again, only to be stopped when a hand latch onto her arm. Turning, she saw Lloyd, while crying tears of pain, on his knees. "STOP!"

"I'll hit you again Lloyd!" Sheena threatened with an icy glare.

"Then hit me! I'm not just about to let you run off though!" Lloyd cried back, forcing himself to his feet. He had only been hit in the crotch a handful of times, and it was never that hard. The pain felt worse than getting stabbed, but he wasn't about to let that stand in his way. "You were never going to tell me anything, were you?"

"Lloyd…it's not that-"

"What it is Sheena?" Lloyd interrupted, his voice an exquisite combination of anger and understanding. "Am I too weak?"

"No Lloyd!" Sheena shouted astonished.

"Am I to stupid for you?" His voice was loud and demanding, causing Sheena to flinch.

"Lloyd stop! It's-"

"Then WHAT! Why are you so afraid to trust me?" Lloyd yelled, his voice stretching across the night sky. His brown eyes, filled with conviction, pierced into Sheena's eyes, filled with guilt. "Why?"

"I'm not afraid to trust you Lloyd." Sheena replied weakly, wincing as Lloyd's other hand gripped her shoulder. His hands tighten on her arm and shoulder, but not enough to cause her any pain.

"Sheena! Stop lying to me! Why are you afraid to trust me?"

"I'm not afraid to trust you Lloyd!" Sheena shouted back, throwing her head to the side.

Lloyd gave her a single shake as the words echoed in the sky. "Then what it is?"

"**I am afraid you'll hate me!" **Sheena yelled at the top of her lungs. Lloyd's hands suddenly loosed themselves from her, allowing Sheena to collapse to the ground and cry. "I don't want you to hate me!" She spoke in between sobs.

It was at that point that Lloyd felt like slapping himself. "Sheena…I can't hate you…" He stated seriously as he looked down at her. He had never seen her like this before, and in truth it shocked him.

"You'll change." She uttered pitifully, bringing a hand to her eyes to wipe away the tears. "You'll hate me like everyone else…"

Lloyd could only stare at her and wonder what in the world could have happened to make her so afraid of being hated. Kneeling down beside her, Lloyd rested a hand on her shoulder, watching as she flinched at the feel of his hand resting on her. "Sheena, I won't, can't, and will never hate you." Lloyd stated softly, watching her face relax and soften. "But I don't want to be kept in the dark. Sheena, I have to know who you are. Why does that Desian know you?"

"I…" Sheena began, breathing in before continuing. "Promise me…Promise me you won't hate me." When her eyes met Lloyd, they were desperate.

"I promise you Sheena, I will not hate you. No matter what." Lloyd swore, watching Sheena nod.

"You promised me…if you break that promise Lloyd, I'll invoke my village's tradition of making a liar swallow a thousand needles. So don't break your promise!" She stated seriously, waiting for Lloyd to nod. Shifting around, Sheena sat down on the sand, the cool night providing a much nicer climate than the one during the day. Lloyd followed suit, sitting down across from Sheena. "Okay Lloyd…my name is Sheena Fujibayashi, and I come from a different world." Instantly, Lloyd was awestruck.

"HUH!"

"My world…is not this one. I come from a world called Tethe'alla."

"Isn't that the moon?" Lloyd responded on instinct, dumbstruck.

"No you idiot! Do I look like I am from the moon?" She replied hurriedly, before hanging her head. In the sand, she drew to large circles, and wrote an 's' in one and a 't' in another. "Let's pretend that this is your world, Slyvarant, and this is my world. They lie right next to each other, yet they never see each other. You follow?" Lloyd nodded in return. "I come from Tethe'alla…from a village called Mizuho. The fact that I can summon Undine proves that, as Slyvarant has long since lost the arts of summoning."

"I think…I get it."

"Good." With a weak smile, Sheena continued, drawing a cloud in between the two circles. In it she wrote the word mana. "This cloud represents mana. You know what mana is right?" Another nod. "Our worlds…they vie for this mana."

"Huh?"

"Our planets both fight over this source of mana. Right now, my world has it. Because of this, Tethe'alla is flourishing."

"Um…okay." Lloyd muttered. "But what does this have to do with Desians knowing your name?"

"I'm getting to that Lloyd." Sheena murmured softly, sighing deeply. "The world regeneration journey is the task of replenishing the world's mana. It takes the mana away from the flourishing world, dooming it to recession." Sheena ended, pausing for a moment. Her hands clenched tightly as she felt a wave of panic roll over her. _'Just breathe Sheena…you can do this. He promised.' _She looked up at Lloyd for a moment, creating eye contact with the swordsman. "Lloyd, I'm here to make sure that _doesn't _happen."

Lloyd's face scrunched up in confusion. "What do you-" He stopped dead in his words as he saw Sheena's face illuminated by the moonlight, stricken by grief.

"Colette…I'm here to kill her." Sheena continued, her head hanging from her shoulders. She didn't need to look up to see that Lloyd had practically frozen in place. "Those 'Desians' are actually a band of warriors called Renegades who helped me get over here, who actually thought up the idea. Botta, the Renegade we fought, had been helping me out since we met. Because of him, I know the seal locations and other important information." Finally she looked up to Lloyd, whimpering when she saw his eyes. They looked lost and shocked, filled with regret and self doubt. "You do hate me…don't you."

"NO!" Lloyd yelled, shaking his head. But it didn't stop her from standing up. She watched Lloyd as he fought with the horrifying reality, grapple with the newfound information. "Sheena…I…" Lloyd tried to begin, stuttering and losing the words. He could see what he wanted to say but he just couldn't say it. "It's… It's hard to…" No matter how much he tried, the words never sounded right. HE stopped shaking his head long enough to gaze at Sheena, who stood there seemingly emotionlessly. However, the minute his eyes locked with hers, Lloyd could see the sorrow overwhelming her. "I don't hate you Sheena." Lloyd said them with the most sincerity he could muster, but it wasn't enough.

"I understand Lloyd." With that, she turned away from Lloyd. "Lloyd…thank you for being my friend as long as you were. I'm sorry." Sheena whimpered, before running off. Lloyd watched as she disappeared into the moonlit desert, hiding her from him. Letting out a feral roar, Lloyd drove his right hand into the sands.

'_GET UP!'_ He screamed mentally, but his body wouldn't listen. He pulled his fist back and drove it right into the sand again. He did this over and over until he felt himself calm down. _'Go catch up to her. Maybe you can stop her. Maybe you can find a different way!' _But no matter what he told himself, he couldn't stand up. The look, that last look, he had seen in her eyes had cleaved his spirit asunder. She looked wounded and depressed. _'Are you really just going to let her go like that…?'_

"Lloyd…" A smaller voice called out. Lloyd lifted his head up, gazing off to where Sheena had left. Standing just a few inches in front of him was Corrine, Sheena's friend and first summon spirit. Where as before Lloyd would have jumped back and screamed in fright, this time his mind was too busy fighting with everything he had just learned."…I want to tell you something, okay?"

"Okay." Lloyd replied weakly, as Corrine's little head nodded.

"About a year and a half after Sheena and I became friends, I had thought I had uncovered everything that was Sheena. Then she told be about the first time she attempted to create a pact." Corrine let a small sigh escape as he began his tale. "Near Sheena's village is a temple that belongs to Volt, the summon spirit of lightning. Volt is an incredibly powerful spirit that the people of Mizuho had sought to use as an energy source. So Sheena, who was only nine years old at the time, was taken to the temple with a group of villagers to try and make the pact. However…" Corrine paused again, watching Lloyd carefully. "…Sheena failed. As a result, Volt went berserk and attacked her. The chief of the village, Sheena's grandfather, threw himself in front of her, and was nearly killed. He was the lucky one. The chief is still in a coma from that day."

"That's…awful." Lloyd's voice was rigid with horror at the tale.

"Volt wasn't finished there though. While the chief covered Sheena with his body, Volt went on a rampage and attacked the others inside the temple, killing most of them. He then attacked the village directly, and killed even more. By the time he was done, over half of Mizuho was on fire and half of the villagers where dead. Everyone that lived blamed Sheena. Some never forgave her for her mistake, but others said she failed it on purpose. She even blames herself for it."

"But it wasn't her fault!" Lloyd defended.

"She thinks it was. That's not the worse of it. After that, her friends deserted her, even attacked her. They yelled and screamed at her, calling her horrible names and blaming her for their parents' misfortunes or deaths. She told me that she spent days hiding inside her grandfather's house." When Corrine finished, Lloyd had closed his mouth and stared back at the ground. "She never had a real friend after that day until she met you Lloyd. She really cherishes you. When you were kidnapped, she gave chase almost immediately, not truly stopping for two days."

"I want to help her." Lloyd muttered, gripping a handful of sand tightly. "But…I can't hurt Colette. I can't bring myself to that…"

"Lloyd. You're a good person." Corrine began, smiling a little fox smile. "I can feel it. You have a nice heart. You don't want to hurt your old friends, but you don't want to abandon your new friend in Sheena." Corrine jumped onto Lloyd's lap, staring up at him. "Sheena is doing this to find acceptance in her village. If she completes this mission, she feels that her village might forgive her for failing to make the pact with Volt. But now if she does this, she'll hurt you. Sheena is so afraid that you will hate her Lloyd, but she is so afraid of failing this mission and being hated by not just Mizuho but all of Tethe'alla."

"She just wants to be accepted…" Lloyd muttered, pushing to his feet.

"Actually Lloyd…" Corrine retorted, jumping off his lap as he stood up. "I think she'd rather find favor in your eyes." Lloyd's eyes shot to Corrine's, who gave him an affirming nod. "You're the first friend she's made other than me. She'd rather have your friendship than the acceptance of her village, or even her world Lloyd." Corrine paused again, looking off towards the direction Sheena had ran off. "I don't want to see either of you get hurt, you're both good people. Maybe you and Sheena could find a way together to help both worlds."

"She won't stop her mission though, will she? If it comes down to it at the very end, she'll do it won't she?"

"If the roles were reversed, if an entire world put all it's hopes into you, would you?" Corrine replied, watching Lloyd intently. Lloyd's mouth opened to say something before closing silently. He simply nodded in response. "I know she isn't from your world, and what you might do for her could very well turn this world against you…"

"I need to grab my stuff from the Inn…" Lloyd muttered, running a hand through his hair. _'If I hurry, I can stop Sheena from doing this…but if I get there too late to stop her…' _"Where is Sheena heading to?"

"Balacruf."

Lloyd didn't know where that was, so he let a long sigh exit his lips. "Can you lead me there?" He waited for the fox to nod before continuing. "I'll meet you at the end of the Ossa Trail okay?" Corrine gave another nod before charging off towards Ossa Trail, leaving Lloyd to his own thoughts and devices. Turning towards Triet, he ran off towards the town to pick up the rest of his stuff. "Lloyd…you might very well have to fight Colette. You might very well have to stand _against_ your own world's regeneration…" He spoke to himself, trying to convince himself that his actions were justified. His words and voice were shaky and weak, and he found himself unable to accept them. Inhaling the cool, desert air, Lloyd tried again.

"You're going to help Sheena save her world. You're going to help a friend in need." Lloyd repeated this over and over again, until he saw the town coming into view. With one last repetition, his thoughts switched to Colette. "If it comes down to it, what will I do?" Lloyd asked the night as he clenched his hands into tight fists. He knew the answer, and that was the simple part. It would be going through with it that would prove difficult.

* * *

A/N: So, I kind of went with the idea that Sheena had been a very lonely little girl growing up. The flashback is completely self-created, not stemming from any actual proof. A lot of emotion in this one, and not much fighting. Though I suppose you could count Sheena's display of self-defense as a bit of fighting. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Decision Made

**Insaneiac: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the chapter I'm sure most of you knew was coming. I mean, it had to eventually, right? If it didn't, you'd all kill me. Not the fun kind of death either. Anyways, without further ado, I present to you all the next chapter of Beneath the Surface.**

Disclaimer: Since I'm not filthy stinking rich, I believe that alone is a sign that I do not own Tales of Symphonia.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Decision Made

* * *

"Chosen, how are you feeling?" Kratos spoke out of the blue as the group made their way, albeit carefully, to the entrance of the mausoleum. While the traps were intimidating, the group had soon found them to be extremely easy to navigate, as long as one kept a cool head about them. One wrong move and one of them could end up as a paste along the wall. Such a fate was not at all alluring to anyone, especially after Kratos demonstrated the aftermath of a poorly timed charge. Even though it was only an arachnid, seeing it squashed and splattered along the walls and ground was enough to make any man or woman feel sorry for it.

"Oh…I'm okay." Colette spoke cheerfully, smiling warmly at the mercenary. As cold as he was in battle, Kratos was in actuality a very caring person. Though he never displayed it quite as fully as others did, he still showed his softer side every so often. One just had to keep a look out for it, as it really did come and go as fast as possible.

"Well, if the last two seals are a sign of anything, the Angel Toxicosis should flare up soon." Raine replied, charging ahead and avoiding a pair of enclosing spiked walls. This didn't stop her from laughing like a madman as she looked back at the trap. "SIMPLY MARVELOUS!"

"Raine, time and place." Genis muttered, poking her sister in the side to snap her out of ruin mode. With an audible sigh, Raine waited for Colette and Kratos to avoid the trap before moving to the next, slower one. "And now we've only got one seal left, and Colette will be a real angel."

"In reality there are still two seals left, if you decide to include the Tower of Salvation." Kratos responded. Although he knew he needed to be very careful with what it was he said, he also didn't want anyone getting lazy. It was bad enough that Colette was insistent on destroying the Human Ranches they came across. Although the people of Palmacosta were more than happy to find Magnius' Human Ranch go up in smoke, it distracted Colette from the more important task. However, he now knew that Raine had a disturbing knack for making buildings explode. In truth, one of the only shortcomings of the raid against the Ranch, aside from it distracting from the journey, was that Magnius had escaped with his life. While he understood their purpose for existing, Kratos never liked nor would he ever come to like any of the Desians, and in particular the Desian Grand Cardinals.

"I know that! I meant…" Genis began, trying to cover up his intellectual folly. "Ah never mind."

"I know what you meant Genis." Colette replied before clumsily tripping forward. Seconds later she heard the sounds of spikes clashing against spikes just behind her. "Wow…that was close."

With a sigh, Kratos reached down and picked Colette up, helping her to her feet. "You must be more careful Chosen. If you were to die, the people of the world would be the ones to suffer."

Above them, obscured by the shadows, a pair of brown orbs watched the group carefully. A frown found itself beneath the eyes as she heard the title applied to the blonde girl. She had hoped against the powers that be that she got the information wrong, that it was not Colette she was supposed to kill. When she finally heard the title, she knew that her hopes had gone unanswered. Even though it had been two long days of paced running since that fateful night in Triet, the conversation she had shared with Lloyd had weighed heavily on her mind, threatening to detour her from going through with what she knew had to happen. She was already exhausted from the long trip made in such a short time; she could not afford to be distracted. Since it seemed like Corrine had disappeared as well, for the first time in far too long Sheena was completely alone. Rising to her feet, she breathed in deeply before walking to the edge of the platform, where she could look down at the Chosen's group.

'_Sheena, you can still turn back. You don't have to do this.' _However, she knew herself that such a choice would result in the suffering of her people. With one final breath, Sheena reached the edge, and gazed down at the group. "STOP!" Instantly, every head whipped up to glance at the ninja, three of them confused and one of them completely unsurprised in the slightest. Whilst her eyes briefly scanned the four, they rested on Colette, locking eyes with the young blonde girl. "Chosen one, Colette?"

"Yes?" she responded obliviously and confused. When she saw the woman draw a pair of cards from her sides, Colette became even more confused. Everyone did aside from Kratos, who had his sword hilt gripped tightly in his hand. He knew far too well the use of cards as weapons, and that true masters could very well devastate an unsuspecting foe before they could even blink. They made the perfect weapons for trained assassins.

"DIE!" Sheena yelled, leaping off the platform at Colette. Genis, Raine and Colette were stunned by the sudden turn in actions, and had Kratos not bolted the moment she spoke again, chances are that the cards would have sliced through Colette's throat. However, Sheena found her initial attack blocked by the mercenary's blade. Sheena bounced backwards as he attack was deflected, landing gracefully on her feet. Without hesitation, Sheena charged Kratos, who blocked her from the Chosen, lashing out with her cards. Whilst her attacks were skillfully executed, Kratos had years of experience in combat, and easily deflected the blows. It wasn't until she stalled in her attacks that Kratos made a mistake, attempting to go on the offensive. He stabbed his sword at her, only to have it knocked to the side by the surprisingly sturdy cards. As Kratos stumbled trying to regain his balance, Sheena leapt into him, driving her knee into the side of the mercenary's head. Still airborne, Sheena drove both cards flat into the same spot she had only recently kneed.

"PYRE SEAL!" She screamed, as a massive burst of energy erupted from the cards, and drove itself into the side of his head. The attack sent Kratos flying through the air and into a wall, stopping his short live period of flight with a vicious absolution. Landing skillfully on her feet, Sheena spun around just in time to deflect the first chakram with her cards. Glancing briefly behind her, Sheena saw the smallest one brewing up what looked like a spell of sorts. Noticing a second chakram, Sheena leapt over it, smashing it with her card and sending it wildly towards Genis. Just as he was about to unleash the spell, his eyes landed on the incoming ring of death, and he ducked. The spell was negated and the ring shattered as it smashed into the wall.

"Oh no. Sorry Genis!" Colette called out; completely unaware that Sheena had began her charge anew. Emitting a surprised eep, Colette sprouted her wings and leapt upwards, landing on the ledge that rested above them all. Just as Sheena was about to follow, she took a staff shot to the ribs. Grunting in pain, Sheena spun around in time to take a rather vicious smack to the side of the head, knocking her off her feet. Though dazed, she was able to block a third shot just in time, catching the staff in between her cards. Rolling her legs back, she kicked outwards, catching Raine square in the stomach. The healer let a cry of pain escaped her lips before she landed on her back with a thud. Rolling her legs back up, Sheena kicked up off the ground, turning her attention back to where Colette had been. Charging towards the wall, Sheena leapt towards the stone surface, charging upwards along the wall before reaching the ledge. Grabbing the ledge, Sheena pulled herself up, getting to her feet in time to dodge the Chosen's chakram.

"You'll have to do better than that." Sheena taunted, leaping at Colette. Just before Sheena unleashed her strike, Colette's ring returned to her, just barely catching Sheena's left side. The ring made a clean cut, drawing blood and causing enough to momentarily draw her mind away from attacking. Colette managed to dash underneath her, forcing Sheena to land on her feet and go into a roll to make some distance. As she pushed up, her hand found its way to her side, feeling the cut. Although it wasn't deep, it was a good sized gash and it was bleeding. "Dammit."

"Oh no…I'm sorry." Colette exclaimed.

"What are you talking about…I'M TRYING TO KILL YOU!" Sheena yelled, irked by the fact that her target was actually worried about the damage that she herself had inflicted upon her own possible killer. As if it wasn't bad enough that she had to kill Lloyd's friend, Colette was actually so innocent that she was worried about hurting her own assassin. Not wanting to risk hearing any more, Sheena charged Colette again, who instead of attacking her turned around and jumped back off, landing on the level below. Sighing miserably, Sheena charged towards the ledge, leaping off of it to continue her attempt at slaying Colette. When she saw Kratos back on his feet, she instantly regretted not looking before she leapt. She brought her cards out in front of her, deflected the initial stab, but couldn't block the blindsiding smack from his shield, tossing her across the room. The ungraceful landing didn't do anything to help her aching side either.

Grunting in pain, Sheena pushed up to her feet, gazing at the regrouped foursome. "Why are you trying to hurt Colette?" Genis demanded.

"That's none of your business." Sheena replied, glaring at the four.

"Nor does it matter. If it is your mission to try and harm the Chosen, then you cannot be allowed to escape." Kratos interrupted, pointing the sword at Sheena.

"Fine then." With that, Sheena's cards began to glow a shade of blue as Undine's essence transferred itself into the cards. Once more, she charged the group, who was this time prepared for her. Kratos broke off towards her, prematurely stopping her charge. This time, Sheena leapt over Kratos' first slice, thrusting her legs out in mid-flight and catching Kratos right on the chin with a vicious dropkick. Sheena skillfully used the impact to flip her back onto her feet, while Kratos took a short flight backwards, landing with a thud on his back.

"FIREBALL" Genis hollered. Three orbs of fire shot out towards her from the boys Kendama, crackling viciously as they bore down on her. Without a step backwards, Sheena used her water infused cards to dispel each ball, evaporating them into the air. "What the?" Genis yelled as he watched his attack rendered completely ineffective. As Sheena charged him, she heard another voice yell the same spell, and turned just in time to see three more coming at from Kratos. Cursing under her breath, Sheena back-flipped over the first two balls of fire, and blocked the last one with her cards, slapping both cards in front of her. As she did this, the blue aura surrounding her cards intensified briefly in strength before it burst from the cards in the form of a horizontal geyser, catching the surprised Kratos square in the chest and sending him hurtling into the wall.

Sheena, where she would more often than not land gracefully, landed with a bit of a thud as she watched the completely new attack. She knew how to use the summon spirits to bless the weapon with a certain element, making it stronger. It was one of the skills that she had learnt about back on Tethe'alla. However she had never heard, in either legend or scripture, about summoner's creating geysers of water. Not that she was complaining. However, during her little period of awe, she forgot the fact that she was still in battle, and let loose a cry of pain as the air around her began to slash at her body, cutting into her three times before dispelling. With a grunt, Sheena dropped forward, landing on her arms and panting heavily.

'_THAT…hurt like hell!' _Sheena mentally screamed. Slowly, she raised her head up to see herself surrounded, all four aiming their respective weapons at her. Forcing herself to her feet, Sheena stretched her arms out, holding the cards in-between her index and middle fingers. _'Dammit…I'm going to die here…' _Sucking in a breath of air, Sheena charged towards Colette again, well aware that the smaller male was preparing a spell. She saw the older woman and the swordsman moving to cut off her charge, and then she saw Colette, just watching her. It disturbed her how reluctant she was to try and harm her assassin. Leaping into the air, Sheena drew her cards back, and let out a battle cry as she came down towards the group.

------ Outside Balacruf ------

"Lloyd, hurry!" Corrine called back to Lloyd, who was panting heavily behind the fox. He wasn't use to making such a distance in such a short time on such little sleep. He had spent roughly the last two days trying to catch up to Sheena and failing miserably at it. He wasn't so worried about whether or not Sheena had begun fighting Colette and her group, but more worried about whether Sheena had killed someone, or whether one of them had killed Sheena. Not too far off, he could see a large structure that, according to Corrine, was the Balacruf Mausoleum. At least he though it was, and in only a handful of minutes, he and Corrine would be within the ruin. Lloyd wasn't going in there to try and fight…he was going in there to try and get Sheena out.

"I think…I am dying." Lloyd panted, his voice hampered by the amount of rushing her had been doing. Lloyd felt like his heart was trying to smash through his chest to freedom. He had never run so much in his life. There were moments when he would stumble forward, other times he would actually fall face first. He had a fairly deep gash that ran along his forehead from one such stumble. Still, despite as much as he thought about it, he couldn't come to terms with what it was he was running for. Was it to try and protect and help Sheena, or was it to try and protect Colette. He couldn't bring himself to the idea of fighting against Colette, but he wouldn't let them hurt Sheena. He didn't want this whole thing to turn into another Marble situation, where everyone lost out in the end. This time he would have to make the hard decision, and he knew it.

"I'm sorry Lloyd. I just don't want anything bad to happen to Sheena." Corrine replied, pausing for a moment.

As the ruins began to come more into sight, Lloyd looked towards the fox-like summon spirit. "Is that Balacruf?"

"Yes." Corrine replied, before lifting his head higher into the air. "And I can feel Sheena's presence. She's in there, and I think she's in trouble." Corrine continued. That was all Lloyd needed to hear. Knowing full well that he was about to enter a potential battle completely drained, Lloyd's hands shot to his blades' hilts. Whatever would happen in there would follow him for the rest of his life, but it had come down to this. He knew what he had to do, and he had made his choice, and his decision.

------ Inside Balacruf ------

Sheena let out an elongated groan of pain as her body hit the same wall for what had felt like the eighth time. This time though, she couldn't get back up. Along her arms were gashes from Colette's ring or Kratos' sword, her once flawless battle garb was ripped and torn and bloodied, she was more than positive that one of her ribs had been broken, and her side had been opened up a little more, thanks to a much more effectively placed blow from Colette. While Raine had played the healer more than anything else, the few physical blows she had dealt stung like hell. And now, Kratos was lining up his sword for the final thrust that would end her life. Not wanting to die sitting, Sheena force herself to her feet, attempting to make herself look as imposing as possible, even if it wouldn't matter in only a few moments.

"Any final words?" Kratos inquired.

"Just get on with it." Sheena muttered. She watched him carefully as he drew back.

"NO!" Colette screamed, grabbing at Kratos' arm. Genis, Raine and Sheena all stared at Colette in shock, astonished that she would actually try and detour the killing of her own assassin. Kratos however did not show any signs of surprise and merely kept his arm steady, prepared to extinguish her life. "Can't we just let her go? She won't bother us anymore, will you?"

"Colette, she's an assassin. She's here to kill you so you can't complete the world regeneration. She won't stop trying to either." Raine replied, trying to inform Colette of just what Sheena was here to do. Somewhere along the line, the concept of someone trying to kill her just to prevent the world regeneration didn't click.

"She's right. If you let me go, I'll hunt you down and try again. I have to. I won't let you cause my people to suffer." Sheena followed, not trying to hide her intentions in the slightest. She was raised on the ideals of honor and dying with it. The person that lies to survive deserves no respect or consideration in life. When she saw Colette slowly back off from Kratos, Sheena took a deep breath, possibly her last, and glared into Kratos' eyes. She saw him nod, then drive the sword forward, aiming for her heart. She closed her eyes at the last minute, giving herself over to her fate. When she should have heard the sound of steel slicing through bone and driving through flesh, she instead heard the sound of metal on metal, followed by the sound of a sword imbedding itself into a wall. She slowly opened one eye, afraid to see what had happened, when she saw a white scarf flickering in front of her. Instantly both her eyes shot open and her mouth dropped open as she saw the friend she thought she left in Triet with his swords out, Kratos' sword caught in-between his crossed blades.

"LLOYD!" Everyone except Kratos shouted in a surprised unison. Kratos, rather than speaking pulled his sword from the wall and backed up slightly, inspecting his blade. For the most part, the impact caused no real damage to his blade. Instead of sheathing it though, he held it in front of him, pointing towards Lloyd threateningly.

"Lloyd, you are standing in my way. Move yourself so I can finish this or I will move you myself." Everyone's view swapped from Lloyd to Kratos at the comment, surprised that he would say such a thing

"No." Lloyd replied. As stunning as Kratos' comment had been, Lloyd's defiance captured a much more startling reaction, from everyone this time. "I won't let you kill her."

"Do you know who you are protecting Lloyd?" Raine spoke, her voice slightly unsteadied by the appearance of their friend.

"My friend." Lloyd answered back. Sheena felt a rush of emotion was over her as she heard Lloyd, astonished that he would come to her aid. "Let us leave peacefully. That's all I'm asking." He locked eyes with Raine, who he had known could be the most reasonable person alive. The only problem with that thinking was that Raine also cared heavily for Colette. And it must have looked something horrible for a person that she had grew up teaching to protect someone attempting to kill Colette.

"Lloyd, you can't be serious. She's trying to kill Colette."

"I know Raine." Lloyd responded, rendering the healer silent. Silent and horrified. "I've known for a few days now."

"You mean to say that you are openly protecting the Chosen's would be assassin, knowing full well her intentions?" Kratos spoke, choosing his words carefully. "Lloyd, that is heresy against Martel. You would be put to death for such a crime. Do you really intend to challenge such a fate?"

"She's not trying to stop the regeneration just to stop it! She's protecting her own people. Does that make her evil?" Lloyd exclaimed. Unaware of just what such an act would do, he lifted a sword and pointed it at Colette. "She's trying to help her people just like Colette is trying to help her people. Why does that make her evil?"

"If she's Lloyd's friend, than I don't want to hurt her!" Colette continued, backing away slowly. Lloyd wasn't sure if it was the fact that it he had a sword pointed at her, or if she really didn't want to see her friend's new friend get harm. "He doesn't want to fight us. Just let them go."

"Colette, we can't do that." Raine responded. Colette flashed a wounded gaze at Raine, who shook her head in return. "Colette, Lloyd is protecting the person that means to kill you. That does not make her our friend just because Lloyd is tied to her. Quite the opposite actually. It makes him our enemy." The words stabbed into Colette, who Raine had sincerely expected to grow almost offensive to the statement. Instead, it silenced her. At least, vocally it did. Through her eyes, Colette said all she needed to say to Raine. "Go ahead and get angry, but that is the truth. Whether you like it or not is up to you Colette, but if you want to save the world, it is one you'll have to accept."

"RAINE!" Genis yelled, driving out the calm and tenacious attitude within ruin. "Lloyd is our friend! He's my best friend! He's not our enemy. He's simply being Lloyd and doing the exact same thing he would do for you, or Colette or me!" Then he turned on Lloyd, glaring at him. "And Lloyd, you idiot! First you run off at Triet, and now you're defending a person who is here to kill Colette! _AFTER _you found out her intentions nonetheless. You're both being stupid!"

"Maybe so." Kratos interrupted, drawing the attention away from Genis. "However that does not change our current situation. Raine is right." Kratos turned and faced Lloyd directly. _'Please…don't be a fool.'_ "Lloyd. Come here now or we will attack you as though you were an enemy."

"Just let her and I go for now. Please! She can't fight as it stands." Lloyd attempted to reason again, his voice exasperated. "We'll keep out of your way, I promise! Please…just please Professor."

"Lloyd." Sheena muttered, pressing her hands into his back. She tried to push him towards his friends, before he lost them completely, but found she had not the strength to. Here he was, risking his life, friendships, everything for her, even after learning her true intentions, when in only a few moments, they would undoubtedly attack. "Don't do this… Please. I'm not worth it Lloyd." She tried to reason, quietly enough so only Lloyd could hear her. Lloyd shook his head, holding a sword to each side. "They won't let me go, not willingly. I don't want you to get hurt." _'Dammit Lloyd, don't ruin your life for me. Please.' _

"You know we can't do that Lloyd. She already said she'll make another attempt on Colette's life, and keep doing so until either she or herself dies. If you choose to defend her Lloyd, you are choosing to help kill Colette. That makes you as much of an enemy as her. Now either come here or…" Raine began, swallowing deeply. She knew Colette was glaring a hole into the back of her head, but Colette was far too soft-hearted for her own good. "…prepare for battle."

"Raine! What are you-" Genis began, horrified by his sisters words.

Lloyd breathed in heavily, well aware of Sheena's hands trying to push him away. It was too late however. Lloyd had made his decision. "Fine then Professor."

With a sullen gaze in his eyes, Lloyd lifted his swords into battle positions, pointing them towards the group. Colette's gaze had broken off from Raine to stare at Lloyd horrified, while Genis just watched Lloyd carefully, his eyes relaying the betrayal he felt in his soul. Kratos seemed to remain as absolutely unsurprised by it all as he did originally, but it was Raine who seemed to change the most. Her glare became solid and hard, and her body rigid. She had planned on the strong arm technique working the opposite way, intimidating Lloyd to the point of abandoning his current task. It was a dangerously risky ploy that failed miserably, and now she had to live with it and it's consequences.

"Lloyd…" Sheena muttered, watching him woefully. "Please don't." But her words fell on deaf ears as he twirled the swords in his hands, keeping himself ready. Trying to push him once more, Sheena finally gave up, slumping back down to the ground. Lloyd himself was playing this defensively, not wanting to leave an opening that left Sheena vulnerable. Breathing deeply, Lloyd rested the tip of each blade on the ground.

"DEMON FANG!" Lloyd hollered, whipping the swords up and sending two energy shockwaves towards the group, one towards Kratos and another towards Raine. Kratos simply leapt over the wave of energy, landing in front of Lloyd gracefully. As quickly as he had landed, Kratos began to attack Lloyd, who spent the most part deflecting the various swings and stabs. Despite having two swords against one, Kratos was by far the more skilled opponent, forcing Lloyd to exert more than he had to try and deflect each blow. Finally, after pushing both of the swords into the air, Kratos swung his shield upwards, driving it into Lloyd's jaw and sending the swordsman airborne. He landed with a sickening thud to the extreme left of Sheena, moaning in pain as his jaw burned alive. Despite this, he pushed up to his feet, and charged ahead, catching Kratos' next attack before he could properly release it. Stumbling backwards, he left his side open to be slashed by Lloyd, the forcing him to take a step backwards as Lloyd drew blood.

Before he could do anything else, a staff shot collided with the side of his head, causing him to stumble forward. Spinning around, Lloyd caught a second staff shot in mid-flight, deflecting it to the side before lashing out with a sidekick. The moment he connected he instantly regretted it as he watched Raine tumbled backwards.

"RAINE!" Genis cried, turning to Lloyd. He couldn't believe that his best friend had truly chosen a person he could have only just met over the people he had known for so long. '_Did Colette's not telling him the truth really do all this to Lloyd…Dammit you idiot!' _With that mental critique out of his way, Genis began charging up a spell, only to find a wave of energy connect with him, knocking him off his feet before he could even halfway conjure the magic up. Sighing miserably as he watched Genis tumble backwards, Lloyd whipped around just in time to catch the oncoming blow from Kratos, redirecting it away from him. Going to the offensive, Lloyd began to force Kratos backwards, relentlessly swinging at the older man. However, Kratos very quickly turned the tables, catching both blades with one black, and pushing Lloyd off balance long enough to deliver a well placed slash along his chest, cutting through fabric and flesh. Lloyd grunted in pain, stumbling backwards as Kratos went to continue the assault. Just as Kratos went to drive his shield into Lloyd, he rolled out of the way and delivered a well place slash to Kratos' back, before whipping himself in the air and driving his swords into the ground, causing a burst of energy to knock the older swordsman off his feet.

It wasn't until he forced himself back up and spun around did he realize just who was still standing. Standing not two feet from him was Colette; ring in hand, ready to attack Lloyd. Or at least she looked likely too. But her eyes were horrified, filled to the brim with disbelief. He soon realized that this was because Lloyd had a sword already pointed at Colette. The two glared at each other, combination of confusion, regret, horror, and sorrow. It wasn't until Lloyd heard Sheena cry out Lloyd's name did he snap back to reality, spinning around and slicing clean through Raine's staff. As Raine stared horridly at her destroyed weapon, Lloyd was charged once again by Kratos, who slammed into his side with his shield. Lloyd was sent hurtling head over heels, landing roughly on his back. He groaned painfully before opening his eyes, feeling a little dazed, to see Kratos ready to deliver a blow that would surely knock him out. Seconds before it hit, another geyser of water slammed into Kratos, tossing him down a corridor, and almost impaling him on a set of spikes.

Lloyd's head whipped to Sheena, who had pushed to her knees just in time to unleash the aquatic energy before passing out. With only Colette in-between himself and Sheena, Lloyd charged past her and back to Sheena. Lloyd quickly spun around, tossing Sheena over his shoulder and sprinting off towards the exit. Just when he thought it would be that easy, Kratos dashed in front of him, catching Lloyd off guard. Despite this, Kratos hesitated a moment too much, and as he swung his sword at Lloyd, the latter blocked the blow with his own sword, using the momentum of the action to spin himself around Kratos, and dashed out of the ruin.

Just as Kratos was about to give chase, he heard the tell-a-tale sounds of Colette going through another round of the Toxicosis. He could only watch as Lloyd charged away from them with the assassin, successfully getting away with possibly the most dangerous individual that could exist on Slyvarant. He had only seen one kind of person create a blast of water like that before without muttering any magical words. Lloyd had befriended not only an assassin, but a summoner as well.

"Lloyd you fool. You haven't the slightest idea as to what you have gotten yourself into."

* * *

A/N: That was a fun chapter wasn't it? Now, Sheena's horizontal geyser of water is a completely new thing that will be more explored in the coming chapters, so please don't instantly get into the "She could never do that" routine. I have this planned, trust me. 


	7. Chapter 7: Why Lloyd? Why?

**Insaneiac: Sup home boys? I guess you're all looking for my next chapter. Well, here it is, direct from crazy land. Finally, I start writing some of the sensitive stuff you all crave so very, very badly. Just remember folks, in an Insaneiac story, nothing stated is in stone until it happens. **

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia is owned by Namco…which is not owned by me. Get it? Got it? Good!

* * *

Chapter 7: Why Lloyd? Why?

* * *

"_Lloyd?" I choked out as I cradled his head in my hands. A trickle of blood rolled down from his pale lips, descending to the hard floor that the rest of his body lies upon. My right hand departed from the back of his head, trailing down to the hole in his chest. I could feel my hands trembling violently as it felt the wound, as it took in just how grave it truly was. My left hand tightened around the back of his head, afraid to release it, as though it would be the last time I ever hold it. My right hand forces itself back to his face, trailing his features in a desperate and fruitless search for some part of him that wasn't fading away. Nothing else seemed to matter as I ran my hand along his cold cheeks, his paled lips, along the rims of his eyes in a fraught search of some life._

_I winced as I felt a gloved hand press against the side of my face, stroking it gently. I look longingly into his eyes, and instantly my heart is struck another blow of depression. His once lively and vivacious eyes were weakened and pathetic, the life from them seeping away from him as the rest of it had been. The tears I've been fighting against with all my being are freed, pattering onto his face endlessly. If anything at all, they seem to vivify him very slightly._

"_Sheena." I hear him utter in a voice so weak, it could pass as a whisper. I lower my head as close as I can to his, my mouth moving to answer but no voice escaping my lips. I could feel his hand start to slip away, and I quickly rest my hand against his, holding it at the side of my face. "Take my…gloves off…please" Lloyd chokes out, his voice fading away with the rest of him. He was not long for this world, and I knew it. Resting his head on my lap, I remove the gloves from his hands, wrapping each of my hands around his hands tightly. I guide his hands gently to my face, pressing them on each of my cheeks. I could see the warm smile slowly form on his face as his gloveless, his free hands trailed gently along my face._

"_Lloyd…I don't…" I start, failing miserable as my voice leaves me. His hands were so cold that it almost hurt me, knowing that this will be the last time I feel his hands on my face. I can't stop the tears at all now; they just flow and flow as he slips further and further from me. "I don't want you to die." I force out, almost painfully. I weep bitterly as his hands make their way to the back of my head, pulling my head gently towards his. I hear him cough painfully twice, before he weakly runs a hand down my facing, his fingers resting at lips for only the briefest of moments before he brings my face to his, pressing his lips to mine. If it is possible, I cry even harder as my lips rest on his. His lips, his usually so warm lips that I never failed to find comfort within, are like ice. _

_After what felt like an eternity and a day, He lifts my head every so lightly, very weakly bringing his lips to my ears. I swallow my frantic sobs, horrified that I might miss something that he would say; that I might miss the last things he would ever say. "Thank…" He takes a deep and ragged breath that draws more silent tears from my eyes. "…You Sheena. I'm…" Another breath, even weaker than the last breath he had struggled for. I knew his time was upon him, that Death was bearing down on us forebodingly. You can't have him you bastard. He's mine and I refuse to give him up. Not after all we've been through, all the times we've suffered and all the horrors we've seen._

"…_Sorry. I'll always…" I knew the instant I heard his breath this time that another would not flow past his lips. Death was standing beside me, his cold icy hand resting on my shoulder, like the bastard was trying to comfort me. "…lo-love…you…" For the briefest of heart beats my tears stopped, as I am sure my heart did as well. His hands slipped from my skin, plummeting towards the ground with a brutal thud that resonated and echoed through the entire room. And then I felt every emotion attack me at once. Suddenly, I had my voice back, I had my words freed. But it didn't matter._

_He was gone. _

_And all that was left was this bloody pain in my side._

"OW!" Sheena screamed, flinching in pain. She was about to get to her feet when she felt a gentle, gloved hand rest on her back. Sighing, she quickly relaxed as she realized it was Lloyd. Relaxed, that is, until she realized that the gloved hand was resting on her **bare **back. Suddenly, Sheena was very still, and very alarmed. "…Lloyd?"

And very threatening.

"Ye-yes?" Lloyd muttered, his voice unsteady and nervous.

"Why am I naked from the waist up?" When he saw Sheena stare back at him, her eyes carried the notion that if he didn't very quickly explain himself, she would hurt him. She would hurt him very badly and very permanently. It surprised her when she saw Lloyd doing his best to avert his gaze, keeping his eyes as far from her naked back as possible and focusing on either her eyes or what he had been doing before hand. Something she _still_ did not know.

"Your side…it's got a deep cut in it…" Lloyd muttered, holding up some string and a needle. "My dad gave me some supplies before I left. One of the things he gave me was for injuries like this. He taught me how to sow up any large wounds, and disinfect them."

"You mean…but when you where…"

Lloyd glanced down and away from her chest region, even though she was lying on her stomach and, for the most part, obscuring any view of her breasts. When Sheena saw this, she forced back the fast approaching giggle. "I didn't try and peek, and I was really careful when…I…" Instead of trying to say it, Lloyd just coughed gently and sheepishly. He glanced back to the cut, still not completely finished, and after taking the roundabout route, made eye contact with Sheena. "Did you, um, want me to…finish?"

Sheena couldn't believe it. Most of the guys she had met during her life would have either killed themselves at 'dishonoring' her in such a manner without being married to her, or taken every chance to cop a feel and take in the view. Yet here was a person she had met maybe a week ago at most, doing everything in his power to protect her decency. It made her blush as the thought continued to roll around inside her head. Not trusting her words to get the point across, Sheena nodded to Lloyd, resting her head back on the ground and looking off to the distance. She had been stitched up before, only by doctors or Mizuho's other females. She knew that her steadiness meant both an easier time for Lloyd and a positively less painful time for her. With her mind free to wander, it first began by noting the fact that it was night time. A nearby fire crackled gently, almost melodically.

The next thing she noticed was the surroundings. Judging by it all, she could tell they were only a short ways from Luin, which meant less monster traffic. _'Heh…Lloyd. You're actually pretty smart.' _It was about then when Sheena's mind turned to the rather vivid and, when it got all the way down to it, horrifying dream. Not to mention that a lot of it made absolutely no sense. Or that was what she just kept telling herself. As slowly as possible, her hand made its way to her lips, rubbing them gently. _'Felt so real…so cold.' _How real the entire ordeal had felt, from the feeling of his lips on hers to the icy touch of his hands and to the fatal wound that had formed at his chest.

"And…" Lloyd started, biting down on the thread and breaking it. "Done!" Smiling at Sheena softly, Lloyd slipped his thread into the travel pack Dirk had given him. Standing up, Lloyd broke eye contact and blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just…I mean…" Finally, Lloyd pointed off somewhere, hanging his head. "I'm going over there. Call me when you're dressed again." His voice was as quaky as that of a kid, and the way he almost ran off and tripped over himself only accentuated that fact. Watching him as he walked into the distance, Sheena shook her head and smiled. Gently, she ran a hand along the stitched wound, sighing softly.

Then she remembered something that just about killed her mood. Because of her…Lloyd had been labeled an enemy of the Chosen's group and, by extension of that, an enemy of his own world. Because of her he was now one of the obstacles in the Chosen's path. As she went about clothing herself again, that aspect began to eat her alive. She had cost Lloyd his life as he knew it. If ever a large populous found out, news would spread like wild fire. She deserved the path; she was fighting for her world as a choice. Lloyd wasn't fighting to save Tethe'alla or to help the people of Mizuho. He was fighting his best friends to protect her.

"That idiot." Sheena muttered, as she tightened the bow around her waist. Although her body still ached in several places, her side felt a little better. Chances are it would hurt to move for a while, but that was nothing new to her. She was used to coping and continuing on with a little bit of pain. After taking a few explorative steps, she gave a content sigh with her retained motion, and began to march towards where Lloyd had gone. She did owe him a rather hefty debt of gratitude for, and even on the day of her death she'd never vocally admit it, pulling her miserable butt out of a certain death situation. However, she was feeling much more prone to giving him a rather hefty smack to the side of his head for making such a stupid decision. She was as much his friend as he was hers, and the fact that he did something that threw his life into the same jeopardy she faced was stupid, short sighted, and completely…

"Selfless…" She spoke aloud, stopping mid-stride. She could see him just off in the distance, sitting on a rock and staring off towards the direction of Luin, the complete opposite of where she had been just prior, changing back into her tattered and torn outfit. Going into silent assassin mode, Sheena crept up on the unaware Lloyd.

"Sheena, are you okay?" Lloyd asked loudly, wondering why it was taking so long to get dressed. Of course, it had taken himself the better part of a clean half hour to take the unique costume off, and most of that was with very careful hand placement, and even less direct eye sight. _'Dwarven vow # 17: Respect another's privacy, doubly so for women.'_

"Almost!" Sheena yelled, throwing her voice to the campsite. Lloyd took the bait, nodding once while staring off at Luin. Judging from the distance, Lloyd had carried her quite some way from Balacruf. _'Putting distance between us and Colette no doubt.' _When she was directly behind Lloyd, a feat that took her a little longer than usual with the stiffness and slight injuries, an evil smile crawled across her feet. Lowering her head as close to the back of his as possible, she almost felt sorry for what she was about to do. "READY!" Sheena screamed at the top of her lungs. Lloyd, in turn, screamed like a little girl, jumping from the rock and rolling up into a ball, covering his head with his hands.

This was really quite stupid, seeing as how he should have gone for his swords instead of rolling up into the fetal position. When he heard Sheena roaring in laughter behind him, Lloyd turned a very deep shade of crimson. "Th-that wasn't funny!" Lloyd yelled, looking up at Sheena. It killed him even more to see her rolling on the ground, holding her sides as she laughed. An un-amused glare adopted itself into Lloyd's eyes as he waited for Sheena to calm down. Almost as though it was magic, Sheena started to stop, glancing over at Lloyd as he laughs turned to melodic giggling.

"I'm…" She started, pausing as another round of giggles escaped her. "Sorry Lloyd."

Lloyd looked away, unrolling himself from the 'protective' shape he rolled himself into, and leaned up against the rock he had been sitting on, just prior to Sheena scaring a few years off of his life. "Yah…I bet you are." Lloyd muttered, rubbing his face in hopes to wipe away his embarrassment. He waited for the summoner to finally stop giggling before his embarrassed face actually disappeared.

"Lloyd?" Sheena started, sitting down on the rock that had been Lloyd's temporary throne. The swordsman looked up at her, a curios look in his eyes. "Why the hell did you do that?" Sheena asked in a slightly raised and angered voice.

"You were bleeding and I was-"

"No! Not that Lloyd!" Sheena replied, rubbing the back of her head. Breaking eye contact with Lloyd, she sucked in a deep breath of air before attempting to continue. "Why did you come for me? Why did you choose me over your friends?"

"Sheena…" Lloyd began, caught off guard by the question. "You're my friend too!

"But…Lloyd, I'm trying to kill Colette!"

"No. You're trying to save your world and protect your people."

"I have to kill Colette to do that though! Lloyd, by helping me at all, you've become an enemy to the Chosen. You could…" Sheena retorted worriedly.

"Sheena, there has to be another way!" Lloyd began, turning to back to face her again. Their eyes met comfortably in the middle. "I think we should try and help Colette."

"Lloyd…are you crazy? That is _exactly _what I can't do." Sheena responded, her voice dry.

"Colette's father is an angel though. If anyone would know what to do, or how to help both worlds, it would be him."

Sheena paused at this for a moment, letting the thought enter her mind. "But what if he can't Lloyd? What will you do then?"

"I…don't know. But Sheena, it's worth one chance…isn't it?" Lloyd pleaded. "I don't want anything bad to happen to Colette, but I don't want anything bad to happen to you either. Why does one world have to suffer so another doesn't? There just has to be another way, and I'm sure Colette's father would know!"

"Lloyd." Sheena started, smiling down at her companion. She could feel his sincerity resonate within his voice. _'He was dumb enough to risk his life for me…' _"Only on one condition Lloyd."

"Name it."

"If she and her father can't help…I don't want you forsaking everything for me. I will have to attack Colette again, if this fails. I don't want you to endanger your life for me and my world." It didn't surprise her at all when she watched Lloyd shake is head in response. In fact, she had expected it from the moment she began speaking.

"That's one promise I won't make Sheena. Colette abandoned me, left me alone in Iselia. So far, you've saved my life twice. I might not know what I'll do, if that time comes, right now…but I won't make any promises like that."

Sheena sighed deeply, watching Lloyd intently. "Why can't people like you exist on my world?" Sheena muttered, leaning back and looking up into the sky. She was fairly certain Lloyd was staring at her confused, but she really didn't care. The night sky was flawless, an ocean of stars that never ended. With the fire off a short ways back, still crackling gently, Sheena breathed in the air and sighed refreshed. "Suteki da ne."

"Huh?" Lloyd blurted out, looking at Sheena. She instantly adopted a hue of crimson as she realized she talked without thinking. Her view shot back to Lloyd, who was staring at her with his head tilted to the side.

"What?"

"What did you just say?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"Me?"

"No, the rock." Lloyd replied dryly. "Of course you, you goof."

"Watch it Lloyd." Sheena threatened teasingly, waving a fist in the air. "I said 'Suteki da ne.' It's a phrase from my village."

"Wow." Lloyd replied, scratching his head. "So what does it mean?"

'_It's what a lover usually says to his true love before proclaiming his heart's intent.'_ Sheena almost blurted out, thankful that it only came out like that in her mind. Shaking her head and drawing a raised eyebrow from Lloyd, Sheena smiled. "It means, roughly translated, 'Is it not wonderful?'"

"Huh…wow. How do you say it again?" Lloyd inquired.

"Suteki da ne."

"Switeki duh neigh?" Lloyd replied, frowning as Sheena's head hung off her shoulders in embarrassment.

"No Lloyd. Like this…Sue-tech-ee."

"Suteki." Lloyd replied slowly, smiling as he got the word right. "Suteki…da ne?"

Sheena's heart nearly melted as Lloyd suddenly pronounced the phrase properly. Mizuhoan women used it when they would see something pretty and wish to acknowledge it while Mizuhoan men would, more often than not, only say it to the woman they held dearest and was usually followed by a confession of the heart. Giving her head another Lloyd confusing shake, Sheena flashed him a joyous smile.

"Right on Lloyd." They smiled warmly at each other one last time before gazing back up at the stars.

"Heh…Suteki da ne indeed." Lloyd finished, as the two gazed up at the ocean that existed above them.

------ Outside Balacruf ------

"Colette? Are you feeling okay?" Genis asked, as the young half-elf moved up beside Colette. He was worried about her since all she seemed to have been doing was staring miserably at the ground. Obviously, the entire group, aside from maybe Kratos, had been in a miserable state of mind. Lloyd had been a very close friend to them all, and his actions left them beyond sad beyond words. Raine and Kratos had gone off to talk business no doubt. Genis knew for a fact that Raine really treasured Lloyd, just as much as she did Colette. Colette and Genis might have been the smart ones, and Lloyd might have very well been the direct opposite, but Lloyd himself was just so different, so accepting. Genis knew she was not taking this well, even if it looked like she was.

But for some reason, Genis could not even begin to tell how Colette was feeling in the slightest. Since they had set up for the night, Colette was staring at the ground as though it were the most interesting thing she had even seen. Of all the travelers, Genis would have placed his money on Colette breaking down and crying herself to sleep. Yet as far as he could tell there hadn't been a single tear shed. Shaking her head and blonde hair briefly, Colette turned to Genis and flashed him the best smile she could.

"Oh. I'm okay now. Sorry." Colette replied.

"What are you apologizing for? You did nothing wrong." Genis replied, sitting down beside Colette. For a long while, the two sat in silence, watching the fire crackle hypnotically. Genis nearly jumped when he felt Colette rest her head on his shoulder, but opted instead to turn and look at her curiously. Curiously, if not a little embarrassed.

"Do you think it's true what Kratos and Raine are talking about?"

"What?" Genis replied, concentrating for a moment. All he could hear was the fire. "What are you talking about Colette?"

"I can hear them talking about Lloyd and that woman." Colette slowly turned and looked up at Genis, making eye contact with her friend. "They're trying to discuss what to do about Lloyd. How did our best friend become a "what to do" to them Genis?" Her voice depressed by the words she had heard and repeated, glancing back at the ground. "Is that what he is to us now? A "what to do"?"

"Colette…" Genis muttered, wrapping an arm around her comfortably. "Lloyd is an idiot!"

"No he's not!" Colette defended, looking up again at Genis. "I bet he was brainwashed! That has to be it! The Desians must have destroyed his mind and that woman saved him and now…" She stopped when she saw a tear rolling down Genis' eye, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Colette…I'm a liar."

"What do you me-"

"Lloyd was never kidnapped at Iselia." Genis whimpered, hanging his head. Colette's eyes opened wide with horror as she heard his words. "Lloyd…decided to leave me at Triet and travel on his own."

"But why? That doesn't sound anything like our Lloyd. What could have happened that…" She stopped when she saw Genis staring at her woefully.

"Remember the letter you left Lloyd the day you left for the journey?" He waited for a nod, albeit an excruciating slow nod. "Lloyd took it to heart. He felt that you had…abandoned him at Iselia. He left because he was afraid that when he saw you again, he'd blow up on you. So he left to train so maybe, when or if he met up with us again…he'd be stronger and less disappointing to you." Genis didn't need to look into Colette's dazzling sapphire eyes to see her pain. He knew she was hurting just by the way she wrapped her arms around the half-elf. "Colette…I lied to you about this and I've made everything worse because of it. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

"Do you know what the worse part about this is Genis?" The friend nodded, staring at Colette intently. "I can't cry."

"What? You mean you don't feel like crying?"

"No…I mean I can't cry anymore. I haven't been able to since the seal. I can still smile or frown…but I can't cry. But I want to. Because of me I pushed away one of the few people that loved me for me, not for what I am." Colette muttered, wrapping her arms around Genis tighter. "I want to cry and cry but I can't. And when I think about that, it makes me want to cry even more. Oh Genis…what have I done?" Colette lamented, burying her face into the boy's chest. Genis brought his other hand to the back of her head, stroking it gently. "What a failure I am…I can't even keep the people I love together."

"No Colette…you're not a failure. Right now Lloyd's just being childish…but he'll come to his senses." _'Why don't I believe that?' _Genis could feel himself tearing up at it all, his eyes watering as the emotions began to overwhelm him. Right now he wanted nothing more than to ram large stones down Lloyd's throat for doing this to Colette. Resting his head on hers, Genis felt the first few tears roll down his cheek. _'Lloyd you dumb ass! How could you do this to Colette…to me…to Raine? What kind of worthless friend are you? And why…the HELL…do I still give a damn about you? Raine's right, you are our enemy now, yet I don't believe her. Colette loves you…and you go and do this to her. You selfish…**heartless**…' _

"Genis…do you hate Lloyd for this?" Colette asked, her voice muffled from her face being pressed into his chest, finding comfort in the fabric of his clothes.

"I…don't know Colette." More tears came to his eyes as he felt the words force their way out. "What about you? Do you hate him?"

"I want to cry for him. This is all my fault Genis. Because of me, Lloyd is going to become our enemy. All I wanted to do was keep him safe and instead I end up making him an enemy. I want to cry for him."

"Then I'll cry for the both of us then Colette." Genis whimpered, as Colette pulled away and looked up at him. She could see the tears rolling down his cheeks. Their eyes met and for a period of time it was as though she was crying through him. And then the distance between them disappeared. Before Genis or Colette could realize it, the two had pressed their lips together and were locked in a tender kiss. It was the first kiss for the both of them, and it felt so strange as well, but it also felt so comforting to the both of them. Slowly, they broke the kiss apart, the two of them staring stunned at each other. Although they had both moved in for it, neither had really expected it to happen. Colette finally made a movement after a few minutes of nothing and rested her head on Genis' shoulder again, sighing gently.

"Genis?"

"Colette?"

She had wanted to say something, but she couldn't put it together. She had imagined saying these words to the man of her dreams, as he rode up to her on a glorious stallion, or to the humble man that helped her through life with encouragement. She had practically perfected in her mind saying the words. She knew she wanted to say it, she just forgot how to. But she knew that if she didn't say this soon…she'd never say it to him.

"I love you Genis…" Colette whispered, draping her arms around his neck. She smiled as she felt Genis rest the side of his head gently on hers, wrapping his arms around her body as best as he could.

"I love you too Colette."

------Elsewhere Outside Balacruf ------

"So then, what do we do about Lloyd?" Raine inquired, frowning disdainfully at her now useless staff. "I liked that staff too."

"We'll pick a new one up at Asgard when the morning arrives." Kratos muttered, as he watched Colette and Genis from afar. He had a hunch that Colette would find some degree of comfort within the half-elf, if only he would stop watching her and make his way over to her. "As for Lloyd…He has made his decision and forced ours. Lloyd is protecting the person that wants to kill Colette. Even if he has no intention of ever harming the Chosen, he has still become a threat."

"I was afraid of that. Dammit Lloyd, you idiot!" Raine cursed, driving her foot into the ground. They had set up camp just outside of the ruins, but Raine and Kratos were currently in the midst of speaking in private near the entrance to the ruins. They were the two adults of the group and it would be up to them to decide how to go about dealing with their new problem.

"To make matters worse…that woman is a summoner. She's too dangerous to be allowed to move freely. Just by being near her, Lloyd has single handedly earned himself more trouble than I believe he can comprehend." Kratos responded emotionlessly, watching as Genis finally made his way to Colette. He watched silently for a moment, smiling. "And here I was, afraid."

"You? Afraid of what might I ask?"

"Of Lloyd's betrayal damaging her resolve. If anything, it might have very well been a blessing in disguise." Kratos followed before standing up. "Lloyd is much our enemy now as that woman is. You and I might be the only two who can grasp that fact. I doubt that we can count on either your brother or the Chosen to assist us in another confrontation. If I may suggest anything, you would do well learning some offensive strategies now." With that pearl of wisdom, Kratos turned to walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk. While I might appear to have my thoughts arranged, I do have some matters that only a starlit stroll can help me sort." Turning back to stare off at Colette and Genis, Kratos smiled again. "Colette and Genis...let them be alone for a while. I would assume the Chosen would like to be alone with her loved one." As soon as he said that, Raine's head whipped to see Genis and Colette in the midst of a gentle kiss by the fire light. A warm blush and a smile crawled over her face as she watched it. "Colette needs him right now. I shall return in a few hours, but before dawn. You are close enough to the ruins that a monster attack will not be likely."

"Kratos?"

"Hmm?"

"You know what is going to eventually become of Colette, do you not?" Kratos, slightly hesitant, nodded in response. "This love…it will hurt Genis and her when it has to end."

"Raine, I speak from experience when I say that even a little bit of love, no matter how brief, can bring clarity and purpose to any man's life. Let them have what they have in peace." With that, Kratos strolled off, leaving Raine to gaze upon her little brother and her treasured pupil, wrapped in each others arms under the pale cast of star and moonlight, illuminated by the crackling fire near them. She rested her chin on her hand as she beheld the two, smiling warmly.

"Colette and Genis. I never would have guessed it." Raine whispered to no one.

------ On the Bridge to Balacruf ------

Kratos took one more sweep of the area, scanning it for any movement what so ever. The moment he was sure he had left the view of the group, he had brought out his wings and flown to the wooden structure, where he was sure that he would no be disturbed. Even Noishe, who seemed incredibly prone to following the mercenary, had been asleep and unaware of his departure. With a final sigh, Kratos pulled out a sphere like tool, and laid it upon the ground. Seconds later, an image of a blond man in skin tight white cloth floated in front of him, his large velvet wings in clear view. Kratos pressed a fist to his chest and gave a respectful bow to the man, who merely nodded in suit.

"My lord, we have a new problem." Kratos began.

"Yes, I expected as much. What is it this time Kratos?"

"An assassin from Tethe'alla has come to try and take the Chosen's life."

"With the assistance of the Renegades no doubt. Worthless scum."

"Yes my Lord. That is what I believe as well. However, it is a far more complex issue than that, I am afraid." Kratos responded, his face the picture of collection and coolness as he addressed the blond male. "You see…the assassin is also a summoner."

A slight expression of surprise and amusement crawled onto the man's face. "That is interesting."

"She has also…befriended my son. To the point of which he now stands against the Chosen. The Chosen and Lloyd are very close friends and I am afraid that any further interference from him will result in tragedy for her." Kratos finished. "I do not mean to act so caring towards her emotions, only that I believe a tragedy may very well cause her resolve and possibly our quest to falter and fail."

"Your concern is noted Kratos. Do you have an idea as to where this assassin and your son may be?"

"I would like to believe that they would try and put as much space between us as possible. My best guesses would be on either Hima or Luin." Kratos felt a prickle of worry crawl into his mind as he watched the man smile. Kratos had long since learned that a smile from him meant the worst for his enemies.

"Excellent. I'll have Kvar deal with them." A flash of anger slipped past Kratos' defenses, and reflected itself in his eyes. "You do not object to that, do you Kratos?"

'_Arrogant bastard.' _"Of course not my Lord. I see no fault within your plan. I am sure Kvar will serve you well."

A smirk crawled onto the man's face. "Good. Is that all?"

"Yes my Lord." Kratos once again pressed a fist to his chest. "For the glory of Cruxis." After his statement, the image disappeared, and Kratos was left to his own thoughts once more. Leaning back, he gazed into the starry night and sighed.

"Anna…What have I done?" Kratos uttered, bringing a hand to his face. "Please forgive me…"

* * *

A/N: Yes, an aftermath chapter. We got to meet a certain evil person that we all know and love, and see the effects of Lloyd's "betrayal" from three separate stand points. Hope you enjoyed it. 


	8. Chapter 8: Those Who Fight

**Insaneiac: Time for Chapter Eight homies! This is the one you've been waiting for. This and the next two chapters are going to be filled to the brim with action and emotion. Not to mention, it will conclude with a major and huge twist to the story. So enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia

* * *

Chapter 8: Those Who Fight

* * *

"I'll give you one final chance to make the right decision and move Lloyd. Move or I will strike you down." Kratos spoke, sword pointed out towards the battered, bloodied and beaten swordsman. Behind him lay a bleeding and slowly dying Sheena, a massive cut running down her back. Whether she was conscious or not, Lloyd could not tell. Lloyd looked past Kratos and locked eyes with Raine, her eyes begging him to move. He broke the gaze to stare at Genis, who watched on in horror at both Lloyd's steadfast defiance and the state his best friend was in. Finally, his eyes rested on Colette, who was shaking her head and silently begging Lloyd to move. With one final shake of his head, Lloyd turned back to Kratos.

Lloyd himself was in a horrible condition both psychically and mentally. His face was a bloodied mess, with a deep gash in his forehead still seeping blood down along his face. He had long since ripped off his right sleeve and turned it into a makeshift band-aid to stop the horrendous bleeding from a stab wound he had taken to his shoulder. His outfit was ripped and tattered with either his own or some Desian's blood caked on it in various places. His left sword was destroyed, now reaching just shy of half its normal length. His right sword had blood caked on it from the seemingly endless amount of fights he had done before hand. He had been scarred by magic fire, had bones and muscle rattled and nearly destroyed by hammers, and felt steel cut into him more times than he could count. As it was, he could barely even stand at all, and had to constantly remember to grip his swords, less they fall to the ground. Among these, he was emotionally and mentally worn out, his vision blurry from the combination of blood loss and the adrenaline running thin. He had never fought so hard and so much in his life. Breathing raggedly, Lloyd struggled to lift his still complete sword to meet Kratos' extended blade, pointing back at the man in a notion of confirmation to his request.

"I..."

------ Beginning of that Day ------

"How long did you run with me on your back Lloyd?" Sheena inquired, staring at Lloyd inquisitively. The distance from Balacruf to Luin was an astounding one on foot whilst walking at a brisk pace. Judging by the degree of distance from their camp to Luin, she could only imagine that Lloyd was either blessed with the ability to fly, or capable of covering long, _LONG_ distances within a fair amount of time. Personally, Sheena hoped for the former, since a flying swordsman who would selflessly thrown himself in front of just about anything for her was the closest thing to a perfect man she could think of.

"I'm not sure actually. I don't think I stopped until I could see Luin in the distance. It was real dark by then." Lloyd replied, as he stuffed the last of the supplies back into the travel bags. "I just kept going until I thought we were far enough away. I would have thought that, with someone like Kratos, they would've given chase immediately." With a long pause in between, Lloyd shrugged his shoulders and tossed the bag onto his back. "I guess Kratos got lost…or maybe Colette was tripping too much."

"So…do we start trying to find them then?" Sheena muttered, pressing her fingers together. "Should I send Corrine to try and find her?" She was still a little worried about trying this, especially if Lloyd decided he would end up leaving with her, should Remiel fail them both. Just being near her was enough to endanger Lloyd's life, but choosing to side with her over the Chosen would ruin any hopes of having a normal life on Slyvarant, and she wasn't sure Tethe'alla would ever really accept someone like Lloyd.

"I think our first stop should be Luin. We could use the new supplies and…" Lloyd began, giving Sheena a nervous glance. "…You look like you could use a new outfit." He flashed her an honest smile, which she may have seen all of two seconds of before her eyes whipped to her ripped and tattered garb.

"I guess you're right Lloyd. Still, Corrine could use the time we take to track them down." Sheena muttered, thumbing a rather large hole in her outfit. She let a pout out before looking back to Lloyd. "And I really liked these clothes. My Grandfather had them made for me as a going away gift."

"Maybe we could just get them stitched up then?"

"We could save some gald and just have you do it." Sheena cracked, laughing as she watched Lloyd get embarrassed.

"I can't sew clothes. My dad always could though. He even made these ones."

"Lloyd…I was joking." Sheena put flatly, eliciting an embarrassed chortle from the swordsman.

"I know…I was just…playing along?" Lloyd tried to cover up, and failing miserably in the long run. Sheena simply shook her head disapprovingly at Lloyd, who only seemed to turn a bright hue of red in response. _'Lloyd, you are about as smooth as dirt, do you know that. And not that nice dirt that plants like. I mean the muddy and disgusting dirt. That's you.'_

"I summon thee, Corrine!" Sheena called, leaving Lloyd to be mentally berated by his mind. A puff of smoke appeared with a poof, and faded just as quickly to reveal Corrine. "Corrine, go find the Chosen's group."

"Okay." The petite fox responded, charging off towards Balacruf.

"How does he know where she'll be?"

"He's a summon spirit…kinda. He's attuned to the flows and builds of mana." She began, looking at Lloyd long enough to see the stupefied face he wore whenever the techniques and specifics of the summoner's arts were brought up in conversation. Sighing, she gave Lloyd a dull gaze. "Corrine is magic. He is all knowing and all seeing." Sheena spoke dryly.

"COOL!" Lloyd exclaimed, eliciting a drawn out sigh from Sheena, who promptly turned on her heels and began to walk towards Luin. Of all the people to befriend on Slyvarant…she picked the moron.

"Baka-ne." Sheena muttered, rubbing her forehead.

------ Luin ------

It took them a half hour to finish the journey Lloyd had single handedly began the day before to reach the bridge leading into Luin. Of course, it did happen to turn into a frantic charge after they saw the village begin burning to the ground, filling the sky with a thick carpet of smoke. The sounds of screaming and crying had reached there ears a long time ago, but the volume of it now was disturbing. From the bridge they could see the horrors that were a raid. Women and men alike lay dead around the Inn, which was currently nothing more than a standing bonfire. The entire town was a chaotic mess of death, ruination and, worse of all, Desians. It took the two travelers a single glance into the other's eyes before they had their weapons drawn. The two charged into the burning town, to almost instantaneously spot a pair of Desian whip masters attacking a woman mercilessly. Just as one of the two went to deliver another lash to the crying and bleeding woman, he felt steel slide straight through his gut.

The Desian fell to the ground, as the whip master beside him turned to see a very angry looking man in red. "YOU'LL PA-" He began, just seconds before his neck was snapped by a pair of hands from behind. The half-elf crumpled to the ground in a pile beside his freshly impaled friend, both as motionless as rocks.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Lloyd asked. The woman gave a choked nod, before running off. "Damn those Desians! Why are they attacking Luin?"

"Yes Lloyd. Ask me. Like I'll know. Let's just get to stopping them instead of asking idle questions!" Sheena retorted, turning just in time to spot two Desian whip masters. She saw Lloyd dash towards them from her side, and followed suit, waiting for the first crack of the whip before doing anything. Just as the leather strap was coming towards her, Sheena leapt forward into a roll, knocking the legs of the Desian from out under him. He landed with a thud on his face, and was out like a light only moments later by a sharp stomp to the back of his head. Lloyd, on the other hand, went for a much more intimidating approach, slicing the whip in two before slicing his left blade across the Desian's chest plate. While the actual attack did little more than knock the half-elf backwards, it did leave enough room for Lloyd to drive his right sword upwards, and straight through the Desian's exposed neck. A choked gargle escaped the Desian before Lloyd pulled his blade free, ending the invader's life.

Panting for a sec, Lloyd quickly threw aside any tired thoughts when a larger Desian wielding a hammer stumbled across the bridge, charging towards Lloyd and Sheena. This time, the two waited for the invader to come to then, picking the last possible second to make their move. As the hammer went up, Lloyd dashed ahead, slipping past the hammer blow with ease. Without pause, the swordsman brought both blades down upon the off guard Desian, stabbing into each of his knee caps. A hoarse cry of pain left the larger warriors lips as he stumbled backwards, just in time to feel a card cut cleanly through his throat and finish the job the swords started. Turning towards a burning building, the two saw a man fleeing from a handful of bowman, two kids in his arms. Without pausing, Lloyd dashed ahead and placed himself in between the bowman and the man, just as the fired their arrows. Lloyd was, with a little bit of luck, quick to deflect each arrow, rendering them harmless, before sending two large waves of energy flying towards the center bowman.

The bowman was flung backwards and into the water from the demon waves, drawing the attention away from Lloyd and to him. With surprise on her side, Sheena leapt into the air, landing on the back of one of the two Desians. With a card drawn, she drove the weapon into the back of the half-elf's neck, slicing through the skin and ending his life. Before the bowman could crumple to the ground, Sheena launched herself off the dead half-elf, flinging him into his still living partner. The two crumpled into the water together and were swept away by the waters, soon to meet up with the first bowman. Neither had any time to really breathe though as another cry of help sounded from in front of the church. With only a glance to one another, Sheena and Lloyd chased off towards the area.

When they got there, they saw a group of four Desians approaching a pair of children, two with whips drawn, one with a rather menacing sword held tightly in his right hand, and one with a large staff. "Little brats should learn to shut up when they are told to!" The sorcerer threatened, smacking the little girl with his staff. The child fell to the ground with a dull thud and began to cry pathetically, with the slightly older boy moving in front of her body.

"Leave us alone you jerks!" The kid cried, seconds before spitting in the sorcerers face.

"You're going to regret that!" The Desian growled, whipping the saliva from his face. Drawing back his staff, the little boy held his arms in front of him as he awaited the on coming blow, but it never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes slowly, only to see the backs of the Desians facing him. All except the sorcerer that was, who had collapsed to the ground at his feet, a pool of blood forming around his corpse.

"Kid! Take her and run!" Lloyd cried out. He waited for the kid to leave, sighing deeply before turning his attention to the three remaining Desians. "Do you three want to run as well?" Lloyd taunted, holding up one sword towards the three Desians. In response, the Desians charged Lloyd, the two whip masters lashing out at him the minute they were close enough to. Drawing his blades upwards, Lloyd blocked the whips, and then quickly brought his blades to his side, deflecting the sword arching towards his side. Before the Desian swordsman could pull back, Lloyd pushing around him, slicing both blades down along his back. The half-elf crumpled to the ground just as the second lashes came, these catching Lloyd on the arm and face. Lloyd grunted in pain as he stumbled backwards, allowing the Desians to begin moving on him. That was when Sheena struck, landing on one of the whip masters shoulders. Before he could look up, Sheena hopped up, twisting in mid air and flipping forward, striking him across the face with her card.

"PYRE SEAL!" Sheena screamed, thrusting her cards into the untouched whip masters chest. A fierce explosion of energy came from the cards, launching the Desian through the wall of the burning items shop. She turned to see the Desian she first attacked glaring viciously at her, his face cut deeply and bleeding profusely. Growling, he charged the female ninja, lashing out with his whip only to watch her back flip over his attempted strike. Then there was nothing but the feeling of steel stabbing into his stomach. With drawing the blades sharply, Lloyd watched as the Desian crumpled to the ground, as dead as his friends were.

That was when he heard the ominous clapping coming from in front of them. Both Lloyd and Sheena whipped around to see a rather unique looking blonde Desian, garbed in blue armor with large golden shoulder plates walking out of the smoldering inferno that use to be an items shop.

"Bravo…bravo… I am impressed. I expected nothing less of course, but it is so rare for inferior beings to actually meet expectations these days."

"And just who the hell are you?" Lloyd growled, raising a sword and pointing it at the Desian. He felt insulted when he heard the half-elf laugh cruelly in return.

"Since when do the slaves demand anything?" The half-elf replied, slamming the end of his staff on the ground. A crack of thunder echoed through the air, and before the two could do anything, Desian foot soldiers began to pour into the area, filling the piece of Luin. At a brief glance, there were no less than twenty of the tenacious half-elves at best. Glancing worriedly to one another, Lloyd and Sheena turned back to face the chuckling half-elf that led the small army.

"Since when were we your slaves?" Sheena retorted, as her cards became wrapped in a blue aura.

"All of you inferior beings are our slaves. It's your birthright as humans." The man spoke, his words as venomous as his tone. Both Lloyd and Sheena's glares got icier when they heard him emphasize the word 'inferior'. He raised his staff to Lloyd, pointing it at him forebodingly, before sweeping it out towards the various burning buildings. "Everyone in here is too. We just decided it was time to collect."

"Who…" Lloyd began, a feral growl escaping his lips before he could continue. "…the hell do you filthy Desians think you are, treating people like money! You're disgusting!"

"No, we truly aren't. It is you humans that are filthy and disgusting. But even more than that, you are filthy and disgusting, Lloyd Irving!" Both Sheena and Lloyd where shocked and slightly tossed off when he heard the half-elf, whom neither had ever met before, address Lloyd in full. "People like you disgust me. Pathetic little thieves like you deserve to be skinned alive."

"Excuse me?" Lloyd spat, slicing the air in front of him with his sword. "You're calling me a thief, when you steal people from their homes and families!"

"Yes. You see boy, you stole something very important from me." Lifting his staff, the man pointed it at the exsphere in Lloyd's possession. "You stole my exsphere! The one I was going to present to Lord Yggdrasill as a gift."

Lloyd glanced at his exsphere very briefly, before lifting his enraged eyes back to the Desian in blue. "Again? What is so damned special about my exsphere?"

"It is the exsphere that was the product of long and hard research, years of it, as part of my Angelus Project! Finally, I can reclaim what was stolen from me by that worthless tramp of a female host body so long ago!" Both Sheena and Lloyd turned to each other, confused before looking back at the Desian.

"What…Female host body?"

"Yes you fool. Do you think exspheres just magically come into existence? They need human life to become the tools of power and destruction that they are. The powerless spheres are placed onto the host, and drain away their life to become powerful." A cruel curve developed on his smile as he continued. "Human Ranches exist for that purpose…to devote human life to the cultivation of exspheres."

"My God…." Sheena muttered, raising a trembling hand to her mouth. "You…these things are…"

"Yes my dear, dear Tethe'allan. Those power giving orbs are actually human lives." Sheena, even if she wanted to retort, found her head whipping to Lloyd's, watching as the realization slowly began to dawn on him. She watched his face contort from confusion to budding horror, completely unable to comprehend what was going through his mind. That was when it dawned on her as well, her eyes opening just as wide as his were.

"Wait…then…" Lloyd stuttered, watching the Desian. "No…you…"

"As is true with inferior beings, you know nothing do you? That exsphere was cultured on host body A102, human name, Anna. Your dear mother Lloyd." He paused to delight himself in the immaculate horror that was filled within Lloyd's eyes, watching his entire body tremble with the very real and very horrible realization. "That filthy tramp decided to take my exsphere and flee from my Human ranch. Of course, she was caught and…paid for her horrible transgressions with her worthless life."

"You…" Lloyd muttered trembling, backing up a few feet more. Tears were running down his face as the words replayed themselves over and over in his head. His legs trembled pathetically before losing any and all strength, giving away under Lloyd and forcing him to his knees. His arms went limp at his sides as he raised his head to glare at the Desian. "You…killed my mother…"

"Please. I didn't kill that worthless excuse of a woman…your pathetic father did."

"LIAR!" Lloyd screamed, his voice burning with newfound rage. "YOU LYING PIECE OF-"

"Please. All I simply did was remove her key Crestless exsphere. After that, she turned into a form much more fitting for a woman of her status. Then your failure of a father struck her down and killed her. My Lloyd, how that must sting. Your mother was a worthless piece of trash, and your father is a heartless murderer. It's almost enough to make me feel sorry for you."

"You're Kvar…" Sheena stated, waiting for the half-elf to nod. Her voice took a sudden dive in attitude. "How dare you…" Sheena muttered, glaring daggers into the half-elf. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"It's good to know that some of you morons know who I am. Listen my dear, this is _my_ continent, and _my_ city. I do what I want to." He turned his gaze back to Lloyd, reveling in every tear that rolled down his cheek. "Now then…give me my exsphere Lloyd." Kvar spoke, taking a step towards him. It was as if that sing step vivified Lloyd's entire being, as the moment he heard Kvar's foot touch down, he launched himself at him, driving both swords towards the Grand Cardinal with ferocity unmatched. The blow was deflected, and Lloyd felt the circular head of Kvar's staff thrust itself into his side, seconds before a burst of electrical energy engulfed Lloyd whole. The scream of pain that exited Lloyd was enough to horrify Sheena into action herself. Like before, she slapped her cards together and fired a geyser of water at Kvar.

However, the Desian stepped to the side and fired a blast of electrical energy into the water, sending a vicious blast of lightning ripping into Sheena's body. A heart wrenching scream escaped her as she went into vicious convulsions of pain before collapsing to the ground in a heap. Mercifully, Kvar pulled the staff from Lloyd's side, allowing the boy to slump to the ground in a heap on the ground, breathing heavily. It took no time for Kvar's boot to connect with his ribs, knocking him towards the crowd of Desians. With an authoritative nod, two Desians callously lifted the red swordsman off the ground, while a third grabbed a handful of his hair and forced his head up, bringing him face to face with Kvar.

"Lloyd, I hope you realize just how easily I could take that exsphere from you." Kvar began, before gripping the boy's chin roughly in his hand. "But where would the fun be in that?"

"You're a sick freak." Lloyd muttered, barely conscious. "And you hit like a girl." Lloyd grunt in pain as he felt the staff jab itself into his stomach, a choked gag of pain escaping his lips.

"You're as defiant as that arrogant lesser being of a father of yours." Kvar taunted, laughing at Lloyd's enraged face. "Yes Lloyd, I could just take it, but I'm not nearly that nice or forgiving." He removed his hand from Lloyd's chin and turned on his heels, walking towards the just stirring Sheena. He watched her viciously for a second, as she tried to push to her feet, completely unaware of what was happening or what was going to happen.

"Get away from her!" Lloyd exclaimed, crying in pain as he felt a gauntlet thrust itself into his left kidney. Kvar turned to Lloyd long enough to give him another cruel smile, before turning to Sheena. He brought his foot back and gave her a sadistic kick to the side, tossing the ninja along the ground. A blurry groan of pain escaped her lips as Lloyd became frantic doing whatever he could to try and get free. A sharp blow to the gut ended his protest rather quickly.

Waiting for Sheena to open her eyes and look up, Kvar gave her a callous smirk before pressing the staff to her neck. Her eyes shot open the instant it touched her flesh, and before she could do anything she was swallowed whole by the soul tearing pain of lightning coursing through her body. As she kicked about, Kvar slammed a foot down onto her stomach, pressing her against the ground as he continued to envelop her body with electricity. The combined screams caused him nothing but the purest form of bliss. The cries of agony from the woman he was torturing and the roars of rage from the boy he was forcing to watch was like nothing else on either of the worlds. Finally, Sheena had stopped screaming and kicking, slipping out of consciousness, her body passing into a fainted state. Pulling the staff from her neck, Kvar bent down and grabbed Sheena by the hair, lifting her off the ground roughly and tossing her to a pair of Desians. Wrapping their arms around the unconscious ninja, the two turned and began to leave, leaving the twenty to thirty remaining Desians and Kvar to deal with the screaming Lloyd.

"Lloyd, allow me to put this to you gently. Just like I made the pathetic excuse of a life you called mom choose between your life and her's…I'll make you do the same. If you do not bring me that exsphere before sun fall tonight, I will have her stripped, processed, beaten to within an inch of her pathetic life, and tagged as a new host body." He waited for the words to sink in before continuing, watching Lloyd with pleasure as he suffered. "So, in actuality Lloyd Irving, the choice is simple. Gain redemption for your mother's heinous crimes…or live with the fact that you destroyed that little rose's life." Kvar taunted, before walking towards the exit of the town. The Desians holding Lloyd tossed him to the ground and turned to follow their Leader out.

"BASTARDS!" Lloyd screamed, pushing to his feet as quickly as possible. By the time the first Desian turned to face Lloyd, the boy had driven both blades into his neck, dropping him like a stone. Before he could strike down another, a malicious orb of lightning slammed into his gut and sent him flying into the wall of the burning church, and then rolling down the hill pathetically. His swords slipped from his hands upon impact, each blade sliding down beside him. Kvar simply watched the boy struggle to even raise his head, smiling the same sickening smile he had worn since the begging of the encounter.

"Remember Lloyd. Sun down or the little beauty of yours officially becomes _my _property." Kvar finished, emphasizing the final two words dangerously before walking out of the town, the Desian forces following him in tow. Lloyd could only watch as they departed before his body fell to the ground. He wasn't unconscious, his body just refused to move for him at that point. The constant electrocutions had taken their toll on both his physical condition and will to act. Sure, finding the person that single handedly ruined his family and destroyed his life before it could even truly start, then watching him carry off the one person that he was willing to go against his world for filled him with a vicious need and want to do everything in his power to make Kvar pay, he had not the strength of will to keep going at that point. He coughed brutally, a large amount of blood following the air from his lungs, before going into a fit of crying.

He could here a great absence in screams, meaning everyone was either dead kidnapped, or lost of voice. He could still hear the fires around crackling into the air, laughing at him maliciously. Just behind him he could hear the sounds of timber being eaten away by Nature's end all. Despite all that, Lloyd could hear the sound of footsteps, as something began to approach him. Inwardly, he had hoped it was a wolf or a monster of some sort, come to finish the job that Kvar had refused to do. When he felt himself rolled over by a pair of hands, he didn't know what to think. That was, however, only until his eyes locked with Pietro's eyes, who was watching Lloyd worriedly.

"Lloyd…Lloyd…are you okay?" Pietro muttered frantically, helping the swordsman to an upright position. After a handful of blinks, some long and some brief, Lloyd could see a large handful of people standing behind Pietro, including the woman, man, and children Sheena and himself had saved from the wrath of the Desians. Many of them watched Lloyd in sorrow, others in horror. He was surprised to see a wave of relief wash over the crowd when he nodded in response.

"Thank Martel…" An older man said, as a pair of younger men helped Lloyd to his feet, propping him up. With that said, they group fled from Luin, afraid that more Desians would soon come back.

------ Some Distance from Luin ------

The group of men and women stopped after a while, content with the amount of space between themselves and their doomed city. They had chosen to not only spare a few moments for a rest, but to also check up on Lloyd. Pietro and the old man from before walked up to the propped up Lloyd, sitting with his back against the tree. As the approached, Pietro pulled out a gel from his pack and handed it to Lloyd, who was quick to eat the rejuvenating delicacy.

"Thanks Pietro." Lloyd mumbled, before slowly pushing to his feet. Pietro gave him a worried gaze, but Lloyd shook his head in return as the man moved to help him. "If I can't even stand on my own, then my next task is doomed to fail already."

"And just what might that be, young hero?" The older male asked, gazing at Lloyd with admiration.

"Asgard's Human Ranch." Lloyd responded, looking down at the ground. "I need to go save Sheena."

"Lloyd, are you an idiot!" Pietro yelled, catching the swordsman attention. "There is no way you can do that! They'll slaughter you."

"I can't just leave her to Kvar Pietro. Not after what she has done for me! Besides, at least I'll be doing something." Lloyd replied in a stoic fashion, stretching his arms.

"Your name…it is Lloyd then?" The man replied, attaining himself a nod in response. The man smiled deeply. "My name is Milton. On behalf of the survivors of Luin, many of whom owe you and Sheena their lives…we give you our deepest thanks and our most profound wishes of good luck."

Lloyd gave the man a deep smile, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling slightly in response. "Ahh, don't mention it. I did what any traveling, moral swordsman would do. But I do have one favor to ask." Lloyd began, waiting for Milton to nod in reply. "Where is the Human Ranch?"

"Lloyd…You're insane if you think you're…" Pietro began, as Milton pointed off towards the direction of the ranch. Lloyd gave shook his hand in thanks before turning to the worried Pietro. "Lloyd, Kvar is a sick, despicable bastard. The kind that will make you suffer to the point of begging for death. You can't be serious about this. It's not a matter of you might dying, it's a matter of how badly you suffer before you die!"

"Pietro…I refuse to leave Sheena in the arms of that Desian." Lloyd began, pausing to give his exsphere a long gaze. "And my mother would do the same. It's not a matter of me thinking about doing this Pietro, it's a matter of me having to do this."

The brown haired man slumped in return, defeated by Lloyd's resolve. "Then promise me I'll see you again…and not just hear about the gruesome details of your death from some idle Desian. I owe you and Sheena my soul Lloyd. I'd hate to have to spend my life living with that debt."

Lloyd rested a hand on the man's shoulder, squeezing it gently. "Keep these people safe. I'll be back before tomorrow ends." Lloyd began, turning around and sprinting off towards the direction of the ranch.

_'Kvar…please don't hurt her Kvar…'

* * *

_

A/N: A teaser to start with, then the end of the first part to this threesome of action and fighting. Kvar makes his esteemed entrance and, in a matter of moves, embarrasses and defeats Lloyd and Sheena. Now Lloyd is charging the Asgard Human ranch…alone! Is he crazy? Is he insane? Or does Lloyd have something worth dying for? Peace.


	9. Chapter 9: Those Who Fight Further

**Insaneiac: Welcome to part two of the "Those who Fight." In this one, along with a much anticipated, very Lloyd-centric action feast, Kvar gets some love. And by love, I mean attention. And by attention, I mean we get some evil monologues going on folks. The kind that I revel in. If I dare say so, this is going to be a treat for you all.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all associated with Tales of Symphonia or NAMCO.

* * *

Chapter 9: Those Who Fight Further

* * *

"I…" Lloyd muttered as his head once more dropped, hanging off his shoulders. He coughed brutally into his ripped and effectively destroyed glove, splattering blood onto both his hand and the torn remnants of his glove. As he pulled his hand away, he became mildly disturbed at how his hand seemed to match his fallen apart glove in hue. Once more, Lloyd rolled his head backwards, shifting it to lock eyes with Kratos. For a moment, Lloyd was positive he had seen regret and concern within the man's eyes, but simply rolled it aside as being a figment of his own beaten mind. A tear rolled down Lloyd's face as he struggled with the idea of dying inside a Human Ranch as an enemy to the Chosen one, his friend Colette. A person he spent almost his entire life growing up with. They had laughed together, played together, cried together, and now he was going to die as her enemy.

"Lloyd please!" Genis screamed, cutting through the disturbed silence. "I know you're the kind of person who would never abandon your friends, but you can't throw your life away like this! PLEASE!" Genis screamed.

'_Genis…'_ Lloyd moaned in his head as another tear rolled down his cheek. _'I…' _"I…"

"Lloyd, allow me to put it this way. She is dying as we speak. The least I'll do is put her out of her misery. At this point, that is the best thing a friend could do for her." Kratos interrupted, his arm and sword never faltering from its place. "Are you willing to die for some one who is fated to die as is?"

"I…" Lloyd stuttered once more, wiping away the tears slowly before raising his swords up, and placing himself into the best battle stance he could manage. "…am. Kratos, Raine, Genis…Co…" Lloyd grimaced as the name felt foreign and unpronounceable to him. "…Chosen One…. I've made my choice." He closed his eyes briefly, horrified at what the looks could be upon the faces of his friends and, by all definitions of the word aside from blood relation, family. When he opened them again, the eyes of soft and gentle Lloyd had faded, replaced by the eyes of a man who willingly faced Death himself. "I refuse to let you kill Sheena."

"You know what this means then Lloyd. Right?" Raine asked with a voice that was eerily emotionless. Lloyd flinched as he felt her voice, stripped of any sense of caring or even depression.

"Yes. I do." Lloyd choked out weakly, pausing only to give a pained sigh. "I was lucky to know you all as long as I have. I'm sorry it has to end like this."

------Asgard Ranch Entrance, Earlier That Day ------

'_Lloyd…you're mental. This is suicide. No wait, suicide is usually a fairly controlled quick release. This is blatant masochism. There could be thousands upon thousands of Desians in there, and you are going to try and waltz right in there.' _Lloyd sighed deeply as he felt the voice that dwelled inside his head get to him. Lloyd called him his conscious most of the time, but right now he was absolutely sure that it was, along with that friendly little voice, Mr. Reason and Mr. Self Preservation. He remembered one of Raines golden seeds of advice, one of the rare things he actually remembered from Raine. It was just after Genis and himself had nearly been beaten to death by the store owner. He had been under the suspicion that Lloyd had stolen something from him, and the resulting confrontation turned into a rather heated argument and then into a pseudo-deathmatch

"_Lloyd, how could you be that stupid? Believe it or not Lloyd, while it may have the louder voice, the heart is thick at best. Acting by your heart over your brain will more than often result in pain. Listen to your heart, but don't act by it alone."_

Shaking his head, Lloyd glanced ahead at the large and, surprisingly enough, wide open gates that led into the front yard of the Human Ranch. To boot, there were a handful of Desian foot soldiers standing just beyond that gate, watching him from a distance. Lloyd had to wonder why they didn't go to attack him, or even, at the very best guide, him to Kvar. Eliciting a cautious sigh, Lloyd rested a hand on each hilt of his swords, and began to walk towards large gate. He was certain that all five of the Desian soldiers knew about him approaching, he could even see the middle one pointing and laughing at him as he approached. Lloyd was pretty sure that the Desian was laughing at how moronic he was. Come one, what kind of moron storms a Desian human ranch all by themselves, even if they were practically invited in by the Cardinal of the ranch?

"Well well. The fool showed up." The leader spoke as Lloyd reached the gates. Slowly, Lloyd drew out each sword, gripping each handle tightly as he gazed cautiously at each half-elf. "Well, at least you weren't stupid enough to come unarmed. Can't see what two swords are going to do for you though." Lloyd said nothing as Desians laughed at the quip. He already knew that this was not going to be a quiet and easy affair. What Lloyd knew is that, by going to the ranch to help Sheena, the only thing he could have possibly ensured was his own death. Kvar wanted Lloyd's exsphere, and Lloyd knew that the very moment Kvar had his hand on it, he would kill Lloyd. He'd probably try and kill Sheena too, but hopefully not before he could bide her some time to escape.

So what was to stop some of Kvar's underlings from roughen him up a bit? With this thought and expectation resting firmly on his mind, when Lloyd saw one of the five Desians grip a whip that rested on his belt, he struck. Since Desian armor was strongest around the torso and head, he aimed for the place in between. Before any of the others could say anything, Lloyd drew his sword out of the Desian's neck, not bothering to watch him drop to the ground. Instead, he had his eyes focused on the other four.

"I might be a moron by coming here…but if you think I'm coming in with my guard down, you're the real fools." Lloyd taunted, well aware that if the Desians had actually planned on not harming him, than that notion was scrapped because of him and his own actions. Then again, when could one ever trust a Desian? Within a few beats of a human heart, the other four had their weapons drawn and pointed at Lloyd.

"Lord Kvar wanted you to himself, but he never said you needed to be in one piece!" The leader of the unit, the one that had been in the middle of the five, growled before charging Lloyd. He swung his spear viciously in front of him, trying to intimidate Lloyd into taking a step back more than anything. When Lloyd did nothing of the sort, he jabbed at the swordsman. Lloyd spun to the side, dodging the thrust with ease. Grunting, he brought both swords down across the Desian's back, leaving two deep slices through both the Desian's weaker rear plate and flesh. Spinning around to face the next pair, already upon him, Lloyd went into a forward roll, dodging both swords as they came down at him. As Lloyd pushed up, he swung both swords behind him, slicing through the Achilles tendon on one of the Desian's left foot. Although he wasn't one for knowledge of specific blows, he knew that damaging that particular part of the body would stop a man from ever walking normally again.

Not to mention, and judging from the way the Desian was screaming in pain, it must have been hurting like hell itself was being poured on top of him. Pushing to his feet, Lloyd raised his swords to block the first slash from the still standing Desian, pushing him backwards before driving his blade into the warrior's right shoulder. He yelled in pain as he felt the steel blade twist while inside his shoulder, carving the inside of his shoulder and causing his hand to shoot open, his sword dropping from his hand. Lloyd withdrew the sword from the Desian, spinning around and bringing both swords across the unguarded ribs of the charging spearman, the only untouched Desian left of the five. The swords sliced through his exposed side with ease, the momentum of the slash whipping through his side and whipping a trail of blood across the yard. The attack left a mortal wound that Lloyd knew would claim the half-elf's life. Not before, however, the spearman impaled his still living companion through the neck. The two collapsed into a pile as blood began to pool around them. He was sure the Desian who had his side cleaved open was gurgling curses as he died, but could not hear it over the screams of the still living Desian. Walking over to the permanently crippled soldier, Lloyd couldn't help but pity him. However, if he was to get anywhere, he needed him to stop screaming. With a sigh, he drove the hilt of his sword against the back of his head, knocking the guard unconscious.

"Be happy. It's more than you deserve." Lloyd grunted. Turning back, he could see the gates had already shut, most likely during the skirmish. "No way to fall back…only one way to go then." Lloyd reaffirmed, turning towards the front entrance to the Ranch.

------ ? ------

A smirk crawled onto Kvar's face as he watched the camera footage of Lloyd defeating his men in battle. Normally, he would have been enraged that someone would have the nerve to attack his men, and even further enraged that his men could not take a single child. However, in this case, nothing pleased him more than to watch his prey tire himself out. He knew that when Lloyd reached him, he would be just as likely to fight him as he would to hand over his exsphere. In fact, Kvar expected it more so than the latter. If Lloyd was claimed by his men, than he was never worth his time. However, if Lloyd could make it to him, through the soldiers and sorcerers and all his wonderful pieces of cannon fodder, than Kvar could revel in taking what little life Lloyd had left from him.

It was what he did best. It was why he was known as Lord Kvar the Demon. Nothing made him feel quite as alive as slowly and cruelly killing an opponent, drawing the life from them slowly and painfully.

His ears twitched as he heard Sheena slowly come to behind him, bringing a devilish grin to his face. "I hope you've slept well my dear. I guarantee you my dear that it'll be the last good sleep you'll ever enjoy."

"Where…am I?" Sheena muttered weakly. She already knew the answer though. She knew the very moment she had heard his voice.

"The closest to hell you've ever been my dear." Kvar began, walking over to the just stirring ninja. She was hanging from the ceiling of the control room by a long set of wires, her arms firmly bound to prevent any real escape attempt. Of course, it also helped that, at any given time, he could run enough volts through the wires to roast her alive. If she decided to get unruly, he would simply allow her to experience the sanity destroying pain of lightning coursing through her body and the sensation of being baked from the inside out.

"Kvar!" Sheena growled, a little bit steadier than before. She was beginning to realize her current predicament left her with little in the way of escape methods. Not to mention, she hated being the helpless female. Nothing made her feel worse than having to wait for someone to save her.

"Yes my dear." Kvar taunted, grabbing her by the chin and lifting her head up. "Before long, I'll have you referring to me as Lord Kvar though."

"Where…where's Lloyd?" Sheena growled, wrenching her head away from his hand. She felt like driving her knee into his face when she heard him chuckle. It wasn't so much that he was laughing that got to her, but how he laughed. As she focused on the almost feral want to bash his face down his throat, she noticed that her legs were unbound, meaning that all she needed was the right moment.

"Why, your precious little hero is on his way here to help you." Kvar informed, retaking her chin in his hand, this time in a firm grip. "You'll be able to watch him die, just before I send you off to get processed."

"You're a bastard." Sheena retorted, spitting in Kvar's face. It only served to disturb her further when he laughed in return.

"And you are bait." Kvar retorted, releasing her chin and walking over to his staff. "You'll draw him into this room, where I'll force him to hand over his mother's only memento in exchange for your freedom. But I bet you already know I never intended to free you."

"If all you wanted is his exsphere, why didn't you just take it from him in Luin?" Sheena yelled. "Haven't you heard? The cocky ones always fall in the end."

"Cocky my dear?" Kvar muttered, turning back to his monitors for a moment. "Cocky is the fool who believes he can not lose in one on one battles. That is why I have stacked the deck in my favor. He'll come for you, and in exchange for your safety he'll give me his exsphere. He's the bleeding heart type, always the easiest to manipulate." He turned and stared at Sheena. "He'll be forced to live with the knowledge that he willingly handed over the only memento of his mother to me, just before I claim his life. There is no sweeter torture than that my dear."

Sheena stared at Kvar ruthlessly, glaring daggers at the half-elf. "You are pure evil."

"You're far too kind my dear." Kvar retorted as he walked up to Sheena and grabbed her by the chin once more. "And what is truly grand about this all is that you will have to watch it all and live with the knowledge that this was your fault. His death will be on your hands while you are forced to work endlessly, serving as nothing more than a food supply for an exsphere." Kvar said no more, watching the horror and hatred boil within Sheena's chocolate eyes intently. However, he never saw it coming, as Sheena drove her left knee into the unprotected manhood of Desian Grand Cardinal. With a yelp of pain, Kvar began to collapse to the ground, just before her right knee caught him square in the nose. Kvar was tossed backwards, his hands split between holding his abused manliness and his abused nose.

"How kind am I now?" Sheena retorted. She would regret it later as electricity began to rip through her viciously. She closed her eyes as tightly as possible as she felt the lightning tear her apart, ripping her mind and soul to shreds. Even in her current position, he body was twitching and tossing horribly as the unimaginable pain devoured her being whole, before it mercifully ended. Her entire body went from rigid to limp, her body twitching sporadically. She was panting heavily, choked sobs escaping her lips as the pain suddenly ended. Surprising enough, however, was the fact that she didn't scream out in pain. Whether it was a testament to her will, or because the lightning left her with the inability to cry in pain, all that mattered was that she didn't scream in pain.

"Enjoy your laughs and remarks while you can. I am sure seeing that fool die will take all the fight right out of you." Kvar growled, his voice a slight tone higher than usual. As he lifted his head, he could see Sheena grinning at him, and felt himself boil. "Believe me my dear. I will take great joy in tearing that smile from your pretty little face."

------ Ranch Interior ------

"There he is!" Another Desian screamed. With that, yet another large group of soldiers stormed towards Lloyd, charging the tiring swordsmen with weapons drawn. Spinning to face the new threat, Lloyd spun his blades around in his hand, holding them in the downward stab position.

"SHOCKWAVE!" Lloyd yelled, driving both blades into the ground. The impact created a burst of energy that encircled him and shot outwards, tossing the first handful of Desians backwards. Lloyd quickly withdrew his blades from the ground, and began to attack those still standing. Leaping forward, Lloyd drove his shoulder into the first of the four, tackling him into his friends. As they all stumbled towards the ground, Lloyd took a small leap backwards, planting his left foot into the ground and tossing himself into a forward barrel roll. "HUNTING BEAST!" Lloyd screamed, slamming both swords onto the ground just in front of the Desian pile. The mana eruption tossed the Desians across the room and into various monitors and equipment. A little slowly, Lloyd picked himself back to his feat, panting heavily. He was using far too much mana and he was beginning to feel the effects of the drain.

"NOW!" Lloyd heard. He spun around just in time to feel two arrows pierce his being. He collapsed to the ground as his right shoulder and left side were punctured by Desian arrows. Knowing that stalling here meant life or death, Lloyd sheathed one sword and tightly gripped the arrow in his right shoulder. Sucking in his breath, Lloyd wrenched the arrow out, screaming as he felt the barbed head of the arrow tear apart the muscle and flesh. Forcing to his feet, Lloyd deflected the next two arrows with his still drawn sword, charging towards the Desians. Before they could move, Lloyd unsheathed his other sword and cut into both of them, each sword impaled through the stomach of the Desian bowmen. With a brutal grunt, Lloyd withdrew the swords, falling backwards as the two in front of him crumpled to the ground.

Without wasting time, Lloyd tore his right sleeve off of his outfit, fashioning it into a tight bandage around his arrow wound. Tightening it enough so that is would restrict the loss of blood, but not cut off circulation to the rest of his arm. Even though a tourniquet was a much better thing to have in this case, especially with the wound at hand, Lloyd would need both arms if he wanted to survive. Lloyd turned his attention to the arrow that pierced his side. In this case, he was lucky. The arrow had gone through and created an exit wound, meaning he could very simply cut the arrow and pull the shaft of the weapon through the wound, minimizing further damage. Not only that, but the wound was nowhere near anything drastically vital. He was quick in removing the arrow, gnashing down his teeth as he waited for the initial pain to subside. He pulled out some heavy duty bandages from his pack, whispering a silent prayer to Dirk for making him the kit, and patched up the entrance and exit wounds of the arrow.

Taking in a heavy breath, Lloyd picked his swords back up off the ground and pushed to his feet. His body was screaming at him, begging him to stop, while his heart was demanding him to go own. Like usual, Lloyd listened to his heart and continued onto the next room. This area was a massive conveyor belt system that seemed to not move at all, offsetting him every so slightly. He began to dash along the path, hoping that he was going the right way and that there would be no more Desians along the way. When he turned the first corner, he felt hope number two, along with a rather large hammer, catch him right in the gut. Lloyd was tossed off the path and into the machine in the center of the room, his entire body going rigid with pain as he slumped onto the non-moving conveyor belt. Slowly, Lloyd raised his head to see a large Desian with a war hammer jumping onto the belt with him, bringing the hammer down towards Lloyd's head. Grunting, Lloyd tossed himself to the side, just narrowly escaping what would have been a life ending blow.

Pushing to his feet, he saw the hammer coming towards him, and tried to deflect it with his sword. The hammer shattered the blade like glass as it swung through his guard and caught him in the ribs. Lloyd was sent sprawling down the conveyor belt, already assured that one or more of his ribs where now nothing more than dust at best. Still, he knew that he could still move, and if he could move, he could keep going.

"Lord Kvar said you were tough…but you're just a pathetic weakling aren't you?" The Desian taunted, standing over Lloyd. Slowly, he pulled the hammer back, lifting it over his head as he prepared to bring it down onto Lloyd's spine. "Lord Kvar told me to make sure you got there alive, but he never said you had to be able to walk there." Before he could bring the hammer down, Lloyd rolled himself over and stabbed at the Desian's exposed stomach with both swords. A gurgled cry of pain escaped the half-elf's lips as Lloyd pushed them in deeper, twisting them for good measure. The Desian gave one wretch of pain, coughing up blood as the blades where twisted inside his stomach. With another heavy breath, Lloyd wrenched the blades free, watching as the large Desian fell backwards.

Lloyd's hand traced the impact area of the second hammer blow, wincing at the pain he could feel just from trailing his fingers over it. His attention turned from himself to his sword, a now ruined and nigh useless piece of equipment. It barely reached half the length it normally did, and a large crack ran down the center of the blade. Still, he had no other weapon to use in this instance and he had no time to purposely look for a replacement. Very slowly, Lloyd pushed back to his feet, breathing in deeply as he got back onto the main walkway of the room. With a final deep breath, Lloyd began to push on, unaware that he was being watched from a distance by a man with brown hair and a large red sword.

"Dammit…Lord Yuan, why are you making him go through this alone?"

------ The Ruins of Luin ------

"By the Goddess…what happened here." Raine muttered in a horrified tone. It didn't take much to notice that the destruction was fresh. Ashes where still steaming, there were pools blood that still had yet to cake, even some buildings were still on fire. "I had heard that Luin was a stunning city of beauty. This, however, is just stunningly horrible." Raine choked, waving a hand to the scene of ruination.

"Stay here. I will scout the area and see if I can determine just what did this." Kratos muttered in an authoritative manner. Not waiting for a sign of acknowledgement, Kratos marched off, going about the task of moving through the wreckage and searching for any sign of life or any clue as to the culprits of such an act of chaos.

Colette had been in shock the moment she laid eyes on the destruction. Everything was in pieces or falling to pieces. She could hear the crackling of tenacious flames the refused to snuff themselves out just yet. In some piles of rubble, she could see mangled and charred limbs sticking out. She could even see people that where unfortunate enough to be killed before hand, impaled into the ground by spears and swords. The stench of death filled the place like air, almost causing her to vomit. She had heard of towns being destroyed in battles, but this felt like a massacre rather than a battle. Genis watched Colette cautiously; afraid as to how she would take the destruction. When she turned to face Genis, she shook her head woefully. Even though he couldn't tell how she was feeling by her facial expression, her eyes said it all. It said it all for the both of them.

"Raine…what could have done this." Genis muttered, gazing about the destruction of the city. "This is…worse than Iselia ever was."

"I have no clue Genis." Raine spoke, before a feral roar filled the air. All of a sudden, the three glanced at each other before charging over to where the sound came from. When they got to the area, a large and broken fountain, they saw Kratos just finishing off a monster that had attempted to attack a survivor. Withdrawing his sword from the monster's crumpled corpse, Kratos whipped it out to the side, removing as much of the blood as possible before sheathing it away. He turned to face the group, sighing.

"It seems that this man had fled the city, then came back to see if he could find something. Before I could get anything else from him…we were rudely interrupted." Kratos opened, waving a hand to the dead monsters behind him. "If anyone would know what happened, I would suspect he could fill us in." Kratos muttered, deciding to skip the fact that they disregarded his instructions. Turning to the quivering man, Kratos extended a hand towards him. "Well?"

"The Desians…they did this." He muttered, his hand shaking. Kratos wasn't surprised at all, considering who ruled this part of the world, but his companions were all shocked. "I would have been killed too. And my daughters." The man paused for a moment before latching himself to Kratos, grabbing his uniform tightly. "You have to go help him! He can't do that all by himself." Now Kratos was a bit shocked. He had absolutely no clue at all what spurred the sudden action from the man, but it had been enough to jumble the mercenary's thoughts.

"Who?" Raine inquired, tilting her head curiously.

"The swordsman in red…Lloyd. He went after the Desians…to go help the captives and his friend." Everyone turned to the other, giving them worried and alarmed glances. Kratos sighed begrudgingly as he heard the name escape the man's mouth. When you mention the words Lloyd and Desian around Colette, it didn't matter if the world was ending, she would focus her attention on helping Lloyd in any matter. "The Desians took his girlfriend…this young woman in a dress with black hair. They were only trying to defend us from them. I would have been dead if they hadn't saved me. You have got to help him, please! You're strong. I can't help him, but you can. Please."

Kratos brought a hand to his forehead as he heard the man described the assassin that was after Colette's life. "And what if I were to say that those two were trying to endanger the life of the Chosen one?"

The man gave his head a heavy shake, locking eyes with Kratos. "The Chosen One didn't save my daughters. They did! You, you saved me. You can't let those two just die like that." His words stunned Kratos. Everyone was surprised by the fact that this man had literally put two people before the life of the Chosen, especially two that were made out to be assassins. Kratos himself, however, was doubly surprised.

'_She is from Tethe'alla. Why would she help people she was dooming to death by trying to assassinate the Chosen One?'_ "You said this "Lloyd" went to the human ranch?" Kratos muttered, getting a nod from man. Kratos sighed again as he glanced over at Colette. "It's your choice Chosen One." Kratos muttered. He could hear the man sucking in his breath viciously as he heard Kratos address Colette. It suddenly dawned on him that the Chosen of Mana was standing not ten feet from him.

"Of course we'll help Lloyd. Then we can ask him why he's doing what he is doing." Colette replied as cheerfully as possible. Truth be told, the fact that Lloyd and her own assassin were in love, at least according to this man, was eating her alive. _'She must have brainwashed him! Lloyd's a victim of evil magic. That means Genis and I can go and save him from her! We'll show that witch!'_ "I promise you that we'll bring them back." Colette could see the tears well up in the man's eyes as he sprinted to her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Chosen One! Thank you so much!" And with that, the man fled from the ruined city, charging back to his children no doubt. Slowly exchanging glances, Kratos broke the brief silence with a sigh, planting a hand onto his forehead.

"I assume that means we are off to save the idiot then." Kratos muttered. With an exchange of nods, the group departed towards the Asgard Human Ranch under Kratos' lead.

------ Main Control Room ------

"Why do you hate Lloyd so much?" Sheena barked, watching Kvar like a hawk.

"Hate Lloyd? Aside from the fact that he is the offspring of that horrid waste of life woman and that inferior traitor of a father? I just don't like the fact that one pathetic child has held onto my exsphere for so long and has managed to elude my sight for so long."

"You keep bad mouthing his father…why?" Sheena muttered, tilting her head. If she was a prisoner, the least she could do was earn some information. When she saw Kvar turned to her, she breathed in deeply. "Did he kick your ass when you killed his wife?" Sheena mocked.

"Do you really want to know?" Kvar spoke, smirking at her evilly. "I'm sure that kind of knowledge would tear you to shreds every time you look into his eyes. Or at least, the last few times you can before I take his life from him." When Sheena hesitated to say anything, Kvar approached her slowly, stopping at staff's reach from her neck. "Well? I may be cruel, but even I am prone to some degree of kindness." He waited for Sheena to lock eyes with him; waited for Sheena to do what he knew all to would happen and nod. That's when a real smile crossed his face. "His father…the person that murdered his mother and ruined his precious little life. The man responsible for taking away the pride and joy of my Human Ranch…is the man that currently accompanies the Chosen of Mana." He paused to watch the horror in Sheena's eyes, laughing as he watched her body stiffen from shock. "Yes my dear. Kratos. That pathetic inferior being is Lloyd father." Hew pressed the staff against her throat, watching her longingly as she stared wide eyed into the wall.

"…no…" Sheena whispered, shaking her head. "…You…you're lying!" Sheena yelled. She wanted nothing more than to tear out Kvar's eyes when he began to laugh at her.

"No, I am quite honest, my dear Tethe'allan. Thanks to you, father and son stand against each other." Kvar continued to taunt, watching with glee as Sheena continued to get angry. "You make a mess of everything, don't you? Because of you, father and son are enemies. Because of you, that person you call friend is about to face a death far more painful than even the fires of the hell I'll send him to will be. Because of you, he is about to hand over his mother's very soul to me. While you might have failed at attempting to kill the Chosen one, you've done me a great handful of favors." Kvar laughed again as he watched tears begin to stream from her eyes. "Lord Yggdrasill wants me to kill you, but I'd much rather use you to your fullest capabilities. I mean, what fun is it to kill when I can break." Sheena winced as she felt Kvar roughly grab the side of her face and force her to look into his eyes. "Oh yes, we'll have so much fun."

"TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER!" A voice yelled, a voice that filled Sheena with both dread and joy. Both heads whipped to see a beaten, bloodied, and intense Lloyd standing at the portal, swords drawn and pointing at Kvar. Sheena couldn't help but blame herself for Lloyd's current condition, sucking in her breath as she saw Lloyd looking like he had been ambushed by an army. Yet she could not begin to believe that Lloyd had stormed the Human Ranch by himself, just for her. If it were possible, she was both smiling and crying at the same time as she laid eyes on Lloyd, filled with both overwhelming joy and brutal sorrow.

"Or I swear to Martel, I'll take your hands from you!"

* * *

A/N: There you go folks. The next chapter is going to have a very big pair of matches that will, in the end, mark a huge shift in the direction of the story. Now, I know there are a lot of theories on whether or not Kvar knew who Lloyd's father was, but I am going with the idea that he did. Anyways, the next chapter will mark the end of the Those Who Fight series. See ya then. 


	10. Chapter 10:Those Who Fight Further Still

**Insaneiac: Time now for the climatic conclusion to the Those Who Fight series. I don't know what else to say other than that. Expect a big change at the end of this chapter though. I guarantee, it'll be a shocker.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than the plot. Namco owns the rest.

* * *

Chapter 10: Those Who Fight Further Still

* * *

"Well…well…well." Kvar muttered to Lloyd, a sick smile on his face. He turned to Sheena one last time before taking a few steps from the bound ninja. "The hero has come then. I suppose this is where I give up and beg for mercy in your little fantasy world, hmm Lloyd?" Kvar taunted, holding his hand out to his staff. A jolt of electricity connected from his hand to the staff, and seconds later he was holding his weapon of choice firmly in his hands. "I don't suppose you remember our agreement Lloyd? Give me that exsphere, or your girlfriend here is, how should I put this…" Kvar began, before tightly grabbing the ninja by the chin. "…Property."

"You…bastard." Lloyd growled, his hands tightening vengefully on the handles of his swords as he stared at Kvar.

"Yes Lloyd. That I most definitely am. That doesn't change the fact though that your choice holds this little gem's fate."

"LLOYD! Don't give him it! He's just going to kill you anyways!" Sheena screamed, silenced by a hard slap that resonated through the domed control room. A whimper escaped her lips in response to the abuse. Kvar barely had a chance to leap backwards before Lloyd's unbroken sword was stabbed at him.

"I do no recall giving you the option to fight me Lloyd." Kvar muttered as Lloyd sheathed his swords and went to try and free Sheena. Before he could do any real good, a massive surge of electricity ripped through both Lloyd and Sheena, causing the two to scream out in pain. Using what little strength she had, Sheena kicked Lloyd away, sending him rolling backwards. He swiftly planted his right hand onto the floor and pushed himself up, landing as smoothly as possible. His gaze turned immediately to Sheena, who was kicking about as her body was enveloped by electricity, too weak to even scream out in pain.

"NO! SHEENA!" Lloyd yelled, turning to Kvar. "STOP IT!"

"You know what I want Lloyd." Kvar muttered, lifting his staff and pointing it at his exsphere. Lloyd took a step back, a hand resting on his Exsphere. "Lloyd, the electricity is at a state right now where it'll bake her alive. It won't stop her heart until it shatters her sanity, her soul, and bakes her flesh." Kvar muttered, pointing the staff at Sheena as he twitched about violently. "She won't die Lloyd, but she'll never be able to live a proper life. She'll be my little, broken slave from now until the day I pry her new exsphere from her body, and discard her like trash."

"…no…" Lloyd muttered, gazing horridly at Sheena as she suffered. Hanging his head in shame, Lloyd's right hand rested on the exsphere, gripping it tightly. "...I'm…"

"Well Lloyd, not as compassionate as you lead me to believe you are. Allow me to simplify this for your pathetic, inferior mind." Kvar began, striking the floor with the bottom of his staff. "Either give me that exsphere and allow what little memory of that pathetic pile of trash of a woman your mother was to die, or I'll keep this up until you're precious little woman is a drooling mass of mindless flesh." It caught Lloyd off guard, but his steadfast determination flowed straight back into him, bringing with it a newfound sense of fierceness.

"What did you call my mother?" Lloyd growled, glaring towards Kvar. In turn, the Desian simply widened his sadistic grin and tightened his grip on his staff.

"That worthless tramp was barely deserving of even being called a woman." Kvar continued, taking a step towards the trembling Lloyd. "She was no more than a mangy little dog. Only worthwhile until it runs its usefulness dry."

"Shut up." Lloyd uttered with a very calm, but very deadly tone.

"She was a thief and a crime against life just by being a human girl. She got what she deserved." Kvar continued, pointing his staff at Lloyd. "But my patience is growing dangerously thin, boy. Give me my exsphere." He almost laughed as Lloyd's head sunk; hanging off his shoulders in what looked like depression. "You know what is funny, what was truly funny about this all Lloyd…was that it was your fault she died."

"WHAT!" Lloyd yelled, his head whipping up. "You're lying you slimy-"

"I had you in one hand at that time Lloyd. Wrapped nicely around your little baby throat. I was inches within crushing your neck like a cracker when your mother sacrificed herself for you. I had just wrenched free the exsphere when your pathetic father showed up and…well the rest is history dear boy." Kvar enounced. "But Lloyd, it was you who cost your mother her happiness and her life. It was you that caused your papa to abandon you. He did it because he blames you for her death."

"You…" Lloyd began, his hands trembling. _'He can't be telling the truth…it's a lie. IT'S A DAMN LIE…It's my fault dad abandoned me…NO!' _"You're full of crap Kvar."

"And just like then Lloyd, you are about to cost another her life." Kvar muttered, waving a hand towards the hanging Sheena, still engulfed in endlessly maddening currents of electricity. "So do both of you a great favor and just submit boy. You already cost that pathetic little tramp of a mother's life, why not spare yourself the guilt of costing another's life."

"My mother was not a tramp." Lloyd murmured weakly, rubbing his exsphere. "If she was brave enough-"

"Bah! She was weak. She was no more powerful than a slave, and rightfully so. Why, I haven't a doubt in my mind that she is burning in the fires of hell as we speak, suffering for the sins she committed by taking that first breath as a child." Kvar rebuked, driving the end of his staff into the floor. "She was a human. By birthright she had no right to live a free life. By birth she was a crime against us half-elves, and a slave. It's only fitting that she belongs in hell." He watched pleasurably as Lloyd's gazed turned downward, as though he was trying to burn a hole into the ground of which to escape by.

"Mom's not in hell…" Lloyd growled, as we withdrew his swords once more. Taking a single step back, Kvar began to watch Lloyd carefully. In all actuality, he had been preparing for a fight to come his way. "But I swear to Martel Kvar…" Lloyd continued, whipping his head up to face the Desian. If at all possible, the look within Lloyd's eyes could have ever well dealt a deathblow. They were not the eyes of someone depressed or saddened. They were the eyes of someone in fury, in maddening rage. "I'll send you to hell in two pieces!" Lloyd screamed before leaping towards the Desian. Kvar took another step back before reacting just in time to bring his staff up to protect him, Lloyd drew both swords out sharply, imbedding each into the side of the Desian's staff. A small set of electrical sparks shot out before the rod erupted in flames.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Kvar screamed, as Lloyd withdrew the swords and leapt backwards. The staff erupted in an explosion of fire and lightning, first engulfing Kvar in a furious cloud of lightning and fire before hurtling him across the room and into rounded wall with a sickening thud. Lloyd turned to see that the lightning that had engulfed Sheena had faded away, leaving a slightly steaming and heavily panting Sheena in its place. Whipping around, Lloyd hurtled his broken sword at the wires, cutting them cleanly and free Sheena from her bonds. She dropped to the floor in a heap, and was quickly met by Lloyd's trembling hands, slowly lifting her head and back up off the ground and checking to see if she was alright.

"Sheena…Please speak to me…PLEASE." Lloyd froze almost instantly when he felt her hand lightly slap against his cheek, something he assumed she probably meant to be a little harder.

"You…idiot…" Sheena gasped out, smiling lightly. "How…many times…are you…going to pull…me out of the fire?" She stopped talking when she felt a cylinder shaped cup placed at her mouth, a gel slowly oozing out into her mouth. She quickly ate the gummy before pushing to her feet and stretched her arms out. She took one look at Lloyd before she threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Lloyd smiled in return, gently hugging her in return. Despite the fact that she was pretty much squeezing his broken ribs, Lloyd couldn't have felt better at that point.

"Just how many times are you going end up saving me, Lloyd Irving?" Sheena asked. She couldn't see it, but Lloyd was grinning in turn.

"Consider this payment in full for taking care of me when I was poisoned and when you got me from those Des…Renegades." Lloyd replied in return.

"This whole scene is very touching…" a voice called from behind them. Both broke the hug and turned to see Kvar standing not ten feet from them, bleeding from the top of his head. Somehow, the bloody face he now wore made him seem even more menacing and destructive then he did before. "**BUT I AM NOT FINISHED YET!" **Kvar screamed, whipping his arms out to his sides and opening his hands. From all around him, lightning seemed to flow into him endlessly, lighting shaping itself into a bizarre form within his right hand. The computer monitors and lights within the room flickered a handful of times before erupting in a fury of electrical madness. His entire being seemed to pulse as he continued to draw energy from everywhere, the electrical power flowing either to his hand or his exsphere.

Sheena and Lloyd exchanged a pair of very worried glances before turning to face Kvar again, drawing their weapons out as the half-elf finished. Since all the lights in the room had been destroyed, the emergency lighting came on, bathing the bloodied Kvar in a demonic red light. In his right hand was no longer any energy, but a long and viciously curved Scythe, pulsing with blue light. The long and twisted blade of the weapon coursed in electricity, as did his entire frame. He now had gauntlets of infernal design, and his previously bland shoulder armor curved viciously. Behind him flowed a long and tattered dark blue cape that seemed to twist and jolt very much like lightning would. He had gone from looking like a cruel tyrant to a very cruel knight of death.

"I am Lord Kvar Mobius! I am the Lightning Demon Cardinal! AND I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY YOU INEFIOR BEINGS!" Kvar screamed in rage, throwing both arms out and unleashing a shockwave of electricity that filled the room, electrifying the walls and causing the lights to once more return, powered by his own source of power. Without another word, Kvar shot across the room, slicing through the air with his deadly weapon towards Lloyd. Even though Lloyd himself avoided the attack, the lightning from his scythe launched at him in orb form, erupting just in front of his body and tossing him backwards. Sheena had her cards out just in time to barely deflect the next attack, aimed at her throat. Upon contact however, lightning leapt onto her frame, engulfing her whole and sending her into a spasm of pain. Sheena collapsed to a knee as the electricity flowed out of her body and left her drained; unaware that Kvar had brought the weapon back to cleave her head clean off.

"NO!" Lloyd screamed, aiming a stab at Kvar's side. Lloyd didn't even get close enough to graze the aura of energy around him before Kvar whipped his sword away with his scythe, before just as swiftly spinning it nimbly within his hands and cutting into Lloyd's body several times, each individual slice instantly electrified immensely sizzling the flesh and entering each cut with deathly efficiency. Lloyd screamed in immaculate pain as he felt the weapon tear him asunder, each slice bringing forth another wave of hell. Lloyd collapsed to his knees, screaming in pain as the electricity finally faded from his body, only to feel the gloved hand of Kvar grab his face and squeeze, drawing forth more cries. He watched Kvar horridly as he dragged the edge of the scythe across his forehead, slicing into it and sending waves of mind crippling shock through his body, drawing more screams of torment and pain. Lloyd's hand shot open as a result of the electrical torture, his sword dropping beside him.

"I offered you an easy way out Lloyd." Kvar muttered, drawing the scythe from Lloyd's head and raising it up above his head before stabbing it into Lloyd's shoulder, imbedding the deadly weapon deep into Lloyd. Seconds later, electricity began frying him from the inside. The cry of pain was an immaculate one that filled the room whole, Kvar listening happily until Lloyd's voice cracked and faded, his body going into random spasms and seizure like motions. Withdrawing the scythe from his shoulder, Kvar lifted him up off his knees, extending his hand and Lloyd to the far off wall. With a sickening grin, Kvar created a burst of electricity within his hand and sent Lloyd hurtling through the air and into the wall. The impact into the wall caused a discharge of the electricity within him to scream along the walls, just before Lloyd collapsed onto his face. He began to feel dizzy as the blood continued to flow out of his body, spilling onto the floor around him. Yet he could clearly hear Kvar's footsteps as he approached Lloyd. In response, the swordsman pushed to his feet, slowly. He gazed at the approaching Kvar, desperately trying to find a weapon he could use, but alas it was far too late for that.

"I offered you a way to make amends for your mother's heinous crimes! But you chose to fight." Kvar growled spinning the scythe into an attacking position before dashing towards Lloyd. The Swordsman could do nothing as the blade cut into his side, drawing blood and inducing another vicious shock. "I'm not going to kill you Lloyd… oh no. Nothing so merciful for you! I'm going to draw the life from you." Kvar growled, retracting the scythe from Lloyd's side and securing it to his back. Ruthlessly, he grabbed each of Lloyd's shoulders and hoisted the boy off his feet, driving him ruthlessly into the wall and drawing forth a moan of pain. With a perverse look of pleasure residing in his eyes, Kvar began squeezing and digging each finger into Lloyd, drawing a continuous scream of pain. Lloyd tried to fight him, but both his blades were no where near him. He tried to punch and push the Desian off of him, but to know avail. And to make matters worse, the cut on his head was bleeding profusely, covering his face in a crimson mask. It made it hard to focus.

"I'll make sure your last moments on the planet are pure hell Lloyd." Kvar growled viciously before he charged lightning through his arms and into his gauntlets, and consequentially into Lloyd's body. The scream of pain that escaped Lloyd tripled in strength, becoming loud enough to shatter glass. Soon the effect of the lightning coursing through his frame began to warp his voice, contorting it and mutating it viciously. Lloyd began to sound like an animal crying out its last cry. His entire body began to kick and toss rapidly, desperately seeking to free itself. Mercifully, Kvar ceased the torture, allowing Lloyd to go slack and breathe for a moment. He could barely do anything more than twitch spasmodically and give a choked out cry every so often.

"Any final requests Lloyd." Kvar muttered, waiting for Lloyd to raise his head.

"Just one." Lloyd, muttered, before using whatever energy he had left to drive his knee into Kvar's gut. Kvar hunched over in pain, releasing Lloyd from his falcon like grasp. "FRY!" Lloyd yelled as he rolled, albeit pathetically, out of the way. Kvar turned just in time to become engulfed in a spray of water. He had barely a second to scream before all the electricity from his scythe and body met the water and began cooked him alive. Kvar's scream turned into a twisted and contorted roar of demonic agony, before he crumpled to the ground in defeat, steam seeping off his body in high quantities. Glancing towards Sheena, she stumbled over to Lloyd with both of his weapons in hand before collapsing in front of him. Both started at each other, barely capable of even smiling.

"Lloyd…gels…now…" Sheena muttered weakly, forcing a smile. Lloyd struggled to reach into his pack, grabbing two apple gels. Slowly, he handed one to Sheena, who promptly downed the gelatinous substance, regaining a bit of herself back. Enough to stand and smile without killing herself.

Lloyd however, could barely stand even with the gel downed. Forcing himself to his feet, he soon found Sheena helping to guide him back up, grunting in pain with each motion. Sheena finally noticed just how severely beat and hurt Lloyd was. The fact that he was even walking was more than just a testament to his will power. She shook her head at her close friend, wondering once more what she did to make friends with someone so completely capable of risking themselves. She wanted to slap Lloyd for being so reckless, and kiss him for being so daring. However, she could tell Lloyd was paying dearly for it.

"Sheena…are you okay?" Lloyd choked out, smiling at his comrade.

"Lloyd…Are you?" She returned, as Lloyd bent down to pick up each respective blade, twirling them briefly in his hands before sheathing them. Every motion hurt like hell, but he wouldn't allow that to stop him. "Lloyd, you're really bleeding. We need to get you to a healer." Sheena muttered shocked as Lloyd stood back up. He took one breath before nearly collapsing, Sheena quick to grab him and help prop him up.

"I'm sorry Sheena…"Lloyd muttered, taking another breath before standing by himself.

"What the hell are you apologizing for Lloyd. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be in one piece." She smiled warmly at Lloyd, who nodded his head in return. She understood that it was pretty much all he could do at that point. Her eyes ever so briefly darted from Lloyd's wounds to his eyes, locking within to see something completely awe inspiring. Lloyd had been beaten, stabbed, tortured, ambushed, and effectively tossed around like a rag doll. His face was a mask of blood that covered his eyes completely, yet his kindness and sheer will still burnt as fiercely as ever within his eyes. She smiled and prepared to say something when her eyes darted to a small set of sparks that drew back.

"NO!" Gasped Sheena loudly, spinning Lloyd around with all her might. Moments later the sound of a blade slicing apart flesh and an ear piercing scream filled the air, and before Lloyd could tell what had happened Sheena had collapsed to the ground, her back sliced open and bleeding profusely.

"I REFUSE TO BE DEFEATED BY YOU INFERIOR BEINGS!" Lloyd's eyes darted up to see a barely moving Kvar holding his scythe, laughing in victory. A feral and demonic roar escaped Lloyd as he felt every ounce of him burn alive with fury. In a heart beat, Lloyd's swords were drawn, and he was upon the Desian before he could even gasp.

"BURN…" Lloyd's full sword pierced first, impaling Kvar through the chest. In initial blow was enough to cause him to drop his weapon, but Lloyd didn't waste any time in see if the blow had done him in. When their eyes met, Kvar saw a pure and flawless rage that roared within his being. "…IN THE FIRES OF HELL…" Lloyd yelled, pulling his broken sword back, "…WHERE YOU BELONG!" Lloyd finished, cleaving clean through Kvar's next and removing his head from his body. Like lightning, Lloyd withdrew his full blade and gave a quick one-eighty turn, sheathing both his swords as Kvar's head landed with a thud, followed quickly by his body. Lloyd gave a moment for one breath before lifting his head to Sheena.

Without wasting another moment, Lloyd sped towards Sheena, dropping to the floor upon reaching her. Gently, he rolled her over and propped her up on his arms so he could get a good look at her. "SHEENA!" Lloyd yelled as he shook her sharply. "NO! DON'T YOU DARE DIE!" Lloyd yelled, shaking her again.

"Lloyd…" Sheena muttered weakly, flinching as Lloyd lifted her up off the floor, shifting around so she rested gently in his arms. Lloyd was just about out of energy, but he knew he could get out of the base at the very least with Sheena.

"I'll get you to a healer, it'll be okay. I promise Sheena." Lloyd began, watching as Sheena smiled somewhat weakly. "I just fought an army of Desians and a freak with a scythe, like hell I'm going to quit now."

"Lloyd, lay her down and step away." A deep, authoritative voice spoke. Lloyd froze in step, his entire body trembling. Still holding Sheena in his arms, Lloyd turned to see Kratos standing at the transporter, his hand resting readily on his sword's hilt. Beside him was Raine, staff prepared to do anything she could in battle. Behind the two of them was a pair of children, Colette and Genis, watching Lloyd very carefully. Lloyd could only shake his head as he watched them walk towards him. Very briefly, Kratos' eyes darted to the now headless body of Kvar, a wave of satisfaction washing over him as he realized it was Lloyd that had done this, more or less in an attempt to protect or even save the assassin.

"Raine! Thank Martel!" Lloyd began turning to the eldest Sage. "You have to help her! Please!" Lloyd pleaded, staring at Raine hopefully. When they all saw Lloyd, even Kratos gasped. Their childhood friend looked as though he had been to hell and back, and then went back to hell. He was bleeding, beaten, torn, and looked like he was running off fumes. In his arms was the beaten and bloodied assassin, still in the midst of breathing. Raine gave him one warm and caring look before her eyes met Sheena, and the emotion faded.

"I'll do no such thing Lloyd." Raine began, pointing her staff towards Sheena. "That woman is our enemy. How could we benefit by helping our enemy?"

"No, Raine. You don't understand. Sheena want-"

"Lloyd, there is no talking about it right now." Kratos admonished, slowly drawing his sword. "The time were you could talk about these matters have come and passed Lloyd. Now you can lay her down and move, or we will deal with you in just the same way we are to deal with her."

Lloyd couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sheena could barely do anything more than breathe, and these people he once called friends were demanding that he just lay down and allow them to take her life. Shaking his head in disbelief, Lloyd began to back up, putting distance in between himself and the Chosen's group.

"You can't be serious!" Lloyd growled, glaring first at Kratos. "Listen, we don't want to fight. Sheena and I, we talked."

"Lloyd, she's an assassin. She's here to kill Colette."

"I KNOW THAT!" Lloyd yelled, everyone except Kratos gasping. "I knew that even when I attack you all at Balacruf! And it was because of that I sided with her!"

"Why Lloyd…Why would you?" Colette muttered, staring at Lloyd in a wounded manner.

"Because Colette, she's my friend. I owe her my life on two accounts. I would do the exact same for you! I don't want either of you to die!"

"But you didn't Lloyd." Raine interrupted, tapping the end of staff on the ground. "You did the exact opposite. You, Colette's childhood friend, sided against her and joined with her would be assassin you may have known for all of a week. You abandoned your real friends for someone with a pretty face who played you to get to us."

"NO!" Lloyd screamed, glaring at Raine now. Grunting, Lloyd slowly turned around and laid Sheena on the ground, watching her closely. He'd keep her in his arms if he could, but he hadn't the energy to keep on with it. He was barely able to hold himself up anymore. "Sheena didn't know about Colette until it was too late. She doesn't want to kill Colette."

"Lloyd, you don't understand." Kratos intervened, taking another few steps towards Lloyd. "She is lying to use you. Now like I said, the time to talk has passed. This is very well the best opportunity we have to finally extinguish a threat on the Chosen's life. You need to know that if you stand in our way…we'll do the same to you."

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Lloyd yelled, glaring at Kratos. "Sheena agreed to help Colette! That there might be a way to save her people!"

"No Lloyd. She's just trying to get to Colette through you. She's trying to get on your good side so that you'll help her." Kratos explained. He was quick in raising a hand as Lloyd tried to speak again, effectively silencing him. "That time has come and passed. Now, I'll give you one final chance to make the right decision and move Lloyd. Move or I will strike you down." Kratos spoke, sword pointed out towards the battered, bloodied and beaten swordsman."

Lloyd struggled to breathe as he drew his swords out of his sheaths, and let them hang at his sides. His glance turned from Kratos to Raine, and then from Raine to his best friends. Each time he met with their eyes, he saw a different emotion. In Raine's was coldness, while Genis had an odd combination of anger and disgust, and finally in Colette's was depression. Shaking his head once more, he turned his eyes to Kratos, of which he was sure he could briefly see the signs of regret play on his features before fading away. With a great degree of effort, Lloyd brought his still full sword to point at Kratos, eyes squinting and narrowing upon the older swordsman.

Kratos, although he didn't show it, felt a hammer hit him in the heart. It was at that very moment he noticed the look within Lloyd's eyes, past the mask of blood he wore. Unlike at Balacruf, where he wrote it off as being confusion, this time he saw exactly what it was. Lloyd Irving, his long since lost son, wasn't protecting a friend. Whether he knew it or not, Lloyd was protecting someone he loved. This was not a friend defending a friend; this was a man in love protecting the woman of his dreams. He knew all too well that Lloyd would not back down at all. The only way he was going to kill that assassin was to seemingly do the unthinkable and kill his only child.

Unfortunately for Lloyd, Kratos knew all too well that he could not let the Chosen of Mana die. However, he would never forgive his friend for making him do this.

"I…" Lloyd muttered as his head once more dropped, hanging off his shoulders. He coughed brutally into his ripped and effectively destroyed glove, splattering blood onto both his hand and the torn remnants of his glove. As he pulled his hand away, he became mildly disturbed at how his hand seemed to match his fallen apart glove in hue. Once more, Lloyd rolled his head backwards, shifting it to lock eyes with Kratos. For a moment, Lloyd was positive he had seen regret and concern within the man's eyes once more, but simply rolled it aside as being a figment of his own beaten mind when it faded just as quickly as the last time. A tear rolled down Lloyd's face as he struggled with the idea of dying inside a Human Ranch as an enemy to the Chosen one, his friend Colette. A person he spent almost his entire life growing up with. They had laughed together, played together, cried together, and now he was going to die as her enemy.

"Lloyd please!" Genis screamed, cutting through the disturbed silence. "I know you're the kind of person who would never abandon your friends, but you can't throw your life away like this! PLEASE!" Genis screamed.

'Genis…' Lloyd moaned in his head as another tear rolled down his cheek. 'I…' "I…"

"Lloyd, allow me to put it this way. She is dying as we speak. The least I'll do is put her out of her misery. At this point, that is the best thing a friend could do for her." Kratos interrupted, his arm and sword never faltering from its place. "Are you willing to die for some one who is fated to die as is?"

"I…" Lloyd stuttered once more, wiping away the tears slowly before raising his swords up, and placing himself into the best battle stance he could manage. Blinking once, Lloyd's hard and steadfast eyes shifted behind the crimson mask he unintentionally wore to his more comforting and softer eyes. "…am. Kratos, Raine, Genis…Co…" Lloyd grimaced as the name felt foreign and unpronounceable to him. "…Chosen One…. I've made my choice." He closed his eyes briefly, horrified at what the looks could be upon the faces of his friends and, by all definitions of the word aside from blood relation, family. When he opened them again, the eyes of soft and gentle Lloyd had faded, replaced once more by the eyes of a man who willingly faced Death himself. "I refuse to let you kill Sheena."

"You know what this means then Lloyd. Right?" Raine asked with a voice that was eerily emotionless. Lloyd flinched as he felt her voice, stripped of any sense of caring or even depression. It sounded like the way a Queen would address an enemy, or a commoner.

"Yes. I do." Lloyd choked out weakly, pausing only to give a pained sigh. "I was lucky to know you all as long as I have. I'm sorry it has to end like this."

------ Present Time ------

"As am I." Kratos muttered, turning to Raine. "Stand here until I am finished. Under no means are you to interfere." Kratos ordered, turning back to face Lloyd.

"Please Lloyd." Colette cried out, attempting to run to her best friend. Kratos' hand blocked her path, and the gaze she got from him told her all she needed to know. "Kratos, you can't kill Lloyd! Please! All he wants to do is protect his friend."

"Chosen one, it may be easy for you to say that, but I have been charged with protecting you. Lloyd has forsaken us, and chosen our enemies over you. He'll try to kill you again Colette." Kratos responded, Lloyd's head sinking in shame. "By protecting that assassin, he's valued her life and her tasks over your life and your task. That is both heresy and criminal in the eyes of the Goddess Martel." Colette shifted backwards as she heard Kratos admonish her and Lloyd. Turning his head back to face Lloyd, who he knew could barely even stand as it were, Kratos once more pointed the sword at his son. "Are you ready?

Lloyd nodded once, and the battle was on. As Kratos dashed towards Lloyd, Colette could only watch horrified, wishing for nothing more than to run into the center and stop them both, or to cry in Genis' arms until they paid attention to her and ceased. She could do neither. Genis watched both in confusion and anger. He loved Lloyd like a brother. Lloyd tried to take the blame from him with the Iselia disaster, and he was always standing up for him when he was in trouble. He couldn't understand why he was now suddenly against them like this. And Raine watched on betrayed, forcing away tears as she watched possibly her favorite student fight against them and world regeneration.

With a pair of grunts, Lloyd and Kratos met blades, Kratos pushing off the initial contact and sending Lloyd sprawling. He charged at Lloyd before he could push to his feet, slicing upwards and cutting into Lloyd's shoulder blade, slicing across the stab wound he had suffered from Kvar. A yelp of pain escaped Lloyd as he fell backwards, new blood drawn. Rolling to his left, Lloyd narrowly avoided Kratos stab, and pushed to his feet as fast as possible. Upon reaching his feet, Lloyd brought one sword up to block an initial swing, thrusting forward with his broken sword. Kratos swung at it with his shield, knocking the blade from Lloyd's hand and embedding it into the wall some thirteen feet away. Lloyd groaned as he felt his sword leave his hand, before Kratos brought his shield down onto the back of Lloyd's neck and dropped him to the ground.

Deciding to try and end this without killing his son, Kratos began to move towards Sheena, drawing his sword back. When he heard scraping metal from behind him, he turned to see Lloyd back on his feet and charging him, a single sword in his hand. Kratos dodged easily to the left, Lloyd missing by a mile and a half. Kratos whipped the sword across Lloyd's back, cutting deeply and causing Lloyd to let out another shriek of pain.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Colette screamed, trying to run towards Lloyd. Raine stopped her in mid charge, spinning the young blonde girl around and wrapping her arms tightly around her small frame. She fought like hell against Raine, desperate to try and stop Kratos from killing one of the only people in the world to ever see her as more than just the 'Chosen one.' "Raine! You can't let him do this! Please!" Colette screamed. Raine simply did what she could do, and hugged Colette, burying the Chosen's face into her body so she didn't have to watch Lloyd suffer.

Genis just watched, paralyzed. Just like he was paralyzed in Balacruf, when Lloyd attacked them all instead of the assassin…Sheena. "Lloyd you idiot…why are you willing to die for her…" Genis admonished, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm losing my best friend in the world…like this!" Genis cried out, shaking his head. "LLOYD YOU IDIOT! STOP PLEASE!"

Lloyd moaned in pain as he forced himself to his feet once more, using his sword as a balancing point. He wanted nothing more than to collapse and sleep, but he knew that if he did, Sheena would die. Slowly, Lloyd drew the sword up to a fighting stance, his body trembling weakly as Kratos approached slowly. Lloyd went for a single swing of his sword that was deflected by Kratos with ease, the resulting motion of the blade stripping Lloyd of his other sword and sending it flying across the room. Before Lloyd could do another act, Kratos grabbed his injured left shoulder aggressively, and drove his sword through Lloyd's stomach, causing him to let out a gurgled and blood-filled cry of pain. Raine hugged Colette, whispering calming words into her ears as she began to fight even harder to get free and keeping her away from what was surely the final blow to Lloyd. Genis could only watch on in horror, gazed at the sword that protruded out of Lloyd's back. He was still absolutely powerless to do anything to help Lloyd. Kratos, with a weak grunt, withdrew the blade from Lloyd's body and let Lloyd fall to his knees in defeat, gazing at his son who he just delivered a supposedly fatal blow to.

"Admit defeat Lloyd."

"No." Lloyd croaked, as blood began to seep from the corners of his mouth. "I'd…rather…die then…let you…kill Sheena…" Lloyd wheezed out, reaching up with his hands to grab at Kratos' armor. Using the man's armor, Lloyd lifted his head up and gazed at Kratos' eyes fiercely, tightening his grip on the armor. This made it even harder for Kratos to do what he knew he had to. The stomach blow was meant to cause him to fall unconscious, so that he could end Sheena and then heal Lloyd enough to help him survive. He should have known better.

"…Fine." Kratos muttered, placing one hand on Lloyd's forehead, and pushing it back, exposing the neck fully. Resting the blade at the side of Lloyd's neck, Kratos began to pull back, doing his best to turn off the cries he heard from both Colette and Genis, begging him not to do it. "Any final requests?"

"Just one." Lloyd muttered, pouring whatever strength he had left into his mouth. "Find my father…" Lloyd began, shocking Kratos considerably. He never showed any of the shock though, but nonetheless it shocked him. Lloyd's voice weakened considerably, turning from strength to despair. "And tell him that I've avenged my mom, that I avenged his wife…and tell him that I'm sorry for being the reason why she died." Lloyd choked out, a tear rolling down his cheek. "And tell him that I forgive him for abandoning me…" Lloyd finished, as tears rolled down his face, quickly becoming red and bloodied from the blood that painted his face. Although he couldn't see it, Kratos had a single tear rolling down his own face, but gave his head a good shake and whipped it away before it could truly be noticed.

"Lloyd, you have my sincerest promise that I will honor that request." Kratos finished. With nothing left to be said, Kratos swung the blade towards Lloyd's neck, ready to deliver the killing blow to his own son. The son that had just apologized to him unknowingly, and blamed himself for his wife's death. The child he thought had died the day he killed Anna. He would never forgive him for this, not for the rest of the days he had to spend.

Suddenly, five men appeared out of the teleporter, four of them obviously Desian, and charged into and through Colette, Genis and Raine and towards Kratos and Lloyd. Just as the sword was about to meet flesh, a large and blue angelic blade blocked the killing blow with mere points of an inch left. Kratos whipped his head up to the intruder only to meet with a fierce elbow blow that knocked the mercenary backwards and onto his butt. Quickly scooping Lloyd up, the man turned to the four Desians, one of which had Sheena, and the other three of which had blown apart the furthest part of the wall, and into another part of the ranch. A short exchange of nods occurred, and the man turned back to Kratos just in time to take a small leap backwards, dodging another blow of the sword before flashing him a narrow glance.

"You disgust me." The black haired man said, before charging towards the hole with the rest of the Desians. Kratos charged after them towards the hole, but upon reaching it the Desians were already gone. Cursing loudly once, Kratos slammed his hand against the wall, causing a small piece of damaged structure to crumble away. From behind him, he could hear the hustle and bustle of confusion from the other three members of his entourage, wondering why Desians would have saved Lloyd's life.

To Kratos it was simple. Dead simple really.

"Renegades."

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. The end of Those who Fight. The next three chapters will signal the end of act one of Beneath the Surface too, so believe me when I say, a big confrontation is about to happen. Anyways, I apologize for the late update…how do I do that? With this! 

**Omake Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**

Kvar opened his eyes slowly, briefly going into a fit of blinks before pushing to his feet. Pressing a palm to his forehead, he suddenly realized that he was, in fact, in a field of bones and skulls, a literal field of skeletal remains. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to the left, and saw a large flaming capital in the distance, and suddenly it all made sense.

"…I'm in hell!" Kvar growled, punching the ground. "That little bastard killed me! THAT INFERIOR BEING!"

"Yes, I know how that can put a damper on one's mood." A voice spoke from behind him. Spinning around, Kratos beheld a man wrapped entirely in bandages, although he wore a blue robe over his left side of his body, and around his legs. "You must be Kvar, the Lightning Demon. I've heard a great deal of your accomplishments. I have a proposition for you, if you are interested." Kvar tilted his head at the newcomer, staring at him in both a combination of confusion and aggravation.

"And who in hell are you?"

"Heh, my name is Makoto Shishio, and I am trying to take this friendly little place as my own." Shishio began, extended a hand towards the flaming capital. "Would you care to join me? Together, we can take all of hell as our own." A slow, evil smile crawled onto Kvar's face, which in turn was met by a slow smile from the bandaged man in front of him.

"I'd much rather rule in hell than burn in it." Kvar began, rubbing his hands together. "Yes, you'll have my cooperation."

"Wonderful." Shishio muttered, before walking towards the flaming capital. "Come along, there is much to do, and you have to meet the rest of my army. Apparently, Hell will not just bow down to us, so we have to take it by force." With that, the two villains walked off towards the center of hell, seemingly chit-chatting about whatever random thing they could think of on there way.

And onthis daytwas the beginning of the War in Hell…but you aren't interested in that.

* * *

(A/N: Watch all of four people, if that, get this joke)


	11. Chapter 11: Yuan's Offer

**Insaneiac: So, change of plans. Things Change will start upon the next update, bumping this chapter to be a bit more soft hearted tenderness with a solid choice. Either way, this is still the beginning of the end of Act 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, nor do I own any characters within Tales of Symphonia. I only wish I did…like almost every other person.

* * *

Chapter 11: Yuan's Offer

* * *

Sheena blinked a few more times as she woke once again from a brief three minute nap. She had been fighting to stay awake for the last day while she waited at Lloyd's side. The aforementioned swordsman had been in an unconscious state for the past three days, ever since the amazing escape from the fight that should had very well claimed both their lives. Sheena had woken up very quickly after they got to the base, on account of her wounds being easier to treat. Lloyd however was not so lucky. Lloyd was lucky to be alive, in every sense of that statement. He had broken bones, punctured organs, wounds that he should have bled to death out of, and other nasty, nasty injuries. All of them he faced with a grim expression while trying to rescue and protect her.

Ever since she awoke, she had stayed by Lloyd's side without fault. Of course, it was not just sleeping that kept sneaking up on her. At random, she'd find her hand grasping his tightly, other times she found herself gently stroking the side of his face. Little things, but big enough to her to cause her to blush every time she caught herself in the midst of it. Despite the fact that she was worried for her close friend, she also wanted nothing more than to kill him. The honest to goodness fact that Lloyd was that willing to protect her no matter the cost to himself served to, among other things, enrage her. She wanted to know why he cared so much about a person who didn't belong on his world, who wanted to kill his best friend and who wanted to cause his world to suffer even more. She wanted to know how someone like him could exist on either of the worlds.

"Lloyd…get better. Please…for me…" Sheena whispered, as she watched Lloyd carefully. She knew that when he woke up, they had something very big to talk about, among other things. The best and worse pieces of news she had ever gotten came at the same time, two days ago. To actually put it all into perspective, everything changed the moment Botta blocked Kratos' sword and prevented the death of probably the single most caring individual she had ever met. She had been conscious for the battle, passing out only when she felt a pair of Renegades pick her up and run off. She could hear and see Lloyd sacrificing himself for her. A person who had wanted to kill his childhood friend and prevent his world from regenerating. By all accounts, they should have been mortal enemies. Yet Lloyd put himself in harms way for her, intentionally standing against the Chosen of Mana herself.

And because of her his entire life was in jeopardy. He had no home anymore, and she could bet that almost any townsperson on Slyvarant would go so far as to attack him on sight. And now she had to talk to Lloyd about doing something that would mess his life up even more. She had dragged this selfless, gold hearted away from his life and caused him to abandon his real friends.

"God…why did Lloyd have to get dragged into this mess?" Sheena muttered. This time, she intentionally gripped Lloyd's hand, taking a moment to stare at the boy's face. "Why did I have to do this to you Lloyd…Why?" Sheena whimpered, resting her head on his blanketed stomach and silently sobbing.

------Two Days Prior ------

Yuan let another very agitated groan slide past his lips as he looked up at Botta, standing across the room, glaring stubbornly at the leader. While it was indeed Yuan that was in charge of the Renegades, and every single member of the team knew that unquestionably, Botta was the only person he knew that would challenge him on certain issues. Sometimes these challenges resulted in Yuan going postal in the training room and, more often than not, traumatizing any new recruits into the Renegades. Sometimes these challenges resulted in a very large and explosive argument that almost threatened to burn the entire base down. And then there were times like these, were Yuan just wanted to throttle and kill Botta for being so damned right.

"Botta, you defied my orders. I told you to free the Luin captives, and instead you rescue Kratos' damned son!" Yuan nearly yelled, slamming a fist down on the table. "Our enemy's first born child, and you go ahead and save him. Did I ever…EVER tell you to do that?"

"He's much more valuable to us alive then dead Lord Yuan."

"I. Don't. Care." Yuan growled. "By bringing him here, you've endangered this entire operation! Kratos knows all to well who Lloyd and Sheena are. He's already spreading the propaganda of the "dual" assassins that made two attempts on the Chosen's life. Botta, by bringing them here, you've caused us a brand new level of grief!" Yuan growled, glaring daggers into Botta. "These two are going to be hunted down by the entire planet…if even one person sees them near this base, we are screwed."

"I apologize, Lord Yuan, but I refuse to allow you to screw up his life first then just toss him aside!" Botta returned, swiping his hand through the air. "Or did you forget who it was that orchestrated the events that led up to this point?." The words had a reduced effect on Yuan, as most tend to, only prompting Yuan to sigh miserably. "It was your hand that caused Lloyd and Sheena to meet. So you could keep tabs on him through her. Remember. Are you telling me that, after effectively setting these wheels in motion, you had every intention to let his own father kill him?"

"Botta, it's not that simple. For all we know, Kratos might very well have some way of tracking Lloyd. If he finds us…if Yggdrasill finds us, then everything we've worked for is for naught. Are you trying to tell me that one stupid boy and one stupid girl's lives are worth more than the two worlds they come from?" Yuan admonished, ruffling his own hair agitatedly. "Besides that, Kratos would have more than likely taken his own life shortly after. Do you think he could live with the knowledge of killing his own son and wife?

Botta grunted in return, but never broke the deadly eye contact he was sharing with Yuan. "Yuan, you did this to him. Your choices, your decisions, in many ways they forced his hand."

"Did I go to him and tell him to pick that assassin over his childhood friend? NO!" Yuan growled as he turned around.

"You revealed to him Sheena. Admit it, you messed up." That one managed to get Yuan, as the man spun around and marched towards Botta with a vengeance. "You didn't want for Lloyd to get this involved, and now that he is you have no choice. You wanted him out of the picture, since he would very well stand against killing the Chosen."

"Botta, you are taking a serious risk."

"Yuan! He's Kratos' only son. That alone makes him a very powerful tool against him. And even besides that." Botta answered back as he pushed off from the wall he was leaning up against and walked towards Yuan until they stood face to face. "Lloyd never asked to be toyed with. Never mind the fact that it was you who did this to him…but look. Lloyd has not got a home anymore. If he stays in Sylvarant now, he's doomed to die."

"Then what do you think we should do, Botta." He returned, un-amused and greatly annoyed. When he laid eyes on the grin that Botta had mysteriously grown in the brief two second blink Yuan had indulged himself in, it only served to both annoy Yuan further, and alarm him. No words where exchanged at all, only a nod and a wink from Botta, and a seriously annoyed exasperation of breath from Yuan. Raking a hand through his blue hair ever so briefly, Yuan turned around and headed towards his table, sitting down on the chair and glancing up only briefly at Botta.

"Wait until they are both awake Botta, I want to be the one that asks them. But by the Heavens Botta, you'd better be right about this." Yuan growled, rubbing his temples slowly. "I've put too many hundreds of years into this to blow it now on some moronic children."

Botta shrugged once before turning, walking towards the door. "You never know Lord Yuan; these two might very well save the worlds."

"Whatever you've been smoking, stop it." Yuan countered as Botta left, leaving the Half-Elf to his own designs. Wrenching his eyes from the papers on his desk, Yuan took a look up into the air, and felt a grin fall upon his face. "You've got something to do with this, don't you?" He asked the air, rubbing the back of his head before going back to the papers. "And here to think…all I really wanted to do was keep tabs on the dumb kid."

------ Infirmary -------

"Are you sure you don't want that one healed…it could get infected." One of the Renegade healers inquired, pointing to a rather neatly stitched scar on her side. Sheena shook her head fiercely, eyeing the healer carefully. Even though there was not a speck of fierceness within her eyes, the healer stepped back none the less.

"For the fourth time, no. Don't even touch it." Sheena muttered. She had woken up part way through the healing process, just as the healer had finished up her back and was preparing to move onto her side. When Sheena caught him, it took two very strong proclamations of "no" to get the healer to leave it. Shooing off the healer impatiently, Sheena slipped behind a screen to get out of the infirmary robe and into her regular outfit. As she went to get changed, her hand slid over the wound that Lloyd had stitched up, a whimper escaping her lips as her mind turned to the beaten and nearly dead swordsman. She shook her head fiercely and finished sliding into her stitched up outfit and stretching her arms above her head and then to the sides. She felt a little stiff, and the residual pain of the injuries still existed, though they would fade away in time. Right now though, before she did anything else, she wanted to find Lloyd.

She wanted to find him and punch him in the face for being so stupid. Not only had he risked his life for her on two account in the same day, but because of his actions…his noble, heroic, incredibly selfless actions, he was going to fast find himself as an enemy of not just the Chosen, and not just the Church of Martel…but now he was very likely looking at becoming an enemy to all of Sylvarant. Yet despite her complete want to be incredibly worried for Lloyd and incredibly angry at him, she couldn't help but blame herself. The angrier she got, the more she blamed herself. Just like the last time she tried to do something of such major important, she crushed another's life. Giving her head a quick shake to try and rid herself of her thoughts, Sheena turned on her heels and began to walk towards the door. However, she was greeted instead by the imposing figure of Botta. They two locked eyes for a moment before Botta pointed a finger at Sheena, and then at the bed. Sheena, in turn, shook her head twice, before poking herself in the chest and then pointing past Botta.

"I know you want to see Lloyd, but first we need to talk. It's important." Botta muttered, pointing at the bed again. Reluctantly, Sheen moved towards the bed and tossed herself onto it, regretting it the moment her back touched the mattress. Residual pain is still pain, and an impact on a formerly wounded part of the body only intensifies that pain. After a very brief whine of pain, Sheena slowly sat up and stared at Botta, who had himself taken a nearby chair and sat on it.

"Lloyd has been in a very critical state over the last day or so. He's just gotten to a stable point now." Botta opened up, watching Sheena tense up severely. It was as if that very piece of news had delivered a haymaker to her gut. "He'll live, but he'll be in an ungodly amount of pain for the next few days."

"So…he's awake?"

"No. He's been unconscious since we rescued you. However, it's important that you realize this. Lloyd will survive." Botta reassured, watching Sheena slip into a tentatively relaxed state.

"So…you saved us." Sheena muttered, rubbing the back of her head. "But the Chosen's group doesn't know that you aren't Desians…does she?" Botta shook his head woefully, waiting to see if Sheena would continue. "That means Lloyd…"

"It means that Lloyd, to them, was just saved by Desians." Botta finished, looking up. "Even as we speak, Kratos and that healer, Raine, are spreading the tale around. They are doing everything possible to make it hard for Lloyd to move around. By doing so, they turned Lloyd into an outcast." Botta explained. He took a long breath before continuing. "It'll take a couple of days, but eventually this entire planet will be against Lloyd and you."

"Because of me…Lloyd…Oh my God, what have I done…" Sheena muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing that Lord Yuan didn't have a helping hand in starting. It is a long story that I am sure Lord Yuan will explain in full." He took a moment to glance around before resting his chin on his hands. "Sheena, the fact of the matter is Lloyd now has no home on Slyvarant. So I have an offer for both you and Lloyd."

Sheena tilted her head briefly, eying Botta carefully. "What?"

"As per what I've seen, both you and Lloyd want to help the worlds, right?" Sheena paused for a moment before nodding slowly, tentatively unsure of what it was Botta was getting it. "Sheena, I am not at liberty to explain it in full, only that it would fix a lot of the problems you and Lloyd are facing." Sheena stared at Botta stunned, forcing the half-elf to continue.

"I want to see Lloyd now." Sheena spoke abruptly, cutting off Botta. The man blinked twice before nodding, and standing up.

"Sheena… Okay. I'll take you to see Lloyd. Though I can tell you now, he will not be awake for sometime." Botta began, slowly rising to his feet. "And remember now. In only a handful of days, this whole planet is going to be seeking Lloyd's blood…he's going to need you Sheena." And with that, Botta left the room and began leading Sheena to Lloyd.

------ Present Day ------

Sheena suddenly jumped back to consciousness, darting out of yet another nap. This time, however, she found out that she had dozed off for quite a bit longer than anytime before. One look at the clock spelled it all. She'd been out for the past five hours. She was just about to go into a fit when she realized she was holding Lloyd's gloveless hand again. She went to let go and pull it free when she founder her hand stuck. Sheena paused for a heartbeat before her eyes swung to his hand, where it became apparent that she was not holding anything at all. In this case, Lloyd had her hand grasped warmly. Sheena was struck silence for almost two seconds before her head whipped up to see Lloyd's eyes opened and a smile resting on his face.

"LLOYD!" Sheena screamed, throwing her at the swordsman. It never really clued into her that embracing someone in a bear hug after they were put through hell was a bad idea, but nonetheless she did. And despite the fact that she was very painfully crushing the already nearly dead teenager, Lloyd couldn't help but hug her back. It took Lloyd a bit to notice, but sure enough he did. Sheena was gently sobbing into his shoulder, trembling as she held her hero.

"Sheena…are you-"

"Lloyd, why?" Sheena whimpered, holding him tighter. "Why did you do that for me?"

"Because you're my friend." Lloyd replied happily, wincing as she tightened her hold yet again.

"Lloyd…I'm supposed to be your enemy. I am trying to kill Colette." Sheena sobbed, pulling back to look into Lloyd's eyes. Lloyd couldn't help but stare into her eyes, his calm and confused eyes gazing into her distraught and guilt ridden eyes.

"No you're not. Remember. We said we'd find a way to save both worlds." Lloyd replied optimistically. Sheena shook her head fiercely before she drove it back into Lloyd's shoulder. "Sheena, why are you crying? I'm okay."

"No Lloyd, you're not." A deep breath followed her rebuke before she continued. "Lloyd…your world is going to abandon you. By helping me you've made an enemy out of your best friends and all of Sylvarant." She pulled away to gaze back into Lloyd's eyes, this time bearing an angry glare. "WHY! Why would you throw your life away for mine?" Sheena yelled, shaking Lloyd viciously.

Lloyd paused for a moment, waiting for Sheena to slowly regain herself before he continued. "Because I wanted to Sheena. Because that's what friends do…they stick together."

"Then why pick me, someone you knew for roughly a week and a few days, over people you've spent your entire life with Lloyd?"

"Because if I sided with them, they would have killed you. As much as I love them all…Raine and Kratos are cold in that way." Lloyd began shifting his head away momentarily before whipping it back to the young woman in front of him. "But you…I don't think you want to kill Colette. I don't think you ever wanted to. You want to protect your world and your people." Sheena tried to retort, but Lloyd shook his head in response. "Sheena, I don't want any of my friends to die. That means you too."

"…Lloyd." Sheena mustered in response before a knock came at the door. The two turned to see Botta standing there with one of the Renegade healers carrying a set of clothes.

"Lloyd, Sheena. Lord Yuan would like to talk to the two of you. I brought these for Lloyd." Botta muttered, ordering the healer to lay Lloyd's fully stitched and repaired attire to the foot of his bed. "As a personal suggestion, Lord Yuan is not the best type to keep waiting." Botta finished before turning to leave.

"Thanks you Botta." Lloyd spoke before he could leave. "Thank you for everything."

The man shrugged once before turning his head back enough to glance at Lloyd. "Don't mention it." Botta replied before walking off. With one last hug, Sheena pulled away from Lloyd, wiping a tear from her eye before grabbing both of Lloyd's shoulders and giving him the coldest glare she could muster.

"Lloyd…if you do anything so stupid and life threatening again…ever…I'll never forgive you." Sheena muttered threateningly. Try as she might, Lloyd could detect the caring and tenderness in her voice. With that, Sheena turned and walked outside of the room, the door closing and allowing Lloyd the privacy to slip back into his attire.

------ Yuan's Office ------

Despite the fact that both Lloyd and Sheena had been more than happy to see the other alive and, by most considerations, well, the walk to Yuan's office was mostly a silent one, apart from a few hastened exchanges between Botta and passing Renegades Lieutenants. Although both of them were fully aware of the rather awkward silence, neither knew how to break it gently. Despite the fact that the two had shared a moment that still rested warmly within Lloyd's mind at least, it seemed that the minute they stepped out of the door they lost their voices. They couldn't help but notice, in the midst of their stunned silence, that Botta walked with the posture that a man that deserved and demanded respect would walk with. Every foot soldier they past would salute him and he, in turn, would salute back.

Finally, Botta halted at a large door, turning around to face the two followers. "I can't allow you to walk in with your weapons, however the moment you leave that room I will have your weapons on hand." Botta spoke respectfully, sweeping a hand to the door. "A word of advice. Lord Yuan may sound cold and blunt, but I doubt there is a person alive, be he an elf, man, or half-elf, that cares more about the worlds." With that, Botta began to walk away, leaving the two standing outside.

"Lloyd…"

"Yah Sheena?"

For a moment Sheena was silent, almost as though she was scared to speak. "Whatever you decide to do, I'm with you." Sheena spoke quickly and sheepishly, turning her head away so he would not see anything. In turn, Lloyd swung his head towards Sheena and smiled, big and stupid like.

"Thanks Sheena. I'm real lucky to have a friend like you." Lloyd replied happily, causing Sheena's expression to sadden a bit, not that he could see it.

"No…you're not." She whimpered quietly. Lloyd began to walk towards the door, which opened up by itself as the swordsman approached. Lloyd took one final deep breath before walking the rest of the way in, Sheena following behind him just as quickly, her sullen disposition swapped for one of strength and confidence. The two knew the room well enough, they had both fought against Botta inside the very space. A large desk rested a ways from the door, same as usual. Two rather normal looking chairs rested on one side of the desk while a larger, more comfortable chair rested on the other side. Beside the table stood a man, or more specifically, the man with blue hair Lloyd had first met while inside the Renegade base with his back facing them. The aforementioned man tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the tell-a-tale sounds of the door to close behind them, a smirk fading from his lips quickly.

"Sit." The man spoke, neither traveler following his command. "Very well, we might have to work on that later." The man turned slowly, locking eyes instantly with Lloyd. "I see you're in fine health. That's either a testament to your will to live, or a display of Kratos' inability to fight. Either way, it worked in your favor."

"You're Yuan?" Lloyd spat.

"Perceptive aren't you?" With a nod, he continued. "Yes. And as of now, that is Lord Yuan. Now please, sit. We have much to talk about." Yuan finished before taking a seat of his own. He grasped his hands together and rested his chin on his thumbs as he watched and waited for Lloyd and Sheena to grow past their reluctances and to their seats. Within a small period of time, the two eventually did sit down, prompting Yuan to actually start talking.

"I assume you're wondering just why you two are still actually alive then." Yuan opened, waiting for the hesitant nods of both Sheena and Lloyd. "Allow me to begin by telling you that you should both, in all actuality, be dead…" Yuan motioned a hand to Lloyd, "…you especially. Not only was attempting take on Kvar, the Lightning Demon, single handedly foolish, but storming his Human Ranch is twice so. In honesty, you should very well have died upon entering that base. Yet my second in command, Botta, felt you two deserved to live on. He felt that if it wasn't for my intervening, you two would have not been in the poor position you both currently find yourselves in."

Both Lloyd and Sheena swapped glances before turning back to Yuan with confused faces on. "What do you mean…intervene?" Sheena asked.

"For instance…the reason you two met." Yuan began, closing his hands together. "Like how the people that poisoned Lloyd were people under my command. Or, for instance, when Botta revealed that he knew you Sheena. Things I've planned for." Yuan was unmoved when he saw the confusion quickly turned to lost anger.

"…You…" Lloyd uttered, his voice on the verge of spewing fire.

"Yes Lloyd. I had you poisoned. In fact, while Botta was more or less vested in the elimination of the Chosen one, you were _my_ primary concern Lloyd." He could see Lloyd at the point where he was about to leap across the table and throttle him, and all it served to do was bring a grin upon his lips. "I wanted to keep tabs on you Lloyd. You're a very important person you know."

"You…bastard…" Sheena growled. "You…"

"Sheena, were it not for me, you would have died at Balacruf. And you Lloyd would have more than likely been killed by Kvar. But that is neither here nor there." Yuan sighed with great length before pressing on. "The time for regrets and hindsight has come, gone, died and been buried. What matters now is right in here. I have an offer for the two of you, one that benefits us both. The two of you want to help save both the worlds right? I am assuming that, seeing as how you actually assisted Sheena at Balacruf, she told you almost all there was to know?"

"She told me enough I-" Lloyd stammered, quickly cut off again by Yuan.

"The Renegades have been trying to…fix a tremendous travesty that was committed by a horrid, horrid man. At the core of it all, we've been trying desperately to fix the worlds you two live on. What I am willing to offer you and Sheena, Lloyd…is positions as sub commanders within the Renegades." Yuan had not anticipated what Lloyd was going to do next, and was slightly startled when his desk was rocked by Lloyd's fist slamming against it.

"You…You have tried to kill Colette too! How does killing her help both worlds?"

"I'll say nothing until you agree Lloyd."

"WHY?"

"Because there will be things that you will know that not even all my Renegades know. Lloyd, this runs much more deep than your stupid legends and fairy tales and sugar coated speeches on the Journey of Regeneration. The things you would have to know to be of any use to me require me to make sure I have your allegiance before anything can be said."

Sheena slowly turned her head to look at Lloyd, concern radiating from the chocolate orbs. "No deal!" Lloyd yelled, standing up in a huff. Sheena was just as quick to follow him, almost leaping to her feet.

"Lloyd, think about this for a second. Your life ended at Kvar's ranch." Yuan spoke, stopping Lloyd in mid-stride. Slowly, Sheena winced before she glanced worriedly at Lloyd before spinning around to face Yuan, whose face had become absolutely stoic. "The moment you picked her over the Chosen, you life was over."

"What…do you…" Lloyd stuttered, his back to Yuan and Sheena. His eyes were as wide as they could be as his words passed through his ears.

"Lloyd, do you think such a treachery was kept quiet? All of Sylvarant knows of your betrayal Lloyd by now." Sheena's head swung to Lloyd, who had began to shake his head in disbelief. "In Iselia, Triet, Palmacosta, descriptions of Lloyd the grand traitor are in abundance. You have titles that even the Desians would cringe at getting labeled. They describe you as being the leader of the assault on Iselia, as the primary assassin against Colette. Rumors run rampant that you sided with the Desians out of spite for Colette." Yuan brushed a few strands of hair out of the way before planting a hand onto the desk and resting upon it. "Frankly speaking, Lloyd, you have just become the single biggest enemy of the world."

"You're lying…" Lloyd whimpered pathetically, Sheena closing her eyes as she heard the suffering within his voice. "You are lying…"Lloyd sucked in slow breaths, his body quaking at random. Lloyd tightened his hands into fists, digging his fingernails into his own hands as he continued to accuse Yuan of lying.

"Lloyd, your life on Sylvarant is as good as dead. If you leave here without accepting this deal, than you would be on your own against the entire population of the world. You have become the single biggest villain that this world has ever seen, how long do you honestly believe you'll last alone?" Sheena turned to look at Lloyd, who had brought his hands up to the side of his head. She could hear his breathing becoming ragged, becoming emotional. Slowly, she reached a hand out towards him warmly, never making it more than half way to him before it tightened into a fist. Sheena spun around glared icily at Yuan, her breaths even lined with anger.

"He wouldn't be alone!" Sheena interrupted, stepping closer to the desk. "I'm not going to abandon him! If he has to face this world, then I'll face it with him!" Sheena yelled, clenching her hands into fists.

"Now your decision affects her too Lloyd." Yuan replied, a cunning smile slipping onto his lips. Sheena quickly realized that, despite her attempts to comfort Lloyd, she had inadvertently pushed him deeper into a corner. "I had thought that you weren't completely moronic Lloyd. Despite the fact that you are horridly misled, you do have that heart that refuses to let anyone around you suffer." Yuan made sure to emphasize each of the last three words before he stood up, leaning against the desk. "Lloyd, if you walk out that door, this offer is through. I would like nothing more than to have the help of the swordsman that slew Kvar and the first summoner in over a thousand years, but if you think I'll chase you two for it, you are a much larger fool than I first anticipated."

"You asshole!" Sheena yelled, slamming her hands down on the desk and getting face to face with Yuan. "Are you completely and utterly devoid of any compassion? How can you just stand there and talk to him like this?"

"Would you rather I sugar coat this? Then please, by all means, tell me how you would sugar coat this. Tell me how to sugar coat that fact that everyone he had ever known or loved now consider him the spawn of Hells darkest and most demonic pits." Yuan replied steadily, causing Sheena to back down. "Lloyd, at the very least, if you scratch my back, I will scratch yours. You help me save the worlds, and I'll find you and Sheena a place to disappear to. That way, Lloyd, you don't have to worry about being hunted down and slaughtered like some beast." Sheena turned back to go stand beside Lloyd, surprised to find that he had almost silently gotten beside her, standing right in front of the desk and staring into Yuan's eyes.

"On one condition Yuan." Lloyd spoke, prompting a grin from Yuan, followed closely by a nod. "We try to find another way to save the worlds without killing Colette." Lloyd's gaze instantly hardened against Yuan's, which had also hardened. For the longest time, at least to Sheena, the two glared at each other solidly, neither one giving an inch in the slightest.

However, a short while later, Yuan relaxed and backed away, brushing some hair out of his face. "Consider it a deal then Lloyd." Lloyd and Sheena turned to each other, flashing each other a smile before turning back to Yuan. "Welcome to the Renegades. As of now, you two call me Lord Yuan."

* * *

A/N: And so, the end of Chapter 11. Starting with the next chapter, we enter the Things Change triple parter to end Act 1 of Beneath the Surface. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as it took me WAY TOO LONG to freaking write. Peace. 


	12. Chapter 12: For the Worlds, Part I

**Insaneiac: Dear God, I am fighting with writers block and too much freaking heat…I'm bloody melting here…anyways, enough complaints and excuses…I greatly apologize for the length of time that it took me, but it's finally done now. Anyways, this is going to be another chapter devoted to something we all love…plot building. No action, but trust me on this one folks. In the next chapters to come, there will be action. There will be lots of action. And someone close to Lloyd will die…Well, not really. I can't back that up. No deaths…yet.**

**Zelos: Well phew.**

**Insaneiac: The hell are you worried about? You aren't even in this.**

**Zelos: Yet!**

**Insaneiac: Gah…fine. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters within it. Namco does. Congratulation Namco

**Zelos: Well, he finally got past the disclaimer. **

**Insaneiac: I will catapult you out of a…well…catapult. Dammit!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 12: For the Worlds, Part I**

* * *

**

"As of now, you two call me Lord Yuan." Yuan finished, closing his hands together in front of him as he sat down. On his face, clear as daylight, was a smug little smirk that served to infuriate Lloyd. "Sit down. Before we get to important bits, I'll need to properly fill you two in on your positions within the Renegades. As well, Sheena, I feel it's about time to enlighten you on the new abilities you've discovered. Since I'm sure you never heard of firing geysers of water as an ability of summoning, am I right?" Yuan continued, Sheena reluctantly nodding. "From now on, when I ask a question like that, respond with 'yes Lord Yuan.'"

Sheena allowed herself a moment to pause before answering Yuan, skeptical at best of the half-elf. "And if I don't?"

"Then I get to measure your ability in combat." Yuan replied with a very subtle but deadly undertone. "I will not ask flawless loyalty from you or Lloyd, but as long as you two are a part of us, I will expect a good amount of respect for authority, my authority in particular. That means answering with the proper tone and words."

"…Fine." Sheena muttered.

"Fine what?" Yuan pushed, getting a very cold glare from Sheena. Without even looking he could already tell that Lloyd was a heartbeat from diving at Yuan's throat with lethal intent, but Yuan really didn't allow himself to care about that.

"Fine…Lord…Yuan." Sheena spoke slowly through clenched teeth. Beside her, Lloyd watched Sheena contain herself from turning into a human volcano before turning to lock eyes with Yuan. He very much wanted to punch the man responsible for pushing his friend like that, but Lloyd was also fairly certain that he could beat him to the chase.

"Now then. The Renegades runs under me officially. However, everyone else is led to believe that Botta runs them." Yuan stated, raising a hand to silence the questions that just about skipped out of the two teenagers mouths. "I'll explain later. Back to the true point of this, if I am not here, you answer to Botta. You two will also act directly under Botta as sub-commanders."

"So we're not just grunts then." Sheena muttered, Lloyd staying silent and, as is typical for the Sylvarant warrior, utterly confused.

"Of course not. You, Sheena, are a summoner. A summoner has not existed on one of the worlds for well over a millennia. And you Lloyd…" Yuan spoke as he turned to Lloyd suddenly and wrenched him free from his attempt to un-confuse himself. "…Killed the Lightning Demon Kvar. The cruelest Desian Grand Cardinal and the single most despicable General of the Half Elf Army during the Grand Tethe'allan War."

"Grand Tethe'allan War?" Lloyd muttered, turning to Sheena confused. She shrugged in return, causing an exasperated sigh to escape Yuan. "What?"

"I'd have thought you'd know something of it Sheena. I guess I am wrong. A pity really… But anyways. Kvar, Lloyd, was over five hundred years of age. He fought along with the Half Elf Army against the Humans in the second biggest war ever waged on Tethe'alla…but this is far beyond the point. The fact of the matter is that half-elf you killed was a decorated hero of that war." Yuan continued, waving his hand in the air as if to signal for the discussion to move on. "That makes you amazing. That makes you invaluable, and for the time being, that makes you both my recruits, so to speak. Now…with that out of the way, it's time I explain to you a few very important things, specifically about the worlds." Yuan continued, pulling out several pictures from his desk and handing them to the two comrades.

"What's this?" Sheena spoke first, blinking once before her eyes fell to the paper again. It was a map, but it was unlike either of the maps she had ever seen. It was neither Sylvarant nor Tethe'allan…yet it looked almost familiar. At least a few parts of it did when one squinted and tilted their head to the left.

"That is a map of the place known as Aselia. And, to be precise…that was what Tethe'alla and Sylvarant were originally…over four thousand years in the past." Yuan spoke as though it was basic fact. However, he needed not open eyes to tell that both Sheena and Lloyd were visibly astounded by such a claim. He was sure that the image of sheer disbelief and inconceivability was pasted firmly on each of the teenager's faces. "That was also the world of which the Great Kharlan War was waged upon, where the hero Mithos brought peace…so to speak."

"What?" Lloyd exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head in horrible confusion. "So…but…then…**WHAT?**"

"This is a joke right? There's no way that can be true!" Sheena blinked once before adopting a vicarious glare within her eyes towards the Renegade leader who had broken into a humiliating set of chuckles.

"I assure you, Sheena. There is no joke. Aselia, or as the Renegades and I have come to know it as…Symphonia. The world that was." Yuan answered, resting his hands on the desk. Sheena's eyes shifted uncomfortably to the bunched up hands of Yuan as they tensed up and exuded an aura of anger that the rest of him did not. It concerned her. "The reason it exists as it does now is also the reason we exist. Because of a demon with angelic wings and a tongue of pure silver that enthralls the ears and poisons the mind and soul. A being that goes by the name Yggdrasill." Both Sheena and Lloyd noted that Yuan's voice had become almost vengeful as he got into his speech. "But that's not all, and this is where it all begins to come around full circle for you two…Yggdrasill is in control of Cruxis…He's the one who controls the angels and the chosen."

"WHAT?" Lloyd and Sheena shouted at the same time, nearly leaping across the desk.

"Simple. The Journey of Regeneration is a lie. A scam, a total play." Yuan replied, waving his hand in the air dejectedly. "Colette, your dear friend, is being played like a pawn…moving towards the end of a chess board to become a queen."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Lloyd could only tilt his head in utter confusion at the description, but Sheena was slightly quicker to catch on. "You mean…Colette journey won't save this world. But the regeneration has always been about gaining control of the mana flow." Yuan nodded once without any hidden emotion behind it. It was very simply a nod of acknowledgment and understanding in a completely matter-of-factly attitude. Deep down it infuriated Sheena and Yuan knew it.

"It was…and even then, that was only to both keep the masses preoccupied and the worlds alive. Very simply put, if ever the mana leaves a world completely, it dies. If it dies then so does the other world, then we all die. It is his perverted idea of a functional system. However, it's not that simple, not at all. While both these are key points, this journey is a mockery. The Chosen's journey is to do nothing more than help evolve that Cruxis Crystal that gives your little friend her…purpose in life. Yet it also was set up so Yggdrasill could…breed the perfect host." Yuan explained, smiling when he saw both of the teenagers horribly confused. "To put it basically…Colette is the end result of selective reproduction and evolution of the Cruxis Crystal…which is very simply a glorified exsphere."

"…None of this makes sense…"

"None of it makes sense because you can't see it Lloyd. Even you Sheena can't see it. You two have lived your lives under the notions that the journey is sacred and spiritual and blah, blah, blah." Yuan continued, chuckling a few times as he finished the sentence. "But the truth is you two have spent your lives in a nice thick blanket of utter lies. There is no journey…it's all just a game for him to achieve is goal." Once again, both noticed Yuan's voice becoming more begrudging as he spoke. "It the reason the worlds exist as two, the reason the worlds must fight for mana…the reason for all this idiocy and insanity and death. Martel."

"You mean the Goddess Martel?" Lloyd popped up, flinching as Yuan's fist slammed down hard onto the desk, the slam echoing through the room.

"Don't ever correct me, and she's no Goddess…least not like that she's not. Martel is of great importance to Yggdrasill…and her existence is waning. It, like the mana, is fading slowly." Yuan raised a hand to silence another batch of questions. "It is fading, she is fading, and the reason for it all resides in the Great Seed of the Kharlan…the last remnant of the Great Kharlan Tree. It is what the two world's mana supply is from, and with all the use and abuse of it, that mana is fading away slowly. However, Yggdrasill could care less about the existence of the world. You see…the mana, Martel, and the Great Seed are all connected, firmly and securely. If the Great Seed is revived, spawning a new Great Tree…then Martel fades away forever, the planets are restored, and mana is nigh infinite once more. However…should the opposite occur, then the Seed crumbles into nothingness, and the worlds are destroyed."

Sheena and Lloyd sat silent, struck by the horrid realization of it all. They both turned to look at the other in an attempt to try and clear themselves up, but neither found any guidance in the other. "But then…the regeneration?" Sheena spoke slowly, turning her head back to Yuan.

"It is all just him, snapping his fingers and allowing the mana to swap worlds, so as to continue with the preservation of Martel and the Seed. All the journey does is empower the Crystal further, while the angels continue to fool the people best suited to mate, so as to bring the perfect host body closer to competition. You see Lloyd, when it comes down to it, then angels care less about this world than the Desians."

"But I thought the angels were graceful and compassionate and-"

"And that, of course, is what you people are supposed to believe. It's so they can keep the idiotic masses under wrap and control. Hell. These beings...your angels... haven't an emotion in them in the slightest. They are simply using humanity and the elves to further their own cause of reviving Martel. Then they will leave the planets as they rapidly decay and crumble into nothingness, erasing all life as you know it. That, Lloyd, is why we must kill the Chosen of Mana, Colette Brunel." Lloyd blinked a few times in dismay, shaking his head once before attempting to speak, only to be silenced by Yuan. "Lloyd, if she completes the journey, all life everywhere dies. You've joined us now…you need to be as dedicated to saving this world as we are. In some cases, that means doing the unthinkable." Yuan's thought process and attention were jarred by the sound of Sheena shooting up out of her seat.

"How insensitive can you be?" Sheena exclaimed, filling the silence left by her comrade. He voice was riddled with admonishment and outrage while her eyes screamed bloody murder. "Colette is his friend…his close friend." The fact that Lloyd had seemed to become dead silent seemed to, if anything, strengthen her resolve. Woefully enough though, Sheena had ever so briefly forgotten just who it was she was in the midst of speaking with.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't that your task when this all began, Sheena?" Yuan coolly replied. So simple were his words yet they were incredibly adept at shutting down the young ninja. Lloyd turned his head to glance at Sheena briefly before swinging his head back to Yuan. Upon his face was a scowl and within his eyes was a glare that seemed to bounce off the nigh impregnable armor of Yuan's steady exterior of confidence.

"Hey! That's not fair! That was then Yuan, an-"

"_Lord_ Yuan Lloyd…do not forget it."

"…That was then…_Yuan_…" Lloyd repeated, emphasizing Yuan's name with defiance that, among a very displeased glare, gained the young swordsman a rough smile. "…and this is a new time. Sheena doesn't want to kill Colette anymore…she wants to save both worlds…her's and mine!"

'_He's definitely inherited his father's defiance…that's for sure.' _Yuan mused within his head before his attitude shifted drastically. "Firstly Lloyd, you would do well to pick between your childish defiance and your warrior's dignity. Challenge me and I promise, I'll take them both away. I have been more than gracious to you and to Sheena, but do not mistake this for the image of an easy going man. Secondly, the fact that you still claim this to be your world is what has me startled. You want to save a world that would just as soon slit your throat ear to ear?"

"Dwarven Vow #2-" Lloyd started before finding himself interrupted almost instantly.

"Never abandon someone in need…Right Lloyd?" Sheena finished, lifting her head and smiling at Lloyd. Lloyd blinked a few times in surprise before twisting his head back to Yuan and replacing his scowl with a confidence filled grin. Pushing out of his seat, Lloyd got as close to the desk as he possibly could, standing opposite of the sitting Yuan and pointedly looking down at him.

"That's right. Even if they hate me…even if I'm as bad as the Desians to them…I know I'm not. Not everyone may like me but those who do are the people I want to protect more than anything. Those are my friends, and friends are far more precious than popularity or reputation. That is why I want to and will help everyone on both planets in anyway I can, but at the same time fix this messed up system so that my friends and I can live a happy life." Lloyd spoke with fervent strength and determination. Just listening to his words and being near his presence was enough to fill both Sheena and Yuan with a startling sense of purpose and a duty radiating purity. It brought a smile that pulsed with newfound strength to Sheena's lips and a warm feeling of courage within the core of her being. For Yuan however, he wore a rather weak and unconvincing smile, though his eyes remained completely the same. With a sigh, Sheena sat back down and began to rub her temples as her brain continued to try and organize the knowledge she was partial to at the moment.

"By Martel…you do sound so much like him." Yuan muttered briefly, before glancing down at his hands. He briefly noted the confused glare on Lloyd's face before he dismissed it from his attention. He pressed them together and laid his chin to rest on the closed together hands, gazing up at Lloyd before shifting his gaze to Sheena. _'And you sound so very much like her…'_ "Then you know Colette has to die. If she completes the journey, then we are doomed Lloyd."

Lloyd had just opened his mouth to counter Yuan when Sheena's voice cut past him in the line. "No, you don't. All you need to do is keep Colette from completing the journey. You just supposed killing her would be the quickest method." Sheena interjected with a sly smirk on her face as she watched Yuan shift uncomfortably a few times as he attempted to shut her down once more like he had done so easily in the past. Try as he might, this time she had him trapped. He knew far too well that, albeit from a personal experience with what was once Lloyd's exact duplicate in so far as morals and vows were concerned, Lloyd would not kill Colette unless there was absolutely no other way.

Even then, he doubted Lloyd's capability of doing it. Not because Lloyd was not brave or driven enough to sacrifice one blonde and misled angel of light for the countless millions of lives that existed on the planets. No, Yuan knew why Lloyd would have no way of taking Colette's life from her. It was very simply because of who he was. Inside, Yuan knew Lloyd could no more escape his own morals and upbringings than he could his own flesh. This boy that he had unknowingly watched after for years, albeit from a computer screen that never truly captured his essence, was one that had a firm basis of belief in the purity of the heart. That deep down, inside of everyone darken and wounded heart, and every dashed and masked soul that there was a sense of truthfulness and immaculateness that was worth fighting to protect.

A long sigh finally broke the eerie silence that had kidnapped the group. He decided that it was time to address a more pressing matter, and that was the other goal of the Renegades. "Since you are both well aware of the existence of summon spirits, I will elaborate the second part of our true goal to you. The Renegades seek two things. The failure of Yggdrasill in reviving Martel and destroying the worlds, and the reunification of the two worlds and the germination of the great seed so as to make way for a new Great Kharlan Tree. To do the latter, one must first cut the tethers of mana that attach the worlds together." Yuan explained, unsurprised when Lloyd simply uttered a horridly confused response. Sheena too was wearing a mask of confusion as she tried to understand his words. Shaking his head, Yuan brought a hand to his forehead and rubbed it gently. "In laymens terms, Lloyd, and I suppose for you too Sheena…Each summon spirit on Sylvarant corresponds with another on Tethe'alla. These opposing spirits generate a link that is use to transfer the mana flow upon Cruxis' discretion. However, these links also protect the Tower of Salvation, the resting place of the Great Seed. While Botta and my men focus on kidnapping Colette, you and Sheena are to collect the summon spirits of Sylvarant and begin the act of removing the links of the worlds."

"I…think I get it…" Lloyd mumbled, hanging his head as he scratched the back of it in semi confusion. "So, all that has to be done is to remove each link and the world will be reconnected then?"

"Not nearly that simply. After we separate the worlds further…a choice participant of mine has manage to uncover an artifact from the far past known as Thor's Hammer. It will generate a blast of pure, untapped and raw mana that we'll fire into the very center of the Tower. Such an act will surely bath the Great Seed in the mana needed and cause it to germinate and grow. But that is what I'll take care of. Botta and my men will take care of Colette, and Sheena and yourself, Lloyd, will un-tether these worlds. Do you get that?" Yuan finished, resting his hands on the table. Finally, Lloyd joined Sheena and sat back down, resting his head on his hands as he tried to sort the entire mess out.

"So…you promise not to kill Colette?" Sheena spoke with genuine worry in her voice. Even though she had been her enemy since she first heard of the young chosen, Colette had never truly tried to kill or truly injure her. Not to forget that Lloyd held her very close in his heart and, for Sheena at least, it was enough of a reason for her. After all, Lloyd was more than just an average friend to her. Not every friend will throw themselves in front of bodily harm without so much of a breath of hesitation, or stand against other friends that had known each other for far longer. If he wanted to help save his friend from herself, then she would too.

"I promise to try and bring her in. If worse comes to worse then Botta will deal the final blow." Yuan stated authoritatively. "However, if she manages to get into the Tower of Salvation, or if she begins her way to the Tower, I will call upon you both to assist in stopping her. You can try and kidnap her if you want, but under no circumstances is she to ever become a full angel. If she does…then we lose."

"Fine." Lloyd spoke, albeit uncertainly. It was far too short of enough for Yuan, how proceeded to slam his left fist down onto the table. The fierceness of the sound startled Sheena visibly, but Lloyd didn't budge an inch until he began slowly raising his head to glance at Yuan with a strong, defiant gaze.

"Believe me or not, but I know how painful something like this can be. However Lloyd, you need to truly consider if one little blonde girl is truly worth the lives of every living essence upon both the worlds."

"The real problem is that all you see Colette as…is a little blonde girl. To me though…she's been a comrade that I cherish and a friend that I truly believe I could bear to watch die. You think your asking me to kill a girl that is unfortunately the most dangerous thing the worlds. But to me, you're asking me to cut a piece of my soul out. So please, excuse me if-"

"Enough already." Yuan interjected. "Lloyd, if it has to be done, than it has to be done. If you have an arrow in your arm that hurts, but you know it hurts more to pull it out. However, if you do not pull it out, you'll die of infection. What do you do? Leave it in for fear of pain, or wrench it free and save your life?"

"I'd save my life…" Lloyd spoke, albeit hesitantly. Sheena knew that Lloyd would never truly accept what Yuan was going to say, but she knew that Lloyd would do what he had to. The fact that he was so tied to the morals he grew up with, that he had been so strong against the evils of humanity's dark side once more left her stunned. The fact that a person like Lloyd existed showed that perhaps not all hope was gone for the people of the worlds.

"Exactly Lloyd. Now, you are the worlds, and Colette is that arrow. If she stays on the world, we will die. If you can kidnap her, than all you are truly doing is hiding her and biding time. If you're lucky Lloyd, you can finish the tasks set to you before they find Colette and finish their task. I'm offering you the chances for the latter Lloyd…but you have got to be willing to accept that the cold hard fact of this. You may have to kill Colette. Can you accept that?" Yuan shot with no emotion what so ever. He couldn't allow himself to show any for the time being. Despite what he was sure was going through Sheena's head, he needed Lloyd to understand the importance of this

"I…" Yuan waited all of a half second before pushing out of his seat and grabbing Lloyd by the collar of his outfit, lifting him up and bringing Lloyd to equal level with himself.

"Can you or can't you? Are you worth my time or should I simply rid myself of you and spare this world a fate I refuse to allow come to pass."

"Yuan!" Sheena piped up, pushing out of her chair only to be silenced by the simple notion of Yuan raising his right hand in front of her face.

"Lloyd Irving…do you care more about one child than the lives of your other friends, of everyone on the face of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla, and most of all…of the woman you practically sacrificed your life for?" Yuan boomed with a voice filled to the brim with demanding and unwavering. Sheena nearly exploded when she heard Yuan once more using her as a way of pressuring Lloyd into making a decision. Just as she was about to turn to her chair and use it to deliver a furious dose of blunt force trauma to the half-elf's mental being, Lloyd rose his head completely to Yuan and glared steadily into the eyes of the questioner.

"I refuse to kill Colette Brunel…because I refuse to let it come down to that." All of a sudden, the intensity quadrupled in strength whilst the sounds of the people within the room faded from existence. No one made even the slightest of moves as the each man gazed down the other, a body part never moving

"For one girl?"

"For my friend." Lloyd responded just as firmly as Yuan had, before his left hand gripped the wrist of Yuan's hand that had latched onto his collar. "Let go of me, now."

* * *

A/N: Awful, horrible, evil chapter from me…especially after making you all wait so long like an evil horrid person. However, I can truly say that the writers block fiasco is done, greatly thanks to a firm kick of inspiration from an author that I idolize on this site. Now the Insaneiac is back and in full gear. You can tell the first Act of Beneath the Surface is beginning to come to a close because I am not drawing out my vicious cliffhangers. Anyways, more than anything, this hopefully marks the end of a vicious dose of writers block. Peace. 


	13. Chapter 13: For the Worlds, Part II

**Insaneiac: Time to update. Schedule is going to be a bit more different and stretched now, as I have officially obtained a fulltime job. Stories will definitely continue but I just will be taking longer with each one. Okay, aside from a bit more explanation from Yuan, this chapter will also have some relationship building, so it is important.**

Disclaimer: I doth not own a shred of thine divine gameth of Tales of Symphonia. Those scoundrels' maximus of NAMCO doth.

* * *

Chapter 13: For the Worlds, Part II

* * *

"Boy, you are walking along a very fragile cliff over a very deep chasm. If you are smart, you'll release me, shut the hell up and sit down. If not, I guarantee you will regret it." Yuan spoke with a very profound emphasis on the last handful of words to leave his mouth. He blinked his eyes only once, more than likely expecting the hand to have dropped from the half-elf's wrist. When he reopened his eyes to see it had not, Yuan's final bastion of true patience was finally shredded to pieces.

"Colette does not half to die for the worlds to be saved." Lloyd reaffirmed, mentally cringing as the name left his mouth. Even still, despite the fact that he was openly defending and attempting to protect her, the name of his former best friend and most possibly the closest thing to a family member he had only managed to bring forth bitter emotions of rejection and betrayal.

"Lloyd, do you have no idea what the Journey will do to her otherwise? It'll still kill the person you know as Colette, only the rest of the worlds will go with her. Do you want that to happen, you stupid little child?"

"I want neither Yuan, and there is not a damn thing you can do to change my mind!"

"You slew Kvar Lloyd, a feat worth mentioning." Yuan begin as he completely disregards the words Lloyd had spoken as though they were nothing more than flies. "But if you think you can take me on, for even the briefest of second, then you are truly asking to join him in hell." Each word that slid through Yuan's lips were as cold and menacing as the tone that accompanied them. "Do not get ahead of yourself Lloyd. You might be capable of fighting against Grand Cardinals…" And with that, a flash filled the room magnificently, temporarily blinding the two teenagers. When their eyesight returned they beheld the same half-elf that they did before the flash, only this time with a pair of gentle lavender wings extending from his back that flapped rhythmically. Sheena stumbled backwards in surprise whilst Lloyd's hand slipped from the glove that firmly held his collar and to his side, eyes opened as wide as dinner plates.

"You…you're an angel? You're an angel!" Sheena astoundingly proclaimed, her right hand moving quickly to reach her cards. Lloyd, on the other hand, spared one look at the hand that formerly was wrapped upon Yuan's wrist prior to glancing back up to the eyes of the angel in front of himself. His mind had left what Yuan had said, what Yuan had ordered and even the fact that he still had a firm grasp on the collar of his outfit. He was mere inches from an angel, the exact thing Yuan had exclaimed against. To say it didn't make sense was an understatement for sure, but to state that it alarmed Lloyd heavily would be an even greater one.

"…What? But…this doesn't…I mean…" Lloyd spurted out in boundless confusion. Giving his head a single fierce shake, Lloyd locked eyes once again with Yuan and spoke. "You said angels are the bad guys though, didn't you? That they all work for Yggdrasill and Cruxis! What the hell?"

"No, I said Yggdrasill controls the angels. I am _no_ angel. I am what is called a Seraph, the highest order of Yggdrasill's angels. While the rest of his angelic army is emotionless, easy to control and effectively lifeless, we Seraphim are left untouched by those effects. Aside from a distinct lack of sleep and a rather weak sense of hunger, we are still roughly the same as we were in our original forms."

"…You work for Yggdrasill…" Sheena spoke weakly; disturbed at just how much of her nigh unending strength had fled from her soul. "Then, aren't you our enemy…or…something?"

"Again, I am of his highest order of angels, but I am **_NO _**servant to that pathetic and soulless…" Yuan growled, digging his fingers of his free hand into his desk. Grimacing once, he released Lloyd from his grip and faded his wings from existence. "I am the only thing these pathetic worlds have going for them in this whole ordeal."

"Wait, so you are one of those…Sarafins but you choose to go against Yggdrasill? I'm very lost and very confused here…" Lloyd muttered slowly. It had only been a short while since they started talking, but it has been filled with revelations, surprises and of course, very unforgiving confusion.

"Firstly, it's pronounced "Seraphim"." Explained the now slightly annoyed Yuan. "And if you recall, I said that when I am not here, Botta is in charge, and that you two are to act as though Botta is the commander at all times unless within the base." Yuan continued, leaving a pause for both teens to nod in return. "That is because if I am not down here, I am in Derris-Kharlan, acting my role as one of Yggdrasill's Seraphim. That is how I gather the blunt of our organizations information." Sheena and Lloyd returned the statement with blank gazes as they pieced together the information, hoping to solve it all out.

"So…you are a fake then?" Lloyd blurted out recklessly.

A smirk slipped onto Yuan's face as he proceeded to sit back down on his chair. "Heh…I suppose you could put it that way, but it is a little too simple. I am one of his Seraphim, but not loyal to him. I pretend to be so I can continue gathering key information for us, but other than that I hold no true allegiance to that…demon with angelic wings."

This time, it was Sheena that had managed to catch on. "You said Seraphim, as in the plural I guess. Who are the other ones?"

A smirk crawled onto Yuan's face as he rested a hand down upon the desk. "There are four, with Yggdrasill himself ranked as the head of the four. The others include the Goddess Martel herself." Yuan started, his voice carrying a rather aggressive undertone as the name and title were spoken. "However, since your little friend has yet to provide her a body, you would definitely not need to worry about Martel at all. The other one, however, is the only person on these planets that I would ever consider a true threat."

"Who?" Lloyd and Sheena spoke in unison after a brief period of speculative silence that only served to fill them with a budding sense of fear.

"Kratos Aurion."

------ Outside The Remains of Luin ------

Kratos stared in disgust at the bare encampment that resided within the destroyed city, a makeshift set of inns set up for the people that were helping to rebuild Luin. After they had been back to the various cities and given proper alarm to the actions of Lloyd and Sheena, the Chosen's group had come seeking shelter within the city's makeshift inns for the night before they aimed to release the seal within the Tower of Mana, and ever offered a hefty sum of money to help assist in the reconstruction of Luin. However, an insolent human had turned them away after realizing just who they were.

"_Wait…you are the Chosen's group?" The man said, turning briefly to look a few workers who had overheard his words._ _Even Kratos could feel the mood changing from soft and determined to very vengeful and malicious, yet he could not comprehend as to why it was. In the back of his mind he filed it under further misgivings of the imposters going about as the Chosen one_

"_That is correct. We would-"_

"_Leave. Now!" The man replied firmly, his soft gaze completely gone. "Luin will shelter no liars."_

"_You clearly have us mistaken for the other Chosen's group of. They are imposters w-"_

"_Friends of mine have heard and seen you and that white haired woman spreading lies about Lloyd and Sheena. Calling them servants of Desians, villains to the wellbeing of the world… While your group of holy figures was out doing what you consider important, those two were here defending this city from that bastard Kvar and his Desians! Where was the Chosen when Luin was burning to the ground?" The man yelled, tossing down the hammer he was holding before marching up and getting right in the face of Kratos. "I don't care who she is or what she's doing for the world. Lloyd and Sheena are heroes and those people are who we owe and will owe for the rest of our lives. Not you, not her. I will sooner face judgment by Martel than allow someone who spreads falsehood of true heroes into Luin. Get out and don't return. You are not welcome here." _

_The stone like face of Kratos faded away as a disgusted sneer slid onto his face. "You are supporting assassins of the Chosen. You realize that is a sin against Martel, correct?" Kratos stated threateningly, his eyes narrowing upon the eyes of the man talking to him._

"_**WE**…" The man began again as a handful of workers began to walk towards the group. In much the same way as before, Kratos could feel the discontent that followed them grow. "…support the two people that saved our friends, protected our families, and killed that bastard Kvar. If that is a sin, then let us burn. But to call them, two true heroes of our world, assassins and heathens…you people should burn for that. Now leave her. I want no more violence in this city, but if you stay we will force you out though whatever necessary means."_

"Never would I see a day where people would rally to the Chosen One's would be assassins and deny the Chosen any assistance whatsoever." Kratos spoke with disgust as he watched the city from a distance. Behind him was the fast sleeping Genis and Raine, and a pretending to sleep Colette. Kratos was aware of this fully and had been for quite some time. It was one of the side effects of becoming an Angel. Shaking his head again, Kratos could only watch and, thanks again to his angelic senses, listen to the cheering and shouting of the group that had turned them away. He could here them spreading boisterous tales of the exploits of Lloyd and Sheena, and even some that made no sense at all, such as healing a cursed man completely.

"Kratos…" A petite voice spoke from behind him. The auburn haired man turned his gaze to his rear and locked eyes with Colette, who had gotten up and walked over. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Chosen one."

"…Was what the man said true? That you had said things about Lloyd when we were going back through those cities?" A single nod came from Kratos before she continued. "Is that why we turned back and traveled to those cities then? It wasn't for supplies and praying, but so you two could say those things about Lloyd?" Kratos nearly winced as the words fell on top of him. For someone who had lost the ability to cry, she had quickly found a startling method of making her words cry for her. For a being that should had long since lost most of her emotions to the Cruxis Crystal she wore, it was scary just how much of her emotional fortitude she redeemed.

'_Then again, Yggdrasill did choose this one for her…' _"Chosen, you must understand that what I had said was to hinder and impair the ability of those two to move about freely."

"But…you did say it? You did say that Lloyd is a…Desian…right?"

"Not in those exact words, but I suppose you are close enough." Kratos spoke truthfully. He suddenly found himself becoming anxious, as though he truly did not want to be in the spot he was. It took him a fraction of a second to realize that Colette was picking him apart, dissecting him under her stone like gaze, a gaze that he had never seen from the child before. _'You are a very powerful child, aren't you?'_

"So…not only did you lie to Genis and me…but you lied to everyone."

"I did what was necessary for your safety Chosen one. You are a very important person to this world and-"

"And Lloyd is very important to me!" Colette replied as angrily as her words might allow whilst her hands balling into fists. "He was never trying to kill me, and even at the human ranch he was only trying to escape with his friend. Lloyd was simply being Lloyd and protecting those dear to him, and for that you say bad things about him to people! Is that what being the Chosen means Kratos? That anyone who doesn't automatically give way to help me is a sinner and a Desian?" When Colette was finished, Kratos could only lower his head. He truly had no real answer for the young girl that he could afford to give her. "Answer me Kratos."

"Chosen one…what you need to realize is that this world is dangerous. Lloyd might not have tried to kill you, but that woman did. And if Lloyd has become her friend, then Lloyd is as big a threat to-" Mentally Kratos slapped himself as he heard the words leave his mouth. He had been around for over four millennia and still had not learnt when and when not to be completely and brutally honest with people.

"Lloyd…is my closest friend. He's always been around to support me, and he's never done anything to harm me. Lloyd is good person, and anyone that Lloyd would befriend is a good person too."

"Your kindness is truly respectable Chosen one, but you cannot forget that his friend wants to kill you."

"And Lloyd stopped her from doing so last time." Kratos was finding himself quickly losing patience with himself. If he could simply leap onto his feet and tell the girl to leave him to his own, he would. By that same token, if he could take her by the hand and explain everything to her, he would. But he could do neither. Kratos Aurion, a four thousand year old Seraph, was utterly powerless against the questions and gaze of the sixteen year old child.

"Chosen, it would be best if you continued trying to sleep. We will be leaving for the Tower of Mana in the morning, and even if you cannot sleep, the rest will do you good." Kratos dismissed, averting his gaze from the firm faced Colette. She spared the back of the man's head only a brief glare before turning back to her sleeping bag and slipping back into the act of pretend sleep. Lowering his head further, Kratos sighed. He perhaps got all of a moment of peace before he heard a pair of feet plant themselves into the ground behind him. Turning his head once more, this time he found himself eye to eye with Raine.

"Colette…she's right. We didn't need to say those things about Lloyd Kratos."

"I was under the impression that you were on my side on this matter."

"I was and still am, but saying those things about Lloyd damaged both our credibility in places and damaged Colette's respect in the both of us. I had told you that this was a foolish idea Kratos. Now we are simply getting our dues for committing the sin." Raine spoke firmly before turning back to her bed roll. "Try to get some sleep yourself. That reason you gave Colette can work in both directions."

"Sometimes even angels lie to protect the sheep Raine. It was for her own good in the end."

"That's one thing I've noticed about adults though Kratos. We teach the young against haste, yet we are the quickest in resorting to it." Raine responded, turning to face the back of the man's head one last time. "This was a hasty act of damage control on our parts. No matter our age Kratos, haste is a key component in failure. We deserve this one, and it will take quite some time for Colette to forgive us in this instance. And that is something that we can not attempt to hasten along." With her words spoken, Raine turned back around and completed the return trip to her bed roll.

Kratos watched as Raine turned and slipped back into her sleeping back before he turned back around and grunted in agitation. Even he knew that what was happening was simply payment for resorting to such an act, yet still it upset him that it was actually happening.

------ Renegades Base ------

"No way…" Lloyd stuttered, shaking his head. "No, just no. I don't buy it!" Sheena had opted to remain silent at this stage. "I mean…he's…but he…"

"Lloyd, Colette is very important to Yggdrasill. The only reason I'm not along side the chosen, aside from the facts we've covered before, is that I am also the one in charge of the Desian Grand Cardinals. At least, that is what it is supposed to be, but Pronyma is very uncaring to my orders, and she is the highest ranked Grand Cardinal. Whatever the case, that is why I have access to such technology on the worlds, as well as such detailed information as to the residents of each Human Ranch." Yuan needlessly explained before returning to the subject at hand. "Lloyd, this is the truth. Kratos is one of Yggdrasill's Seraphim. Not only one of his, but his most trusted and revered. Kratos' loyalty to Yggdrasill is immeasurable."

"Then...Colette is…"

"Lloyd, for the time being you do not have to worry about Colette. Once they enter the tower of Mana, we will proceed to trap them in the tower and keep them in there. While I am positive that this can work, I doubt we will be able to actually contain the group within the tower."

"Why not?" Sheena inquired.

"The tower was designed with the knowledge that it could be used as an ambush point. There is a secret underground passage that they can use to get away from the tower. And, of course, Kratos is the one who knows of this secret exit. I suspect that they will eventually manage to obtain a window of opportunity where they can utilize this escape route."

"So…what will this accomplish?" Sheena interjected again, glancing at Lloyd as he desperately pieced together the fact that Kratos was actually one of Yggdrasill's most trusted angels.

"Among other things, stalling. It'll give you two extra time to make summon pacts with Efreet and Sylph. And thus, I reach my next point of this discussion. You Sheena." Lloyd swung his head to Sheena as Yuan finished, glancing at her curiously. "Obviously, the fact that you can shoot geysers of water is a bit of a surprise to say the least. Am I right?"

Sheena, tired of standing, sat down on the chair they had been provided with and nodded. "Yah…the books at Meltokio and Sybak never said anything of that ability." Sheena glanced at Lloyd briefly, smiling warmly. "Those are cities on Tethe'alla Lloyd." Lloyd returned the smile warmly and nodded, before sitting down himself and glancing at Yuan. "What about that though?"

"That is a long forgotten ability that only the most powerful of summoners have ever been able to wield. The fact that you can actually use that is both a testament to your powers in summoning, and to your mental strength. Those are called Spirit Arts. You start it by imbuing your cards with the element of a particular summon, and then cry out the word "release" and you will unleash a magical attack so to speak that is unique to each summon spirit's powers. As you've seen, Undine's is fast moving horizontal geysers of water."

"But Sheena hasn't needed to cry out in the past…why now?" Lloyd asked, stealing the question straight from her mouth.

"Most likely that was because Undine represents water. Sheena comes from Mizuho which can be roughly translated to the Water Village. It would make sense that someone from Mizuho would find little difficulty in summoning forth the water spirit art." Lloyd, after a brief period, nodded in response, before turning to Sheena with a rather goofy smile on his face.

"You are so awesome! I'd love to be able to do that!" Lloyd exclaimed happily, drawing forth a blush from Sheena as she smiled back and nodded.

"Lloyd!" Yuan exclaimed, drawing the attention of Lloyd back to him. As he did, a rather hefty, wrapped item landed on his lap. "Those are for you, to replace your old ones. You better treat those like you would a body part. They are far more important to me than either of you."

With Yuan's warning out of the way, Lloyd unwrapped the items to reveal a pair of rather long swords that curved upwards at the end. At the end of each hilt was a circular emerald green pommel, and the hilt was wrapped tightly in a very high quality silver fabric. A circular metal plate separated the hilt from the beginning of the blades. Each blade was silver in color, with a wave-like, ice blue line running from the base of the blade to just before the tip, and was on each side of the blade. Picking one up in each hand, Lloyd gave them each a quick swing to get a feel for the new weapons and found himself considerably surprised at how light the weapons were. A light thunk sounded from the desk as Yuan rested a pair of black sheathes down, a blood red line running along each side of the sheath.

"Those swords are made from a metal exclusive to Derris-Kharlan. They are as light as wooden blades, as durable as refined steel and sharp as a diamond edge. I call them Seraph Blades…but that is not their true name. Don't bother asking what is, as I will not tell you that." Yuan added in quickly, before sitting back down. He looked down ever so briefly before looking up and laying eyes upon the teenaged swordsman, grinning like an idiot. It annoyed and amused the half-elf seraph at the exact same time. "I wasn't doing that to be nice Lloyd, I was doing that because you are completely useless without weapons, and that most of the weapons I could give you are far too heavy for your style of fighting." Yet Lloyd was still grinning.

"Thanks Yuan…I guess you're not such a bad person after all."

Yuan's right eyebrow began twitching violently as the words left Lloyd's mouth. "Dammit, I wasn't trying to make myself look nice Lloyd. I was simply trying to keep you from taking up space! Now just…leaveitatthat!" Yuan replied, rushing the last handful of words before switching the subject entirely. "Now then, the two of you need to go now." Turning around, Yuan handed a pair of small boxes to Lloyd and Sheena. "Those are called wingpacks, and inside each are things called Rheairds. They are devices that can sore through the air like birds. They'll get you place to place in a handful of hours that would normally take a handful of days. Now I gave you two because you'll be walking to Triet dungeon from here. Avoid Triet as much as humanly possible." Yuan emphasized the last part firmly before continuing, ignoring the fact that Lloyd's head had lowered again. "From there, make a summon pact with Efreet. Then use on to the Rheairds to get to Balacruf Mausoleum. In there you'll find Sylph. Make a pact with them. After you do that, use the other Rheaird to get to Botta at the Tower of Mana. You'll follow his orders after that."

"Why two Wayhards?" Lloyd stuttered back, already assured that he had gotten the name wrong. "I mean, Rheairds…do people try to make these names as annoying as possible?"

"Heh, it's likely. Anyways a Rheaird runs of electrical energy that we store via a large battery within the center of the machine. With this charge the Rheaird can fly, but it eats that charge up real fast. So if you use the same one twice, more than likely it'll run out of power, you'll plummet to the ground at terminal velocity and wind up as a pair of very pretty stains on some godforsaken piece of land." Yuan responded with a grin. Both Lloyd and Sheena gave each other heavily worried glances before turning back to Yuan and nodding furiously. "Good. You have some time to prepare, than you need to go. Remember, we are going to do our very best to attempt and kidnap the Chosen, but you have to be ready to finish her off should she break the final seal." Yuan finished, pointing to the door.

"She has a name…" Lloyd responded, opting not to use the name to avoid the seemingly unconscious discontenting tone that seemed to follow it. It was and still is something that ripped him apart on the inside in truth. "Stop treating her like she's some object."

"Lloyd, the fact is…" Yuan began sullenly, running a hand through his blue hair. "…no cares about Colette the person, aside from maybe the people in this room. What those miserable people out there care about is the Chosen's task. Not a damn one of them will weep if Colette dies, but they'll weep when the Chosen is gone. Lloyd, you'll learn that people have cold hearts nowadays." Yuan stated purposefully. "Go. Prepare yourselves and leave me to my own. I have business that requires my attention."

"Fine…" Lloyd muttered before turning around.

"Fine what?" Yuan added once more, causing both of the new Renegades to stop in their tracks. Turning around slowly, Sheena and Lloyd forced back the rather aggressive glares that had built themselves up in their eyes and nodded once.

"Fine Lord Yuan." Both grumbled out with very obvious dislike within their voice.

"Good, dismissed." With that said Lloyd and Sheena turned around and made their way out of the office, leaving Yuan to himself, his work and more importantly, his thoughts. "For someone related to Kratos, he is far different from him." Yuan muttered as he lowered his head and pressed his two index fingers against the bridge of his nose. "He's far too much like him though…far, far too much."

---Elsewhere---

Lloyd sighed as the two of them attempted to make their way back to rooms they were in before. True it was only the base's infirmary, but it was were Lloyd had last seen his traveling pack. At least, he thought it was. Despite the fact that he was quickly getting lost within the base, Lloyd had become blind to the fact that Sheena knew the rough layout of the base. This wasn't because of pride or because Lloyd was just being ignorant. To be honest, Lloyd didn't know that Sheena had such knowledge of the place and not to mention that Lloyd wasn't completely there mentally, something that Sheena could already tell just from the way Lloyd carried himself as they walked on. It was not until the fellow teen walked right into a wall that she decided to finally say something to her companion.

"Lloyd, is something bothering you?" She waited for Lloyd to first recollect himself from the floor before smiling at the young swordsman.

He turned around after rubbing the back of his head and shrugged. "Nothing really. I was just thinking about some stuff." The look in his eyes however betrayed the words from his mouth. As best as the young summoner could tell, something was bothering Lloyd. "Just there was of stuff that I am still trying to understand is all." Lloyd finished before turning around. He took a step when he felt a warm hand wrap around his wrist. As if the hand was like a brick wall in front of him, Lloyd stopped dead in his tracks and turned once more to face Sheena. This time, the smile had subsided and had been replaced by a more concerned glance.

"Lloyd, what's wrong?" Sheena asked, a little bit more firmly than before. Their eyes met and locked within one another as she waited for Lloyd to respond. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"Really Sheena, it's nothing. Just some thoughts…" Lloyd rephrased. This time, his words were weaker and shook with uncertainty.

"You trust me right?" Sheena asked suddenly. Lloyd stared blankly for a moment in surprise before nodding furiously. "Then what's wrong Lloyd." She paused for a moment to take a breath of air before letting a warm but concerned smile slip onto her face. "It'll make you feel better if you tell someone instead of bottling it inside anyways."

"Well…" Lloyd began unsurely. With a deep breath behind him and Sheena's calm brown eyes reassuring him, Lloyd continued. "It's about Colette…actually; it's about a lot of thing. I was in that room fighting for Colette's safety…and yet I felt like dirt every time I heard her name. She's like a sister to me, I know she is. Even if she did lie to me and leave me behind but…I just…" Lloyd struggled, turning his head away in frustration. "I don't know anymore. At first I was sure that we would end up helping Colette in the end, and maybe I could work this out internally but…now we're acting against her."

"You're afraid she'll hate you aren't you?"

"Worse…I'm afraid she'll hate herself because of me. Colette really is the most selfless and giving person I've ever known, but she blames herself for far too much." Lloyd paused for a brief second to regain his trail of thought before continuing. "I don't have any family Sheena. I have a dwarf who acts as my father, but deep down I know he's not my real father, no matter how long I call him dad. My mother was killed by Desians…and my real dad apparently. Sure, Dirk is close, but not as close as Colette is. I could tell her anything and she'd be there smiling for me. She's really the only family I have when I look at it…and because of me…" Lloyd choked out. "And the with What Yuan said about being alone on my own planet…knowing that everyone will hate me and some will even try and kill me…it scares me." The two found themselves engulfed in the song of silence as the final word left Lloyd's mouth. "I feel lost, I feel alone…I feel lost and alone on my own world Sheena…and I can't help but blame myself, yet I continue to feel like I should blame Colette…"

"Lloyd." Sheena began softly as her hand slipped from his wrist and onto his hand, taking it in her own. "You're not alone, I promise. I'm right here every step you take. And if you ever get lost, then we'll get lost together…that way the both of us can find our way back. Okay?" It took only a short burst of seconds before Sheena could see Lloyd's face lighten up. "Colette lied to you and left you behind Lloyd. It's natural for you to feel betrayed, and eventually it will pass. Believe me, I know how it feels Lloyd, and I also know just how much it can mean to have someone beside you during times like these as well. Don't think you have to take this world on alone Lloyd, because you won't be. I'll be there to bear some of that weight too." There were a million and one different things Lloyd was thinking of saying at that point, yet one had managed to slip past the lot of them. With a warm, heartfelt smile worn upon his face and a sincere gaze radiating from his eyes, Lloyd turned his head back to Sheena's.

"Thanks Sheena…you are a real friend…"

Sheena smiled and nodded, releasing Lloyd's hand and nodding. "So are you Lloyd, and that's what friends do for each other." With those words still filling the air around them, Sheena took a few steps in front of Lloyd and rested her hands on her hips. "Now, how about I take the task of finding our way back this time, okay?"

"You got it Sheena." Lloyd stated proudly. "And then…we'll go make new pacts with summon spirits, and save Colette from Yggdrasill." Lloyd finished. And for the first time in far too long for the young swordsman, Colette's name left his mouth without dragging any negative emotions along with it…just as it had before the journey began for Lloyd Irving.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the summon spirit of fire and the first part of the ambush at the Tower of Mana. This is also the first of the ending chapters of Act 1, and will all finalize with a grand showdown. Who will live? Who will die? You must read to find out. And extra note, I know it was mentioned there was four Seraphim in the game, and yet I was unsure of all of them. So, I figured Yggdrasill would be another one of them, and then added in Remiel as the final of the four. If anyone has information that can clear this up, please do. If not, Remiel just got an importance boost. 

**EDIT:** Thanks to you my loyal reviewers, I have effectively fixed the issue then. Glad we could clear that all up, since it confused the heck outta me. I now know that Martel is one of the four Seraphim...as weird as it seems...yano. GAH! Thanks again people.


	14. Chapter 14: Sanctuary, Part I

**Insaneiac:** **Avast yee miserable sea dogs. What arrr all yee doin on my here ship me-hardies? Either take point and swab the deck or take heed and walk the plank, but yee best remain a useful piece to me eyes, savvy? Now, with that entrance all out of the way…yay! We now begin the home run until the climatic end of Act 1. Lloyd and Sheena have summon spirits to make pacts with, whilst Colette and company have a seal to break, and finally, Botta lies in wait to trap our ever so loved Chosen One within the tower and, among other things, buy Lloyd time. It's time to start what is going to end these adventures on Sylvarant. Not to mention something many of you have been longing for. Now, for our special guest Disclaimer-ist…Y'all tell me if you know who it is.**

Disclaimer: GENTLEMEN…BEHOLD! This is NOT the property of INSANEIAC! HAHAHA! NAMCO owns this and…YOUR SOULS! NOW! I will cross breed this story…WITH A BANANA!

Steve:…Um…Oh…kay?

* * *

Chapter 14: Sanctuary, Part I

* * *

"Ugh…I hate this desert…and this heat…and these bandits…" Lloyd growled as he sheathed his twin angelic blades one final time before swiping his forearm across his brow. Above of himself, Sheena and the bandit corpses, the near noon sun bared down upon them ruthlessly, casting its incredible heat upon the face of the each sandy dune. They had left at first dawn from the Renegade base and had, thanks to the teeming bandit population and the having to avoid almost all contact with civilization, spent the first half of the day just reaching the point they were at now He shut his eyes for only a moment before another sense of disdain filled his thoughts.

"And while I am at it…I hate Yuan too. Him and his holier than thou attitude!"

Sheena sighed in a foreign manner as Lloyd elaborated his whims. While Sheena was not standing in either agreement with the exasperated youth's disgruntled emotions, neither was she in disdain over them. She would be more than happy to bid a fond and ever joyous farewell to the sandy dunes of Triet Desert. She was more then ready to indulge Yuan in the traditional and cruel art of Mizuho Water Torture, and while she did have a rather hefty disdain for bandits, she could not help but pity them at the same time. After all, most bandits are just people that lost their way in life. What happened to them during their life was wrong, and what they did now reflected the past in ways of their own. Rather this was a sigh persevered for guilt. Despite the fact that she had become friends with Lloyd and despite the fact that he had saved her life on two separate occasions…it was her fault that he was stuck in the position he was in now. He could have been living happily in some town without needing to worry about people demanding his death or working against the Chosen of Mana. If she would have just opted to disappear after helping him through the poison when she had met him, like her brain had told her to, instead of listening to the voice of her soul. If there was any voice that seemed to resonate from a part of her that she could rid herself of, it would be her soul's tiny and tough voice.

"OY! Sylvarant to SHEENA!" Lloyd yelled with his face mere hairs away from her's and effectively snapping the girl back into reality. A short scream escaped her lips before she stumbled backwards and landed on hard stone. Among other things, the hard rocky surface did her poor buttocks very little good to be sure.

"Oooow…Lloyd! What'd you do that for?" Sheena complained, rubbing her assailed posterior tenderly. With a tight grimace upon her face, she swung her arm out and grabbed Lloyd's extended hand before she was pulled to her feet. With a pair of gentle wipes to the rear of her battle kimono, Sheena returned her attention to Lloyd with a cold glare.

"Well, we got here and you were still all quiet and stuff. I just wanted to make sure you didn't turn into a zombie or something, you know? That'd suck and stuff." Lloyd replied hastily and nervously and gaining a quick narrowed glare from the chocolate eyes that held his tightly. Fast did the narrow eyes fade, into more open and alert ones that soon took to beholding the scenery. "At least, I think this is Triet's dungeon. It looks like the kind of place that I'd put a dungeon." Sheena gave her self time to quickly shake her head at her friend's reasoning for the placement of Efreet's Sanctuary.

"Well, there are stairs leading somewhere…and if you can give me one moment…CORRINE!" Sheena cried just seconds before an oddly loud yet still small explosion of smoke came to existence just in front of her, leaving in its path the tiny tri-tailed fox. "Scout the area down those stairs and let us know if this is actually Efreet's domain."

"Okay!" Corrine replied crisply before dashing off and down the tinted red stairs. A few seconds later and the sounds of petite fox feet bouncing off stone were all but a memory.

"Well, nothing to do but wait now. With any luck, Corrine should be done before the sun turns roasts us alive." Sheena voiced, turning to smile at Lloyd. With a single nod, the two scrambled amidst the ruins to fine a suitable source of shade before collapsing within the cool confines of a shady grove thanks to a few overhanging ruins. The shady out cropping was by no means large, but it was enough so that the two could sit within its shady confines, although a little pushed together if anything. And, of course, for the teenagers in question, nothing was more uncomfortable than unbearable heat, inevitable closeness and awkward silences.

"So…what is Mizuho like Sheena?" Lloyd inquired, finally breaking the long hanging silence. He began to worry slightly when all that followed the seemingly innocent query was another long silence. Slowly, he twisted his head over to look at Sheena curiously to see her with her arms wrapped around her legs and the side of her head resting on her knees. For a second, Lloyd's hand began to stretch to her shoulder, wondering if he had said something wrong when she shifted in her place and sighed out.

"It's a beautiful little hidden away town with a sparkling river that runs through it that I've never seen dirtied once. Around our chief's house there is a circle of the clearest blue water that is always kept cleaned by the villagers. It feels very simple as you walk through it, with houses that never get more complex then a pair of rooms with flat roofs. Since Mizuho is so cut off from the rest of Tethe'alla, we have many farms that supply us with our food, as well as groups of hunters that bring us back meat and the such so the village is tied closely to nature as well, with houses are neighbored by trees or the river that runs through it." Sheena paused for a moment, and unbeknownst to Lloyd, stifled a few whimpers as she continued to describe her home. It wasn't homesickness that bothered her; it was what the village might think of her if she returned a failure once more that bothered her. "The village has a large, beautiful and majestic gate at the beginning of it, as well as within the center of the village to guide those who return, and all amidst it are natural and manmade structures that add to its bounding with the environment that the village was built around." Again she paused, and this time Lloyd could hear the whimper. He had about to speak when she continued regardless, wrapping her arms around her knees a little tighter. "The only other place tied to Mizuho is quite a ways off, but it is still considered as part of our village. It is a large stone tower that stands alone on an island, the only other structure on it being a dock. Inside that tower is…"

"It's okay Sheena…if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay." Lloyd interrupted. What Sheena had not been quite aware of was that when she had begun talking about the ominous tower, her voice had been randomly switching between a stammering fear filled voice and a depressed voice. Her head shot up quickly once she realized what had been going on with her voice and spun to look at Lloyd. Her eyes rested on his warm smile that, among many other things, seemed to calm her.

"…No. It's just…" Sheena began, tightening her wrap around her knees. "That place…It's where I messed up…It's where I really screwed up."

Suddenly, Lloyd's mind shot backwards to the discussion he had with Corrine, regarding the catastrophe that had befallen Mizuho. Had he not consciously regained control of his mouth when he did, he would have almost begun spilling out what Corrine had told him that night. Lloyd was never too bright to begin with, but he knew enough that sputtering out something like that could very well turn deathly sour incredibly fast. And judging from the fact that Sheena packed a very disturbing front kick, he wanted to avoid any such encounter. Not to mention betray the trust of one of Sheena's friend and cause any other number of horrid mistakes that could and more than less likely would result in pain and hate.

"Well then, don't worry about it right now. We will plenty of time to talk, I'm sure." Lloyd attempted to comfort, staring off into the nigh infinite desert that was before them. He nearly jumped when he felt Sheena lean up against him intentionally and sparing a wearied sigh. "Sheena?"

"Alright then, but I'm holding you to that, okay?" Sheena replied, getting a firm nod in return from the swordsman. A mere moment later, Corrine appeared in front of the two and gave a fox like grin that, upon seeing it, caused the two travelers to quickly stand up and begin acting as though nothing at all had happened. After a brief period of internal denial, the two turned to Corrine and, either by choice or subconsciously, glared at the fox. This only served to further the foxy grin.

"Its Efreet's dungeon alright! I saw the portal that leads to the summoning point." Corrine reported, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The two turned their heads away from the spot where Corrine had been and to one another, nodding once before dashing towards the entrance.

"OH great…it feels even hotter down there…" Lloyd complained one last time before the two descended the staircase and begun their journey into Efreet's dungeon.

_**------ At the Entrance of the Tower of Mana ------**_

"Kratos? Is something wrong?" Raine ask out of the blue as her eyes once more shifted to face of the mercenary. She had noticed that, for the past two hours now he had been relentlessly scanning the area around him with his right hand tightly wrapped around his sword's hilt. While the latter was nothing new to the group about Kratos, the former was a rarity that the man did his finest to never show. It was never odd to scan an area, but to scan the same area time upon time was unsettling, especially when the one battle hardened warrior was doing it. For whatever reason it was though, she was inwardly glad Kratos was doing as such.

"I have a feeling, that is all." Kratos responded without as much as a sideways glance at the healer. However, his voice did carry a tinge of distaste that had carried since they left the ruins of Luin. Albeit everything turned out for the better in the end, it took a major sacrifice on their end as well as some borderline idiocy on the part of the most important person on the planet and the seemingly most intelligent one. How the two could come to doing something so brash, reckless, stupid and endangering and still be smiling about it was beyond them, even if their actions had brought them the key to the Tower of Mana, something he was now very glad they had. With a nod, Raine took the answer at face value and began towards the door of the Tower, key in hand. This allowed Kratos to turn his attention on the two that had caused him the amount of grief he had built up.

"So…what have you to say for yourselves?"

_--- Earlier at the Ruins of Luin ---_

"And you just let them go…with all our money…to the people that threatened her life when we were there last?" Kratos growled, his voice never rising in ire. It, of course, did not have to rise for it to convey the disdain that resonated soundly within the older man voice. Her matter of fact nod only served to further drive that disdain deeper into his being. "Raine, you realize at the worse Colette might be killed, right?"

"Not likely. Among other things, including the fact that they seemed to be angrier at you and I then Colette, Genis is with her."

"That's supposed to comfort me? I'm going to bring them back before we start a small war." Kratos spoke with authority. Had anyone else said such a thing, Raine would have spared a chuckle at the underlining sarcasm. However Kratos was as serious as ever. Even then, she had to fight back the chuckle.

"Genis loves Colette Kratos. Believe me; I feel much more worry for the townspeople rather than Colette. If they try and do anything to her, Genis might very well turn them into all into ashes."

"Not a very smart thing to do if you ask me…"

"Love can make the smartest person do the dumbest things Kratos." Raine spoke as though it were a matter of fact. It set off her nerves once she saw the glare from Kratos soften considerably for the briefest of seconds before hardening like rock. "Genis is with her, and we should get ready to leave when they return."

"I'm always ready, and now if you do not mind, I'm going to make sure we leave with a purpose still in our midst." Kratos finished icily before marching towards the village. In the back of his mind the words Raine uttered fluttered about relentlessly, gnawing hungrily at his memories and his guilt. A long sigh escaped the auburn haired warrior as he marched, followed by an unconscious grunt of pent up anger. '_Wonderful…I'm losing my temper now…How hard could it truly had been to guide a little blonde girl from place to place, even with her two half-elf friends…Couple in the fact that my own son is working against me with…with a Mizuhoan summoner of all things. Perhaps Yggdrasill has underestimated those two.'_ Kratos' mental conversation and walk paused for a moment as his mind flashed back to the way Lloyd had stood against him. The way he stood at the edge of death for a woman he had only met under a month ago, and more than anything else, the look that resonated in his eyes. _'Lloyd, I truly hope you know what you are getting into. Aside from her, you'll find yourself alone in the worlds as you travel down this road… But I suppose this is something you've at least become aware of. I wonder if you even realize yet what your heart was yelling when you defended her at the human ranch.' _With the thought cleansed from his mind, Kratos continued towards the village

When Kratos finally reached Colette and Genis in the center of the ruins, his eyes went wide with a toxic combination of horror and rage. Genis stood to the side, staring at Colette intently with his hand gripping the kendama tighter and tighter as he watched. Colette, on the other hand, was on her knees with her forehead pressed to the ground, a hand pressed down on the ground on either side of her head. Just in front of her was what looked to be the entire Luin restoration crew, each one wearing a speculative glance as they beheld the girl in front of them. At the head of the group was the man that had told Kratos off in the first place, his angered and twisted face replaced with one of silent contemplation and attentiveness. At first, Kratos had believed that she had been forced into such a state, but it was only then that his ears finally kicked in and he began to hear what was being said. With the odd silence gone, Kratos was mentally struck aback when he began listening to the words that flowed from the Chosen's mouth.

"My name is Colette Brunel, and I am the Chosen of Mana. I have been traveling across the world to complete the Journey of Regeneration and, in my journey; I have done something that has wronged each and every one of you who stand here today, those who have opted to continue working on the town, and those that had been struck down in the attack by the Desians. I, Colette Brunel, am so sorry for the things I and my companions had said about the two that had defended this town. To say such lies about two people who would sooner sacrifice themselves then allow any to be hurt in front of their eyes is something that I hold both disgust at the thought of and shame at the act of." Colette atoned, not sparing a glance from the ground to the townspeople. Slowly, she brought a hand to her side and gripped the rather large bag of money before dragging it around to the feet of the man in front of her. "This is all the gold me and my companions have acquired during this journey. I don't mean for this to be a way to forgive and forget at all. I offer this money as a gesture of good will and as a start in attempting to redeem myself and my companions for their actions."

For a man who had spent thousands of years in existence, Kratos had seen a chosen do many things that range from selfless to selfish and beyond. This was the first time he had ever beheld a Chosen one tossing aside any comfort for him or herself and offer it all to a group of people who, by all accounts deserved nothing more than the judgment of angels and a few crossed words.

"…Don't you need that money though?" One man, a pastor, asked. "…For your journey?"

"We don't need it." Colette began, pausing for a moment. "At least not as much as this town does. I could not be here to protect it, so now I want to at least do what I can to help it be rebuilt."

"You should thank the Chosen One." Kratos finally spoke monotonously, his eyes a cold and empty gaze upon the people in front of Colette. He had become mentally aware that the instant he had spoken, all but the Chosen's eyes were upon him. "She has shown you a great deal of clemency in what she has done, and you should return that in kind." Once more, Kratos found that all he had earned from the crowd was a collection of heartless glares and scowls.

"Why should we?" The front man spoke in defense, before kneeling down and helping Colette up, flashing her a quick smile before looking back at Kratos. "She might be the Chosen in title, but for we 'who are abandoned by Martel' she is not the Chosen. She is Colette, a young girl who sought to apologize for the act of foolishness that rests on the shoulders of her companions. And we are immensely grateful to Colette for doing this so selflessly. So it is to Colette we are indebted to…and not the Chosen."

"Even after her act of grace, you continue to act so defiantly…" Kratos retorted.

"If it were not for those two, I may not be here today. They saved my life and my soul. Of course I retain defiance against your lies. But why should we take that out on those who travel with you?" The man spoke, before turning to Colette. "Where are you off to next? We cannot give much, but at the least we can spare some supplies."

"The Tower of Mana." Colette spoke, smiling at the man. Turning briefly, the man uttered something to the pastor who had spoken before who quickly produced a key from his pocket. Handing it to Colette, the man smiled again.

"This should get you into the Tower then." The man said, drawing forth a smile from Colette.

"Thank you so much…"

"Please…my name is Pietro."

_**------ Tower of Mana ------**_

For all the things he had considered himself over the several millennia he had been in existence for, one of those things had never been a fool. Yet, for whatever reason in either way, Kratos Aurion found himself as such when first dawn had broken, and had continued to up until the point of the day they were at. The charity Colette had presented the towns people was more than enough to appease them and, in the end, they had attained something that they needed more than they, specifically Kratos, had thought at the time. The key to the door of the Tower of Mana. Raine had opted to unlock the door and do a very brief inward scan of the area, giving Kratos the time he needed to try and draw forth an explanation from Colette and Genis. Colette's head had slouched on her shoulders and the child had fixed her vision on the ground, while Genis had stepped ahead and in front of Colette and was returning the mercenary's admonishing stare with a glare of his own. However, even with Genis in his way, the gaze Kratos wore ripped through him and still found its way to Colette.

"The ends do not justify the means Chosen one. Foolishness and recklessness like that more often than not ends with death. What would you have done if those people had chosen to attack rather than listen?" Kratos admonished.

"For starters, I'd turn the first person to attack into a pile of ashes." Genis replied loudly without missing a beat, and unknowingly drawing a smile onto his sister's face before she disappeared inwards to check the place.

"And when word of the barbaric tactics of the Chosen one starts spreading, what then?"

"I think you said it best Kratos. Who will side with assassins of the Chosen? When the rest of humanity finds out what Luin did originally, they'll turn on themselves…like stupid humans do." Genis retorted with misdirected distaste. Kratos moved his hand to his forehead and sighed, running the hand through his auburn hair before speaking anew.

"If that is what you believe to be, then so be it. The fact remains that you two needlessly endangered yourselves, and for the remainder of this journey you will remain in eyesight of myself or Raine at all times." Kratos spoke solidly, ending the conversation. To emphasize that, he raised his hand up when Genis aimed to argue anew and flashed a frosty glare at the mage. "No. Further. Discussion." With that, Kratos walked off to the entrance of the tower.

"That annoying…arrogant…JACKASS!" Genis yelled while stamping his foot down on the ground hard in much the same fashion as a child having a tantrum. He nearly froze when he felt Colette grab his hand and pull him into a warm hug before he regained his senses and his composure.

"Thank you Genis…" Colette muttered lightly, before giving her head a quick shake and pulling away, smiling as best as she could at the person closest to her heart. "When this is all over…I promise we'll never have to worry about Kratos…okay?" With that, Colette placed a quick kiss on the left cheek of the calmed half-elf before dashing off towards the beckoning hand of Kratos. Sighing once more, Genis let a hand slide up to his kissed cheek and smiled.

"Yah…"

_**------ Efreet's Seal ------**_

"Just like last time eh?" Sheena asked, looking back at Lloyd as he came through the portal.

"Sure, except this time I feel like I'm in hell!" Lloyd complained again, wiping another layer of sweat of his head only to find it quickly replaced with another glistening sheet of perspiration. "Gah! Can we please hurry up and make friends with this guy so we can _get out of here!_"

"Jeez, it's not that hot…is it?" Sheena replied, shaking her head slowly. Even she had to admit that the blistering heat was far more than just a smidgen uncomfortable. However, the fact that the summon spirit was within spitting distance of them, so to speak, served to give her a mental breeze of crisp temperature. The minute they were done with Efreet was the minute they could leave to conduct a summon pact with the Sylph. However, despite the fact that she began feeling very oddly refreshed she knew the coming task would be difficult to say the least. Efreet was the summon spirit of fire and, at least in so far as to the legends of Efreet, was the most brutal spirit. He could do almost as much damage with his hands as he could the flames that encompassed his massive frame.

Of course, legends are meant to be either confirmed or dismissed and in this case, Sheena at least, was hoping for the latter. She was still nervous, even after successfully creating the pact with Undine and forging a contract with the spirit of water. For some reason, the very fact that Lloyd was even there was enough of a relaxant for the young ninja to proceed, but she was still scared. Scared of unleashing another wave of senseless destruction upon innocent people…scared of killing the friend she had finally made…scared of failing again.

"Alright then, here I go." Sheena spoke softly and borderline weakly, taking a few steps towards the large construct within the room. That was all it took for the air that resided within the chamber to burst in heat, a wave of blistering and suffocating heat whipping through the room and washing over Lloyd and Sheena for the briefest of moments before all of it seemed to flow inwards, leaving the two gasping for crisper air and wiping a freshly generated sweat from their brow. Then there was nothing until the center of the construct began to glow a small dot of red energy. Once more, the air in the room flared up in temperature and viciously assaulted the pair. Moments felt like hours as the superheated air raged across their frames until at last the air left them entirely and was sucked into the ball of energy within the center. Sheena stumbled as she kept from collapsing to the ground, while Lloyd was on a knee with his hands pressed into the ground, gasping for air.

"I…REALLY hate this place!" Lloyd yelled, panting heavily as he glanced up at Sheena. She would have turned to look at him, but that would have required her to wrench her eyes from the pulsing ball of flame and energy entangled. She nodded once in an attempt to respond before she felt herself miss a beat and tumble to the side. The heat had taken more out of her than she would have liked. She gasped when she failed to feel hard stone floor, and instead felt the still warm but soft surface of Lloyd's arms, who had obviously rushed from his end of the room to keep her from completing the fall. A soft smile filled her features and, for a brief moment, she thanked the heat wholeheartedly. Had her face not been flushed from the extreme warmth of the room, Lloyd would have clearly seen her blushing. A soft and hurried mumbled thanks slipped from her lips before she stood back full height and glanced at the center.

Where had once been a ball of flame and force was now a being of immense looking strength, his skin shades of the fiercest flames, shifting from deep red to violent orange to relentless yellow and back again in a fluid like motion. He floated above the ground, lacking legs and instead bearing an elongated tail of sorts that seemed to extend from the bottom of his incredibly muscular torso. Along his chest were two large, eye-shaped pieces of armor with small yet infinite flames burning within the center. From the chest of the being in front of them extended two massive arms that seemed to dwarf the stone columns within the chamber, each arm bearing an immense gauntlet that extended past the back of his massive hands and ended just at the start of three long and equally strong looking digits. At the back of each gauntlet was a very large blue crystal that went against every other part of his frame insofar as colors, yet its intensity still seemed to reflect itself within each serene crystal. At each shoulder, blades of metal seemed to curve in the shape of crescent moons, hovering over his shoulders ominously and stretching out to the center of his spine, forming a sort of armor that bore open slits in between each length of metal. Its head was what truly caused the immense amount of awe in the room. Like the pictures of ancient demonic warriors of old that were spoken highly of in Mizuho, the fabled Onimusha, the spirit's head was adorned by four spiked horns, two smaller ones that extended from the back of his head to each side of his jaw and another, larger and far more imposing, pair of horns that extended from the sides of his forehead and stretched out in front of its forehead. At the rear of the horns were wings of molten rock that seemed to stretch out down along the beast's back and stretched out as far as his shoulders.

"Humans…speak now" The floating behemoth uttered, glaring at the two beneath him. Any word that slid from his mouth was accompanied by a burst of fire from his mouth and a wave of heat that whipped past them hurriedly. "There is one among you who possesses the right of the pact..." The being lifted a large hand to point one of its claws at Sheena. "…it is you. I am Efreet, spirit of the raging inferno and guardian of the Flame of Sylvarant. I am one who is bound to Mithos."

Lloyd blinked in awe before the words rang in his ears. "Mithos…"

"I am Sheena! I seek a pact with Efreet. I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me." Sheena spoke with surprising confidence and steadfast determination. She was offset by the low chuckling that sounded from the summon spirit that sounded quite like the rumbling of a volcano primed to erupt.

"Hmm, so then the words of the flame are true…" Efreet mindlessly muttered, stretching his arms out to the side and letting out a sigh that sounded like a roar of warning from some wild beast. "Times are changing then. So be it Summoner Sheena! I shall test whether you are worthy of forming a pack with me!"

"Oh dear Martel! We've got to fight him?" Lloyd blurted out, just as the massive spirit drew a single arm back.

"So it begins!" Efreet yelled, before throwing his fist forward. Sheena was disturbed thoroughly at how fast the beast had moved, and before she could so much as let a squeak slip past her lips, she had pushed away from Lloyd and dodged to the side. Lloyd, on the other hand, was lucky enough that the momentum from Sheena pushing away from him was enough that the fist swung past him. Tumbling to the ground and going into a short roll, Lloyd pushed his right hand onto the ground and pushed to his feet as fast as possible, a hand gripping each hilt of the Seraph Blades tightly and drawing them free. As was usual, the blades let a small burst of blue light emit from them as they left the sheaths, and before Lloyd could even note he was doing it, he had the blades up in a defensive pattern, blocking the incoming fist. Pushing the fist back, Lloyd dashed forward to stab at the spirit, missing the oncoming left hand from Efreet. Lloyd let a small yelp fly through his lips with the air in his lungs as he was hit, the impact was enough to toss the swordsman backwards and into the wall. A grunt escaped Lloyd's lips as the collision with the wall drove the rest of the breath from his body.

"HELLFIRE!" Efreet growled, clapping his massive hands in front of him in Lloyd's direction and wave of fire towards the stunned Lloyd. Just as it curved in towards Lloyd a geyser of water doused the flames from existence, and drew the spirit's attention from Lloyd to the source of the attack. Before he knew it, a hand was tightly gripping each of the beast's large horns tightly. Seconds later, a pair of feet crashing into the spirit's face powerfully, pushing the beast backwards. Pushing off the face with her feet, Sheena launched herself off the beast and went into a back flip. Clapping her hands together, her cards began to glow blue. As Efreet set his eyes upon her, a geyser of water was launched from her outstretched hands into its face. A small grin formed on Sheena's lips as the watery contact created a cloud of steam that filled the immediate area that she and the beast shared. However, the grin was wiped from the face moments later as a massive fist curved through the air and caught Sheena front and center, launching her across the room and into another wall, the impact leaving an impression of the summoner on the surface of the chamber.

"SHEENA!" Lloyd yelled, pushing to his feet just in time to see Sheena turned into a projectile. With a snarl, Lloyd's hands tightened on the blades of sword. "CROSS SLASH!" Lloyd yelled as he went into a three sixty degree spin. First he slashed horizontally through the air, sending a fast moving horizontal wave of energy crashing into the spirit. Almost instantly following it, Lloyd brought the other blade slicing vertically through the air and unleashed a second, vertical blade of energy crashing into the summon spirit. A pair of grunts escaped the flame spirit as the energy hit him hard on the back, causing the creature to turn around. His eyes beheld a fast moving blur of red and before he was actually aware of it, a blade came slicing across his torso. Efreet has been struck by all kinds of blades in the distant past, but only before once had he been struck by the blade in Lloyd's hands, and just like the time before that it hurt. Two more quick slashes followed the initial one, each marking a part of Efreet's chest before a giant hand gripped the fourth slash in mid slice. Those slashes had hurt and he was done giving Lloyd those openings.

They had hurt a lot. A snarling roar escaped Efreet's flaming maw as his grand left hand wrapped tightly around Lloyd's neck and wrenched him into the air. "FLAMES OF DESTRUCTION!" Efreet yelled. Before Lloyd could do anything, the air around the hand erupted and engulfed Lloyd, prompting a scream of pain from the swordsman. Moments later, the hand dropped from Lloyd's neck and a chain of explosions engulfed Lloyd whole and launched him backwards. A second brutal scream of pain erupted from Lloyd's mouth as he floated through the air like a rag doll, bouncing off the ground once before going into a series of rolls that continued to rack his body with pain. When his body finally stopped he was felt like he had fire coursing through his veins and had been tossed off a small mountain, with every part of him growling and whining in pain. Smoke rose from his prone figure as the air around him suddenly got cooler than he was. Far to cool for a room dedicated to the summon spirit of fire. Slowly turning his head to where he felt the source of the coolness, his eyes beheld Sheena on her feet, a blue circle surrounding her and a card floating in front of her and her hands held open just in front of her chest, palms facing each other.

"I call upon the maiden of the mist. Undine!" Sheena yelled, thrusting her hands towards the card in front of her. The blue circle expanded outwards and surrounded herself and Lloyd as the cool air turned into a feeling of refreshment. In between the two warriors came the summon spirit of water, Undine in all her mystically majesty. While Lloyd was transfixed on Undine, Sheena had the sense to move around and give Lloyd several panicked shakes, snapping the boy back to reality.

"Are you okay Lloyd?" Sheena asked, her voice accompanied by rigid worry. She had seen the attack while she was finishing the summoning and it had scared her to think Lloyd could have been badly hurt.

"I wasn't…now I am." Lloyd replied, confused as he pushed up to his feet.

"Your body was refreshed along with your mind when I was called to this plain." Undine spoke in her all encompassing voice. "Now, allow us to complete this test of strength." With that, Undine stretched out her right hand and brought the liquid sword to reality, holding it in front of her.

"Yah!" Lloyd mumbled in return, nodding once to Undine and then smiling to Sheena. She had to fight with herself to allow the worry to leave her lips and face, but he could still see some of it in her eyes. "I swear Sheena, I'm alright now. So let's get this guy!" A nod from Sheena, followed by a determined glance, prompted her to turn towards Efreet and raise her cards into a defensive position. Lloyd, following suit, held his swords out towards the summon spirit.

"This…is the final charge. The flames say it so…so shall it BE! EXPLOSION!" Efreet yelled, thrusting his hands towards the group. A ball of fire hovered momentarily over the head of Efreet before hurtling like a meteor towards the group. With nothing more than a panicked squeak of a cry from Lloyd, the three dashed forwards, just dodging the impact of the ball. However, and just as Lloyd was about to say something about the attack not being true to its name, the ground behind him erupted in a massive explosion. Undine escaped unharmed but Lloyd and Sheena were tossed ahead by the explosion. Sheena planted her right hand onto the ground in mid flight and did a half front flip in the air, landing on her feet with the grace of a dancer, while Lloyd took a header into the ground and had to push back to his feet. Undine met Efreet first, dodging his first claw swipe and returning with a pair of slashes from the sword in her hand, each connecting with an arm in defence and shattering around it before reforming seconds later. A quick backwards dash put enough room between Efreet and herself to try something else.

"Aqua Edge!" From around Undine, the air temporarily turned liquid and formed into three blades of water that sliced through the air and screamed towards Efreet, evaporating into the air around the room before they could even reach him. "It is ineffective…" Just as Efreet moved to return the attack, Sheena came down from above, landing on the back of the charcoal wings, her right hand grabbing the large horn that extended past the right side of Efreet's forehead. Before he could blink, a kick knocked his head forward so he was facing the ground. Before he could do anything other than blinking, a card was pressed to the back of Efreet's head, and a grin wrapped around Sheena's face.

"Pyre Seal!" Sheena yelled, as the card erupted into many cards and a ball of energy exploded into the back of the spirit's head and drove Efreet face first into the ground. Leaping off, Lloyd was next on the attack, already airborne with both swords drawn back over his head.

"Seraph's HAMMER!" Lloyd yelled, slamming both swords down onto the prone body of Efreet, cutting through the charcoal wings and hammering into the back of the flame spirit. Just as Lloyd's feet touched the ground, the ground around Efreet exploded in light, a half circle engulfing them. Lloyd leapt out of the semicircle backwards, landing ever so briefly before taking another backwards leap and falling in line with Sheena. The circle faded away and left a marked and growling Efreet floating back to his normal height, marked considerably and panting in pain. Holding a sword out towards the spirit, Lloyd grinned.

"Are you ready for this?" Lloyd said with a grin, as Sheena whipped out her cards.

"SERAPH SEAL!" Sheena and Lloyd yelled together, as the cards in Sheena's hands erupted into many cards, wrapping themselves around each of Lloyd's blades until it was completely covered.

"SEAL!" Lloyd yelled as he suddenly dashed forward and delivered a blindingly fast slash to the side of Efreet, and in its place a card was left stuck to the surface of the skin. Instantly after that was another slash, this time to the rear of Efreet. Then another to the neck, then another to the right shoulder, and Lloyd continued to seemingly attack out of nowhere along the entire frame of Efreet up to a grand total of twenty eight times, when there was no longer a card on either sword. His job done, Lloyd jumped backwards and knelt on the ground and allowed for Sheena to finish the attack as Efreet reeled back in pain. Sheena whipped out one last card from her pocket and dashed forward, jumping once to perch on top of Lloyd's shoulders before leaping on more. Now quite a bit above Efreet, Sheena held the card out to the summon spirit.

"RELEASE!" Sheena yelled as her card pulsed a brilliant hue of sky blue a single time. Moments later, every card on Efreet's body pulsed the same color before exploding into a sphere of mixing white and sky blue one after the other in quick and solid succession. A final roar erupted from the summon spirit's lips as he was consumed by the numerous explosion, his final cry louder than every boom of every card on his surface combined. Undine, with a sullen nod, faded away as the attack rounded out. Soon, the balls of mixing light faded away from existence, allowing the summon spirit to once more assume itself as the center of the room. However he was the no longer marked in any fashion, nor did a wound or a scratch show on his surface. Lloyd and Sheena had ever so briefly exchanged extremely worried glances before they saw Efreet raise his hand to silence any protest.

"…Your power…both of you…it is admirable." A low chuckle filled the room, sounding much like a distant bonfire crackling away. "Very well then. Summoner, speak your vow and make your pact!"

Sheena spared a proud look to Lloyd who returned the look with one of his own in very much the same fashion, before she took few steps forward and faced Efreet. "Right now…at this very time…there are people who are suffering. People who are dying for meaningless causes that they do not know about. I…no. We…we vow to save these people. EFREET, I ask that thou grant me thy power!"

"So be it…I grant you the powers of my raging inferno, summoner Sheena! But…I cannot promise that this inferno will remain in check if you ever fail to keep this vow." Efreet finished, before fading into a small ball of red energy. The energy flashed once before turning into a small crystal on the ground, which Sheena quickly walked up to and snatched up. It was hot in her hand, yet not scalding at all. Tossing it in her hand once, Sheena swiped her hand across the air and held the garnet tightly in her hand.

"One down Lloyd and one to go." Sheena said with a grin as Lloyd pushed to his feet.

"Man, being a summoner would be so cool…summoning those awesome spirits and-" Lloyd began, before striking a pose with one fist pumped and held just in front of his mouth and another whipped out behind him with his hand wide open. "-saying awesome things like 'BURN to oblivion!'"

Blinking once incredulously, Sheena shook her head slowly at Lloyd, a laugh escaping her lips as she did. "Lloyd, I'm kind of glad you're not a summoner…I think the world would be in trouble if you were." Sheena spoke before walking out of the chamber. Giving his head a shake, Lloyd turned to the exiting Sheena and frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

A/N: Why did this take me so long you ask…you ever tried readjusting your entire life after getting tagged onto the graveyard shift of your new job? Anyways, I think I've long enough to get use to the schedule, so expect less delays from here on out hopefully. Next chapter is the beginning of the Ambush in the Mana Tower and the handicap match of the century as Sylph takes on Lloyd and Sheena. Y'all got to see some of the newer skills of Lloyd with his Seraph Blades, as well as the brand new combo move that comes with weapons but that is not all. Sheena has a new Spirit Art to show, and I've got a few more tricks with Lloyd. Plus, you all saw how I will be spinning summons in this, so heh. Anyways, peace yall. 


	15. Chapter 15: Sanctuary, Part II

**Insaneiac: Well folks, chapter fifteen. Sanctuary continues, the inevitable conflict draws closer. Now for the second part of the Act closing series. This time, we do see the second of two summon spirit battles, but as well we focus on something that will draw attention away from our duo. The Chosen now has to fight with her back in a corner and numbers against her side. As I said before, the inevitable conflict draws closer and closer.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of game, nor do I own the original plot. And deviances from the original plot are mine by extension, but not completely. Namco owns the rest._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 15: Sanctuary, Part II  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A final, victory entangled stab slid straight to its mark as the swordsman Kratos felled the Horse of Light, Iubaris. As the stallion staggered in its final moments backwards, its body began to slowly deteriorate into the air around the roof of the tower, heralding the completion of the test that would unlock the seal within the Tower. Raine, not paying heed to the dissipating creature, waved her staff in the direction of Genis and Colette and heralds forth a white light that basks the children in its glow, healing them of their wounds.

"That thing just wouldn't die!" Genis growled, taking a deep breath as he let his arm and kendama fall to his side. "How many times did I hit that thing with my strongest magics and it still just wouldn't stay down."

"Well it has been defeated now Genis, so you can relax. Unless this thing can do what nothing else on this planet can and defy death itself, then I doubt we'll see him again." Kratos responded in a lighter than usual manner. Sheathing his sword, Kratos took a deep breath before twitching subconsciously. "Something feels astray." Raine was the first to give Kratos a questionable glance, to which he only responded with a statement reaffirming nod. Before anything else could be spoken or heard, a voice pierced the Heaven's and descended upon the Tower of Mana

"Chosen of Regeneration… You have done well in reaching this far. Now, offer your prayers at the altar." It was the voice of Colette's father, the Angel Guide Remiel. Subconsciously, Genis' head shot upwards towards where he could assume the voice had come from, only to remember that Colette's father only showed himself after the prayer was made. Shaking his head once Genis glanced off to the side as Colette began the sacred words at the seal.

"Here comes the self-aggrandizing ass." Genis muttered just loud enough for Raine to catch. Within two motions Raine's right hand caught Genis on the side of the face in a wicked slap. "OW!" Genis cried, rubbing his face. "Well…he is you know!"

"He's Colette's father, and we've talked about this before Genis. Now stop being rude." Raine muttered hastily as Colette just finished her prayer. With a flash, Colette's velvet wings appeared on her back and the young fledgling angel took to the air, floating midair above the roof of the Tower. All eyes turned to the altar as the group silenced themselves and stared at the light that descended down upon it. Making his way down the light, as through it were a pathway, was Remiel in the flesh. On his face was a half smile of sorts, one that Kratos recognized as him being smug and full of himself.

'_You really are a self-aggrandizing ass Remiel.' _

"Your journey has been long, and you have done well to reach this far Colette, the Chosen one!" Remiel spoke, his voice clear and loud is it filled the rooftop area and echoed across the open skies.

"Thank you…Lord Remiel." Colette replied whole-heartedly. Kratos could only help but notice the glint in Remiel's eyes as Colette addressed him as lord.

'_Don't stack yourself too tall Remiel. You may end up joining Kvar in hell if you think yourself as being too powerful.' _Kratos mentally added, hiding a grin at the thought. To be honest, Kratos wouldn't be opposed to seeing Remiel fall. The sooner and the harder, the better.

"Let us grant you our blessing." Remiel spoke, extending a hand leisurely yet fluidly towards Colette.

"Ah…Thank you." Colette replied. A mere heartbeat later, her body was surrounded by points of concentrated energy that dimmed the area around her in their brilliance. A low rumbling could be heard emanating from the small energy globes, slowly getting louder and louder before they all closed in on and were absorbed by Colette. A final flash of brilliant white filled the area before light returned to normal and Remiel continued to speak.

"You have taken another step closer to becoming an angel, yet you seem anxious." Remiel spoke anew, his clarity in Colette's personality mildly startling the young blond angel.

"Ah…no. I'm very happy." Colette responded, eagerness overwhelming uncertainty in her voice.

"Hmm?... Now! Chosen one. Your journey is finally drawing to a close. It is time for you to rejoice." Remiel began, choosing against passing Kratos a borderline cocky glare. _'In maybe a few days at most, human, you'll be bowing to me.'_ "The path to the Tower of Salvation is open! Head to the Tower of Salvation and offer your prayers of Regeneration!" Remiel continued, holding his hands out in front of him before raising them above his head and raising his voice to a booming volume. "Then, you will be able to climb the stairway of Heaven!"

"The world is finally going to be revived!" Genis spoke in awe, before his glance fell on Kratos' face. Despite his act of hiding it, Genis could see both anger and regret lingering in his eyes. _'What's got your panties in a knot Kratos?'_

"I shall do as you instruct, Lord Remiel!"

"However…" Remiel continued and effortlessly drawing all eyes back to him. They could see a small bit of disappointment on his face. "The betrayer, Irving…I believe he has sold information of the seals to Desians, as they have now invaded the Tower of Mana. You would do well to leave as soon as possible, my daughter." Remiel continued, before attempting to leave. However, Raine found herself now speaking, disturbed at the information that Remiel had given to them.

"That's impossible. If I myself didn't even know of the locations of the seals, how would Lloyd for that matter?" Raine retorted, firmly defending her student. Her former student rather. For the first time in too long, Genis had a rekindled respect for his sister. Obviously Kratos' words didn't conquer all intelligence.

"This Lloyd travels with an assassin with some measure of common sense within her and resides in the company of Desians now. I am sure it would not be too hard for the two of them to unearth some information of seals. Obviously, your opinion of the betrayer is skewed in nature." Remiel retorted with both a curve and a hook in his words as they dropped the protests from Raine. The fact that an Angel of Cruxis not only countered her statement, but stated a fact she had believed to be false in nature harmed her. Lloyd Irving really did join the Desians.

"While I do know his travels with this assassin are of some concern, I doubt the honesty in that statement regarding his submission to Desians. After all…they did kill his mother." Kratos echoed, shocking all on top the tower by actually defending the person he had almost killed and tried to turn an entire world against.

"Were not you the one who instigated the rumors of such a truth, Kratos?"

"I had only sought to make it harder for the assassin to move about. In essence, my words carried no truth to them at all. However, they served their purpose fruitfully. I am slightly disdained at the fact that angels have gathered information and attributed some nature of truth to them based on a well spread rumor however." Now he was beginning to scare people amidst the group. Kratos had been so loyal to the idea of regeneration and the attaining of such a dream that his stance now contradicted his actions up until the point.

"Hmm…now is not the time to argue in such a pointless manner. Whatever the case might be, the Chosen is in grave danger. Take her from this place quickly, lest she be destroyed by those who've abandoned salvation." _'Soon Kratos, you'll get yours.' _With that, Remiel began to fade away, back into the light and away from the world. As he left, all eyes turned to Kratos, some in confusion, a single pair in admiration, and all of them astounded.

"Thank you Kratos." Colette spoke, bubbly as ever. "Thanks for defending Lloyd. You too Professor."

"Though, I am interested into what brought about this sudden epiphany in you regarding Lloyd. Before, you seemed so against him it was almost disturbing. Though, I can't quite say this is any less disturbing." Raine speculated. It was Genis that just stared at Kratos, forcing his mouth shut with his hands.

"I merely believe that the separation caused by my previous actions was unhealthy for this group's goal, and made a point to redeem myself. Maybe I was slightly erroneous in my judgment of Lloyd, but now is hardly the place and, as I am guessing from our angelic guide's words, hardly the time for such a discussion." Kratos replied steadily, drawing his sword and gripping the handle as tightly as possible. _'Or…it could be that for the first time in over four millennia…humanity has shocked me. This time, in a manner that does not fill me with hatred.' _Kratos finished mentally, clenching his free hand before positioning his shield in front of him. "Colette, what do you hear?" Kratos asked once, pausing briefly. When no response came Kratos grunted. He was about to ask again when he heard a tell-a-tale thud that had come way, way to soon.

"Colette! Raine, it's…"

Kratos blanked out the rest, allowing a breath of hot air to slide out through clenched teeth. "Great, she succumbs early this time." Kratos mumbled, before turning his head back. "Raine, Genis, pick her up. Despite her condition, we've no time to be stuck in one spot. On three, we are going…" Kratos waited while Raine and Genis grudgingly took the orders, and secured Colette onto the elder sister's back. "One…two…three!" Kratos announced, charging down into the inner sanctum of the Tower. A yell was heard followed by a swift gurgle and a thump as Kratos felled the first of many enemies he would be sure to encounter.

_**------ Balacruf Mausoleum ------**_

"Sheena…" Lloyd began, holding his stomach tenderly. Sheena turned to look at Lloyd curiously, before chuckling at the face he wore. "Don't. Ever. Do. _THAT_. Again…" Lloyd finished, before swallowing a possible attempt to spill his stomach.

"Aww, did I go a little _too_ fast for Lloyd?" Sheena mocked, sticking her tongue out at Lloyd. Lloyd just shook his head once before swallowing again. "Or was it the thirteen barrel rolls?"

"Try the back to back flips followed by the nose dive towards the water." Lloyd retorted, leaning over to put his hands on his knees and nearly falling face first into the ground. "And now I can't stand…greeeeeat." Slowly, he lifted his left hand up and flashed the thumbs up to Sheena. "Just…give me a moment to remember how to walk…and stand…and see straight."

"Wow, I didn't think it took that much to topple the great swordsman Lloyd Irving. I mean, anyone who can take being stabbed several consecutive times should be well able to survive a short ride on a large flying chunk of metal and electricity." Sheena recapped, crossing her arms just in front of her chest and leaning to the side. After a few moments, Sheena flashed Lloyd a worried glance. "You…really aren't feeling well, are you?"

"I just think there might be too much of my stomach still located in my brain after that dive. I just need a little bit longer thank you." Lloyd sighed, pushing his face out of the grassy terrain and sighing. "And obviously, flying on a large chunk of metal with you steering is far more dangerous then Desian Grand Cardinals and Kratos combined." Lloyd shot back, earning him a playful kick. Said kick, however, knocked the swordsman's left hand out from under him and toppled Lloyd back to his face. "Very funny…"

"Come on Lloyd." Sheena said, twirling her hand in the air. "It's not like I tried to kill you."

"That actually scares me more." Lloyd replied, shuttering at the thought of what she could do if she tried. Another deep breath and Lloyd pushed back to his knees. "Okay, I feel better now! Let's go make a pact!" Lloyd proclaimed heartily, de-nerving Sheena at his sudden mood swing. A mood swing that she was all too aware would swap to some state of boredom.

"Okay, I dunno if you remember from last time, but this place is full of traps. The kind that'd leave you a pasty puddle in the walls. So follow me closely."

Lloyd smiled in complacency as he pushed to his feet, brushing his knees off before resting his hands on the swords a certain sanctimonious seraph had handed him. Somehow, those swords felt right when he wielded them, and more so than that, they seemed to imbue a sense of…confidence on him whenever he gripped the hilts. "Yah, you got it Sheena."

_**------ Triet Base ------**_

"Give me good news Botta." Yuan stated as soon as the buzzing crackle of the communicator became apparent. He was far from the mood that he had been when discussing to Lloyd and Sheena the seriousness of the situation. He needed to stop focusing on summon spirits and start focusing on Colette. For whatever amount it was worth, he was actually going to try and keep his word to Lloyd. In all honesty, he just chalked it up to stupidity on his part. After all, what was the point? One would think that after four thousand years of life, one could grow immune to pleas and begging and stick to a simple plan. Kill the world damning blond airhead and stop the evil incarnate blonder airhead from reviving his dead sister. Simple in nature. Couple in a brunette swordsman with the look of a close comrade turned bitter opponent and the save-all-sacrifice-none methodology of a friend that he wished he still had, and then toss in a summoner with abandonment issues and a knack for distracting his efforts, and one gets a simple plan turned into a hopeless catastrophe.

Oh well, this was Yuan. He could take any mess and make it work. Or at least, that was what he kept telling himself.

"We've begun the assault, and as you expect, Kratos is pushing towards the front exit for the time being."

"Is Garret and Feldarr in position?"

"Yes, and I've begun moving my men to the secret entrance location. We'll have them trapped soon enough." Botta replied determinedly, bringing a grin to Yuan's face.

"Good. Then I'll send word to Lloyd and Sheena once they are back on a Rheaird. Chances are the kid would be glad to know we'll end this without killing his dear friends."

"And what of Kratos. We need him out of the way if we are to do anything other than stall him further."

Yuan paused for only a moment as he tried to process mentally just what needed to be done about his former best friend. He was an important piece to a delicate puzzle…however if he was right, the Mana Cannon might still do what was needed. With Lloyd and Sheena in his employ, they could go about and make the summon pacts as quickly as possible, and then they could fix everything. He had already had his insiders do what was necessary for him to succeed; now he just needed to hope his trust in Rodyle was not poorly placed. The easy to tempt weakling Desian would serve his purpose as long as he could be left to believe that he'd rule over Cruxis when it succeeded.

Unfortunately, Yuan knew that he needed to do what needed to be done without any hesitation. "Kill him. He'll only prove a hindrance if left to live, and even if we capture Colette and her comrades, he could well come after them."

"Understood Lord Yuan." Botta replied, as the communication broke. Taking a deep breath, Yuan rested his hands on the desk and sighed.

"I'm sorry Anna…but I must do this. I swore to be Mithos' keeper, and I refuse to let anything stop me from keeping that oath. I kept my word when I got Lloyd to Iselia, now I need to keep my word to the woman I loved." Yuan testified, rubbing a hand across his forehead. That had been a hard conversation. A dying Anna, a frantic plea, and a foolish promise. Who would have thought that such an act would one day change so much.

The second his communicator came online, Yuan took a deep breath. This time, he waited for the caller to speak first.

"So, there you are Yuan. Any plans to return to my side?" A gentle voice opened.

"At this time I am afraid not Lord Yggdrasill. I've still much to do upon this planet, and if your plans are moving at the speed you claim they are, I have not nearly enough time." Yuan replied solidly, turning his back on the communicator and crossing his arms.

"We're still friends Yuan. You don't have to call me by that name." The voice replied, sounding youthful and inviting.

Yuan sighed silently. The half-elf talking to him was not Yggdrasill. He could always tell the difference. When he was like this, he was calm, friendly, approachable sounding, and far too resembling of the days of old. When he was Yggdrasill, a colder, business first and uncaring demeanor possessed him. What was truly sad is the latter is what became of his friend. He just truly embraced his true personality when he wasn't even really himself.

It was things like these that made him glad he fought the full change to a seraph. He could still feel things, like pain and warms and colds, and even managed to experience sleep once in a while. He still was unable to eat anything, and had trouble opening to some emotions, but as far as he went from Kratos or Yggdrasill, he was far more real than they.

"…I apologize; it's just that there has been a lot on my mind, and more on my plate. I don't mean to keep you waiting, but I'd rather not disappoint you with a lack of results."

A moment of silence graced his office. "Don't worry Yuan. I promise when we resurrect Martel, everything will be better. We can go back to what we were like before. And it's so close to being ready too. If only those filthy Renegades wouldn't get in my way. I swear I'll crush them all." The voice replied, his voice curving maliciously as the subject swapped to the Renegades. If it was possible, nothing sounded more fierce and angry than the voice that he took when it came to obstacles.

"I concur. They do have a well ran track record of interfering."

"Yuan, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. You are, after all, the leader." Yuan replied in a very tell-a-tale fashion. An agitated exhalation from the voice brought a smile to his features.

"I said stop acting like that. We're still friends!" A short pause intervened the half tantrum, allowing Yuan a chance to remember the good days. The days before days like these. "Yuan…what are your thoughts on Kratos' son?"

Yuan's eyes shot open as the question tore his mind from the memories to the here and now. "The child I hid from you?"

"Yes, him. Lloyd Irving I believe it is now." Yuan sighed in contempt as the name was mentioned. It was rare for Yggdrasill to let anything go, and when both Kratos and Yuan had come to him in regards to the missing child of Kratos, with Yuan detailing that he had seen the child to a safer place, and then request that Yggdrasill did not try and track him down, it shocked them both to see him agree. Sometimes, even the old him showed through the mask he religiously wore. However, for both Lloyd's own safety, as well as a security policy on a potential bargaining chip, he never did tell Kratos where he had hid him. It wasn't too hard to tell that Kratos had found out though.

"What about him?"

"I want to know…do you think he would serve us?"

**_------ Sylph's Seal ------_**

Lloyd sneezed as they took to the top of the tower, rubbing his nose gingerly with his finger.

"Someone's talking bout you Lloyd." Sheena replied, glancing back to bask in the confused gaze. "Mizuhoan belief. If you sneeze, someone is talking about you behind your back." Sheena shot, chuckling as Lloyd shrugged. "Probably nothing though."

"Well, I sneeze a lot, so it must mean I'm pretty well talked about." Lloyd replied, grinning before glancing back down the stairs in fear. How could so many sharp moving things exist in one space was beyond his comprehension, but one thing was solid in his mind. Raine would have been going bananas over it. Turning back to the altar, Lloyd could see a floating green sphere resting above it, signaling the oncoming brawl. "Finally…I'm sick of traps! Well Sheena, I guess it's time to kick some butt."

Sighing to herself, Sheena rested a hand on her hip. _'I knew he'd get bored to some extent.' _"Yah!" Sheena replied, noting her confidence. It felt kind of nice to not be so afraid of screwing up anymore. It felt kind of nice to be near someone who gave her cause not to be afraid. She just wished she could stop being so afraid for him herself. The last thing she wanted was to be the reason Lloyd got hurt or worse. "Let's do that thing we do best and rule."

Taking a few steps forward, the world around them began to shake heavily. Soon, brilliant emerald flashes followed as the air around them began to shine as though it were a majestic sea of diamonds. With another pair of loud, earth shaking sonic booms, the air around them dimmed back to normal to reveal a floating blue fairy in front of them with velvet hair and an ornate bow of gold and purple in hand, beautiful violet butterfly wings with a blue trim beating gently behind her. Pausing to take a breath, two other fairies, one with a green suit and orange gloves and boots and pink hair underneath an ember shaded hat, hoisting a large shield in both hands with a pair of wings that looked as though they were but one large rose petal and another green fairy, this time with blue gloves and thigh high boots and a head of forest green hair, with majestic angelic wings of amber hue and wielding a very large and waved sword.

"You are a summoner, are you not? We, the Sylph, already share a pact with Mithos." The middle one, the one wielding the giant sword, spoke with her voice crisp and serene.

A pair of murmurs was all that was drawn at the name. "I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me!" Sheena proclaimed mightily, inwardly smiling at how well that sounded to her.

"The winds of time have brought us the next pact-maker at long last Sephie." The one carrying the bow spoke, her voice well kept and wisdom laced.

"Then we'll test your power! Let's do this Yutis." The last one uttered, pulling her shield up. Her voice was youthful and squeaky.

"Yes Fairess…lets."

As suddenly as they had appeared, they disappeared. Before Lloyd could even think, his instincts kicked in and he jumped backwards, fast enough to avoid a vertical sword attack that split the stone he had just been standing one. Taking one more leap back to avoid a resulting slash aimed at his chest, Lloyd brought both Seraph blades out and caught a third slash with both blades held, point to ground. Pushing them off, Lloyd dashed forward to take his swing at the open target, only to take a shield to the gut instead. The blow took Lloyd off his feet and knocked him airborne. With a growl, Lloyd stabbed his right blade into the ground and stopped himself, bringing him back to the ground and to his feet in a dashing position. Taking to steps forward at a fast pace, Lloyd leapt on top of Fairess' shield, and used it as a stepping stone. Leaping off the shield and driving it into the head of the orange hat totting fairy, Lloyd went into a barrel roll towards Sephie, bringing both swords slamming down on the ground in front of her.

"FIERCE BEAST!" Lloyd yelled as the impact swallowed his voice. The exploding image of the lion knocked the fairy out of the sky and onto her back, slightly dazed. Sheena, on the other hand, was busy deflecting arrows being shot at her with swift accuracy, twirling her cards with adept like grace. Bouncing another arrow off the magic cards, Sheena dashed underneath the next arrow and drove one of the infused cards into the chest of Yutis, knocking her backwards. Before Yutis could respond, several concurrent blows met the floating third of Sylph, each knocking her back bit by bit until she had pushed her back almost to the altar. Leaping backwards, the cards became enveloped in a blue glow before she slapped them together and unleashed a stream of water towards the spirit.

"WIND WALL!" Yutis cried, as a strong upwards blast of wind deflected the geyser of water. Pulling back up her bow, the weapon pulsed once before several fast moving arrows of light exploded around Sheena, racking her body with assault before tossing her backwards. Sheena belted out in pain as she bounced off the ground once before slamming viciously into a pillar of stone. Glancing to Lloyd who was enveloped in a battle with the shield wielding and sword wielding parts of Sylph, and slowly beginning to tire as she could see, Sheena pushed to her feet quickly, swiftly grabbing an arrow out of flight and tossing it skillfully into the arm of Fairess, causing her to miss her shield attack and collapse to the side, groaning in pain. As Sheena turned back, she saw another barrage of light arrows careening towards her, and subconsciously her cards became wrapped in flame. Slapping them together as the arrows approached, Sheena closed her eyes.

"RELEASE!" Sheena cried, as a semi-circle of raging fire shot up from in front of her and incinerated the arrows. Opening her eyes, Sheena let a smile fold onto her lips as she watched the fire in action. "Not bad Efreet…" Sheena spoke, before dispelling the flames. Just as the flames fell, Sheena loosed another spray of water, this time striking Yutis at home and knocking her from the sky. Diving forward, Sheena cursed as she watched Fairess try and squish her head between the shield and the pillar, turning to stare at the summon spirit carefully. There was a large impact marking in the pillar from the shield, and an equally as large impact marking on the shield from her face.

"Air Thrust!" Sephie cried, as Lloyd whipped his swords up to his face, calling forth his guardian defense. The wind magic still hit him, but it felt more like getting hit by a barrage of small rocks than being engulfed in blades of wind. However, the following hammer like attack from Sephie shattered his defenses and cutting deep into Lloyd's shoulder. A roar of pain escaped the swordsman's mouth as the blade was wrenched free and allowed the blood to flow from the wound. Growling in pain, Lloyd dashed to the side to avoid another hammer like blow, and then leapt forward, tackling Sephie from the air to the ground, and giving Lloyd a chance to pull out an apple gel. He had long since discovered that, while they tasted good, they also helped to clot open wounds, and actually served to heal faster. Dumping a handful of the apple flavored goo onto his hand; Lloyd smeared it on his shoulder and gave it a second to stop burning before glancing towards the fast approaching Sephie.

The first swing connected with Lloyd's left blade, allowing him to take a slash with his right blade. A quick block began a dance like back and forth between the fairy and Lloyd. After an over head swing nearly took Lloyd's head off, Lloyd rolled forward and kicked to his feet, spinning around as fast as he could and slamming both blades into Sephie's blocking stance and tossing the fairy backwards. Pulling the blade back in a manner to stab at him, Sephie charged once more, yelling a battle cry as she sped towards the red clad swordsman. Lloyd leapt backwards at the last moment, watching her blade imbed itself into the ground.

"CROSS SLASH!" Lloyd cried, loosing a pair of cutter like waves into the stuck fairy, one horizontal then another vertical. The pair of moves set the fairy to stumble backwards long enough for Lloyd to use her imbedded sword as a stepping stool. Leaping into the air, Lloyd brought both blades above his head as the pulsed blue energy. "SERAPH'S HAMMER!" Lloyd yelled as he brought both slamming down on top of Sephie.

"This is going to hurt…" Sephie murmured as the swords hit home and hit hard. The impact sent the fairy smashing into the ground like a meteor hitting a planet, and left a small mushroom cloud of smoke in its wake. Turning to Sheena without so much as a second glance, Lloyd sheathed his right sword long enough to grab Sephie's blade and hurl it across the roof, going through the shield that Fairess had just managed to dislodge from the pillar and nailing it back into the pillar, this time likely for good. The sprite went to growl at Lloyd and make some obscene gesture when it was struck by a pair of back to back blows from Sheena, the magic infused cards doing quite a number onto the being's body before she felt one rest against it.

"PYRE SEAL!" Sheena yelled, as the card exploded into many and a collected amount of energy turned to hell fire. The fairy was sent hurtling into the pillar opposite of her shield and knocked her out, signified by her frame slumping to the ground. Spinning around was quickly as possible, Sheena drove both cards in front of her and deflected another arrow, this time back into Yutis and sending it deep into her right hand. Yutis yelped in pain as she dropped her bow, which was long enough for Lloyd and Sheena to finish it.

"SONIC THRUST!" Lloyd yelled, as he stabbed through Yutis' side and brought another cry of pain out.

"POWER SEAL!" Sheena followed, as her card smacked into the fairy's stomach and drew out a large chunk of her power. As Yutis struggled to even stay flying, Lloyd and Sheena aligned themselves up.

"Are you ready?" Both called, Sheena standing with her right hand out and forming a magic circle in front of Lloyd. "POWER THRUST!" Both yelled, as Lloyd dashed through the magic circle and stabbed into and through Yutis with both blades, a loud sonic boom beckoning forth the end of the fight. Slowly at first, Lloyd and Sheena each turned to the other and nodded before glancing to their rear and seeing all three fairies floating where they had begun the bout. The two put their weapons away and walked back to just in front of the altar, watching the three spirits carefully.

"Owie owie owie! Did you have to be so rough?" Fairess moaned, rubbing her head. Lloyd glanced to Sheena before his head hanged on his shoulders.

"I didn't mean to be…I'm sorry…"

"Heh, that's okay! We Spirits don't actually feel pain like you mortals do. I mean, we can be hurt and stuff, but once it's over, so's the pain! But WOW! You guys are strong!" Fairess continued, waving her hands to the side. "Aren't they strong Yutis?"

"Yes, they are. I'm impressed too." Yutis replied, rubbing her hand slightly before gazing at Sheena and nodding, then doing the same for Lloyd. "They who wait for time to blow in their direction oft receive the highest of fortunes."

"Then it is settled." Sephie spoke, holding her hand out and respawning her sword. Her wings beat once before she pointed the blade to Sheena. "You shall have what you came to seek. Now, make your vow." Taking a deep breath, Sheena took a few steps forward and brushed off the dust from the sides of her robe before clearing her throat. The woman that spoke next was not the Sheena that played with Lloyd when the two were bored, or tore through the air and pulled off tricks like she was some sort of pro Rheaird-er or something. It was the voice of the determined young woman that Lloyd envied in a way. Even after she was ridiculed and abused by her village, she still wanted to help them and protect them.

"Right now…at this very time…there are people who are suffering. People who are dying for meaningless causes that they do not know about, for lies that they are led to believe. We vow to bring an end to this and save these people. SYLPH! I ask that thou grant me thy power!" Sheena cried. One by one, each of the Sylphs nodded in response, ending with Sephie once more.

"Understood, but please Summoner Sheena…keep to your vow. We do not bare any wish to be betrayed again." With that, each of the fairies turned to small colored balls of light, before each merged to form one medium sized green ball of light. A single crystal fell from the floating green orb before it disappeared. Reaching down, Sheena pulled up the opal, gripping it tightly as she felt gusts of wind swirl around her, before turning to Lloyd and flashing the thumbs up.

"Now then…to Botta." Sheena replied, garnering a nod from Lloyd as they dashed back into the trap filled dungeon.

"This time, I'm driving." Lloyd yelled, as the disappeared into the ruins. From above, a snarl formed on the watcher's lips as he unfolded his arms so that they rest at his side, his winged tipped staff held parallel to the ground.

"Filthy, wretched humans. But…oh how well you will both serve. I'll see to it that you get to dance with Kratos alone Lloyd. And you can bring down that useless disgrace to Lord Yggdrasill for me." Remiel spoke, a sly grin fixed upon his face. "And I can take his place and serve as a proper member of Cruxis should, as a true member of the Four Seraphim."

_**------ Tower of Mana ------**_

"ARGH!" Kratos yelled as he stabbed into the chest of what had to be Renegade #235, dropping him like a sack of steel nails. The battle was going poorly to save the least, and Kratos had fast found himself and the rest of the Chosen's group pushed into a boxed off room. "Be gone with you all!" Kratos yelled as he smashed another across the face with his shield and knocked him off his feet, before slashing twice in quick succession and killing another member of the Renegades. "Genis, that switch there, trigger it!" Kratos yelled, pointing to a nearly hidden switch behind the half-elf. With a flick, the door came crashing down in front of Kratos, nearly crushing a just barely living Renegade and his own feet. Leaping backwards, Kratos cursed as he sheathed his sword and glanced around.

There were in a marble room near the bottom of the tower, situated just above the entrance to the tower itself. While he was sure that, by now, the entrance would be far more guarded that the exit back to the roof, he was more than certain that the Renegades knew of his secret entrance.

Well, of one of them he was sure. He just needed to know which. "Raine how is she?" Kratos called, trying to think of a way out of this mess. _'Okay, instead of trying to get out…perhaps we should stay in. The tunnels…We should be near an entrance if I'm right…' _He had waited for Raine to slowly rest the young angel against a wall, letting her take a few moments to recover.

"Well, this movement cannot be good for her, but she's still breathing if that is what you mean." That was when Raine noticed Colette was trying to say something. A dry gasp was the only sound that escaped the young blond angel when she realized she couldn't speak. Shaking her head once, Colette tried again, only to be met with the same results. Taking a deep breath, Colette turned her head back and forth between Kratos and Genis, trying to speak again. Genis stared in shock, as Raine tried to understand just what Colette was trying to do. However, like usual, it was Kratos who had the answer.

"It appears our Chosen one has lost her ability to speak." Genis spared a glance to Kratos that lingered only a heartbeat before his worried eyes shot back to Colette, now nodding her head slowly.

"Colette…" Genis muttered, sighing. "You're going through all this alone aren't you…" Genis muttered under his breath before glancing back to Colette, who was trying her best to wear the bubbly and infectious smile that she was loved for. Turning to Genis, Colette beckoned him towards her with her finger, confusing the little half-elf child. Tilting his head, Genis soon saw Colette writing on his hand with her finger, and began to read aloud.

"Don't…" Genis stopped after the first word as Colette continued to write. _'Don't read this aloud…I feel safer that you're here Genis. I'm not going through this alone, I've got you Genis._' Genis stopped for a moment and smiled heartily at Colette with a pair of crimson cheeks, who nodded and smiled back. She began again, this time urging Genis to read her words. "I'm sorry…I've lost my voice and I ca…nnot even fight." Genis read slowly, giving his head a shake at the end. "That's okay Colette. You just focus on getting better and we'll keep focusing on getting out of here." Colette began to write again, catching Genis' eyes. "Thanks…guys. I'm sorry…Colette, would you please stop apologizing already." Genis ended, when she began to write again. "You…you're turning…into…Lloyd…aren't you? HEY!" Genis exclaimed.

"Okay, here is next course of events. Genis, I need you to destroy that wall…" Kratos spoke, pointing to the wall behind them, opposite the door. "Use your strongest spells you have and shatter that wall. The minute you do, I'm going to lead us to a secret opening on the ground floor. This will require us to move fast, carefully, and as quietly as possibly. Chosen one, can you take a bit more turbulence, just for now?" Kratos cautioned as he once more took the leader role that he had fulfilled since the journey had begun.

"As…long…as…Ge…nis…" Genis paused a moment before turning a brighter shade of crimson before turning to Kratos and nodding furiously. "She'll be fine." Genis spoke with a twinge of elation within his voice. Kratos nodded once, not wishing to take the conversation any further, and pointed to the wall. Genis nodded once before his body was enveloped in a fire glow. "ERUPTION!" The first spell hit home, sending cracks rippling through the stone work. Giving the wall a determined glare, Genis became enveloped in an amber glow next, mana swirling around him as he charged the spell. "STALAGMITE!" The second spell delivered the success the group had been waiting for as the wall crumbled around them, revealing a passage way into a stair pit.

"NOW!" Kratos yelled, dashing out of the room and onto the stairs below, sword drawn incase any Renegade had been waiting for them. Genis followed next, still remaining within arms reach of the quickest spell he could cast. Finally, Raine came last with Colette wrapped back around her back. Waiting for the both of them to join him, Kratos nodded once before pointed towards an entrance at the bottom of the stairs. As they made there way to the exit, Kratos stopped part way and turned to the wall. Hastily, he began pressing several of the bricks in a random like pattern until a large central brick extended towards him. Sheathing his sword, Kratos gripped both sides of the brick and twisted it as hard as he could, twisting it a full one hundred and eighty degrees before shoving it back in.

"Come close." Kratos muttered hastily to the rest of the group. Listening to the elder swordsman, Kratos waited for the floor underneath them to shake once before descending into the pit that the staircase circulated. Genis let out a shocked eep, as was probably the same thing Colette had wanted to do. Raine, however, was reacting in a far more different manner.

"MARVELOUS! A secret elevator designed by the ancients that created this temple. Is this magi-technology, or simply machinery, or is there something more to this. Could it be…" Raine continued on, babbling about from topic to topic. Kratos gave his head a single shake before taking a deep breath.

"This leads to a special tunnel that no one…other than a few people I trust, know about. This pathway will essentially take us to the front of the Tower of Salvation. It's a large underground tunnel that I had found out about from a good friend and some better books. Apparently, the former priests within this tower used it as a way to evacuate in case of monster attacks or Desians." Kratos paused, turning his head to glance at Raine. "So, it is our good fortune that it exists."

"Are there any more?" Genis asked, scratching his arm. "Secret entrances that is."

"This Tower is filled with them. Some merely lead outside while others lead to towns…this one leads to our final destination though. In many ways, we are very lucky."

"Colette will still need to rest Kratos. We can't keep running with her like this." Raine admonished, briefly swapping from Ruin-mode to typical Raine. She felt a shudder on her back as Colette weakly attempted to shake her head. Raine sighed at the feel of the young girl disagreeing and adopted a firm glance. "She needs rest now Kratos."

"She can rest inside the tunnel, where it will be safe. It'll be a full day's journey from here to the Tower of Salvation. We'll be safe though, and right now that is what is important." Kratos replied, yet still gripping his sword's hilt. _'I never thought I would see the day where I would use this tunnel again. Not since…Goddess…not since Kvar had hunted me down.' _"The other important thing, Chosen one, is that at long last your journey is coming to a close. Soon this world will be regenerated and the Desians vanquished once more. Soon, you will become a true angel, and the world's life will be replenished."

_**------ Triet Base ------**_

"So they did escape through another one…I thought as much. Though if we have any luck, they'll be taking the tunnel. That gives us time to get reinforced and to stop them at the Tower. Lloyd and Sheena are on their way to you Botta. I am safe in assuming the summon spirit of Light can still not be called upon, correct?" Yuan spoke to his second in command.

"She says she will do nothing without Aska, then leaves. That is all she says."

"Of course it is. Dismissed, contact me again once Lloyd and Sheena are with you." With that, the communicator died out, and Yuan was left to his own.

He had tried to convince Yggdrasill that Lloyd was not worth a moment of his time, that he was nothing more than a foolish little child that got tied up with a harmless interloper assassin. He had tried to explain that he would more than less likely wind up failing and probably end up exiled to Tethe'alla. He had tried to explain to him that he would more than less likely defy and attempt to destroy him instead of serve him, but Yggdrasill would not relent. So Yuan told him what he knew of the boy, and Yggdrasill had left him with a handful of chuckles. He could remember his last sentence as clear as day and hear it as well as if it had only just been spoken.

'_He interests me.'_

"Lloyd, Sheena…do _not_ fail me now."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: So, a fight with Sylph that went extremely well (I fought Sylph with only Lloyd and Sheena, just like Efreet while I was writing this, so that is why it took a while. Efreet was harder than them, comically enough.) Expect the next chapter to be a softer chapter, as Sanctuary prepares to go all out in the two part monumental showdown. It'll have Angels, it'll have Summon Spirits, it'll have explosions…It'll have Kratos. But what it won't have…are SNAKES…on a RHEAIRD!

However, it will Yggdrasill and that is close enough.

Also, just an end note, I have started yet another story that, while it is not a predetermined Sheloyd story, it does have that potential. That is up to the reader though. If you get a chance, check it out. All other things asides, it is a bonofide Insaneiac story, with extreme plot, twists turns and surprises that will leave you stun. The story is called Tales of Twilight. It's prequel, which you may need to read to grasp the background of the story, is called Yasashii Ryoute. And that is the end of a Insaneiac shamelessly plugging his own stories. Peace!


	16. Chapter 16: Sanctuary, Part III

**Insaneiac: First things first, Faraway Promises fans. This impromptu hold will be ending soon; it's only in effect at this point because I am so truly close to finishing this act of Beneath the Surface. Once I get this act to its giant conclusive ending, I'll go back to getting Faraway Promises done, and there will be no hold on it until Act 2 of that is finished. The only reason, like I said, is because this story is taking a lot of my creative juices to keep interesting, and I'm obviously faltering since the last chapter. **

**Well, this is it. Part Three of Sanctuary, and the meaning behind this epic trilogy of chapters is revealed. Not to mention a build towards our favorite couple in this one. And yes…to keep with it, there will be action in this chapter. Not a lot, but enough so that the tone doesn't get lost.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of game, nor do I own the original plot. And deviances from the original plot are mine by extension, but not completely. Namco owns the rest._

* * *

Chapter 16: Sanctuary, Part III

* * *

"Stop." Botta called out as he stopped at the summit of a cliff, a hand raised to the forces at his rear. Sparing only a moment to glance out at the tower in front of them, Botta sighed. There were angels hovering around the tower at the time, most likely attempting to keep any would be intruders from invading for the moment. He knew once Kratos reached the tower, the angels would leave and prepare for what would inevitably be the endgame. There was no hiding the fact that, come the day's dawn tomorrow, the final battle would commence. Looking out to the setting sun, Botta turned around and pointed back to a large clearing near the base of the rather petite mountain. Yuan had made it clear that all Kratos would need was a day in the tunnel and then they would be there.

"We camp there for the night, and then tomorrow we move to the Tower." Botta commanded, waiting for the nods of several ranking members before they turned around. Among them were Lloyd and Sheena as well, the both of them far more tired than either truly knew. They wanted nothing more than some good rest at that point. As they marched off, Lloyd turned around just in time to see Botta lay something against the ground. Before he could see anymore, the path took a turn to the left and Lloyd could see nothing else.

"Something wrong Lloyd?" Sheena asked without even turning to look at Lloyd.

"Just wondering what Botta's doing. That's about it."

"What Lord Botta does is his own affair and it usually for the better that we do not know about it." A Renegade officer spoke up, glancing back at Lloyd. "If I were you, I'd learn to accept that fact as quickly as you can." The officer paused for a moment before forcing away a glare he had wanted to direct at both teens. "Lord Irving." He added, before skittering away. Lloyd glanced down in a sheepish fashion as they continued down to the clearing. It took a moment to realize that, despite his apparent position with the Renegades he was by no mean the only person in that position.

"Lord Irving? Ugh…" Lloyd grumbled disdainfully, rubbing the back of his head before turning to Sheena with a confused look on his face. "So…that would make you…"

"If I had to guess, Lady Fujibayashi. I'll have to wait and hear it first though." Lloyd could see a smirk fix itself upon her face. "Heh…Lord Irving and Lady Fujibayashi. I like how that sounds." Sheena finished before her eyes snapped open and her mouth dropped slightly. _'The hell! Oh for the love of, do not let oblivious Lloyd fail me now!' _

"They sound too formal to me." Lloyd replied obliviously, allowing Sheena the chance to vanquish the light blush that her cheeks now wore before Lloyd could even see them. The two descended down to the potential site of the camp without another word being spared.

The clearing that would play house to the campground was actually pretty well covered, with the mountains close to their back and a large semicircle of dense forest that kept their fronts neatly hidden. The only thing they would truly need to worry about was things that could fly, and at that point all flying threats were currently charged with protecting the tower. Since coming to the clearing from the mountain path, no one had seen Botta come back from the mountain and no one really seemed to worry much about it. Camp was quickly established as the individual sleeping arrangements were solidified and the watch was arranged. With the preparations finished, Lloyd slumped up against a tree around the perimeter of the camp, checking his shoulder carefully. The apple gel had not done as well as he thought as the wound still hurt rather badly. Not to mention the tear in his outfit showed the half-healed wound to most of the world. Sighing in half pain and half fatigue, Lloyd closed his eyes for a moment and blocked himself off from the world at hand.

'_I can't just kill Colette…I can't! Even if what she is doing is wrong…even if what will happen will ruin the world…I can't kill her. But…I can't let her succeed either. If she does, everyone will eventually die. Dammit…I have to choose between possibly killing one of my closest friends, hell…she's like my sister. I either have to kill her…or be responsible for killing my world and Sheena's world. What the hell is right anymore? Isn't there some way…ANYWAY…that I can save both? I don't want Colette to die…' _

Lloyd once again touched his shoulder, flinching at the pain. Nearly two weeks prior to where he was now he had promised Colette that he would follow her on her quest to revive the world. To regenerate the world. Now he was about to be an obstacle for that ambition. He had seen how Colette looked at him at the mausoleum and again at the human ranch. The person she regarded with such adoration and care had turned against her to help a newcomer that had originally wanted to kill Colette. The more it played in Lloyd's mind, the more it felt like Raine was right. To her he was nothing more than another enemy and a traitor. The more he felt like Raine was right, the more he wanted to turn back time and start over.

But to do that would mean he would have never met Sheena. At least not in the way that would result in a friendship like the one they shared. In the end, it might have even been Lloyd that would have killed her to prevent Colette from being killed. Any way Lloyd could look at it, someone had to die by either his hand or his will. There was no happy medium or even a neutral medium for the boy. He had to choose between the worlds or Colette, or choose between Colette and Sheena. Everything he would do resulted in sacrifice. Stupid, worthless, meaningless and completely unavoidable sacrifice. And to top it all off, amidst his internal struggles and vicious narrative on himself as a human being, his shoulder still hurt like hell. If he was alone, he would have screamed in anger and frustration until his throat refused to allow him to. He wanted nothing more than to kick and punch and scream in frustration until he passed out.

"Lloyd, are you okay?" A voice asked leisurely, popping him out of his locked away world. Blinking twice in quick succession, he looked up to see Sheena standing there, glancing down at him worriedly. She had gone off to mend various small tears in her outfit and must have came back looking for him shortly after he left. He noticed she had her head tilted to the side as she stared at him, her eyes telling him to open up and spill the problem. They lingered on his own eyes until he felt them shift to his shoulder. A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she saw the cut.

"It's…nothing…" Lloyd lied, rubbing the back of his head.

"Lloyd, the last time you were that deep in thought was back in the Renegade base when Yuan told you about what Raine and Kratos had gone about saying. I think I'd know what nothing is, especially with you." Sheena stated back, sitting down at his side, resting up against the tree. She paused a moment to watch the small battalion of Renegades as they went about doing their individual thing. Some drank and laughed with others, some prepared their weapons and practiced, others still sat alone and shut themselves off from the world as they prepared themselves mentally. Each did their own thing.

"What…what would you do if you could start over Sheena?" Lloyd asked somberly as he stared at the Renegades. It was completely unlike him to ask something like that, but at that point Lloyd was curious. He wanted to know if he was the only one that wanted to begin again.

"What do you mean Lloyd?" Sheena replied confused, turning to glance at the side of Lloyd's head

"If you could start your life over from a point…any point, what would you do?" He hadn't even thought about the words he chose or the effect they would carry. "I would have started back in Iselia…and stop the Desians from destroying the village because of me. Stop them from carting off innocent people to their ranch and from hurting the people of Iselia, even if they never cared much for me." Lloyd winced as he recalled the furious face and words of the mayor. "Stop them from exiling my best friend from the village too."

"Is that what happened?" The words were the only thing she could control. She was staring at Lloyd harder than she had ever stared at him before. Not in anger or sorrow, but in sheer realization and shock. Lloyd said it himself, he was an outsider in his own village, barely accepted by the people that lived that and his actions caused the village to be burnt down and its people hurt greatly. And then it clued in even further for her. The world considered Lloyd to be the leader of the assault on Iselia, among many other things that were cruelly false. Lloyd was an outsider on his entire world.

"Genis, he had a friend at the ranch. This old lady, her name was Marble. We tried to help her when those bastards started beating her. But they found out who we were and attacked the village because of us. Worst of all…that old lady was turned into a monster and unleashed upon me and Genis…that Forcystus guy said it was our punishment. In the end, she sacrificed herself to save what was left of the village, but it didn't matter by then." Lloyd had a chance for a single breath. "Because of me…many died. I…-" He could say no more before he found himself interrupted.

"Ten years ago…in Mizuho, I was asked to craft a pact with the summon spirit of lightning, Volt." Sheena began, prompting Lloyd to wince nigh invisibly. He slowly turned his head to look at Sheena, who had since taken to looking at the ground. "I was nine years old at the time, and really didn't have that big of an idea what I was getting myself into. We went there at dusk and by the time we got there it was night and it had just when it started to rain." Sheena paused again, reaching her hand out as if to catch a raindrop, even though no rain fell right then. "It was a heavy rain, rain that bounced off the ground and shot through the water. I remember it as clearly as I did when it happened…I remember because a part of me refuses to allow me the joy of forgetting it." Lloyd watched breathlessly as Sheena paused to take a deep breath before turning to Lloyd and staring into his eyes. For only a moment did the gaze linger, but that was all it took for Lloyd to understand just what this took for her to say it.

"I called forth Volt, and made a pact with him. He refused to answer back. I got worried and tried it again…and again he refused it. When I tried a third time…Volt attacked me. I dodged just narrowly the first bolt of lightning, but the second was taken for me. My granddad threw himself in front of me and was struck in the center of his chest. I was too stunned to even breathe at that point." Sheena continued as she clenched her hands into tight fists as a tear began to slide down her left cheek.

"Sheena…it's okay. You don't…-"

"No…I want to say this. I need to." Sheena interrupted quickly. "I have to say this."

"No you don't. Sheena, I already told you that you don't have to tell me until you really want to. I meant that then, and I mean that now." Lloyd countered again. There was an uncharacteristic firmness within his words, but not an uncomfortable one. "I already promised I would listen when you want to tell me."

"Gramps fell on top of me and covered me from Volt's gaze." Sheena continued after letting Lloyd's words settle in her mind. Regardless of what he said, she wanted to say now. Who knew how the coming battle was going to go. "Volt turned on the rest in the temple…all of them. He killed relentlessly. Even when they were running away and hiding, he struck them down. Even though he said nothing, I could feel his seething hatred for us in every action he committed. It was like we were monsters of the worse kind." Sheena became deathly aware of the fact that she was crying visibly now, that her voice had gone up and down randomly. She wanted to stop, but she didn't know whether or not Lloyd would be there for her after tomorrow. This was the final battle. They would kidnap Colette, kill her, or fail.

"Sheena…" Lloyd spoke in trepidation, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Sheena stop. You don't have to tell me now."

"After everyone in the tower was either dead or unconscious and dying, Volt turned on Mizuho. I could hear lightning strikes from where I was as Volt rained down his raw power." Sheena kept going, her body shaking as she went on. "He never even left to tower to destroy my village…he did it all from the center of its main chamber."

"Sheena, stop! That's enough!" Lloyd tried to state, his voice solid as a rock and slightly apprehensive. He didn't want to do this to his friend, to force her to do this. Sheena kept on though, almost as if a dam that stowed her memories had broken apart.

"It kept on for what felt like days, until finally Volt turned from his wrath. I began to move out from under my granddad…I can still see his blood covering my outfit, even though what I wear now was nothing like what it was then. It stared right at me, glared at me viciously…" Sheena tried to continue, but her voice had snapped and slid away. What was left was a truly strong woman sobbing softly into the night air, shaking and trembling as the fears and emotions of that day wracked her body. Lloyd's hand quivered on her shoulder before he turned her around and wrapped her in a hug, holding her tightly as she cried. Had she not been so broken up right then, she probably would have pushed Lloyd away. Instead, she buried her face in his right shoulder and cried, her body trembling in his embrace. And although Lloyd was shocked at what Sheena had told and how she was now, he was far more concerned with comforting her and being there for her.

"Sheena…I'm sorry." Lloyd spoke softly, rubbing her back soothingly. "I…I didn't mean to…" Lloyd stopped when he felt Sheena grab chunks of his shirt tightly, gripping them as if they were her support. "Sheena?"

"All I've had since that day is Corrine. Lloyd, he's been my only friend since that day…until now. You're my friend too…you're a closer friend than I've ever had or deserve." Sheena's voice was quivering almost as much as it had through her story. It was steady, but just barely so. "Lloyd, promise me you won't disappear. Not you…Please…" Sheena continued, sniffling softly as she began to fight back the weakness that she displayed, to bottle it all up again and hide it away.

"Sheena…I won't disappear. I promise you, I won't." Lloyd spoke sincerely. "I'm your friend, and I will not abandon you."

"Thank you Lloyd…" Sheena spoke into his shoulder. After that, Lloyd allowed Sheena to pull away from him, though she held on to his shirt for just the slightest of seconds longer, before turning back to her sitting position and rubbing tears away from reddened eyes.

"If you're done…" A battle hardened voice spoke from behind the tree, startling both teenagers. "Follow me Lloyd."

"Botta! How m-"

"I heard nothing Sheena. I watched from a distance and made my move when I saw you two finish. Regardless, I am borrowing Lloyd from you." Botta spoke smoothly overtop Sheena's words, glancing over his shoulder at the kunoichi. "I'll bring him back in one piece, I promise." Botta added with a barely readable smirk. In return, Sheena masked her former sadness with a farce look of admonishment with sarcasm ridden hints of aggravation. Lloyd, on the other hand, was very lost and kind of frustrated that he had just been talked about as if he were some toy.

"I'm holding you to that then Botta." Sheena replied, although her voice was clearly not fully steadied. Lloyd turned to Sheena with a worried glance in her eyes, but Sheena only waved her hand to Lloyd. "Go, I'm okay Lloyd. Just…don't forget." Sheena narrowed her eyes for a moment before mouthing the words 'a thousand needles' to Lloyd. A single shiver rippled up Lloyd's spine before he actually noticed the sincerity in her eyes. He nodded once before pushing to his feet and turning to Botta.

"Sheena, I will ask that you do not follow us either. It is important that Lloyd and Lloyd alone comes with me." Botta stated patiently before waiting for Sheena to nod in return. "Thank you for that consideration. Lloyd, let's go." The two exchanged a nod each before Botta began walking into the forest. Lloyd, sparing one more glance to Sheena and following it with a hearty smile, took after Botta and left Sheena all to her lonesome.

"Comon Sheena…stop being so weak…" She tried to admonish, lightly slapping each side of her face before glancing up into the sky. Whatever had prompted her to show that side of her…she wanted it to disappear. "You need to be strong…or you'll lose him too." She needed to hide that weakness, all of those weaknesses. She knew that if she didn't it would cost her as much as it did inside that very temple. "I won't kill Lloyd too..."

_**------ Tunnel ------**_

"Kratos…I want to ask you something." Genis spoke as he poked Kratos in the arm. Slowly, the older auburn haired man turned to Genis and shifted an eyebrow upwards. "How did you know to use this tunnel? With all those Desians bum rushing us, what made this place pathway safer than the rest?"

Kratos looked away from Genis, sighing once as he looked at the back of his right hand. "I've never told anyone about this tunnel. Save for maybe two other people. One of them is dead and the other I rarely see anymore."

"So…we're completely safe?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. In that same manner, no." Kratos replied, before turning and looking Genis dead in the eyes. Although it was pitch black in the dank and silent tunnel, torches had been put up. It didn't help much at all, but it did serve to make the creepy and damp tunnel seem a little less creepy and a little less damp.

"Okay, stop with the riddles." Genis scolded flatly.

"Heh…" Kratos replied, before locking eyes with Genis. "Listen closely. Feeling safe is one thing, but in this world there is no such thing as safety. In this meager existence, there is no such thing as a safe haven or a neutral zone." Kratos continued, before turning to gaze off at Colette, who was talking with Raine in her own mute manner. "If you love the Chosen One like you say you do Genis, make sure you know that. Safety is a lie that the strong use to goad the weak."

"Why are you telling me this Kratos?" Genis asked warily, staring questionably at Kratos. "What are you trying to say?" Kratos had never been anything more than another typical human to him for the longest time, always willing to do anything to accomplish a goal. He was almost scared when Kratos stood to his feet and walked past Genis, resting a hand on his shoulder as he passed. The short half-elf glanced up at Kratos confused, and saw him still staring towards Colette, where she was still communicating with Raine.

"Protect what you love Genis. Protect it even if it means betraying all else. Friends come and go in life; some you've trusted for your entire life will disappear just as quickly as you would blink. But if you love someone, treasure that. And always protect the one you love." Kratos finished, clenching the shoulder once before walking off. Genis just stood there watching him walk away, before rubbing this shoulder. Even though he was looking right at the group, his mind couldn't be further from them. Kratos' words resonated endlessly in his head.

"Is that…why Lloyd…betrayed us?" Genis muttered through clenched teeth. "He's probably too stupid to even know why he did it." Genis answered himself, laughing nervously. Pausing once more, Genis turned to look back the way they came. "I wonder…am I going to have to fight Lloyd? I can't let him kill Colette…I won't let him kill Colette…But will he really try and kill Colette?" Again Genis paused before glancing to his hands, almost as though he were ashamed to look at Colette. "Am I going to have to choose between Lloyd and Colette? When it comes down it…will I have to kill Lloyd?" Genis whimpered, before glancing back up at Colette, who flashed him a smile. "Martel…why does this have to happen to us?"

**_------ Ruins within the Forest -----_**-

"Okay Botta, where are we?" Lloyd asked again, irritated beyond comprehension. He had been following behind the silent swordsman since the tree, and not even a word had been spared from him. Now they were standing in the middle of a large clearing. Scattered about the empty field were toppled and half toppled pillars of fine stone in various colors, marks etched deep within them. In the center of the field was what must have once been a small fort, now crumbled and worn away by nature and all things not so natural. Pieces of the former tower dotted the ground, and two of the four walls still existed, though with holes and missing sections in them. In the center of the former tower was a single pillar of pure white that jotted up above the rest of the pillars and the walls before being sharply cut off. Just to his rear he could see scattered pieces of the white pillar dotting the ground into the forest. Yet within it all it carried a softness to it that was completely raw. To give it an even further untouched serenity, the full moon above, unhindered by a cloud of any kind, coated the clearing with its pale shine.

"Why do you wield a sword Lloyd?" Botta suddenly inquired as he sat down against the white pillar, withdrawing his sword and plunging it into the ground before any of it could be seen. "For that matter, what do you feel when you hold your swords in your hands?" The questions had drawn Lloyd's attention to him without pause.

"Huh?" Lloyd replied as an eyebrow was lifted up in heavy question. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Hmmm…" Botta hummed, resting his hand around the hilt of his sword. "This sword is named the Gargant. It's an old ancient word for Warrior. I've two other swords I use, but none so important as this. This blade to me is my brother. I use this sword because I believe in a world that has no meaningless suffering and sacrifices. Ironically enough, that requires sacrifices of its own. So tell me Lloyd, why do you wield the sword?"

"Well…Because…" Lloyd began in a struggle, resting his hands on the hilts of Yuan's Seraph Blades. Slowly, his gaze shifted to the hilts he held, "Because I want to bring an end to sacrifices without any more sacrifices. This world…these worlds have had enough meaningless deaths. I want to see this end." Lloyd began, before lifting his gaze back to Botta. "There's more though. When I hold these…or any swords, I feel an urge to protect the people closest to me." There was a long pause from Botta after Lloyd spoke before a slowly nodding head signaled an end to the silence.

"Most people cannot hear that." Botta said stoically. Once again, Lloyd was confused and visibly so.

"What?"

"The Swordsman's Soul." Botta stated. "Swordsmen, like you and I Lloyd, can hear what others cannot. It reaches us and grips our souls. It gives us a purpose beyond shallow ambition and fruitless dreams. And when we finally find the sword that was made for us, our own individual sword…we can hear that soul's voice. The sword that embodies our Swordsman's Soul."

"I don't understand Botta. What are you saying?" Lloyd replied confusedly, removing his hands from his swords.

"You'll understand one day Lloyd. But…this isn't about your swords, or that soul we of the sword share. This is about this place." Botta continued, sweeping his hand across the land around them. "And what it means to people like us."

Lloyd paused for a moment, glancing around before locking eyes with Botta again. "And…just what is this place?"

"A Sanctuary." Botta replied calmly. Botta tore apart the gaze that he had locked with Lloyd and gazed up at the sky. His eyes locked with the moon for a second before they shut tightly. "A place where fears, lies, hatred, duty, destiny, and confusion melt away and where we can find a peace that eludes us everywhere else. It is where we feel true happiness and where we feel our safest."

"So, what you are saying is that all swordsmen come here and suddenly feel happy and stuff?" Lloyd asked, glancing around the place again. "I don't feel any different. In fact, all I feel is tired and some pain, thanks to a fairy."

"No Lloyd. This is my sanctuary. This is where I feel at peace with the world. Just like you will have to find your true sword, you will have to find your own sanctuary. And you will know the moment you find that sanctuary Lloyd." Botta finished before standing to his feet, drawing the sword out of the ground with him.

Lloyd's eyes shifted to the weapon in Botta's hand, and for the first time he realized just what a spectacular weapon it was. Front the hilt the sword went from wide to moderately narrow, stretching out a few inches before curving downwards and widening back to the size of a broad sword and stretching out about as long as one. Towards the end, the blade hooked backwards, leaving a space near the end of the blade large enough for a sword to get hooked in. The blade was finely crafted with and looked capable of cutting through stone with ease. The material that the blade was made of might as well have been glass, as the sword seemed to reflect all in front of it perfectly. Botta gave it two quick spins in his hand, the moonlight shifting around the blade as Botta twirled it in his hand. Gripping it firmly by the handle, Botta brought the blade to his hand, and wrapped it around it. A hum of wind sounded as greenish energy wrapped around the blade and covered it in its entirety. Pulling his hand away, Botta beckoned to Lloyd.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"For starters, heal that wound." Botta replied, pointing his sword at the wound on Lloyd's shoulder. "And cover your swords in wind energy so we don't kill each other."

"Why…would we need to do that?" Lloyd replied worriedly, flinching as Botta cast first aid on Lloyd's shoulder and mended the wound.

"An old proverb Lloyd. You do not know someone until you cross blades with them. Seeing as how it would serve neither of us any good to kill each other, I have opted to coat our blades with a thin layer of wind. In doing so, any blow we exchange will be more like a club rather than a sword." Botta explained as tried to stab his blade into the ground. Lloyd watched as it thudded into the earth and sank only a mere inch into the ground. "It will not affect the weight of the sword in the slightest. It'll be like using wooden swords."

"Then why not just use wooden swords?"

"Because Kratos will not wield a wooden blade for you when the time comes to fight him. In fact, despite the obvious reasons, I feel she should fight even without the barrier of wind. In the end, however, I would settle for having an uninjured swordsman to a battered and bloodied one. Now draw your blades Lloyd." Botta elated, holding out his hand to Lloyd. Begrudgingly and hesitantly, Lloyd withdrew the Seraph blades and held them out towards Botta. Just as he had with the Gargant, Botta created a thin barrier of wind around each blade. Nodding once, Botta turned around and walked back towards the pillar, his hand clenching around his sword tightly before he spun around and pointed it towards Lloyd.

"Do us both a favor Lloyd and do not hold back. Come at me like I mean to kill you." Botta yelled. With a nod and a twirl of each sword in his hands, Lloyd dashed towards Botta, one sword held in front of him while another was held to his side. At the last moment Lloyd leapt to the side of Botta, stabbing with his outstretched sword. Botta deflected it with a quick spin before returning the stab with one of his own. Lloyd sidestepped to avoid it and brought and second blade swiping across towards Botta's head, once again to be deflected. As soon as the sword was knocked to the side, Botta stabbed Lloyd in the undefended stomach, causing him to bend over in pain as the wind was drawn from his lungs. Moments later, a strong spinning diagonal slash caught Lloyd in the chest as he was bent over and hurtled him across the clearing. Lloyd landed with a brutal thump on his back some feet away from Botta, his swords landing beside his head shortly after.

"Do not leave yourself open Lloyd. The way you fight, you act as though your arms are a separate entity from the rest of you. Move your arms in tandem with your legs and your body." Botta yelled, as Lloyd pushed back to his feet. This time, Botta charged, reaching Lloyd just as he drew his swords back up. Botta loosed a pair of vertical slashes, both blocked by the twin blades of Lloyd. Lloyd took a pair of steps backwards as he blocked and deflected several more slashes before catching Botta's sword in between his. Yelling, Lloyd pushed Botta backwards with his swords, forcing Botta to take a step backwards. Spinning, Botta brought all his available weight into his sword before slashing it across and aiming at Lloyd's head, only to have it dodged. Taking a step back while following up the spin, Botta twisted a full three-sixty degrees before stabbing towards Lloyd. Again, a sword deflected the blow, but this time Botta was prepared. Drawing Gargant back quickly, Botta snagged one of the Seraph blades within the curved hook of the sword, and wrenched to from Lloyds right hand. Before Lloyd could even stare at his hand, Gargant caught him in the right side of his ribs, sending him stumbling to the left. Moments later, Lloyd's right Seraph blade was loosed and hurled towards his chest, knocking him off his feet and back down to the ground.

"That's cheating!" Lloyd growled, wincing as his body groaned in pain.

"It is using one's weapon to its fullest potential Lloyd." Botta remarked, twirling the fine crafted blade in his hand before pointing it back at Lloyd. "Stop treating your swords like weapons Lloyd. Your swords are not tools in a hand; they are extensions of the hand. Treat your swords like they are your own body parts, dance with your blades as though they were a born part of you. You are a swordsman Lloyd, not a foot soldier." Botta yelled as he waited for Lloyd to push to his feet. "If you truly plan on changing these worlds Lloyd, then you must accept that truth. If you wish to protect the ones you love and cherish, than you must _understand_ that truth."

Lloyd stilled himself as he pushed to his feet, his hands gripping the hilts of his swords tightly. _'To protect…I must understand it…'_

"**_Stand!"_**

It wasn't a word he could hear; rather it was as though it resonated through him. Like an echo of something never spoken. Lloyd couldn't begin to understand what had said it or why. However, as soon as he felt it echo through him he obeyed. Pushing to his feet again, Lloyd gripped the swords tightly in his hands, staring at the slick and beautiful blades through the thin green energy that surrounded it. Closing his eyes for a moment longer, Lloyd breathed out as he pointed his blades at Botta and whipped open his eyes.

"Come on Botta." Lloyd spoke before taking a new stance. He held his left sword out in front of him, keeping its blade parallel to his chest, and held his right blade so that the back of its blade ran parallel with the side of his neck. A split second of silence over took the two before Botta's left foot hit the ground, charging towards Lloyd while twisting the sword within his right hand. At the last moment, Botta leapt into the air with a twist, arching his hand overhead and bringing the sword down towards Lloyd. Lloyd dashed forward and dodged the blow, rolling underneath the follow up slash before pushing up to his feet and going on the offensive. Lloyd and Botta exchanged blows with each other as though it were a dance, with Botta and Lloyd both switching between defensive and offensive at random. Each spun and countered the other without fault, and each attacked off the counter without fail. Finally, Botta once again hooked Lloyd's right blade in his sword, wrenching it from him powerfully. Just as he went to attack, Lloyd slashed his unguarded stomach with his remaining blade, causing Botta to wretch over in pain. Moments later, Lloyd was airborne above Botta, his remaining sword coming down through the air with a whistle. Nothing could stop it as it drove itself into the back of Botta, and smacked him to ground with a thud. Just as quickly as Lloyd had hit him with the blow, he retook his other blade and leapt backwards, holding his weapons in an offensive position.

"Good Lloyd." Botta coughed out, before laughing. Settling himself slowly, Lloyd lowered his blades and watched warily as Botta laughed. Slowly, Botta pushed to his feet, still laughing as he dispelled the energy around his sword and Lloyd's. "You're definitely a true man of the blade. You learn it quick with practice and even faster in battle. Further more…" Botta paused in his laughter and instead adopted a serious tone to his words. "I can tell in the way you hold your swords, the way you fight and even in the way you stand back up after being knocked down. You will never abandon your ideals or your friends." Just as quickly as he had said it, a chuckle followed his words.

"What…were you laughing about?" Lloyd asked curiously before sheathing his swords. He still felt like he had been beaten with a club. He almost drew his blades back out when he saw Botta walking towards him, readying himself to attack if Botta tried anything. All Botta did was walk by him whilst still chuckling before turning his head over his shoulder and glancing back at Lloyd.

"You'll find your sanctuary one day. It might be a place like this, or maybe a dream. It might be some item of precious value to you, or it might even be a person. You'll know once you find that sanctuary Lloyd, even if you don't know just…what it is you've found." Botta explained as he turned his gaze to the moon and smiled. "But when you find that sanctuary, protect it Lloyd. Every swordsman has but one sanctuary, and the day they lose it is the day they lose a part of themselves." With that, Botta marched back into the forest, leaving Lloyd to his lonesome within the moonlit ruins.

"A sanctuary…where fears and lies melt away…" Lloyd muttered solemnly, turning away from Botta to glance at the white pillar. This was Botta's sanctuary, and to him there was nothing more sacred. "I'll know it when I find it, even if I don't know what it is at that point." Lloyd let his gaze linger upon the tower for just a bit longer before he turned around and dashed off to follow Botta back through the woods. Deep down Lloyd could still feel that force that commanded him back to his feet, feel it pushing him on. It felt as though it was a steady beating of a drum, pumping in rhythm with his own heart. Yet he could surely feel it with in.

Just like he could feel another thing, this time it was something that Lloyd knew well. It was called fear. It devoured all in its path without mercy. Fear.

Tomorrow lingered before his eyes yet beyond his grasp. It was then he would have to make the decision that would affect everyone and everything, but him most of all. The worlds or the Chosen one. Sylvarant and Tethe'alla…or his closest thing to a family member. Yet in essence it wound down to the very same thing time and time again.

Colette Brunel…or Sheena Fujibayashi.

All of it would come to a head tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: So ends Sanctuary. I've nothing really big to announce other than the end of Act 1 is coming. Soon the climatic showdown will happen, and before the end of this act, Sheena will need to be there for Lloyd. How will this end? I guarantee you all that it'll knock your socks off.

As well, seeing as how I've brought up this Sanctuary mumbo jumbo (just kidding, I love it so far. Wait and see how great I spin this) I'll have a little question. What do you think Lloyd's Sanctuary is? A place, a dream, an item, or a person? Lemme know what you think it might be. Anyways, until next time, peace!


	17. Act 1 Finale, Part I: Ideals

**Insaneiac: I'm holding off other stories until this ends. Sorry Twilight fans, sorry Promises fans, but this story is two…very large…chapters away from having its first act come to a close. And the more I try to split my attention, the more I find my writing suffering. Now, without further ado, I present the first of the last two chapters of Act I of Beneath the Surface. A climatic, two-part showdown that will herald the end to the Journey of Regeneration. And I promise a twist to the original story that will set it truly apart from the original Tales of Symphonia. Also, I'm changing the layout of the Tower just a bit, to make it more dramatic.**

_Disclaimer: Alright, let me get this straight folks. I own nothing, naughta, zip, zilch, za big zero, absolutely nothing in regards to the Tales franchise and Tales of Symphonia. Namco does. Well, Namco-Bandai as it stands._

* * *

_What lurks underneath the glass like surface of calm waters?_

_A pending storm of raging angers and relentless hate?_

_A beautiful light that would cover the world and nestle it warmly?_

_Truth so pure that one and all refuse to believe?_

_Or is nothing there at all?_

_What about you?_

_What lies below the glass like surface of calm water in you?_

_Is it a guilt aged by time?_

_An unbreakable will to protect?_

_The power to understand and to fight for it…_

…_or against it?_

_Hatred?_

_Love?_

_What lies underneath the water's edge that is ourselves?_

_What hides under the shell surrounding our souls?_

_And will we understand what we see…_

_When we look Beneath the Surface?_

_**------------------------**_  
**_Act 1 Finale, Part the First: Ideals_**  
_**------------------------**_

It began with the rising of the sun, much unlike most days of climax. When torrents of water would descend from the sky in a furious effort to drown the sins that would take place under darkened skies, this would be underneath a warm sun unhindered by clouds of any hue. The sun hanged just above the horizon as it slowly rose itself into the clearest of skies possible when, by all accounts of what legendary conflicts are set to, the horizon should have been dampened by torrents of cascading water and the sun blotted from the sky by clouds more dark than even night. The land was basked in the soft and constant glow of the sun as life began to stir around the mighty Tower of Salvation, the pinnacle of the Goddess Martel, the center stage of the World Regeneration and, unbeknownst to a third of the players involved in this story, the point in which mana is exchanged from one world to the next. It shot through clouds and even the Heavens, piercing the sky like a mythical lance of light. It twinkled like a gemstone of pure radiance as the sun shone its rays upon it, nestling it with warmth in much the same way as a mother would nestle a child, or a child nestle his stuffed animal friend. Silently it waited, beckoning the parties towards it, beckoning the battle that it would play house to. A battle between friends, between family…both of blood and otherwise, between ideals and choices…and most of all, between what is right to one, and what is right to another.

All this to happen while the sun purifies the land with its ever constant glow. All this to become real while the land is abound with glee and joy.

From a far off cliff, the half-elf known as Botta lay in wait, a pair of binoculars scanning the land in front of the tower, watching for his prey. To his rear were a large number of fully charged and ready to fly Rheairds, each except for the center one loaded with two people per. To the left of the central one sat the swordsman Lloyd and the summoner Sheena, ready to descend into a battle that both had dreaded even knowing of. Both had gone from a mere companionship to friends with an unbreakable bond between them. They knew the others past; they bore witness to each other's scars left in memory by events neither would forget. When it had all begun, it was simple and nearly broken in a single night, but now not even the hands of Martel herself could split apart the red line of destiny between them.

Her hands gripping the steering handles tightly, Sheena tried to keep her mind off of what she swore she would do for her village just as hard as the swore what she would do for Lloyd. She didn't want to do what she knew would have to be done. She held tightly to the belief that they could capture Colette and the rest of Lloyd's friends, to protect them from what the evil doers would do to them. Her heart was set in doing this, but her mind told her that it was impossible. They would be within the house of Cruxis and not a single angel in there would allow their precious Chosen to be taken. So she sat with conflicting emotions, fighting the urge not to run. Not from fear of the coming battle, but from the fear of hurting Lloyd through her actions.

Lloyd sat silently behind her, the only sound from him being the steady rhythm of his chest moving in and out as he breathed in the soggy morning air. His mind was empty of all thought, forcefully so, as he tried to focus on what was to come. He knew a battle was approaching; one he had been suffering nightmares from through the course of the night. Each time he slept, he saw the same thing as when he did almost two weeks ago. Colette skewered on his sword with eyes that were apologizing as profusely as she was for not being a true friend. And so he sat with an empty mind, fighting the urge to run. Not from fear of the coming battle, but from the fear of being the killer of a girl he loved like a sister.

"There he is." Botta muttered, lowering the binoculars. "Kratos…and the Chosen is close behind." Turning to face his men, a group of twenty half-elves and humans each fighting for their own reason, a look of seriousness covered his face. "The angels are gone, the Chosen is approaching the Tower, and we can be guaranteed on at least two of the four Seraphim to be lying in wait for us. If you want to start believing that all of you will come out alive, I suggest you run as fast as you can in the opposite direction of the tower. We have one goal and one goal alone, and that is stopping the regeneration. We either capture the Chosen one, or we kill her. There is no room for failure and no tolerance for cowardice. Our Lord is counting heavily on us today." Botta dictated, unsheathing his red sword and pointing it towards the tower. "It's not that we can not fail, or even that we will not fail. We _must _not fail." Botta finished with a firmness in his voice that made the cliff's ground seem soft and the morning chill seem gentled. All the men and the one woman prepared to descend into battle gave a firm nod that seemed to satisfy Botta fully. They waited as Botta mounted the last rheaird and swung his sword in front of him before pointing it towards the mighty Tower of Salvation.

"Renegades…we charge!" Botta growled determinedly before taking off into the air towards the tower, each one of the ten rheairds behind him doing much the same.

_**------In Front of the Tower------**_

"We are being watched…" Kratos muttered as he hurried along the short trip to the entrance of the Tower. "…You should all be ready to fight."

"But aren't we safe here Kratos?" Genis remarked, glancing around. "And who the hell is watching us? I can't see a thing out there."

"Just because it is called the Tower of Salvation does not mean it is automatically a safe haven. As for the who, I cannot say. All I can tell is that we are being watched." Kratos replied stoically, glancing at the Chosen quickly. The young girl he was about to condemn to… He was going to sacrifice someone who was born to do so in the first place, and it bothered him. Maybe it had something to do with her connection to Lloyd, or maybe it had something to do with her steadfast determination. Both foolish to him, but yet both held some ground within his mind.

"Yes…" Raine muttered weakly, something that she had taken up since the morning, if that was what it was called in the middle of a dark dank tunnel. "I suppose that would be true, but what is one more trial compared to that which Colette has already overcame."

For the woman known as Raine, this day would soon be etched into her mind without a single hole or the smallest fault. The end to a lot of different things was coming for her and all of Sylvarant. The Desians would be sealed away, the world rejuvenated and its fire of life rekindled, it would mean that the world she was part of would continue to exist. It would mean that Genis would be torn apart from the inside, and more than all that, it would mean losing Colette. To keep a secret as painful as that from Genis was something she nearly slapped Colette for, but how could one refuse the single wish of a girl that sought her own demise for the good of the world. Men would rant about bravery as they told stories of charging armies or fighting mythical beasts of hellfire incarnate, but not a single one of them could hold a candle to the young blond little angel that was in the midst of living her last day, prepared to give up existence to renew the world's existence. That was bravery.

For Kratos, it was not an issue of conscious or guilt. He gave those up long, long ago. He had faith in what was to come, faith that this was something that needed to happen to better the worlds. Lord Yggdrasill would not lead him astray; he promised a better world once the revival takes place. Yet, his words in the tunnel directly contradicted that belief. When he told Genis to protect Colette with all his being, he wasn't referring to a potential attack by Renegades or Desians…he was referring to what would take place in the Tower itself. Long ago, he lost his will to fight Yggdrasill, just like he lost the two most precious things in the world to him. Yes, Yuan saved and protected his son, as well as hid him from both Yggdrasill and himself, but he still lost Anna…he still lost his place of safety and security that he held dear. Maybe it was that feeling of loss that made him want to prepare Genis.

For the little boy known as Genis, he hadn't a clue what was to come. Kratos' words resonated within his head for had to be the twentieth time that hour, and they made as much sense then as they did when he spoke them. Yes, he swore to protect Colette from everyone and everything that would try and take her away, but did that mean Lloyd. Did that mean Kratos was expecting Lloyd to attack them at the Tower? To Genis, nothing scared him more than the thought of Lloyd killing Colette in front of him, and yet just the same was his fear of what Colette would say or do should he kill Lloyd. Colette and Lloyd were closer than he could ever imagine, probably even closer than he was with her now. To protect the woman he loves, he would need to kill a man that she cherishes. Would she still love him after that? Subconsciously, Genis' hand tightened on his kendama, the exsphere on his wrist pulsing once as the mana raged within him.

For Colette…for the Chosen of Mana, for the young little girl that was about to lose what humanity she had to ascend into angelic providence, yet she would never truly do it herself. To unlock the final seal was to remove her soul and empty her body, turn it into a vessel. The revival of the Goddess Martel was the same as the revival of the world. It was her destiny that her body alone would fulfill. Her being had only bored the shell so that she could prepare it for it's true owner, or so that was what she was told…with a bit of a sweetened and sugared description as well. Colette knew it was her last day alive, yet she had experience life. She had friends and family, adventures and tribulations both sweetened the experiences, and most of all…she loved and was loved in return. Life was complete for her at only sixteen years of age.

There was nothing but silence as the entered the tower and began to cross the crystalline bridge. Nothing until they saw the spiraling masses of coffins that floated within the center of the tower.

"What the…_WHAT THE HELL!_" Genis screamed, pointing at the coffins. "What is this?"

"It is the final resting place for those that falter and stumble in the journey. This is where those that could not finish what they started are put to rest. So all can be reminded of the cost it takes to revive the world." Kratos replied, before taking another step forward. "The journey is never easy, and not all who are called upon can finish what they start." Kratos knew he had said something that was undoubtedly going to be questioned by, at the very least, Raine, but he chose to say it anyways. Fear was a powerful motivator, even when the end was within a stones through from the point they were at. Yet from behind him he heard a voice that spoke otherwise. The voice of conflict.

"Or they are killed because they do not fit your lord's design Kratos." A voice called from behind. All but Kratos turned to face the point of the noise to see three people standing at the entrance to the tower, and just out of the exit they saw a small platoon of Desians setting up to attack should they be asked too. Two of them were recognized as Lloyd and Sheena, but the middle one was different from all others. "Because those ones there were not 'pure' or free of sin…but in reality it's simply because Yggdrasill decided they were not worthy of Martel's soul."

"Lloyd? Lloyd!" Genis yelled, pointing at the red swordsman. At first, there had been astonishment in his voice, but that was fast replaced with a half fearful, half prepared tone. "What are you do-"

"The jig is up Kratos. We know the scheme and all of the lies, and it's time to come clean!" Lloyd interrupted loudly, pointing at Kratos. His voice reverberated and filled the empty tower like water fills a glass. "No more games! That goes for you and your Lord Yggdrasill."

"You see Colette." Kratos replied, ignoring Lloyd entirely. "Lloyd has sided with the Desians." The briefest moment was all it took for eyes to be turned onto Kratos, and then just as long for them to rest on Lloyd again, filled with shock and disbelief. "That man in the center is one of the grand cardinals. A half-elf of unwavering cruelt-"

"ENOUGH LIES!" Sheena yelled, swiping her hand in front of her as to cut off Kratos' voice. "Why don't you start telling the truth Kratos? Why don't you tell Colette what's going to really happen when this world "regenerates"? Stop lying to them and tell them the truth." This time, Kratos was staring in awe at the three, unaware that eyes rested on him from all directions.

"What is she talking about Kratos?" Raine muttered.

"Utter nonsense I would say." Kratos retorted, stepping past the group and putting himself in between Botta's group and the Chosen's group. Kratos was sliding into a defensive position when a single patch of words would rupture his calm and collected demeanor quite effectively. "If you would take Colette to the final seal Raine, I will hold the-"

"Bring out your wings, Seraph." Lloyd demanded, a hand resting on the hilt of each of his blades. Kratos faltered and nearly collapsed onto his face, whipping his head to face Lloyd both astonished and admonished. "You are one of the four Seraphim, so come on Kratos! Let Colette see_ your_ wings!"

"But…" Kratos could not believe several very key things, the most of which was the fact that his son knew a secret that he had never even gave the idea of existing. "Clearly Lloyd…your mind suffered wounds just as badly as your body did at Asgard's ranch." Yet Kratos' voice was flickering like a dying candle, wavering in between the shock and fear of being discovered. He needed to change the situation and fast. "Genis, take Colette and get to the altar. Break the final seal before Colette is killed." Despite a shocked glare still focused into the back of his head, Genis' hand on her wrist prompted Colette to turn and take after the young boy.

"Colette NO!" Lloyd yelled, charging forward. The resounding clang of metal upon metal filled Lloyd's ears as Kratos just about took a chunk out of Lloyd, only to have his sword caught by the red blade of Botta. "Botta! I owe you one." Lloyd sputtered off as he glanced at the pair of swordsmen.

"Get Colette and Genis, I'll handle Kratos." Botta growled as the stress of holding Kratos' blade in mid swing began to take a toll on him. "If anyone can convince them, it'll be you two. Now go!" Botta roared as he pushed his weight into the blade and pushed Kratos back, leaping the small distance in between the two of them to clash metal upon metal again. Kratos stumbled backwards a bit more, only to plant his foot into the ground behind him and counter the next attack with one of his own. Lloyd, mesmerized for only a moment, turned to glance at Sheena and nod before the two took off towards the portal that Genis and Colette had charged too. Within another few steps, Sheena spun to Lloyd's right and caught the oncoming staff with one of her cards, pushing Raine backwards. As Raine came again, she was met with a pair of blocks before Sheena planted her foot into the stomach of Raine and knocked her backwards again.

"Lloyd, go!" Sheena yelled, turning to Lloyd. "Don't stand there like an idiot Lloyd! GO!" Sheena admonished, flicking Lloyd's head with her left hand. "I'll be okay, but we all lose if Colette breaks that seal. You have to go Lloyd." Sheena waited briefly for the nod before turning to fight Raine, not bothering to watch Lloyd dash away to the portal. Missing a block, Sheena grunted in pain as the staff connected with her left side. It took quick movements to put herself in-between Raine and the portal to keep the healer from making chase.

"Why are you so persistent in this? Why do you want this world to suffer?" Raine uttered, eerily calm as she spun her staff around and aimed a blow to the side of Sheena's head.

A deflecting blow from her card sent the staff curving into the air, missing her head by far. "You think that is the only reason I'm fighting? Even when I was fighting alone, it was never about making this world suffer. Before, I wanted to save mine from suffering, but now…now it's about keeping them both from suffering."

"You're making no sense and speaking as though you know everything. You know nothing, so how can you understand anything?" Raine continued, twisting backwards before thrusting the staff towards Sheena's chest. Sheena crossed her arms in front of her and brought up her guardian seal, the blow just barely breaking through the shield and sending her stumbling backwards. The battle staff managed to scratch her arms, drawing blood from the limbs. Sheena cursed under her breath as she glanced up at Raine angrily.

"I know enough to see mistakes, and what you and your group are doing is a carefully guided mistake that will damn the worlds!" Sheena yelled back, dashing towards Raine and attempted a pair of slashes with her cards. Twirling her staff nimbly, Raine knocked away both attempted swipes before jabbing the staff forward into a series of quick stabs. Sheena was grazed by one, the curved end of the battle staff scratching through fabric and flesh akin. The rest were met by thin air.

"I guess talking will get us nowhere?"

"Heh…maybe you are smarter than I gave you credit for." Sheena retorted, checking the wound quickly to make sure it wasn't serious.

"And just WHAT is th-" Raine began indignantly before yelping in surprise and bringing the staff upwards to block a blow aimed for her head. As Sheena landed, she planted a hand on the ground and swiped her foot under Raine's, knocking her off her feet.

"Just distracting you, that's all."

_**------ The Final Seal ------**_

"COLETTE! GENIS!" Lloyd yelled as he dashed out of the portal and onto a long crystalline bridge. At the end was a bi level circular platform surrounded by floating pillars of unknown design, sparkling lights in the center of each floating pillar. In the center of the lower level was a half moon shaped tile of crystal with a sword embedded into its surface. He didn't bother to look at anything else before his eyes spotted Genis and Colette fast approaching the platform. Shaking his head, Lloyd took off in full stride, running as hard as possible to catch up with his friends. He was not going to make another mistake. Genis and Colette had just gotten into the central platform when as Lloyd reached the halfway mark of the bridge. He could still catch them.

Suddenly, Genis spun around with Kendama in outstretched hands, lighting coursing about his childlike frame. "LIGHTNING!" Genis screamed just as a stream of electrically charged mana roared into Lloyd at full strength. The magical attack caught Lloyd on the chest, coursing through his body and causing him to collapse onto his hands and knees. The collapse was far messier than he had hoped for and Lloyd went into a full out tumble, rolling across the bridge and fast towards the side. Before Genis could see anything, Colette had her wings out and was flying towards Lloyd as fast as she could. Just as Lloyd went over the side of the bridge, Colette grabbed his wrist tightly and, exerting all of her partial angelic strength, flung Lloyd back to the bridge. The swordsman bounced once as he landed on the glass-like bridge before landing again with a flop.

"Colette…why?" Both Genis and Lloyd asked at the same time. Genis was staring shocked, but that changed fast to a look of bewilderment. Lloyd, on the other hand, did not manage to change his shocked glance. Slowly Lloyd pushed back to his feet, a hand gripped his chest where the lightning had struck tightly, and glanced towards Genis and Colette, who had since returned to his side. Colette began to write on Genis' hand slowly, the young boy nodding before glancing at Colette unsurely. A smile and a nod from the blonde angel prompted Genis to turn back to Lloyd.

"Alright Lloyd…Kratos and Raine aren't here. Start talking Lloyd! Why are you, YOU, trying to kill Colette? Explain that to me…to us right now!" Genis yelled, hand still gripped tightly on his kendama, mana still coursing through his frame in preparation to attack the red swordsman in front of them. He wasn't sure if it was the mana, Colette or his incredible anger keeping him from going into a nervous fit at that point, but he was thankful for whatever it was.

"I was never trying to Genis." Lloyd yelled with hands extended in front of him. "Never! I have been trying to save Colette, save her from this stupid lie that is going to kill her, you, me, everyone on Sylvarant and everyone on Tethe'alla. It's a big mistake Genis, one that is going to kill us all." Lloyd suddenly felt like he had far too much to explain and no where near enough time to describe it all in enough detail that it actually made sense.

"By Tethe'alla…do you me-"

"No, not the moon. Tethe'alla is another world that exists parallel to this one." Lloyd spurted out, almost word for word as he had heard it from Yuan and Sheena. "It's a long story that I promise I'll tell, but I can't here. We need to get Colette out of here." Lloyd was completely unsurprised and agitated when Colette began shaking her head. "Colette, what you are doing won't regenerate the world. It'll destroy it, both of them. You need to stop before it's too late Colette, please!"

"Lloyd, how can we trust you? You've turned against us and stood against us, you almost were killed by Kratos and yet you wouldn't come to our side. You were willing to die for some woman that was hell bent on killing Colette."

"At Asgard, I was trying to tell you all that we wanted to help you! We thought Remiel could find Colette a way to revive this world without causing any harm to Tethe'alla. I swear that's true! But…things have changed Genis."

Genis spat to the side, stepping front of Colette and pointing his kendama accusingly at Lloyd. "You're damn right things have changed you moron! You turned your back on Raine, on me, on Colette! On Sylvarant…you joined the freaking Desians Lloyd!"

"That is a lie! A filthy, stinking lie! I would never join the Desians…NEVER!" Lloyd yelled as loudly and as angrily as he could, swiping the air with his hand in a sword like motion. "The burned Luin and Iselia to the ground…they made so many people suffer…THEY KILLED MY MOTHER GENIS! Why would I ever join them Genis? Do you honestly think I'd betray my mother's memory just like that?" Lloyd stopped for a moment, gripping his wrist tightly as his demeanor switched from rage to sorrow. "Am I really that low to you now?"

"Then…why are you siding with a Grand Cardinal!"

"He's not a Cardinal Genis…he's the leader of the Renegades! They are the good guys in this. The ones that are fighting to keep this world and Tethe'alla alive." Lloyd yelled. Genis' hand shuttered as it gripped the kendama, and Lloyd took a step forward to test if they would let him get closer. "Genis, I swear, I'm not going to hurt you or Colette. Why would I? You guys are my friends…my family." Lloyd stopped as Colette began to write in Genis' hand again, confusing Lloyd ever so slightly.

"She lost her voice becoming an angel Lloyd…" Genis began, looking at Colette gently. "She's lost a lot Lloyd, so that she can save this world…" Genis whispered, turning his attention down to his hand. After a handful of silent moments, Genis looked back at Lloyd. "Colette says that she's sorry, but she needs to do this. She has faith that it is all for the better, that it wouldn't be this hard if it was pointless."

"Colette, please! There is no point to it! It's not going to save anything or fix anything! Hell Colette, it won't even seal the Desians away!"

"Why not Lloyd! What not?" Genis yelled, his loud voice clashing and crashing against Lloyd's own voice.

"Because Genis, Colette! Cruxis, these filthy angels…and the Desians are one and the same!"

Silence filled the tower completely, the statement echoing throughout the entire tower. No one said or did anything, aside from Colette trembling slowly. Once again, Lloyd began to walk towards Colette and Genis, hands as far from his sword hilts as possible. He could see the confusion that filled the eyes of Genis, the horror that filled the eyes of Colette…but he could clearly see the denial in both of them.

"Lies…Lies Lloyd." Genis tried to state, yet his words were not as strong as they had been before. Hand holding the kendama shook as Lloyd approached, unsure of anything anymore. "You're…just being stupid again. Stupid. You can't be serious…that's too unbelievable…too bloody stupid! You jump from one thing to another and nothing makes any sense Lloyd!"

"Dwarven vow number eleven. Lying is the first step on the path to thievery." Lloyd replied quietly, stopping his slow walk just in front of Genis and Colette, glancing down at the two. Slowly, he kneeled in front of Genis and smiled at him. "And comon Genis. It's just plain not my style to lie to friends."

Genis' mouth opened to say words, but no words came. Instead, after a momentary shudder in the young boy, Genis flicked Lloyd in the nose and pasted a stupid grin on his face. "Oh Martel Lloyd, do you have any idea how dumb you just sounded?" Moments later, Lloyd felt the familiar weight of Colette hanging around his neck, the little blonde angel hugging Lloyd as if she had just found him after being apart for a decade. Soon, Genis was doing the same. "Lloyd…"

"It's okay Genis…but we need to get out of here…before it's too late."

"Get away from them Lloyd!" A woman shouted from behind. Before Lloyd could react, Raine tackled Genis away from Lloyd. Lloyd's hand stretched out to grab at Genis just before he was launched by Colette, just as Kratos' sword came stabbed into where Lloyd was. Colette's eyes said everything that she wanted too, and more. Pushing back to his feet, Lloyd glanced over and saw Sheena gripping her left arm, and Botta with blood lacing his sword.

"Chosen one, break the seal while we hold off the Desians." Kratos muttered, raising his sword to the three in front of them. When he noticed Colette had not even budged an inch, Kratos turned to face the girl. "Why are you not moving to finish the journey Chosen One?"

"Because we don't want to!" Genis yelled, forcing Raine off of him and running to Colette. Glaring at Kratos, Genis put himself in between the swordsman and Colette. "Because we believe Lloyd." Just behind him, Colette nodded and added to Kratos' agitation.

"Stop being foolish, Lloyd is trying to deceive you both. Can you not see that?"

"What'll happen to Tethe'alla Kratos? Better yet, what'll happen to both worlds?"

Kratos, for the second time that day, stumbled mentally. This time, not nearly as bad as when Lloyd had called him out, but enough that everyone could see it. "How…do you know of that?" Kratos muttered somberly as he held unbreakable eye contact with Genis. "Who told you about the two worlds…Genis, who told you about that? Tell me now!" It was rare for Kratos to get angry, but then again he had been under the belief that all was going as it should have, and now he was fast losing his grip on the situation. The defiant silence and glare from Genis didn't help his mood much either.

This time, it was Raine who took a side, walking beside Colette and resting a hand on her shoulder, kneeling down to glance into the little angel's eyes. Colette tried to hide them at first, but a hand gently resting on the edge of her chin and directed her eyes back to her own. "Colette…what about the world regeneration?" Then Raine took Colette's hand and began to write on it, doing her best to keep her message secret from Kratos. Colette frowned for a moment, glancing at Lloyd, then Genis, then back to Raine before responding. Colette took Raine's hand and began to write on it, began to write a lot on it.

Glancing carefully at the hand and allowing her eyes to linger on it well after Colette had finished, Raine nodded once, resting a hand on Colette's forehead. "Why do you have to make me choose between being a scientist and your teacher…and I guess in some way your mother…" Raine muttered lightly, shaking her head once before turning to Kratos. "When Lloyd called you a Seraph, what did he mean Kratos? And why did it shake you so badly?"

"It is nothing, just another-"

"Kratos, who are you? Tell me…tell us all! Now!" Raine interrupted. Very suddenly did Kratos Aurion find himself no longer backed by the Chosen of Mana and her companions, but rather stuck between both Chosen and Renegade alike. "What haven't you told us?"

"Well now…" Kratos muttered, standing to full height. With a grimace quickly gracing his features and a short sigh escaping his lips, Kratos sheathed his sword before shifting his stance to a sideways angle and swapping glances between Botta and Raine. "I assume this means that the Chosen has decided not to finish the World Regeneration."

"That all depends on your story Kratos. So far, Lloyd and his…comrades have hid nothing from Colette and us, while you have revealed barely anything and know far too much for my own liking. So tell us Kratos…who are you?" Raine replied sternly, stepping in front of Colette and Genis and walking towards Kratos. "And what is this about Cruxis and Desians being the same thing?" When Kratos turned to face Raine this time, his face was void of any and all emotions. He looked as though he had been turned to stone.

"Now…you know too much…" Kratos spoke.

Kratos' hand was on his sword's hilt before anyone could even blink, and in all the time that exists within a single second, he had sheathed it again. This time he had done so into the stunned frame of Raine Sage, driving the sword through the woman's stomach to the hilt. Raine's eyes shot open to their fullest height when Kratos spoke, and moments later so was her mouth. What she couldn't hear was Genis screaming at the top of his lungs as he rushed towards her, only to get smote by Kratos as he swung his free shield arm into the side of the boy's head and launched him into Colette, knocking them both into the middle of the platform. Spinning around, Kratos turned the skewered Raine into a projectile, hurtling her into the charging Lloyd, knocking him down and silencing his battle cry. Leaping backwards, Kratos extended his shield hand to the entrance to the platform that he had been on seconds prior. Green light coursed through his body and unto the palm of his hand before firing towards the entrance. As though it hit a wall, the energy spread across the entrance and shot up into the air, solidifying into a wall of green light. Botta was the first to the wall, driving his sword into it only to have it bounce off harmlessly.

"Stay there while we finish this." Kratos called back to Lloyd before turning to face Colette. "REMIEL! Show yourself now!" Within a moment of Kratos' demand, the angel appeared on the raised part of the platform. Marching over to Colette and Genis, Kratos easily deflected one of the girl's chakrams, knocking it to the side before picking up Genis by the throat. Kratos sheathed his sword without pause and pushed Colette towards where Remiel was.

"Chosen one, you now have a choice to make. Either break the seal, or I'll break his neck." Kratos spoke slowly. To the careful observer, it would have sounded like uncertainty, but to everyone around him it sounded like an emotionless demand.

Lloyd didn't bother to watch the angel guide come into view nor the scene that was taking place in front of him. For the moment, his focus was on the dying woman within his arms. His mind was distracted by the very bloody body of Raine that he was gripping in his arms. "RAINE! RAINE DAMMIT!" Lloyd screamed worriedly, staring into her eyes that seemed to be quickly losing everything. The sword wound in her stomach had created a bloody mess for Lloyd to wade through to hold her, but at that point he did not care.

"…Shut…up…" Raine muttered, coughing heavily and splattering blood on Lloyd's shirt. "You…are…too…loud…" Despite her words, Lloyd could clearly see the look in her eyes was one of total horror. "Why…did…" Slowly Raine's hands grabbed at Lloyd's shirt as tightly as they could. "…Protect…Genis…save…Colette…you…were right…all along…" Raine choked out, as a warm liquid began to engulf her. Both Raine and Lloyd had hardly even noticed the appearance of Undine, as Sheena knelt down beside Raine and tilted her head backwards. "…That…felt…weird and…inter…esting…say…ing that…you…were right….heh…heh…he." Raine whimpered before blacking out.

"Raine…RAINE!" Lloyd screamed, shaking the body of the healer. Lloyd glanced up worriedly at Sheena, who had also put on a very worried look. "Please…Raine…don't die on me…" Lloyd whimpered, shaking her fiercely again.

"All is okay swordsman…this one rests now. She is still among the living; she is just resting to regain herself." Undine finished, lowering her hands as the glow of blue left the woman. "If that is all." With a dismissive nod from Sheena, Undine faded back into the spirit realm. Lloyd slowly lowered Raine back to the ground, resting his hands on each of her shoulders.

"Rest Raine…I'll take care of the rest. I promise." Lloyd spoke quietly, before turning towards the entrance to the platform. In his left hand was the neck of Genis, the young boy kicking and struggling to get free. Kratos had his hand pointed to where Remiel was floating, of whom Colette was bowing down in front of. Glancing back to Raine, he put his forehead against hers, breathing in deeply. "I'll protect my friends…I promise Raine…I'll protect them all!" Lloyd whispered into Raine. Had he not been covering her face, Sheena would have seen the woman's face relax subconsciously. Lloyd laid Raine down carefully before getting to his feet and turning towards the wall.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" Lloyd cried out as he charged towards the wall. Roaring in rage as he ran towards the translucent green barrier, Lloyd threw himself into the energy, the green pulsing outwards much akin to a ripple in a pond as his body made contact with the wall.

"Sheena, help Lloyd get in there…I'm getting Raine to my men. We'll get her help." Botta shouted, picking Raine up and cradling her in his arms before dashing to the portal. As Lloyd threw himself repeatedly at the wall, Sheena's eyes were drawn to the ripples that each impact sent; Sheena noticed it did not cover the full height of the tower. In fact, it cut off about twenty feet up, though what good that did when not a soul on this side of the way could fly, nor was there anything that could generate enough lift to get over there. Sheena already knew from a…prior…attempt that Sylph could not carry her. She needed some measure of blunt force to launch herself over the wall…

"LLOYD!" Sheena yelled, drawing his attention to her. Sheena lifted a card that was wrapped in a blue aura to the air, a determined grin fixed upon her face. Glancing back at Kratos once, Lloyd nodded to Sheena and flashed her a confident thumbs up. With that wordlessly said, Lloyd backed away from the wall just long enough to go into a hard dash. Leaping at the last moment, Lloyd drove his feet into the green wall. With a rising growl of determination, Lloyd pushed off the wall and towards Sheena, just moments before a torrent of water caught Lloyd dead on and sent him flying through the opened sectioned of the Tower, catapulted into main area of the seal room. Slapping a hand on each sword hilt, Lloyd spun himself in the air and went into a diving form aimed straight at Kratos.

"KRRRRRAAAAAAATTOSSSSS!" Lloyd yelled at the top of his lungs, the unsheathing of his swords sounding as though they were screaming the same thing. Colette, who had just since moved to break the seal, spun around to see Lloyd descending upon Kratos like a red missile, a huge smile locked onto her face. Turning around, Remiel's eyes shot open as a disc was flung into his chest, catching the angel off guard. Instinctively, Kratos tossed the barely conscious Genis to the side and went for his sword. Within a second of him drawing it, Lloyd and Kratos clashed in the center, blade met blade met flesh, as just as quickly as the two had made contact was the contact over, with Lloyd on a knee with both swords held in front of him, a few feet past Kratos, each swordsman's back to the other. Glancing up slowly, Lloyd pushed to his feet, turning his body to the side and pointed his left sword at the back of Kratos' neck. As soon as the blade fixed itself on his neck, the blue line that ran through the weapons pulsed with the same furious strength Lloyd felt within himself.

"You're slow, Kratos!" Lloyd muttered, as he watched Kratos' shield hand reach up and grip his shoulder, retracting it slowly to reveal a large amount of blood. Moments later, Kratos' sword split apart, the upper half of it sliding from the rest of the blade and bouncing on the ground a single time before resting flat against the floor. Lloyd could have sworn he had heard Sheena cheering and shouting, but at that point it was only that, a sworn thought. His mind was on keeping his promise to Raine.

"Lloyd, I'm impressed." Kratos muttered, turning around to face Lloyd. His eyes locked tightly on the swords in his hands for ever so briefly. _'Lord Yggdrasill's blades! How did he get his hands on those... Further more…why have they accepted him? The blue lines within them are what give the swords their sharpness and weight, the pure mana surging through them…they would only accept someone worthy. Why do you have those swords Lloyd?' _"Where did you get those swords Lloyd?" Kratos asked, tossing away the broken sword.

"Yah, like I'm really going to tell you anything Kratos. If you've forgotten here, you are the bad guy." Kratos chortled at the childish retort, running his hand through his hair as he watched Lloyd carefully. "What is so funny huh?"

"Bad guys…" Kratos muttered disdainfully. "Lloyd, don't be a child. The days where believing in villains and heroes like the legends are over Lloyd. Welcome to reality. In this existence we fight for ideals. Your ideals conflict with my ideals, and therefore you conflict with me. I am no more evil to you than you are to me Lloyd. You have one way of thinking and I've another. No good Lloyd and no evil."

Lloyd turned his head worriedly to Genis, watching him struggle carefully to his feet and grip his neck tenderly. "Maybe, but what you did to my friends…deceiving them, hurting them, using them like pawns Kratos…now that is evil." Lloyd shot back at Kratos, before turning his attention to Genis and Colette. "Are you two alright?"

"A little late on the save there Lloyd, but I'm okay…" Genis muttered hoarsely as he turned his attention to Colette. She had since gone to his side, helping him back to his feet with worried smile plastered on her face. "I'm sorry Colette…" The smile faded to a shocked look, and just as Colette was about to communicate with Genis, Lloyd spoke again.

"I don't want to sound heartless here Genis, but you guys will have plenty of time to talk once we get Colette out of here." Lloyd checked over his should at Remiel, who was furious beyond comprehension, even though the wound Colette had inflicted had long since healed away and the outfit the angel was wearing had reconstructed itself to perfect condition.

"Lloyd, this is two angels against two humans and an elf. What would be the point of fighting at this point?" Kratos inquired, just as his shoulder healed up in both flesh and fabric.

"Colette, Genis, can I leave Remiel to you two?" Lloyd spoke, spotting concurrent nods out of the corner of his eye. "Well there we go Kratos. Now it's just one cocky and arrogant angel against me."

"You said it yourself Lloyd…I am one of the four Seraphim. That would make me far more powerful than any of the other angels you might face. If you truly seek to contest with me, then I will make it so." Kratos stated back to Lloyd without the slightest hint of any emotion on his face. A nod from Lloyd and a determined glance was enough for Kratos. "Remiel, force the Chosen to break the seal, do not interfere with me at all, and do not mortally wound the Chosen." Kratos demanded solidly, glaring over Lloyd's shoulder and at Remiel. A hesitant nod from Remiel followed a few moments later, accompanied by a furious glare.

"Lloyd, you focus on kicking Kratos' holier than thou ass! Colette and I can take care of the self-aggrandizing ass here!" Genis yelled, as he picked up his kendama and pointed it at Remiel, just as Colette picked up her missing chakram.

"Insolent little…" Remiel growled, but Lloyd heard nothing more as he focused his attention fully on Kratos. With a quick sweeping motion, Kratos turned to face Lloyd entirely, a hand on the empty sheath at his side.

"How do you plan on fighting me Kratos without a sword?" Lloyd asked with a slight level of arrogance.

"Just because you destroyed my one sword Lloyd does not mean I am not equipped with another." Kratos' hand closed just in front of the hilt in a fist, as though he were holding the hilt of a sword. Kratos closed his eyes tightly and breathed out all the air within him. Lloyd was about to make a crack about Kratos fighting without a real weapon when the sheath lit ablaze. Lloyd stumbled backwards a step as Kratos wrenched the blade out of the sheath, the flames materializing around the invisible hilt to create a pulsing orange sword that glowed like hellfire. The hilt materialized into an ornate golden hilt with rubies encrusted into the hand at the end and the middle of it, and an overhanging piece of the hilt extended from the base of the blade, covering Kratos' hand carefully. Spinning the blade around in his hand before slashing just in front of him and leaving a trail of furious orange that floated into the air like burning embers. Holding his arm out to the side and holding the blade so it extended out to the side fully, brilliant white light erupted from the handle and covered Kratos' enter frame. When the light faded, Kratos was no longer wearing his purple mercenary outfit, but a garb of black and purple fabrics with white sleeves and legs and brown intercrossing belts along his chest, torso and back. A fabric of light purple hues ran beneath the belts that wrapped around his frame, and down the sides and back of his sleeves. From the back of the neck of his suit descended to straps of purple fabric trimmed with white, descending to just above his feet. With another flash of brilliant light, crystalline wings of brilliant sapphire extended from Kratos' back, flapping twice before becoming stationary.

As Kratos' eyes opened again, the dangerous calm mercenary image was replaced with that of a new demeanor. A demeanor and disposition that made Kratos Aurion seem akin to a force of pure judgment embodied. Drawing his sword back, Kratos pointed it to Lloyd before bringing his left arm just in front of his face. Light seemed to weave itself around the arm before solidifying into a pulsing shield of blue and purple with a white trim and cross through the center of it.

"You don't scare me Kratos." Lloyd spoke as the shield came into view. Across Kratos' shoulder, Lloyd could see Sheena slamming everything she had against the wall as tried to break it down. His eyes shifted back to Kratos again, only to see his was gone.

"Then perhaps you are not as good a swordsman as I had once believed." Kratos spoke from directly behind Lloyd. Before Lloyd could so much as blink in surprise, a hand grabbed the back of his neck and hurled him to the raised platform, away from the battle between Remiel and Colette and Genis. Lloyd landed with a thump on his back before he rolled to his feet, spinning around to see Kratos already across from him on the platform, twisting the fiery blade in his hand before turning to look at Lloyd.

"That's cheating!" Lloyd yelled, pointing at Kratos accusingly. But there was no sign of amusement on Kratos' face as he regarded Lloyd, only a disdainful glare and a crooked frown.

"Do not waste my time by yelling foolish accusations Lloyd." Kratos spoke before charging towards Lloyd, hovering above the ground at high speeds. Lloyd blocked the overhead swing from Kratos as fast as he could before spinning around and attempting to slash at Kratos' side. The shield caught the attempted blow and just as quickly knocked away another three before Kratos pushed towards Lloyd, knocking him off his guard. Kratos slashed upwards at Lloyd, catching Lloyd across the chest with a grazing blow. Lloyd stumbled backwards, grunting in pain as the scratch began to burn like hellfire, glaring up at Kratos angrily. With a roar of fury, Lloyd charged at Kratos and swung his sword at Kratos' left side. Deftly, Kratos blocked the blade with his one, doing much the same as Lloyd's other sword came upon his right side. Kratos bounced his blade back between the two as each blow came before knocking them both away with a quick pair of parries and stabbing at Lloyd. Lloyd dodged as fast as he could, but not before the sword cut into his ribs. Lloyd let a yell of pain escape his lips seconds before a shield came arching towards his chin. The blow sent Lloyd sprawling through the air and to a very rough landing on his back.

Before Lloyd could blink, Kratos was descending upon him again, driving the fiery blade towards his chest, Lloyd rolled to the side and avoided the would be fatal blow, pushing up to his feet before leaping back again, avoiding another attack. Kratos came upon Lloyd as if he were three swordsmen, forcing the red clad swordsman to go into fierce dodges, spins and half parries. Spinning to the side to avoid a stab, Lloyd swung his left sword up to catch the follow up attack from Kratos, before going into a pinwheel like spin with both swords held at a diagonal angle. The first caught Kratos' arm and sliced neatly into it, but the rest were deflected with his shield. Spinning himself in a sharp three-sixty, Lloyd thrust both his blades towards Kratos, tossing his body weight into the attack. While again blocked by the shield, Kratos was knocked backwards as well, his stance eradicated as he stumbled to his rear.

"HUNTING BEAST!" Lloyd yelled, as he brought his left sword arching towards Kratos in an upwards slash, catching Kratos along the chest was a grazing cut. The slash took Lloyd to the air, and as he was airborne he spun himself around and crashed his right sword into the ground just in front of Kratos, creating a massive, lion like image of energy to pounce into the gut of the angelic warrior. Kratos was hurled backwards through the air. When he came back to the ground, he landed with a thump on his left knee and right foot with his shield arm driven in the ground as he skid across the floor a little more before stopping completely.

"How is that for wasting your time, Kratos?" Lloyd retorted as he raised his sword and pointed it at Kratos. A loud slamming sound took Lloyd's attention to Sheena, where she was throwing seal spell after seal spell at the green wall to try and break it down. He could see Botta rest a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from the wall before with pulled out Gargant and aimed it at the wall. Flows of different colored energy engulfed the blade before he drove it into the wall, creating a massive ripple that shook even the tower. Lloyd knew the blade stabbed into that wall, yet he could not see the tip of it any longer. Lloyd could see Sheena pointing at him and yelling, but either the heat of battle or the distance apart deafened the words.

"She is telling you to look behind you." Kratos spoke, directly behind him. Lloyd cursed as he tried to turn around, but not before the fiery blade tore through his back, burning through fabric and cutting through and into flesh before burning it shut. Lloyd yelled in pain as he stumbled forward, his back alive with furious pain. Somewhere in-between the yell of pain and the stumbling forward, Lloyd lost his footing and crashed to the ground. He was very dimly aware of Sheena yelling as loudly as she could, and just a bit more aware of Kratos' falter before he began to march upon the prone figure. Growling, Lloyd pulled off his left glove, twisting it around itself as best he could before slipping it sideways into his mouth, biting down onto it as hard as he could. It was a trick he developed himself and one that more often than not worked. Focusing all his pain into an urge to bite down, Lloyd grabbed his sword again and pushed to his feet. As Kratos reached him again, Lloyd spun himself around, slashing towards Kratos' face. His back screamed at him and Kratos dodged it easily, but it set him back into a fighting stance that was hastily put up. Before Kratos could get in an attack, Lloyd threw himself at him, gnashing his teeth down on the glove as each motion he created rippled in pain through his body.

Kratos deftly deflected the blows with his sword before risking a stab, and catching steel as Lloyd parried the attack. Kratos growled as Lloyd's blade slid along the fiery blade and cut into the hand that held the blade. Whipping his arm backwards, Kratos spun himself around, using his shield to knock the swords away from him before stabbing back towards Lloyd. As he did, Lloyd leapt into the air and dodged the stab entirely. Arms crossed in front of him, sword points hovering just above his shoulders, Lloyd growled through the glove as he swung both swords towards Kratos' neck like a pair of scissors. The Flamberge caught the two blades in the center just in time, as Kratos spun around and smashed Lloyd's side with his shield and batted the boy away like a ball. The glove slid out of his mouth as he yelped in pain once more, his body alive with the sensation of agony. Lloyd landed on his left side, tumbling across the floor before stabbing a sword into the ground to stop himself. After a single moment of hesitation, Lloyd got to his feet again, his grip tightening on his blades before turning around to face Kratos charging towards him. The pain in his back, while still agonizing, was not going to be enough to keep him from fight.

Sheena watched on in fear as Lloyd got up once again from being batted about. She had seen Colette and Genis keeping Remiel, at the very least, distracted while Kratos and Lloyd continued to fight, but Lloyd was losing. Kratos was a far better swordsman than Lloyd was, and he was going to die because of that. She turned to Botta, still pressing the blade into the wall and still sending powerful ripples quacking through it.

"Hurry Botta! He's going to kill him!" Sheena yelled, pointing to Kratos and Lloyd.

"Not if he has a soul he won't." Botta grumbled as he felt his mana leaving him faster and faster. "Sheena, when this wall goes down, I will need to retreat. I'm using up too much mana at this point and I'll do nothing but stumble about in there. It will be up to you to fight them without me." Botta spoke with a louder tone, grinning as the wall began to fade into a translucent white. "Almost there…"

"Hold on Lloyd…please." Sheena whispered as she watched Lloyd struggle against Kratos.

Once again, the two were enveloped in a dance of death, blades connecting with each other in a sporadic fashion. Lloyd had long since lost his nimble motions after getting beat around by Kratos, and the Seraph showed no signs of fatigue or pain at all. A quick pair of stabs from Lloyd caught the center of the fire sword and the shield and knocked them upwards. Starting at low volume and growing with every blow, Lloyd yelled as he began to slash downwards at Kratos' head wildly, his blades bouncing off the Flamberge with echoing bangs. Obviously, he was hitting them hard as Kratos found himself taking to a knee to support the force of each blow. At the last moment before another blow, Kratos pushed up with his sword and knocked Lloyd off his balance, leaving Kratos a chance to skewer Lloyd. Spinning to the side quickly to avoid the first two stabs, Lloyd began to swing on of his swords in a windmill fashion, batting away the sword and shield. Pulling his free sword back, Lloyd wrenched away his sword and stabbed at the off balance swordsman, catching him in the left shoulder and stabbing through it. Before Kratos could react, a second sword stabbed into his other shoulder. Still, no signs of pain were evident on his face.

"This one…you son of a bitch…is for RAINE!" Lloyd screamed, using his swords as a balancing point to lift himself up off the ground. Before Kratos could stumble at all, Lloyd drove both of his feet into Kratos' chest as hard as he could, dropkicking himself and his blades free from Kratos' body and launching Kratos across the platform and into pillar. The impact split the stone structure in two, the upper half sliding off and falling into the infinite abyss that was the Tower. Lloyd back flipped in mid air and landed on his feet, swiping each sword to the side to whisk the blood off of the blades. Kratos, whose shoulders began to heal as soon as the blades left, was now breathing heavily and looking both mildly surprised and slightly tired. Inwardly, Lloyd was impressed with himself at the blow he had finally manage to score, but outwardly he was begging to look pale and was breathing just as heavily as Kratos. He wasn't surprised when Kratos pushed to his feet, but he was dreading it all the same.

"BURNING WAVE!" Kratos' sword lit up like a fireball as he ran his hand across it before slashing it in front of him, the fiery energy turning real as a wave of fire hurled towards Lloyd.

"CROSS SLASH!" Lloyd yelled in response, unleashing the duel wave of energy towards the fiery wave. The two met in the center and exploded together with a flash that filled the area. As soon as the flash had dissipated, Lloyd had already been upon Kratos, leaping into the air at the last moment. "PSI TEMPEST!" Lloyd yelled again, turning into an aerial buzz saw. The tempest caught Kratos' blade in the middle of it, and after a brief moment of being pushed back, Kratos swung the blade upwards and launched Lloyd into the air immediately above him. Flipping in mid air, Lloyd saw Kratos preparing another fiery wave, and met him with the first move instead. Spinning his left sword quickly, Lloyd had his palm pressed again the end of the hilt of the Seraph Blade, now glowing white and blue in his hand.

"HOLY ARROW!" Lloyd yelled, thrusting his hand forward and launching the sword towards Kratos, the blade turning into a bolt of shifting cerulean and white. Kratos caught the blow against his own blade, the force of which drove it from has hand and flung it into a pillar, imbedding it deep within. Looking back up, Kratos saw Lloyd descending down upon him, his remaining sword arching downwards from above his head towards the unarmed and off balanced Kratos. White light had enveloped the blade as Lloyd came closer to him, and in each other's eyes they could tell this was the deciding blow.

"SERAPH HAMMER!" Lloyd yelled as loudly as he could, slamming the sword towards Kratos' head. Curving his shield upwards to try and block the blow, a notion he knew would prove useless, Kratos awaited the finished blow. Just as the sword was about to connect with the shield, Lloyd once again became aware of Sheena screaming. A half moment later, light enveloped his body and began to rip at his every fiber. Pain more real than anything he had ever experienced wrinkled through every portion of his frame before passing again. Lloyd flew from the light like a bat out of hell, and slammed into the wall of white-ish light with a sickening thud, collapsing to the ground soon after. Just an inch from his head his sword landed, stabbing into the ground in much the same manner that his other blade had, inches into the ground just beside Kratos' right foot.

Standing at the edge of the elongated platform, where the chosen would cast her final part of humanity into the ether and become an angel floated a being of power unmatched. The being was garbed in a white skin tight outfit trimmed with prestigious gold, while he had long blonde hair descended along his back and over his shoulder, with a short cropping of it covering his left eye from the world while his sapphire blue right eye pierced into the onlookers ruthlessly. At his back were brilliant crystalline wings of velvet. Suddenly, both Kratos and Remiel appeared at his sides facing him, descending to a knee and hailing the angel lord. Very slowly, his right arm returned to his side, the white energies fading from his palm as he did. Glaring at the motionless human frame that was Lloyd, and at the frantic people at his sides, being Genis and Colette, and upon the other side of the light wall, a smile crossed his face.

"Now now…Lloyd Irving. There will be none of that within _my _Tower."

_**---To Be Continued---**_

* * *

A/N: And so, the fight ends. Largest one I've ever done, clocking in at over ten thousand words. I hope it wasn't boring folks…this chapter was super sized, I know, but I have much to cover and I wanted to close the first act soon. Next chapter is the ender for Act 1 and the biggest twist yet. Believe me, so far this has stayed pretty faithful to the game, in so far as events and timeline go. That is going to change. All of it is going to change. Till the finale, peace. 


	18. Act 1 Finale, Part II: In These Hands

**Insaneiac: In other news, go get Tales of the Abyss and .Hack//GU Rebirth…don't waste money on FF12…never been so disappointed in my life. Abyss and GU owns my soul…and so does Jade and Haseo now. Here we are folks, the grand spanking finale to Beneath the Surface, Act 1. The Second Part, In These Hands.**

* * *

_**------------------------  
Act 1 Finale, Part the Second: In These Hands  
------------------------**_

Lloyd Irving laid against the translucent wall of energy, barely even breathing. For a split second, he had Kratos beat. He was so close to delivering the final blow that it hurt. Now, the only thing that truly hurt was every fiber of his being. He had been engulfed in the white fire of Heaven itself and his very being felt as though it was teetering towards sleep and death. Instinctively, his hand reached out for the handle of his sword, and gripped it tightly. His strength failed him there, as trying to pull it free of the ground resulted in pain and agony. He was dimly aware of a screaming woman behind him, and the possible resonating sound of a fist on rock, or maybe thick glass. Very slowly, he lifted his head to see Colette and Genis standing in front of him, arms held out to the side with their backs to him. He could dimly hear Genis yelling something about trying anything and dying horribly, but he couldn't be certain at all. His head was ringing and the pain that rippled through him was terribly efficient at distracting his attention.

Looking past both of his friends, he could see someone new floating in between Kratos and Remiel, garbed in brilliant white with gold trim. His brown eyes connected with the newcomers blue eyes, and for a moment they saw only each other. All of a sudden, his hearing was unhindered, yet it only seemed to pick up the newcomer angel.

"Lloyd Irving of Iselia, of the world of Sylvarant. I must say, you've proven yourself to be quite the annoyance to this world. Attempting to kill the Chosen, turning against your comrades, choosing an interloper and assassin over that of your dearest friends and forsaking this world to destruction…heresy of the worst degree. Your very actions send ripples through what should be a common outlook of life. Do you not wish for this world to be regenerated?" The newcomer questioned, slowly descending and resting upon the ground. Holding his hand out to the side, a ripple waved around his hand and moved outwards through the air. The Seraph Blade that was not in Lloyd's grasp flew to the hand that called it. Gripping it tightly, the newcomer lifted the blade up, and grimaced at its lack of glow.

"So, my old precious weapons have found a new worthy one…how truly interesting. Unimportant of course, but interesting none the less."

"Who the hell are you?" Genis yelled, lightning charging around his kendama.

"My, an impudent little child demands _my_ name in _my_ tower. You are either very brave or immensely foolish." Turning his head to Kratos, a half glare, half knowing look emitted from his crisp eyes. "I see not even you could fight the child with all your might Kratos. Although, not that I can truly hold it against you. After all…" He half grinned as he glanced back at Lloyd.

"My apologies Lord Yggdrasill for failing in my duty to you." Kratos spoke, head hung down.

"It is forgiven, you may rise Kratos." Yggdrasill responded, before turning back to Lloyd and tossing the sword to the barely moving swordsman. The sword, either by fluke or by some other power, landed right in his empty hand. The return of the glow was instant and almost unnoticeable. "It seems the swords can still feel the force of change within one."

"My Lord, my deepest apologies. I…"

"Your apologies do not interest me Remiel. It would be results that my interest is in, and you have provided none at all. Stay silent."

"Botta, who in the hell is that?" Sheena stated, staring at Botta both worriedly and fiercely.

"That, Sheena, is the bastard we are trying to stop. Lord Yggdrasill himself, the leader of Cruxis and the leader of the Desians. He also is very well the most powerful being in existence. If he chooses to attack, Lloyd is dead." Botta replied through closed teeth as he continued to drain his energy into the blade. The wall was wavering and rippling and glowing white at a growing rate, but no matter how much closer he got it always felt like it was constantly slipping away.

"No…NO! You can't let that happen Botta!" Sheena replied, before glaring back at Yggdrasill.

With the admonishments and forgiveness out of the way, Yggdrasill turned his head to Colette, a smile upon his face that look as warm as fire and felt as cold as death. "Now then, to the purpose of this visit. Colette, the Chosen of Mana…the final seal awaits." For a split second, Yggdrasill's eyes switched to Lloyd, who had began to grit his teeth together and pull himself to his feet. With a pain enriched grunt, Lloyd pulled free the sword imbedded into the ground and brought himself to full height at an agonizingly slow rate.

"Stay down Lloyd." Kratos called out as Lloyd finished standing back up.

"I…" Lloyd choked out, slowly raising his right sword up and pointing it at Yggdrasill. "…made a…promise. I…intend to…keep it." Lloyd panted, before taking a step forward and nearly collapsing to the ground. He felt incredibly heavy at that point, like his body was a million pounds too heavy for his willpower to carry. His descent landed on a knee and his swords jabbed into the ground. Lloyd began breathing raggedly and irregularly, prompting Genis and Colette to turn back to him and dash to his side.

"Your will is unstoppable boy, but your body is weak. Even if you have the powers of change swirling about within you, if your body cannot hold the strength to cause those changes, then it will not matter at all." Yggdrasill taunted, raising his hand up towards Genis. Before anyone could even tell what he was doing, Genis felt himself being suspended into the air and raised high above the field. A scream came from Genis' mouth as his being was suspended, prompting Colette to bring her wings out and prepare to save him. She was stopped when she saw Yggdrasill snap his fingers in her general direction.

"Now now Colette, we wouldn't want to do anything rash. After all, Genis' life now depends on what path you choose to walk." Kratos resisted, with great strength of will, the urge to glare into Yggdrasill and bore a hole in the side of his head with his eyes. After all, it was himself that had told Yggdrasill of Genis' connection to Colette. He was a fool to ever think that would not be used against her should the need arise.

"You…BASTARD!" Lloyd yelled with a fervency of frightening proportions. With another growl, Lloyd put all that he had into a charge towards the risen platform that Yggdrasill rested upon, only to find himself stop by a hard jab to his gut from the hilt of a sword after just four long steps forward. With a hand wrapped tightly around his neck, Lloyd was pulled forward for a moment, long enough to hear a rushed whisper of words, before Kratos hurled him across the room again and into the translucent wall with a wavering impact. A gurgled cry escaped Lloyd's lips as the waves of pain consumed him, blinding and deafening him to the world before he once again felt solidness against him. He hadn't been aware of it, but his hands were still tightly gripping each sword. In his head, he could hear the hurried whisper more clearly than anything else at that time.

'_Lloyd, just stop this. He will kill you if you continue.' _

"..oyd…OYD…" Lloyd could hear, dimly. It was a woman's voice, he was sure of it. It did not belong to Sheena though. This one sounded familiar and vaguely bubbly, even with the desperation lacing it.

"My, how very interesting…I would have though even her soul's voice would have been muted." Yggdrasill spoke, once more regaining the attention of Colette. "But I suppose that too will leave once you unlock this final seal."

"NO!" Colette, or rather Colette's soul, shouted. "Lloyd said that this is wrong, that you run the Desians and that this will only destroy, not regenerate. He said that you're evil!"

A long stream of silence filled the area as Colette finished. Lloyd himself wanted to smile and hug her for finally standing on her own two feet and not blindly following a path set in front of her by others. Someone who relied on himself or Genis or Raine or others finally decided to stop following and put a stop to the stumbling about in the dark. Yggdrasill was, in much the same fashion, amused. However, his amusement stemmed from the fact that he had not only seen this coming, but had planned for it likewise. Colette's faith was nigh unbreakable, but like all things, it has a weak point in the chain. And he was currently hovering above them all, struggling and grunting to get free of the invisible bonds that kept him airborne.

"Botta, hurry!" Sheena called, slamming her hands on the wall again.

"I…" Botta gasped, before collapsing to a knee. "I can't…any longer. I thought I could…but it's too much. Any more and I might die myself."

Sheena let herself freeze for only a moment before pulling his hands off of the sword and slowly moving Botta to the side. "Then let me break this stupid wall down!" Sheena spoke with determination just as a red aura that flickered like flames surrounded her. "I call upon the Red Giant, the Ruler of Hellfire! COME! EFREET!" Sheena yelled, the energy around her dispersing at once before the form of the summon spirit of fire materialized behind her, its massive arms crossed over his chest. She wasn't aware of it, but both Efreet and Yggdrasill's eyes met for a brief moment, the former glaring viciously at the angel lord.

"What is it that you would call upon me for?" The massive embodiment of fire spoke, just as Sheena turned her attention back to the sword.

"Pour all of your strength into the sword Efreet. Break this wall down!" Sheena demanded as she pointed her card at the sword. A grunt of acknowledgement was all that was uttered before Efreet wrapped a massive hand around the hilt and poured his mana into it. Just like before, the wall separating them from Lloyd turned white, and began to shake.

"Now Colette, such a choice is, to say the least, unfortunate. There are consequences you know, for such a choice in actions." Yggdrasill uttered, just moments before a blood curdling scream filled the general area. Everyone, even Lloyd and Kratos, look up to see Genis screaming in pain, his right arm held out to the side and twisting slowly. "He is the one you care about, is he not Colette? And you wouldn't want anything truly awful to come to him, am I right Colette?" The look that migrated onto the child's face only enthused Yggdrasill in his endeavor. With his left hand raised into the air and point at Genis, Yggdrasill extended his right hand towards the Chosen one, beckoning her forth. "I am many things Colette, but as of late I have lost the ability to be patient. You can either stand before me and break the final seal, or I will slowly snap and shatter every bone in this child's body."

"NO!" Colette's soul screamed, hands whipping up to her chest as her eyes ricocheted from Yggdrasill to Genis. Her eyes locked with the hovering mage's figure, watching his right arm twisting more and more at a rate of agonizing slowness. "STOP!" Colette screamed again, turning her eyes back to Yggdrasill.

"Stop? It is all in your capable hands Colette. If you want this to stop, you know what you must do."

"You…bastard!" Lloyd growled defiantly. He could feel two pairs of eyes upon him immediately, begging him to stay down and not do something foolish. Lloyd, however, had a promise to keep. Pushing to his feet once again, Lloyd took two steps towards Yggdrasill before stumbling to a knee and panting heavily. An ear piercing scream silenced the pants as both Lloyd and Colette's heads whipped up to see Genis screaming at the top of his lungs. Just a heartbeat later came a series of glass shattering cracks as Genis' right arm practically exploded, the entire limb swelling up as bones inside shattered and fragmented. The boy's voice cracked as he thrashed about against his invisible bonds, pieces of what were once the bones in his right arm stabbing through his skin. A sickening smile formed on Remiel's face as he watched the scene, but his face was the only to adopt such a look. Kratos looked nearly disgusted while Yggdrasill was beginning to look agitated. The bond holding Genis' right arm disappeared and the limb hanged limp at his side waving back and forth in the air. His voice now returned to him, Genis began to both cry and scream in response to the agony he had just been put though, each wave of sobs sending pathetic tremors through his body that were visible to all even as he was bound in the air

Before Lloyd could even begin to respond, Colette had her wings out and was already approaching the angelic trio. "No more…please! I'll…" Pausing for only a moment, Colette turned her head back to the stumbling Lloyd and forced a smile. The moment it formed on her face, Lloyd wanted to cry. He knew perfectly what it was she was going to do. "I'm sorry Lloyd…if I was only a better friend…maybe this never would have happened." Colette spoke, still from her soul. Finally, the smile faded from a smile to a frown, and then to a look of sadness. Turning back to Yggdrasill, Colette took the last few steps towards the center point, were the sword rested in the crystalline surface.

"Well Remiel, finish this already." Yggdrasill responded. Moving aside, Remiel stood at the edge of the raised platform and held his arms out in front of him.

"Now then…Colette." Remiel began, decidedly leaving out the often used reference to his fatherhood over her. "Release the final seal! Sacrifice that final binding of humanity that chains you to this world…your heart and your memory! By doing so of your own free will, you will become a true Angel!" Remiel proclaimed.

"Her…WAIT!" Lloyd yelled, forcing himself up again. "Colette, don't do this! PLEASE!" Lloyd continued on shaking knees. His words reached her and harmlessly bounced off her, not even denting her resolve in this. Lloyd knew it just as much as she did too. Genis' life depended on Colette's choice and path at that point. If Colette refused, Genis would die a horrible, horrible death. Slowly, Lloyd raised his hands to his face, swords gripped loosely with them as he did.

He had a choice to make.

_She was still smiling then…Even after I plunged my blade into her stomach…She was still smiling._

With a flash of light came Colette's lavender wings, beating against the air twice before she was lifted off her feet. Colette began to float upwards until she reached eye level with the green clad angel. As she ascended towards him, her arms drifted out partially to the side and her head began to tilt slightly upwards. She could clearly hear the sound of a body crumpling against the ground, and didn't even need to turn and see that Genis had been released. When Colette and Remiel met eyes across the short gap, white dots of light began to blink into existence around her and rotated around her in any which direction, surrounding her completely.

"Accept the gift from the Heavens above and become a true angel Colette." Remiel uttered once more only to receive another glare from Colette. All at once, the lights stopped moving and quivered sharply around her. "Unfortunately, this will hurt." Remiel added in at the end just as he clapped his hands in front of him. Instantly, every dot of light shot into Colette like a bullet, ripples of pain shooting through her as she was filled by the light from all directions. She felt herself drop to the ground rather unceremoniously while the light attacked her, swallowing memories and feelings whole. She collapsed to her hands and knees as her soul continued to be devoured by all the brilliant light that had flowed into her frame.

Breathing in deeply, Lloyd pushed to his feet and glanced back. Through the now cracking translucent wall, his eyes and Sheena's met. A quick silence filled the room, despite the actions that were going on around it. Sheena's eyes opened as widely as they could when they saw the look Lloyd was wearing.

"Oh dear Martel no…EFREET! HURRY! FASTER!" Sheena screamed, the fire spirit nodding only once before pouring all of his available strength into the sword. "Lloyd's going to try…to kill Colette… his childhood friend…we need to get in there." Sheena replied as she watched Lloyd turn around.

"Colette…I'm so sorry…" Lloyd muttered once as he watched the blonde angel push to her feet. Closing his eyes tightly, Lloyd pulled his right blade back and charged towards Colette, doing everything he could to keep from giving into the pain and stumbling to the ground. Every step he took flashed another scene of the nightmare he had been having since meeting Sheena. Of Colette dying at sword tip and still smiling up at him as she left. With a determined growl, Lloyd through out the horrible visions and stabbed forward with all his might. The moment he felt the blade tip come in contact with flesh he let out a choked cry into the room.

The blade plunged into flesh all the way to the hilt. A single trickle of blood slid over the hilt and onto Lloyd's right hand as he let out a stifled whimper at what he had done. Opening his eye slowly, he saw not Colette skewered by his sword, but the auburn haired angel's right hand and arm. Turning his head sharply to face Kratos, he could see no sign of pain or agony at all in his eyes. Glancing over to Colette, he could see her staring at him.

But it wasn't Colette any longer.

There was nothing left of Colette in that body. Her eyes were blood red and as empty as an abyss, and the way she stood made her seem like a propped up puppet rather than a human being.

"You…BASTARD!" Genis screamed at the top of his lungs. Lloyd whipped his head to the mage and saw him glaring not at Yggdrasill or at Kratos, but at himself. Lloyd could feel fury dripping from the malicious glare that Genis addressed him with. Moments later Genis slipped into unconsciousness, the last bastion of strength stripped from him.

Pulling his arm off of the blade in front of Lloyd's eyes, Kratos smacked him harshly with his shield and sent Lloyd stumbling backwards. Leaping ahead another step, Kratos delivered another cold hearted blow before raising his sword hand into the air. Red streams of energy engulfed his palm and wrapped into a ball shape.

"**Eruption!" **Kratos yelled as he drove the ball into the ground just at his feet. Before Lloyd could so much as wince, a mighty and powerful eruption of fire magic caught him squarely as the dome of fast moving energy formed around Kratos. Lloyd, his hands still tightly gripping both swords, flew across the room and to the just now shattering wall. He raised his right hand up to where Colette was, as far away as it seemed now, and opened it up to her as though he was trying to grab at the angel. The sword in his hand left as he floated across the air in seemingly slow motion, coming to his side almost obediently.

"Col……ette" Lloyd choked out. Before he touched the wall that Kratos had created, the wall cracked all at once before shattering just behind Lloyd and evaporating into thin air. He felt arms grab him as he came back down to the floor, wrapping around him nervously as he hit the ground and tumbling with him as he landed. Time sped back to its full and unforgiving speed as soon as Lloyd stopped moving. Already encased in a sapphire glow, Sheena rushed up to Lloyd and his rescuer, Botta. Moments later, Undine was beside Sheena in her spectacular majesty. Botta glanced up at the center of the room and rushed towards it, signaling to Efreet to follow. Hesitating at first, a nod and point from Sheena was enough to issue the summon spirit a new set of commands.

"Our time here is up Kratos. Takes Colette and let us depart." Yggdrasill commanded before turning to Remiel. "You can start by finishing off the interlopers. If at nothing else, kill the swordsman and the summoner." Yggdrasill commanded. Remiel gave a sharp nod before glaring at the approaching Kratos and Colette. The last thing Sheena and Botta saw of Colette was the red eyed glare of nothingness before her body, and the two full grown angels at her sides, evaporated and disappeared.

Colette Brunel, the Chosen of Mana for Sylvarant, had completed the Journey of Regeneration.

Forcing herself in doing so, Sheena turned her attention to the beat up, bleeding and nearly broken Lloyd, wiping blood from his eyes quickly before turning to Undine. "Heal him…now!" Undine had began to spread her magic across Lloyd even before Sheena had said the first word and had already conjured tendrils of pure blue water that wrapped around the swordsman and began to mend tears and counter bruises.

"There is only so much I can do for the swordsman, summoner. The surface wounds are effortless to dissolve, but his body is harmed at a fundamental level. He needs rest." Undine replied as she worked her magic. Sheena had forgotten how to respond as she looked at Lloyd's face and saw the tear stains that marked his cheeks, even through the blood. Before she could do or say anything, Botta had come running up to them with Genis cradled in his arms. To his rear was Efreet battling form, clashed in a conflict with the angel Remiel. As he now no longer needed to control himself and his power, Remiel was more than a match for the fire spirit, and was pushing back the red giant with relative ease.

"We need to get out of here. I've got Genis, you get Lloyd. We have failed our mission here. There is no point in dying now." Botta commanded. A sharp nod was her only reply and it was enough for the Renegade leader, who dashed into the portal with Genis. Moments later, Undine's watery tendrils left Lloyd's frame, and the summon spirit dissipated into the air around them. Lloyd stirred and tried to get to his feet by himself, yet soon found himself being hoisted with the aid of Sheena. His body still hurt, more on the inside than out, and his emotions were scattered and dashed as he tried to come to terms with what happened, but at least he could feel his own body again. Moving his head so he could look Sheena in the eyes, a weak smile formed on his face as he tried to reassure her that everything was okay. Sheena replied with a smack to the back of his head, and a weak smile in return. With that out of the way, the two slipped into the portal. Efreet faded soon after, leaving Remiel all to his lonesome.

"Oh, this is far from over Irving."

_**------ The Entrance to the Tower ------**_

Botta was first out and had grabbed one of the two teleportation machines to get out with Genis. His men had already begun their retreat at his order, and soon Botta would be out with Genis, Lloyd and Sheena. Rushing back to the entrance, he saw Lloyd and Sheena both approaching, though it was obvious that Lloyd's fatigue and damage was slowing them both down. As soon as he took a step into the tower, he ran straight into another wall, just like the one at the final seal. Swearing loudly, Botta punched the wall as hard as he could, before glancing up at the pair. The two had run, though still slowly, to catch up to Botta, and soon were in contact with same wall Botta was.

"It's Remiel…it has to be." Lloyd choked out, turning around slowly. He didn't know when it had happened, but his swords were back in his sheath awaiting his hands.

"I don't care who it is, you need to get out."

"Hey Lloyd…" Sheena muttered. Lloyd turned his head to look at Sheena quizzically, noting the determined stare in her eyes. "I bet this wall will go away if we take down Remiel."

"Out of the question!" Botta yelled, punching the wall again. "He's too powerful and Lloyd is only standing now because of luck and surface healing magics. How are you even considering fighting Remiel?" Another punch against the wall proved just as fruitless as the first two times.

"I bet you're right Sheena." Lloyd replied, returning her stare with one of his own. Turning to face the portal he had come in from, he awaited Remiel to approach, hands on his swords. "Once he's gone, the wall would have to go away."

"And besides…if Efreet can keep him busy for that long, you and I can take him no sweat." Sheena replied, pulling cards out from her robes. She glanced over at Lloyd and nodded once. "After all, nothing can stop us, right?"

Lloyd drew both Seraph blades back out, the glow pulsing even brighter than usual as they reacted to him. "Right."

Once more, Botta slammed his hands against the wall in futility, before hanging his head and growling in defeat. "If either of you die…I am going to come down to hell and drag your sorry ass out just so I can kill you again! Do you understand me?"

Sheena nodded in response to the statement, never turning her head back to face Botta. Lloyd did however, and despite how he felt on the inside, both physically and emotionally, smiled at Botta. "Either way then, I guess we'll see you later Botta. And besides…" Lloyd stated as he turned his head away from Botta and back to the portal they had come from. "…I haven't found my Sanctuary yet…I can't die before I find that."

With another nod, Botta took a few steps away from the door and pointed at them as he did. "Lord Yuan might not think too highly of you two…but I do. I expect to see you both again. I expect to see you both with that angel bastard's head on a silver platter and his hide as a coat." Botta finished, before turning around and facing Genis. "There is a teleporter out here that is calibrated to bring you to the base. Hit the blue button and then the red button and I'll see you both in moments later." With that, Botta departed back to Genis and his teleporter. A flash later and the Renegade leader was gone.

A silence filled the room as the two moved away from the door and walked across the bridge towards the warp point. "Looks like I blew Yuan's mission in the long run." Lloyd stated somberly.

"I don't think I'd have forgiven you if you did kill Colette, Lloyd." Sheena replied, catching Lloyd's full attention. "You said it yourself, back in the room with Yuan. You refused to kill her, to let it come down to that." Lloyd didn't reply to Sheena, he just let her words sink in as he waited for Remiel. "I don't think you would have been able to do it either. Not because you are scared or weak Lloyd, but the opposite. You're strong inside and out. You value your friends more than your own life. Even at that point, if you had gotten Colette, I doubt the wound would have been fatal at all."

"I…"

"We'll talk later Lloyd, I promise. Both that we will talk after this, and that I will be there to listen to you. For now though…we need to survive."

"A touching speech and a fitting memorial, I assure you." A voice muttered from above. Without any degree of shock, Lloyd and Sheena raised their heads to look at Remiel floating above them. A malice laced grin was fastened to his face as he watched the two from above. All around him were balls of white energy the pulsed and rotated around him ominously. "Why bother to fight? You have lost Irving. Colette is dead and Martel has her host body. What have you to gain from idle resistance?"

"Unless you're a fat woman under those robes Remiel…" Lloyd began.

"…then stop singing and get ready to feel some pain!"

A new curve game to the grin as Remiel unfolded his arms out and held them out to the sides, his angelic wings flapping powerfully once before he spoke again. "So be it you damned fools." With that, Remiel charged the ground, driving his fist into the glass like surface and creating an explosion of white that tossed both Sheena and Lloyd away to opposite sides of the room. Landing on her feet, Sheena was the first to retaliate, leaping at Remiel and aiming a strike from her cards at his throat. The attack bounced off a shield of white that formed around him almost instantaneously, causing Sheena's offensive to stop before it began. Point his right hand to her, the dots of lights around him careened into the ground, exploding with each impact. Sheena bounced backwards and began dodging each explosion as quickly as she could, just barely managing to stay ahead of the barrage. With a roar, Lloyd slashed at Remiel and came in contact with the same shield Sheena did. Expecting it, Lloyd continued to slash at it, each strike sending white flashes wrapping around the angel.

"Stop that, it's annoying." Remiel growled, grabbing both swords at once with his hands. Dots of light formed in between himself and Lloyd before flying into the boy and sending him hurtling into the wall that separated himself from the outside world. A choked cry escaped his lips before he felt more balls of light smash into him. Pinning him against the wall, the balls of light began to smash into him repeatedly and brutally. The balls stopped suddenly when Sheena appeared in front of him, green energy dispelling itself from her cards. Glancing at his arm, Remiel saw a cut that had been made and blood that had been drawn. Once again, the green energy formed around her cards.

"**Release!"** Sheena cried out again, spinning around and appearing back to the rear of Remiel. Another cut on his opposite arm was there, taunting him just as badly as the first.

"INSOLENT HUMANS!!" Remiel yelled, dispelling the shield around him completely. As Sheena turned to attack, a fist caught her in the side of the face. She grunted painfully as the blow knocked her off of her feet. Before she could fall to the ground, a stream of light wrapped tightly around her throat and hurled her into the air. Raising his hands to her airborne body, streams of light began to weave in his hands as he conjured an angelic spell. Before he could cast it, a slash across his stomach drew his attention away and back to Lloyd. However, before he could ever grimace at him, Lloyd back flipped and caught Remiel in the jaw with his feet, knocking him into the air. Remiel responded by flipping backwards himself in mid flight and regaining his balance.

"DIE! **Judgment Ray!**" Remiel yelled as three larger balls of light formed around him. All of them collided in front of him to form a beam of light that threatened to engulf Lloyd whole. Seconds before impact, Sheena dashed in front of Lloyd and slapped a pair of fire encased cards together before slapping them both to the ground.

"**Release!"** Sheena yelled out, conjuring a wall of raging fires in front of herself and Lloyd just before the beam hit. The blast was dispelled across the wall and never even touched the two warriors. Just as quickly as it came it disappeared, leaving Remiel still floating in the air. Once again, green wrapped around Sheena's cards and, after yelling the word out, was behind Remiel again, this time with two gashes at his chest. Before Remiel could retaliate, the still airborne Sheena did a sharp spin and grabbed Remiel by the back of his head, dropkicking him towards Lloyd. As soon as he was in range, Lloyd slashed across his chest with his sword before twirling around his left side and cutting down again, drawing more blood from the angel, all before Remiel careened into the ground. Finally, now facing his back, Lloyd leapt backwards by a bit before leaping forward into the air and going into a horizontal twist.

"**Hunting Beast!" **Lloyd yelled, as energy that wrapped around his sword came in contact with the ground just behind Remiel, who was just getting to his feet at that point. The blast the resulted sent the Angel hurling down the path and into the transparent wall will a great thud. Leaping backwards once again to put some space in between himself and Remiel, Lloyd looked back to see Sheena land beside him with cards still drawn and prepared.

"You…disgusting…INFERIOR BEINGS!" Remiel roared in fury as he pushed to his feet, turning around to face Lloyd and Sheena.

"What's wrong Remiel? Don't like getting you're butt whooped!" Lloyd shot out as he held out his right sword to Remiel.

"You don't stand a chance, Remiel." Sheena followed up as she stood in her traditional battle stance.

"You dare mock…" Remiel growled at the pair as he extended his hands out to the pair and wrapped his hands within light. As he did, clawed gauntlets formed upon his hands, lines of white energy wrapping around them as he continued. "…the glorious power of Cruxis? I will crush you…with my own HANDS!" Remiel roared, dashing towards them. The first blow he aimed was at Lloyd, who ducked under the first blow and tried to get behind Remiel, only to get backhanded and have the side of his face cut open. Lloyd tumbled backwards at the blow and began rolling across the ground behind Remiel.

"Get out of my sight!" Remiel growled at Sheena, punching at her. Swiftly, Sheena dodged the first few blows before blocking the fourth with her cards and going on the offensive herself. Changing her style from slicing to bludgeoning, Sheena attacked viciously with her cards, aiming precise blows at the places she and Lloyd had already cut open. She managed to push Remiel back a few steps with her barrage of attacks, and was able to block the first blow that Remiel aimed at her in retaliation. His second punch was turned into a stepping stone by Sheena, using his left hand to plant her card on and go into a hand stand and push herself into the air. Before Remiel could follow up, Sheena flipped downwards and brought the heels of her feet crashing into the back of Remiel's head, slamming him into the ground at his feet. Landing just in front of Remiel's head, Sheena clapped her cards together and pressed them into the ground.

"**Cyclone Seal!"** Sheena shouted as her cards unleashed energy underneath Remiel that knocked him into the air. Before Remiel could regain his balance in the air, Sheena already had water wrapping around her cards. Remiel's eyes shot open in rage just as the torrent of water launched him further into the air and away from herself.

"**SERAPH….HAMMER!"** Lloyd screamed from the direction Remiel was flying. With a mighty yell, Remiel felt two energy encased blades slam against the back of his neck and drive him into the ground. As soon as he hit there was a sickening crunch that filled the entire tower. The thick glass like surface cracked all around the angel's prone figure, with Lloyd standing at the head of his corpse.

"Told you so Remiel…you didn't have a chance." Lloyd taunted once more, before turning to Sheena. As he took one step forward, he saw Sheena pointing in his direction and yelling at the top of her longs. Lloyd turned around just in time to take a light empowered gauntlet to the stomach. The blow took Lloyd off his feet and conformed his body to the gauntlet that had struck him, suspending him periodically in the air even after the fist was retracted. With a slight laugh, Remiel brought both fists crashing in front of him, slamming them together with Lloyd in between them. Lloyd let out an excruciating scream of pain as his midsection was crushed between the two gauntlets. With another roar, Remiel brought both gauntlets hammering down upon the back of Lloyd, driving him into the floor. The gauntlets had also cut open sections of his body which began to bleed, though none deep enough to be fatal. He coughed a few times on the ground, mostly with portions of blood coming up and out through his throat.

"LLOYD!" Sheena yelled, charging towards Remiel. Before she could take a third step, Remiel was already in front of her, using his angelic teleportation to close the gap and gain surprise. Sheena hesitated a moment too long and felt a gauntleted hand wrap itself tightly around her throat and lift her off the ground. Gagging painfully, Sheena's cards tumbled to her side as he hands latched onto the hand and tried to pull it off.

"Neither of you stood a chance from the beginning." Remiel taunted before driving his free fist into her stomach as hard as he could. Another painful gagging cry erupted from Sheena's mouth as both the impact sent a quake through her internal system and the gauntlet's clawed surface cut into her stomach. He pulled the fist back again and drove it once more into her stomach, eliciting another cry from her. He continued to deliver punches to her body as he suffocated the life from her, grinning and even laughing as he watched her slowly die in his hand. Despite her vision getting blurrier and blurrier, she saw Lloyd begin to stand up behind Remiel.

"I summon thee…" Sheena choked out as she felt the last of her air leave her. "Corrine." She wheezed. Seconds later, Remiel released and growled in rage as he felt a bite at the side of his neck. Sheena crumpled to the ground in a heap, gasping for air that caused her body immense amounts of pain with every breath in. Grabbing Corrine from his neck, Remiel glared at the creature and the foxy grin it had upon its face moments before turning to face the now standing Lloyd. He caught him just as he released the sword from his right hand. Another moment of nothing existed before the sword implanted itself into and through Remiel's forehead. Corrine dropped from his hands as both shot up to his forehead and to the sword that had sheathed itself completely into and through his skill. A yell of pain, a feeling that was vastly new to Remiel, erupted into the tower as he pulled the blade free from his forehead. Just moments after doing so, he felt a pair of cards pressed to his stomach and quickly glanced down.

"**Pyre Seal!" **Sheena yelled, as the cards exploded into many and sent Remiel hurling backwards. The sword left his hands and went airborne as he was attacked and was sent sliding backwards. He never went off his feet, but he skidded backwards until he was a good distance from Lloyd and Sheena, now both back on their feet. As it came back down, Lloyd swiftly grabbed his sword in his free hand and gave it a quick twirl before glancing at Remiel.

"Say goodbye!" Sheena and Lloyd said in tandem, with a certain degree of strength despite how weary they were. "**SERAPH SEAL!"**

Sheena's cards suddenly erupted into a massive amount of cards, wrapping themselves around Lloyd's blades until they were completely covered in cards. Each blade pulsed purple and orange once before Lloyd dashed ahead at an accelerated speed.

"**SEAL!" **Lloyd yelled as his first blindingly fast attack met with Remiel's left leg. In place of a cut was a card wrapped tightly to Remiel's body. Before Remiel could even growl, a second slash came against the back of his neck from Lloyd's right blade, a card now left in its place. With alternating slashes between with right and left swords, Lloyd attacked Remiel at a speed that he couldn't even comprehend, trying desperately to counter attack but only meeting thin air with each attempt. After a grand total of twenty six slashes from Lloyd's weapons, all the cards were gone from the swords and were covering Remiel almost completely, the angel in question now barely able to even stand. With his part finished, Lloyd leapt backwards and knelt on the ground just as Sheena leapt at him. Planting her feet on his shoulders and exerting all of her remaining strength, Sheena leapt into the air as high as she could whilst Remiel continuously tried to even stay on his feet. Whipping out a new card in mid flight and pointing it down at Remiel from her position in the air.

"**RELEASE!" **Sheena screamed as her card erupted in a brilliant glow of sky blue, pulsing once and only once. Lifting it into the air, the card erupted into twenty six beams of sky blue light, each on striking Remiel and each card on his frame. Moments later, every card on Remiel's body pulsed the same color before exploding into a sphere of swirling whites and sky blues one after the other in quick and solid succession. Remiel's screams could be clearly heard as his entire body was consumed by the countless explosions, his final cry louder than every boom of every card on his surface combined. Sheena landed on the ground beside Lloyd just as the balls of mixing light faded away from existence, reveal a crumpled over Remiel. Distraught that the attack did not kill Remiel, Lloyd and Sheena tried to ready themselves again only to collapse into the other one, barely even holding each other up. Remiel slowly picked himself up and stood at his fullest possible height, glaring at Lloyd and Sheena with unbelievable rage before he glanced down at his Cruxis Crystal. Remiel grinned once as he looked at the still pulsing jewel before turning his attention back to the pair that opposed him, breathing heavily as he glared at them.

"Now…I…will…CRUSH…-" His eyes shot open in immaculate fear and his grin faded to an stunned open mouth with a quivering pair of lips just as the left side of his face cracked like shattered rock, splits running all along the upper left corner of his face and even through his left eye. His hand whipped to the shattering part of his body, running over it and frantically skimming it over and over again in pathetic fear.

"No…NO…**NO!**" Remiel yelled at the top of his lungs as the cracked sections of his face floated up off his head and dissolved into the air above him. In its place was nothing at all, like the entire chunk of him just ceased to be. "I…AM AN ANGEL!!! THE ULTIMATE BEING!!" Remiel screamed again, holding his left hand out towards the pair. Just like his face, the arm began to crack and fall apart, each individual piece dissolving into the air. "I AM SUPPOSE TO BE IMMORTAL AND SUPERIOR!! A…A GOD AMONG YOU PATHETIC HUMANS!" His right leg began dissipating as well, causing Remiel to collapse to the ground pitifully. Glancing up at Lloyd and Sheena, there was nothing but hatred within his eyes. Hatred that went past the pain of shock he was feeling at the time. "I CANNOT BE KILLED BY YOU INFERIOR BEINGS!!"

"Face it…Remiel…" Sheena panted out, glaring at the dissolving angel.

"You've lost…" Lloyd finished, sheathing his swords slowly as he fought to keep both himself and Sheena standing.

"**NO!!!!"** Remiel screamed as loudly as he could as the rest of his body began to crack and split apart. "**NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!" **Remiel screamed over and over again as pieces began dissolving from his body. Pushing up one final time so he could glare at Lloyd, his one remaining eye locked with Lloyd's eyes. "How…could I… with the…ultimate power…lose?" Remiel asked with his remaining strength, his face alive with hatred and horror and sorrow just as his entire body fragmented and broke apart. Mere moments later his fragmenting body exploded into sheer whiteness, white light shooting up into the air as the fragments of his body rapidly dissolved into the light and air. When it faded completely, Remiel was gone. Not even a shred of cloth was left.

"Did we…" Lloyd began, turning to look at Sheena with unbelieving eyes. "…really do it?"

Sheena was about to answer when she realized the position herself and Lloyd were in. Pushing off of Lloyd and walking away, Sheena turned around and nearly collapsed from exertion. Before she hit ground, Lloyd caught her in mid fall and lifted her back up, propping her up and beginning to walk out of the Tower.

"I can walk on my own Lloyd." Sheena muttered softly and far too weakly for her own care. Lloyd just shook his head in response and kept walking. Despite her desperate wanting to maintain an image of strength, Sheena let him help her out like this. Her body was just as damaged as his was, and even though Lloyd was stumbling and fumbling along, he was doing a lot better than she could at that point. Finding the teleporter Botta had left for them, Lloyd passed it to Sheena to operate, convinced that with his luck he might end up killing them both. Sheena nodded once before activating it, and the two were just as soon teleported away from the Tower.

Even though it had been a failure of the most immense proportions for the Renegades and the worlds on a whole, two people scored a small and meaningful pair of victories. The brought down an angel of high status, a blow that would send ripples through Cruxis, and further more than that, they had proven that together, not even the forces of Heaven could defeat them.

_**------ Renegade Base ------**_

As soon as the pair ported into the base's receiving room, they were met with a relief ridden group of stares from the highest ranking members of the Renegades. Looking past the group of officers that were cheering and rushing to them, Lloyd and Sheena both laid eyes on Botta as he stood at the back of the room. All at once, relief washed into the trio as Botta gave them both a nod. It was the last thing the both of them saw before giving into the blackness and passing out. Even still, despite the both of them being unconscious, they still were supporting each other. As the Renegades rushed to help their comrades and get them to the medical ward and the rejuvenator room, Botta regarded Lloyd with both a sense of pride and a feeling of happiness. Turning around and walking out into the hall, Botta gripped the hilt of Gargant tightly and smiled, not a grin but an actual smile, and glanced over his shoulder towards where the two were.

"Lloyd, looks like you've already found that Sanctuary. I wonder how long it will be…before you know just who it is." Botta finished, before walking away.

"So then you do like him?" Yuan quipped from behind a corner yet not catch Botta off guard. Looking over his shoulder at Botta, he could actually see the smile on his face and couldn't help but grin. "Think of him like a son maybe?"

"We're swordsmen, my lord. We live and we die by the blades we carry. I would call us more like brothers, but the age difference puts that out. So…" Botta began, rubbing his chin before nodding. "Maybe I do think of him as a son in a sort."

Yuan couldn't help but smile at the rather cheesy comment before turning to a much more grim face. "Botta, with Colette in Cruxis hands…I am going to need to leave for a very long time. Someone is going to need to keep sabotaging their steps, and to do that I need to be in Welgaia with her. I can't very well kill her now, can I Botta? She is as deadly as Kratos in that state."

"Are we done Yuan? Is this it for Operation Symphonia?"

"Not by a long shot Botta…" Yuan muttered. "After all, Yggdrasill confirmed my belief in Lloyd. He does have the power of change buried inside of him, and more so than that…the Mana blades have accepted him."

"Couldn't you tell that from before?"

Yuan shook his head once at the answer. "Lloyd and Mithos are surprisingly alike, almost twins in a sense. The blades might have just seen him as Mithos and accepted him as such. Now, according to you, I know for sure that Lloyd has been chosen by the Mana blades. We have failed to kill the Chosen and stop this part of Yggdrasill's plans…but with Lloyd on our side, we may very well win."

"Do you think he can wield it?"

"No…not yet at least. For starters, we need that seal off, and that requires a dead Kratos. And then we need to make him worthy of acceptance. After all…it's a weapon meant for half-elves."

"So that's it…you do plan on having him as your forerunner against Yggdrasill?" Botta finally asked. He wanted a straight answer from Yuan, and the only way to do so was to ask him in context with his primary goal.

"Yes. Lloyd Irving will be our Eternal Swordsman Botta…and he'll be the one to finally bring Yggdrasill down. We'll revive the Kharlan Tree with the Mana Cannon, and Lloyd will strike down Yggdrasill and then unite the worlds with the Eternal Sword. I can't believe I am actually saying this…but it looks like we very well might have the advantage over Cruxis." With that, Yuan pushed off the wall and walked towards the rejuvenation room. "When Lloyd is up, I need to tell him some things. I'm keeping Sheena in the sleep state of rejuvenation long enough for her not to interfere."

When Yuan left his line of sight, Botta took in a deep breath and sighed. "So in the end, it is Lloyd that these worlds will depend upon. I wonder if he thinks he has to walk the path alone. If he does…I am certain his Sanctuary will be more than happy to knock some sense into his head." Botta replied with a grin before walking off in a different direction. He had a rather interesting story to tell a pair of irate half-elves and he would rather get it over and done with before it got even uglier than it already was. More so, he wanted to bring them both up to speed so that two specific things could happen. They would agree to let the Renegades help repair Genis' right arm and get them to the point where when Lloyd would undoubtedly come and explain himself, all he would need to explain is his actions to the pair.

**_------ Five Hours Later ------_**

The constant humming sounds of the machines in the room were the only melody to Sheena as she awoke from the healing process on the bed that was attached to the rejuvenators. She knew that, from her experiences with Renegades, that these were considered the high duty rejuvenators. These were used for emergency situations, where the injured would lie on the bed and be attached to the machine and healed in that method while surgeons repaired tissue on the inside. Allowing herself to blink a handful of times to try and regain her composure, Sheena slowly leaned her head back and sighed. Despite the obvious stiffness and the lingering pains that still nagged at her lungs for being nearly suffocated, Sheena felt better. It had been a hellish couple of days up to that point, culminating in a battle against an angel of all things, but it was finally over. However, the feeling of failure once again descended upon her when she realized that, despite their efforts, they had still failed to protect Colette from Yggdrasill. Now she was with the Seraphim and the worlds were now starting down the path to destruction.

After taking a nice deep breath of the recycled air that filled the Triet base, Sheena turned her head to look at Lloyd. She found no one in the rejuvenator unit to her left. Blinking once, she checked the rejuvenator to her right and found the same result. No Lloyd. Now the confused look turned to a feeling of fear as she slowly sat up, just now becoming aware of the fact that she was only in her under garments. A light blush of embarrassment filled in under her eyes quite suddenly, but she was reassured to being along in the room. Checking around the room quickly but completely, Sheena could not find Lloyd anywhere within the room.

It was then that she remembered about Raine and Genis. "That…IDIOT!" Sheena yelled as she pushed off of the healing bed and found her clothes, nicely stitched up like usual, waiting for her. Running a hand along her sides, she noticed even the injury that had been stitched up by Lloyd was no longer there. Inwardly she thought it was about time that she had it healed, as it could only prove a hindrance to her in future battles, but she still felt as though she had lost something even slightly precious. Throwing on her Mizuhoan robes at record speeds, Sheena dashed out of the room as quickly as she could in hopes of finding her comrade.

"That stupid…" Sheena muttered under her breath as she turned another corner within the halls of the base. Any of the renegades soldiers that saw her marching their way would either help by pointing out where they had seen Lloyd going or getting out of her way to avoid injury to life and limb. At long last, Sheena turned down another corridor and spotted a room at the end of the hallway. Beside the door stood Botta patiently, watching her like he had seen her coming from the moment she left the rejuvenator. Not wasting anytime, Sheena briskly made her way to the door where she was stopped by Botta.

"Sorry Sheena, but you're not going in there." Botta replied stoically, earning himself a wicked glare from Sheena. She was about to say something in response when a sound filled the halls even with the walls supposedly muting it out. A sound that reminded her of a boulder smashing into the surface of undisturbed waters below. Being who she was and knowing the people she did, she had thought to have heard all the sounds a slap could make. She was wrong.

"Botta, move. Now." Sheena replied angrily, her mood souring when he shook his head. "Lloyd is in there isn't he? Why are you letting him in there alone with them? He'll blame himself for this and they'll…they are being ruthless to him. Now either stop them yourselves or get the hell out of my way!" Sheena demanded with hands tightly clenched into fists.

"As one swordsman to another, Lloyd asked I stay out. He asked that I keep everyone out and let him do this alone."

"Botta…" Sheena began, locking eyes with the older half-elf and glaring daggers into them. "I have just killed an angel today and I am feeling pretty confident about my skills. You can either move and let me through or I will move you myself, but there is nothing in this base that is keeping me from going inside that room." With a sigh, Botta glanced over his shoulder. When the sound of another vicious smack slid out of the room, Botta cringed himself and looked at Sheena. Even behind that gaze of death, Botta could see that she was worried.

"Fine…go." Botta muttered, standing off to the side. Without wasting a heartbeat, Sheena opened the door into the room and instantly found the elder sister, now properly healed and back on her feet, with her right hand held out to the side in a position to strike. Lloyd loomed just under her gaze, leaning on a table for support. The left side of his face was red to the point that she couldn't distinguish what was just damaged skin and what was bleeding on first sight. Beyond that, she could see Lloyd trembling and shaking as he stared up at Raine. Not from fear or anger, but from trying to stop himself from crying in front of the healer. As her hand began to descend again, Sheena caught it in mid flight and pulled her backwards and away from Lloyd. Surprised by the sudden interruption, Raine nearly stumbled off her feet and into the wall that was at her back. When she regained her composure, she was glaring at Sheena for only a moment before she turned her hatred back on Lloyd.

"You promised me Lloyd…" Raine muttered vengefully. Near the back of the room was Genis. He sat in silence with his arm wrapped in bandages and completely numbed by several different drugs. As far as he knew, he didn't even have an arm. He was glaring just as viciously at the back of Lloyd's head as Raine was glaring into his eyes.

"I…" Lloyd tried to speak, stopping almost as soon as he began.

"You swore you would protect Genis…protect Colette!" Raine continued, her hands trembling from anger. The composure and grace that Raine usually carried herself with had finally been exhausted as her last bastion of faith in Lloyd was crushed. "You promised me…and then you broke your promise completely! You tried to kill Colette, Lloyd!"

"And just what would you know? You were too busy condemning her to a death anyways!" Sheena spoke up in response, catching Raine off guard. "The Chosen has to die at the end of the journey, you knew all along, didn't you?"

"You…" Raine began, almost as if only noting Sheena existence in the room at that point. "You're the reason all this happened in the first place…If you had just stayed the hell out of his life…"

"Raine, stop." Lloyd muttered weakly. Lloyd paused a moment longer while he lifted his head to stare at the professor. "Don't blame Sheena for anything. I chose to do this and all the things I've done with my own free will.

Glaring once more at Lloyd with as much venom and hatred as she could generate in her eyes, Raine glanced back at Genis before turning to the door. "Lloyd…" Raine paused as she felt all her negative emotions boil up within her. "I hate you. I thought that, as a human…you were different from everyone else…I can't believe just how wrong I really am." Raine finished, her words doing the more damage to Lloyd than everything else that had happened that day before storming out of the room. Wordlessly, Genis stood up from behind them and walked up to Lloyd.

"We're half-elves…Raine and I. The same as those Desians Lloyd. Humans hate our kind completely and yet she thought enough of you…we thought enough of you to believe differently." Genis began acidly. Gradually, Lloyd turned to face Genis. "But you're just the same as all the other humans aren't you? Lloyd, for all I care now, you can just die! Curl up into a ball and die all alone!" In a final fit of anger, Genis threw as hard a punch as he could manage at Lloyd's face, knocking the swordsman back a couple of steps in sheer shock as the melee attack connected with his chin. Moments later the sliding door shut again and signaled the departure of both Sages from the room.

"Lloyd…" Sheena muttered, watching Lloyd carefully. The boy walked towards on of the corners of the room before sitting down on the ground and wrapping his arms around his knees. Sheena watched quietly, afraid to do anything until she saw him bury his head into his knees and start quivering like an apple gel in an earthquake. Kneeling beside Lloyd, she could see him sobbing into his knees as silently as he could, wanting to keep what little composure he could.

"I'm…I'm all…alone! My…best friends…want me dead…" Lloyd choked out in between the waves of sobs. There was more he wanted to say, but he couldn't say it at that point. He tightened himself into the ball as best as he could before he felt a pair of arms that were not his own wrap around him and embrace him, putting a momentary halt on his breakdown. Lloyd lifted his head up from his knees at a slugs pace at best, tears still streaming down his face, and turned to stare into Sheena's warm, comforting eyes.

"You're not alone you idiot. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Sheena told him soothingly. The words floated around Lloyd for a moment before he cracked again, burying his head into her shoulder and crying into it. As she knelt beside the man she called her closest friend, holding him as he lamented the loss of his world and his friends and, in all honesty, his life, Sheena remembered how this was done for her as a child. While Lloyd continued to let all of it pour out, she gently rubbed the back of his head.

_What lurks underneath the glass like surface of calm waters?_

_A pending storm of raging angers and relentless hate?_

_A beautiful light that would cover the world and nestle it warmly?_

_Truth so pure that one and all refuse to believe?_

_Or is nothing there at all?_

_What about you?_

_What lies below the glass like surface of calm water in you?_

_Is it a guilt aged by time?_

_An unbreakable will to protect?_

_The power to understand and to fight for it…_

…_or against it?_

_Hatred?_

_Love?_

_What lies underneath the water's edge that is ourselves?_

_What hides under the shell surrounding our souls?_

_And will we understand what we see…_

_When we look Beneath the Surface?_

She felt him wrap his arms around her in much the same way as a child would hold onto their mother as the child would cry. Leaning her head down to his ear, Sheena restated her words again for him in a whisper of assurance and sincerity.

"You're not alone, Lloyd. I'm right here and I'm not going to abandon you, ever. I promise."

**The End of Act 1**

* * *

A/N: So ends the first act of Beneath the Surface. Lloyd's life on Sylvarant, as you might say, is over. But there is always going to be someone there for him now, through the good and the bad.

I should say that I loved writing the death of Remiel. I figured he's a decent antagonist in the game, so why not give the arrogant SOB a proper send off. Now he's in hell with Kvar and Shishio, trying to take it over for himself. Anyways, one last thing before this chapter and Act are officially over.

_For the one that would strive to look Beneath the Surface_

_What would you do to or give to find it?_

_To see what hides under the glass_

_Or to keep it hidden within the shell?_

_Would you suffer pains of flesh and soul?_

_Stand against the enemy of yourself?_

_Fight ever lasting battles against hatred?_

_Accept the price of love at any possible cost?_

_Would you ever accept what you find?_

_Be it love eternal_

_Or infinite hatred_

_Or maybe nothingness?_

_What lies beneath is only speculation, but what one will do is pure will._

_What are we willing to do to find what lurks Beneath the Surface?_

_Act 2: Shinjitsu no Yukue (Whereabouts of Truth)_

_Coming December 25th, 2006._


	19. Act Two: Shinjitsu no Yukue

**Insaneiac: Merry Christmas ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Act Two of the story that has become my most read piece on Thank you one and all for making this such a popular and successful story. And I haven't even gotten to any good parts yet. Well, waiting for this or not, you will all hate me for this chapter. I had to think… 'How do I start off a second Act to a story that ended it's first as powerfully as it did?' Well…first of all, for all of you that think characters where out of character in that chapter, put your fears to rest. They most certainly were not. But, any explanation now will break the plot for you, and I can't have that now.**

**This chapter has a lot of hints of what is to come. Certain events and scenarios that will truly bring together these people. Yet, it's completely a first person opening; so much of the detail was replaced with narrative from characters. Further more, you'll notice that each tends to refer to specific event that they are incorporated into.**

**Finally, the opening portion of this…it is an indication of what will eventually come at the end of this Act. I will not hide it folks, when Shinjitsu no Yukue ends, a character will die. By that, I mean one of the main nine. So there is character death in this one. Not in this chapter, but when the end comes, one will. That is enough from me though. Enjoy Act Two of Beneath the Surface folks.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. NamcoBandai and the amazing Tales Studios do. I do, however, hold responsible for a couple changes to some beloved characters._

* * *

_I've been having…this dream…_

_It's one I can't understand…_

_I see him dying  
I see her dying_

_It always ends the same_

_Just before I would wake up_

_He dies in my arms  
She dies in my arms_

_I…I can't let that happen._

_I **won't** let that happen!_

_He means so much to me  
She means so much to me_

_I want to protect this person with all my heart._

_I need to protect this person…_

_I need him…  
I need her…_

_I want to save you…but…I don't even know how._

_I'm scared._

…_i can't lose you…_

_**-------------------------**_

_For the one that would strive to look Beneath the Surface  
What would you do to or give to find it?  
To see what hides under the glass  
Or to keep it hidden within the shell?  
Would you suffer pains of flesh and soul?  
Stand against the enemy of yourself?  
Fight ever lasting battles against hatred?  
Accept the price of love at any possible cost?  
Would you ever accept what you find?  
Be it love eternal  
Or infinite hatred  
Or maybe nothingness?  
What lies beneath is only speculation, but what one will do is pure will.  
What are we willing to do to find what lurks Beneath the Surface?_

_**-------------------------  
Beneath the Surface  
Act Two  
Shinjitsu No Yukue  
-------------------------  
Chapter 19: Flanoir  
-------------------------**_

_**------ Flanoir, Sheena's POV ------**_

This isn't making any sense!

This isn't how it was supposed to be. I mean, this can't be happening…can it? I'm running as fast as I've ever run before, and each flake of snow that hits my face feels like a pebble bouncing off my cheeks. The snow is so heavy and confusing, and yet everything that I need to see I can see clearly.

We were attacked, all of us. I'm running not away from Yuan, that traitorous bastard…or from Kratos, who Zelos has gotten the full attention of. The rest of the angels are getting murdered by Raine and Genis, with his augmented arm. It's kind of unsettling how strong he's gotten since the Tower of Salvation. He was a powerful little mage even before then, but now he was something else all together.

We were attacked, all of us. Lloyd is who I'm running to right now…leaping from snowy rooftop to rooftop, getting as much height as I can before I try my suicide leap to the top of the cathedral. I turn to see Yuan try and give chase, but Regal catches him in the face with a vicious roundhouse kick, hurtling the bluenette backwards. The traitor deserves it. Before he can so much as grunt, he takes a leap backwards and narrowly avoids a positively lethal blow from Presea. Too bad, a little sooner and Yuan would be just as dead as…

…NO! I can't give into that power…I need to stay focused, focused on Lloyd.

I need to keep myself focused on Lloyd, who is currently crying into the chest of Yggdrasill himself. I don't know why and I don't want to know why, only that I know he is to blame for it. And every moment I waste worrying about everyone else is a moment longer that Lloyd is left in the clutches of our enemy. I want to know why he isn't attacking, why he isn't trying to run, why he isn't trying to do anything…but it doesn't matter now. I need to be the hero this time, or else I'll lose the only close and true friend I have left.

Sliding cards out of my sleeves, I begin to focus all my available energy to pool inside of me. I'll need it. Summoning one spirit is exhausting, but if I'm going to pull this off, I'll need three of them at once. I take another huge leap, and land on a very long rooftop. At the other end is the middle of the cathedral that Lloyd is on top of. I get a clearer look at Yggdrasill and Lloyd, and he almost seems to be comforting Lloyd! Like he's…family. Like he is something sacred.

"He is sacred, Yggdrasill…and I'll kill you a thousand times if you hurt him!" I growl out. I can feel the darkness inside of me rumbling in chorus with my words, and for once I don't care. I need all the power I can get, and that evil that embodies itself in me may be just what I need to finish this. I pause for one more second, and take a look around once more. I see Zelos pushing Kratos backwards, growling at Kratos as he continues his offensive. Why is he fighting so hard for us? Maybe he considers Lloyd like a close friend, or something he can actually respect. I wouldn't be surprised, Lloyd has changed colder people.

I see Yuan going into a complete offensive against Regal and Presea, and I'm not surprised to see those two now dodging more than attacking. Yuan's sword-thing is as vicious as he is, and he is just as deathly talented with that weapon as he is with lightning magics. He's stopped focusing on me though, which means I have nothing in between me and Lloyd. Well, except for about a twenty to thirty feet difference in height, but that means nothing when I have the power of the elements on my side. At least…I really hope it doesn't.

Finally, I see Raine and Genis again, and the angel guards they brought appear to be attacking Genis in large numbers, separating the two. Not that it matters mind you, as Raine is just as deadly without back up as she is with it. Ever since she grabbed that bladed staff, she's been a lot scarier than before. Some claim that a healer is really no threat at all, but they've yet to see a focused and confident Raine Sage in combat.

Yet I don't feel relieved knowing all forces are distracted. I feel even worse. I'm a ninja, raised and trained in the ways of one. I know this set up like I know any sort of tactical ambush plan. It's not a coup de tat, and it's not a divide and conquer. This is a series of distractions that are set up so that the real prize can be extracted.

It's an extraction mission. They aren't here to kill Raine, or Genis, or Regal or anyone. They're here to take Lloyd away with them.

Now I can feel my anger beginning to boil over. That is my best friend…my closest person…my only true comrade left to me. And they want to take that away from me.

Not. A. **_CHANCE!_**

**_------Zelos' POV------_**

ARGH! This makes NO sense whatsoever!

Steel against steel rings through this snowy lil city, and I push Kratos backwards again. NO! No chance for you to get upper hand old man, and I leap forward and catch him again with another stab. He deflects and goes to shield swipe my face off, but I duck and give his kidney a good smite that he'll remember for the next four thousand years of his life.

**IF** I give him the chance to live that long!

Oldie collapses to a knee, obviously more than just a little caught by that surprise shot. I wrench my sword backwards and stab at it his noggin, only to see him quickly roll backwards and turning my attempt to nail him into the ground into a failure. He pushes up and glances towards me just in time to feel the pommel of a sword to the bridge of a nose. Or at least, I thought he did. I meet shield with a gong worthy ringing, seconds before I feel myself pushed off and knocked away, landing on my back rather unceremoniously. I flipped backwards and onto my feet, spinning my sword around in my hand just to make sure it is still there.

"What are you fighting so hard for, Zelos? After all, you are going to betray Lloyd when they go to the Tower, are you not?" There he goes, what with that holier-than-thou bullshit tone on him. I wanna shove my sword down his throat and watch him choke on it.

I can't stand fathers like him. At least mine hated me, and let me know it. A validated existence, although a depressing one, let me know that I did exist in the eyes of my father. This one…he ran from his son. What kind of a coward do you have to be to simply abandon your own son, then even stand against your own son and let some corrupt idiot destroy him?

"Stop talking like a know-it-all, Krats." I shoot back, deciding not to give him even the respect of a full name. I can see at least a twitch of irritation at my name for him, and I let it build. "Maybe I've had myself a change of heart. After all, I've gotten the chance to know who Lloyd is…and." Lovely, here I go. Full on campy and sappy.

But hey…if Lloyd accepts me despite that, who cares about the rest of them. He's more of a man than every single person on this planet combined. Maybe on both. The things he did without even so much caring about his own well being, the sacrifice he made and what it nearly cost him, and all of us…but Sheena most of all. And I'll be damned twice and crucified upside down before I let the only real man in this world fall into the hands of a spandex loving angelic fruitcake!

"So…you're abandoning Lord Yggdrasill for Lloyd Irving?"

I can't _STAND_ him. I dash forward and smacked his sword out of the way with a quick upwards slash of my own. Just as quickly as I knocked his sword upwards, I spun around and give a nice cut into his abdomen, blocking his retaliatory strike with my shield. Crouching suddenly, I leap forward and tackle his new wound, shield first, in a rather unceremonious but still effective maneuver. The two of us tumbled about in the snow until I had Kratos pinned to the ground with my shield pressed against his chest, and my knee pressed against the shield. I just as quickly brought my sword up and pointed it at Kratos' throat and prepared to stab it in and end this long lived coward.

"Now…you were saying, Krats?"

_**------Presea's POV ------**_

This does not make sense.

Why would someone like Yuan, who has assisted us before, suddenly begin to oppose us at a critical time? With each swing of my axe, I calculate that he isn't he truly fighting us anymore, but rather dodging us in a time consuming manner. What for? What purpose is there to waste our time with quick rolls and precise dodges?

This time, I spin my axe around and swing it like a club at the half-elf. He catches it in his freehand and stops my swing prematurely, catapulting himself over me using my own weapon as a tool. I hear him land, even in the snow, and then I hear the crackling of thunder encase his weaponless hand.

This is where he is at his most dangerous. Snow is simply a state of water, and as such, it may very well still conduct electricity. That would mean a lot of damage would be inflicted if it came in contact with either myself or Regal. I waste no time in spinning myself around and turning my original clubbing attack into an overhead chop, and force Yuan to block it with the Swallow. His energy build up dissipates and, moments later, so does his body as Regal catches him in the side of the face with a highly powerful sidekick that knocks him approximately ten feet and nine inches from us.

I spare a glance to Regal and, for a moment, I feel myself subconsciously slip into glaring at the elder male. It lasts only a second, but I felt it linger.

It is illogical that I still feel any anger towards him. Lloyd showed me that much, that Regal is in fact a good and strong man. He has suffered just as much as I at the hands of Rodyle. Even if it cost me my sister, it cost Regal someone important to him too.

That must be what is provoking me to put forth such effort into assisting. I must adequately compensate Lloyd for his actions. Without his interference, I may still be a nearly soulless being, and Regal might still be a prisoner. And Alicia still un-avenged.

As Yuan gathers himself to stand back up, I swing my axe backwards and hold it into a position best applied for charges.

Hurry Sheena…help Lloyd. Please. He is important to me too.

_**------ Regal's POV ------**_

I find no sense to this situation.

I find myself standing beside the sister to the woman I murdered…not as enemies but as comrades. Her sister, who I wear these manacles in both remembrance and atonement of, was ended by my own hands, and yet she is standing beside me in this battle.

I have one person to thank for that, and he is currently in the most danger of us all. I wish I could go to help him myself, to repay him for the chance that he has given me at life…but I cannot. If I did, Presea would be overwhelmed by the Half-elf that currently stands against us. I shift into position and hold myself in a stance best fitted for quick, whip like kicks. Presea can provide the heavier and more damaging melee attacks with her axe, so it is up to me to keep Yuan on his toes.

Yuan…the name enrages me. What kind of a person betrays a comrade just like that? I can only think of the cowardly and the fearful doing such things, but I know Yuan is neither of these. At least not when it comes to combat he is not. I know because this man has an aura of strength about him that courses through the air and fills it. Though snowfall of the heaviest caliber creates a white curtain in between us, I can feel him readying to attack.

"Why, Yuan? Why did you betray Lloyd?" I ask, foolishly. I'm trying to find a reason to forgive this man; someone Lloyd once called a good person. That changed at Altamira…when I visited my dear Alicia's gravestone. Whatever did it, I do not know nor care to investigate. All I know is that Lloyd and Yuan fought like a pair of sworn enemies. I have seen Lloyd fight, and I have even had to fight him myself in what was supposed to be a battle to the death, and I know of his strength and endurance.

Through the snow, I watch a sneer form on Yuan's face as he spun his dual sword in his right hand and slicing several snowflakes into clean halves. He is using intimidation tactics and prepared dodges to keep us distracted. I've known that since the beginning. It means we are not his goal in this endeavor. It means we never were.

"I don't see the need to explain myself to a criminal and a doll!" Yuan retorted, whipping up a hand coursing with lightning and lunging at us.

_**------ Yuan's POV ------**_

There is nothing here to derive sense from anymore…and you want me to explain it to you!

It's not like I can explain it to you either, moron. Not with Yggdrasill here.

I can't believe what I am doing…what I am helping to do!

I'm giving that angelic traitor my trump card, my stacked deck…

And someone that _he_ respected as a true swordsman. Botta…my comrade…my friend…my one true regret. I swore myself to no more friends, so that if and when they died, I would have no to them so as to be depressed or infuriated. I failed there like I am failing now…not in fighting Presea or Regal. Truth be told, most of their hits were given to them by me. I need this to look as real as possible.

It's why I did not give chase to Sheena, my other ace in the hole. Go on you stupid girl! Stop standing there like a goddamned idiot and save my freaking swordsman! I know your chest cannot be the only well endowed part of your body, not if you've survived this long!

"Besides that, it's not for either of you to know!" I yell out as I drive my energy coursed hand into the ground in-between the two and creating a dome of electrical energy that fills that immediate circle around me with vicious lightning. All the snow around me evaporates into steam within the dome, and the ground around me crackles with energy. I see both Presea and Regal preparing to charge the minute this goes down, and I plan again who will hit me and when.

Hurry Sheena. I'm sure you know this by now, little miss ninja, but we aren't here to kill any of you. Yggdrasill wants your Lloyd, wants my swordsman…and wants our hero. So move your pretty little ass and save Lloyd Irving!

I need him to avenge Botta for me…I'm too damn weak to do it myself.

_**------ Raine's POV ------**_

Where is the sense in all of this?

I hear another gargled cry from the angelic warriors as I catch another in a vital organ with my staff, nicely bladed for extra effectiveness. Though I've never been one for melee combat, even I saw the need to get myself some combat training after that fateful day in the Tower.

Of course, it might have just been so that I could mask the fact that I abused someone that didn't deserve any of it at the time. Another mask for my emotions so I could hide them from the world. I was angry, depressed, and hurt in all three fashions. He had made me a promise that I knew all well and good was practically impossible, yet I held him to that. Some scientist I am. Not even smart enough to remind myself that, be it a human, elf or half-elf, no one can do the impossible.

So what did I do…I slapped him as hard as I could, and then did it again. I spat in the face of someone that, when it all came down to it, was there to defend me and Colette and Genis. I abandoned the sweetest and most sincere child because I could not find the sense in that situation. Just like now.

But it's different here! I spin around and catch an angel swordsman in the throat with my staff, stabbing it into the rather soft flesh before whipping it out to the side and spraying blood across the snow. His head nearly falls off as I spin around and smash my weapon into the neck of another angel, the echoing crunch filling my ears and confirming the deathblow.

It is much different here! This time, I won't abandon Lloyd Irving. This time, _I'll_ defend him from these fake angels, and protect him from their weapons. Call it foolish, call it hot blooded babbling, call it illogical…but I stand by those words.

Turning my head to face the rooftops, I see Sheena standing at the end of a very long rooftop, on the opposite end of which is the cathedral where Lloyd is. Where Yggdrasill is with currently with him, though I cannot see either the angel lord or Lloyd.

I owe this second chance to her…To this woman I once considered an enemy and a threat, I now owe a debt of gratitude that I will not leave unpaid. If she had never found me in Asgard, I may not have ever found Genis, and instead of protecting Lloyd from these angels in this snowy city, I may be visiting his tombstone that would, in all likelihood, be put in Mizuho or in front of the Temple of Lightning.

"So…you think I'm easy prey then?" I taunt, turning my head to the four or so angels that are in front of me. I bring my hand up to my face and wipe off some blood that has gotten on my cheek, leaving a smear on it that seems to boil along with me. Even though it is frightfully cold right now, I can't feel any coldness in the air. Quite the contrary actually…it feels very warm around here.

"Well, come on then. I don't have all day!" This time, I take initiative and dash forward, thrusting my weapon in front of me and catching another angel in his chest plate, knocking him out of the air rather than aiming for an instant kill. As soon as it hits the ground, I stab him through the side of his stomach, and cut right through his liver. Twisting the staff once in a blending motion, I ensure a slow and very painful death for the angel I am currently standing on top of. After all, when one spends as much time as she does healing the average body of wounds, she can also learn how to inflict them. With a grunt, I wrench my weapon free and remind myself that, even though they can't feel pain, they are not immortal. Not like it says in the scriptures.

This piece of knowledge makes me grin as I move to take out the other three.

_**------ Genis' POV ------**_

Screw making sense, I don't care!

Lloyd…he's my best friend and yet I can't even look at him without glaring. I call him stupid when I'm really the idiot of the pair, and I can't even bring myself to acknowledge that. I claim that Lloyd betrayed me, betrayed sis…betrayed Colette. ARGH! How can I be so stupid…I betrayed him! He needed friends to help him put together a series of events that hurt him just as much as us, and what do I do?

I punch him; I yell at him; I blame him for everything. Things that should not have been said were said, and I could feel something inside of me breaking along with it. Lloyd got himself exiled from Iselia for me, he tried to save Marble for me…and when he needed me and Raine the most we abused him and left him for dead.

It's not his fault, yet I don't, or rather I can't, forgive him for everything though... I can't! He tried to kill Colette…_my Colette…_ and he even promised us everything would be alright now. He lied to me and to Colette!

But…I could tell he wasn't going to kill him. I could feel it. He's not that kind of filthy human. I should know.

I raise my augmented arm, a half-biological, half-magi-technology weapon of pure destruction. It boosts my magical powers immensely, and thanks to the fact that it is in many ways a giant key crest, it houses two exspheres that take care of my ability to be knocked over by a good gust of wind. That's right! Genis Sage is a super mage, and now a decent fighter.

Originally, it was just a replacement arm, but I tinkered with it quite a bit. As soon as I figured out how to tie the nerves endings and the machinery components together, I could flow mana through the arm and generate magical spells of high power with half the casting time. Add in the fact that I could mass mana into a port, again something I created, at the backside of the hand and I could fire off bullets of elemental qualities into things I aimed at. It also helped that four ports at the second knuckle of the metallic fingers could all generate elemental claws at a steady absorption of my mana.

In short, I now kick ass.

And these angels are finding out the hard way. The very hard and painful way!

"ERUPTION!" I yell, as another explosion engulfs a crowd of angels. As usual, the snow around me begins to fast fill the scar my attack left, and as usual, it does so successfully and quickly.

I am fighting for Lloyd Irving. My best friend and the person who I blame for Colette being taken from me. I can fix things now, just like Lloyd is going to fix things two. I know he will.

Cause I'll fry him if he doesn't.

And for him to fix things, means I need to keep him with us. So COMON angels…lets see you try to get past me. I dare you all.

_**------Kratos' POV------**_

Why does this not make any sense to me?

"Now…you were saying, Krats?" Zelos says, as he believes he has me pinned down. With no more than a twitch from my left eye, I whip my hand out from the cover of snow, coursing with mana as it takes the form of fire. I see Zelos' eyes shoot open just as I drive a fireball into his exposed chest, hurtling him off of me and into a sign post. He lands face first in the snow, and doesn't appear to be moving too much at the time. Maybe I killed him or knocked him out, which wouldn't truly benefit either of us right now.

To think that my so…that Lloyd could have an effect on such a sinful person is truly remarkable. Then again, I watched what his actions did to the assassin…I watch what was born through sacrifice. And then I interfered, to keep that woman from making a mistake that would cost the young girl her very soul.

So, I obviously care for Lloyd in some fashion.

Not enough to disobey Lord Yggdrasill…not again. Not after what happened to those closest to me last time. Not after what happened to Anna.

I'm a coward. I'm not afraid of Lloyd getting hurt because of me…no. Nothing that noble, despite my demeanor and presence. I'm very simply a coward that doesn't want to feel that same pain twice.

"Finally getting back up I see." I muttered, as I hear Zelos standing to his feet. Knowing him, he is probably going to whine about my using magic to get the upper hand. If the redheaded Chosen had half a brain in his head, he would have stayed silent upon rising and simply charge me. He might have even scored a fatal blow, though I sincerely doubt the likelihood of that.

I wonder…does Zelos truly intend to side with Lloyd and his band of friends. Is he going to side with Lloyd simply because he put Sheena above himself, and nearly died as a result of it? That single act of selfless bravery and idiocy were enough to move someone cold enough to hand his only comrades in the world over to Lord Yggdrasill.

That is truly a testament to that power of change that has embodied itself within Lloyd.

"That is so not fair! Total cheating there!" Zelos whined while rubbing the back of his head. He gave a disgruntled sigh before taking a few walking steps towards me. In a moment, he'll break into a dash and try to skewer me with his sword, thinking that my real lack of actual swordplay is a level of skill on his behalf. I can tell by the way he is prematurely pulling his sword backwards, by the way he is beginning to turn his body to the side, and by the amount of pressure he is applying per step.

He probably thinks I know nothing of Sheena's crusade to get to the top of the cathedral. He probably believes that by his attacking me, I cannot get to and harm Lloyd. Or, that I cannot stop and defeat Sheena. For his sake, I'll give him the belief that he is right. After all, if Lord Yggdrasill's plan has unfolded completely, then it really does not matter what anyone either does.

I can not help but feel like a fool and a traitor to my son. Then again, I've hardly the right to even call him that. I've abandoned him for dead once, tried to kill him twice, and even turned his own world against him. In the end, my actions even took away his friends from him, though he has gotten them back and then some.

So hurry Sheena…save Lloyd. Be his hero now. He needs one badly. And I can think of no one better for that purpose than yourself.

Please…do not let Yggdrasill take my son. Even if I have no right to think of him as such.

Please…

Don't let him die on me too.

_**------ Sheena's POV ------**_

I don't care about sense anymore. Whatever was supposed to make sense, or is still to make sense, isn't important now. What's important rests in front of me, twenty or thirty feet upwards, and within the arms of our enemy. How he slipped passed us, how he managed to trick Lloyd into a feeling of security, all of it doesn't matter.

"I call upon the disciple of everlasting ice, I summon thee, come, Celsius!" I shout, as a portion of my mana is drained from my body and the female incarnation of ice itself is materialized in front of me. "Freeze me a ramp at the end of this roof, make it go as high as you can without getting too steep! Also, give me the ability of traction on any creation of yours." I see her nod once, oddly silent for Celsius. She blinks out of existence and appears at the opposite end of the roof, getting to work on her part. "I call upon the Heavenly messengers, and the servant of mother Earth! I summon thee, Sylph and Gnome!" Wind and Earth embodied come before me, and all four beings nodded once. Time for the fun part, cause I can already feel the drain coming on. How the hell do I fight Yggdrasill, alone, when I feel like I've running on empty?

"Sylph, create a torrent of wind that will blast me upwards as soon as I leap from the ramp Celsius creates! Gnome, loosen the hold on gravity around me within my immediate being." A pair of nods signal the last commands needed. Now it was time for me to spread my wings and fly.

"I'm coming Lloyd…**I'M COMING LLOYD!" **I yell as loudly as I can before I take off towards the other end of the building. Each step I land creates a small plume of snow to shoot up and circles around me. Gnomes doing his job alright. I feel myself picking up speed, and I can hear him inside of me… hear it inside of me. I want it to shut up and stay inside, but I may very well need him to unleash her…the other me.

As soon as my foot touches icy ramp, I focus again and find myself running up a steady climb of a ramp without any fear of the frictionless surface carrying me away. I push and push and pour all my energy out as I charge up the ramp, and as I reach the ledge I take the biggest leap of faith I've ever taken before. As soon as my feet leave the ramp I feel a guest of strong wind rush up from under me, and shoot me upwards. I feel like I am flying for a split second as I raise past the wall and to open air, and soon I am hovering at the same level as the roof, not more than ten to fifteen feet from Lloyd and Yggdrasill.

I see him cupping the back of Lloyd's head as he cried, too much like I had when Raine and Genis abandoned him at the Tower of Regeneration. I can hear him whispering soothing words, something to the effect of _'don't worry, you and I can bring her back, together.' _Instantly, lightning crackles at my fingertips as my cards burn alive with the essence of Volt. Clapping them together in front of me, I hear his silent rage combine itself with my own, and the words come to my lips as nothing more than a whisper, but a powerful one at that. Several lances of electricity formed around my clapped hands, curving in towards to center to form a sort of electrical funnel. Snow flakes come in contact with this bracelet of energy and fizzle into nothingness, as the blue shine lights my face up in the darkened cityscape. I watched Yggdrasill turn his head to smile wickedly at me, watching me intently as I fired off the large lightning spear that I just formed.

And seconds later, I watch Lloyd deflect the attack away in a desperate measure and, as a result, get knocked backwards as his sloppy fitting couldn't compensate for the impact. I watch in pure horror as Lloyd begins to plummet from the side of the cathedral, reaching desperately for the ledge as he plummeted. I screamed in horror as soon as the realization fully entered my mind, and as soon as I landed on the roof of the cathedral, I had leapt off again. Yggdrasill had left my mind entirely as I watched Lloyd plummet towards an assured and sudden death.

I…

* * *

A/N: Infuriating no? So many things foreshadowed about, and this isn't even the climax of the act. In this act will be two Climax Cliffs, and one with a very sudden drop off. This is one of them, described in much less detail than what I have planned. More importantly, we saw a focal conflict from the point of each major player in it, and learn of some things that are completely useless at this point. Why useless? What the hell can you do with knowledge if you don't know how to apply it? Once again, Marry Christmas Everyone. 


	20. Chapter 20: A Human and a Half Elf

**Insaneiac: Took too long, so few words to spare here. I feel as if I should allow unto you a warning. This chapter has Sheena in it, snapping. I won't say any more, wouldn't want to spoil it for you. Further more, as this Act goes along, one must realize just why I chose the phrase, "Whereabouts of Truth" as its act title (Shinjitsu No Yukue). I can tell you and assure you of this; it wasn't just because the title sounded neat. Nothing could be a more reflective title than the one I chose. With that in mind, here is chapter 20.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any of the characters within it._

* * *

Chapter 20: A Human and a Half-Elf

* * *

Lloyd had cried for quite some time that night.

It was something he never did, something he avoided with any and all strength he had. He avoided it because tears could do nothing. He cried for weeks when he was found by Dirk, believing his tears would resurrect his mother from the grave. He cried when his knee get tore open after falling from a cliff when he was young. He cried when Genis had gotten knocked unconscious when they were children. Nothing ever came of his tears though. Lloyd Irving was not someone who cared about perceived strength or weakness. He did not avoid crying to avoid enemies believing he was weak and pathetic. Rather, he never wanted to be wasting his time crying when he could be making things right. But on that night that followed the horror at the Tower of Salvation, he had been mentally and physically tortured during the fight. After his closest of friends did as they had in their fits of blind rage, he had been left beaten, tired, and emotionally wounded.

Lloyd was breaking due to his failure to save his friend, and his failure to keep his promises. He was already barely holding together when he went to confront his friends, or rather confront his failures and apologize. He did so and even as Raine yelled at him and picked his soul apart with words alone and slapped him so hard that blood trickled from the impact point, he didn't let tears show. He was trembling and falling apart at the seams, but he was not going to crumble completely yet. Even after Genis drove his fist into Lloyd's jaw, he maintained his façade of strength. The moment he was gone though, when the last of his original friends left him in the room, Lloyd Irving had shattered like glass against a wall.

Sheena had not let go of him, had not left him to himself, until the final tear came and was soaked into her outfit. Sometimes she would just comfort him while he sobbed, other times she would assure him that there were still people that cared for him, other times she would stay silent and simply hold him. After all, she knew how he was feeling, what he was feeling. She knew what she wanted to be told when it happened to her, while it was happening to her.

After a while of this, the two broke from the embrace and looked into each other's eyes. There were no words exchanged, but Lloyd's face portrayed a gratitude that words would fail to express. Shortly after, the two went to get the last few hours of sleep they could muster up before Yuan would demand something of them.

And that was where they were now. In their proud leader's office as he struggled to keep himself from throttling Lloyd and Sheena. It also helped that Botta was in there with the three as well, and standing just close enough that Yuan could remind himself of what he agreed to. If he strangled Lloyd to death, how was he going to have him wield the Eternal Sword? If he choked Sheena until she croaked, how was he going to revive the Mana Tree?

Lloyd "Irving" Aurion. Kratos' darling little son, Yggdrasill's new ambitious desire, and his special trump card in the battle that he waged from shadows. All the sides were playing towards the one in the middle, and the fool had no clue just how valuable he was.

"In all seriousness, it was one blonde girl." Yuan muttered loudly enough for Lloyd to catch it, who fed him an icy glare. "Fine, there comes a point and time where one needs to move on, and we have no time for foolishness. Listen up Renegades." Yuan continued muttering until he spoke the final three words, his voice getting authoritative and powerful. "Thanks to our strongest efforts, the worlds are on the brink of being destroyed. Originally, my plan was two tiered and provided us ample time for the second half, but things never go according to plan in life. The Chosen One successfully completed the journey and has become the host body for Martel. That is bad." Yuan aimed the last three words at Lloyd, who simply nodded in response.

"We need to go to plan two now. An adjusted, more complex and much riskier plan two. From now until the end of this war…Botta will lead the Renegades on the ground." While Botta twitched at the mention, Lloyd and Sheena looked a lot more shocked by the announcement. In response, Yuan shifted his hair to the side and smirked. "I will be going back to the Tower, and playing the role of Yggdrasill loyal minion. I will also be doing everything to sabotage the rebirth of Martel, and to try and kill the host body." Yuan made sure to note the lack of options in his statement, effectively shutting down protest from Lloyd.

"Can't you just say Colette?" Lloyd growled, earning a widened smirk from Yuan.

"No Lloyd, I can't. Titles make it sound like I don't care about her, which is the case. They make it easier for me to do the things I don't want to do. It's easier to chop the head off a host body than it is to impale Colette…wouldn't you agree?" A cough from Botta brought the meeting back to the original topic, and earned Botta a rather scarring glare. "This means that you will cease to even _mention _me for the rest of your mission. In fact, you must all act like you have never even heard of me. Forget my name even exists. Were Yggdrasill to learn my place in this conflict, all my efforts would be wasted. To that end, your orders will come from Botta, who will get his from me discreetly."

"Why are you going back to the tower?" Sheena asked confusedly. Yuan forced down a scowl and instead retrieved a second smirk.

"Perhaps that could be because my sub commanders allowed Yggdrasill to achieve the first part of _his_ plan. How would that be for a good reason?" Yuan shot back with a tinge of anger in his voice. "He's confident now. He sees his dreams coming to existence and he wants us to be present when he achieves them." _'It'll also give me time to dissuade him from pursuing you Lloyd. I'm not a sharing type of guy.'_

"So, basically what your saying is…we messed up and you're going to do the job for us? And if you get caught?"

"Irving, I've been alive longer than all three of you put together. I've picked up enough tricks and learned strategies to write a book. I won't get caught." Pausing, Yuan reached over and pulled out a dossier from the desk, and opened it up. "That brings me to you two. Firstly, you two will continue making packs with the summon spirits. It'll give us power, take power from Yggdrasill, and more importantly…disconnect mana links. That'll split apart the bonds of mana that both hold the worlds together and keep them apart. It will also focalize the mana flow through the Tower of Salvation and give us a single point to combine the two planets together, as well as revive the Mana Tree."

Yuan did not even bother to see the horribly confused face that Lloyd wore before he sighed and glanced upwards. "Okay, let me go ahead and say that in fluent "idiot" for you, Lloyd. The mana flows are like links of chain. Currently, there are five links of chain between Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. The links can effectively be dubbed by their representative spirits. Gnome and Sylph, Celsius and Efreet, Luna and Shadow, and Undine and-"

"Volt…" Sheena spoke tensely as she realized what Yuan meant.

"Precisely. Now, pacts made with these eight will officially dispel the links of chain and cause there to be only a single chain. That's good Lloyd, as that point will be use to create a new tree that will force the two worlds into a single one. You two are to go to Tethe'alla as of today to begin making these pacts."

"Heh, beating up a couple summon spirits isn't hard." Lloyd spoke confidently, pumping his fist in the air.

"There is a bit more." Yuan continued, before pulling out a picture from the dossier and handing in to Lloyd. "That is a man that you will need to find the Tethe'alla and become good friends with. He is to become our spy within the Tethe'alla workings of Cruxis and the Church of Martel, as well as a valuable asset to your and Sheena's attempt to make the pacts." Lloyd nodded once before handing the picture to Sheena and smiling. Sheena smiled back before looking at the picture and going completely rigid. If one could listen to it, they would have heard Sheena's heart not only stop for several beats, but then scream in bloodlust and start thrashing about.

"He's Tethe'alla's Chosen of Mana. His name is-"

"**_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**" Sheena screamed at the top of her lungs and in pure rage. All eyes were upon her instantly, just in time to see her slam her fist down on the end of Yuan's desk and create a massive crack in the piece of furniture. "NO NO NO **NO NO NO _NO NO NO!! _**Absolutely not! There is no way in hell I am going to be traveling with that slimy little…**BASTARD!" **Lloyd's eyes opened wider as she realized that Sheena had almost ignited on fire at this point, her eyes spewing hellfire and brimstone into Yuan, who was even a little scared himself. "I don't give a rat's ass who you are Yuan, or just what the hell I'm supposed to be! I WILL NOT GO NEAR THAT…SEX FIEND!"

What followed was a display of Sheena's grasp on both common and Mizuhoan, spouting words and phrases that seemed to switch flawlessly and fluidly to her native tongue and then back to the language that everyone in the room understood. The words she said were the most vulgar of the vulgar, capable of causing an innocent child's head to erupt in a fierce explosion and cause holy scriptures to spontaneously burst into flames. Botta had long since decided that if he didn't sit down, he was liable to forget how to stand as he listened to Sheena go ballistic and sat down, while Yuan was doing his best not to let his face show just how horrified he was. The woman had split an ancient wood used to make some of the strongest armor on either of the planets with her hand alone. Even though he had seen a lot of horror in his life, a mere woman sending that large a crack through his desk was something that rekindled fear inside him. Lloyd, on the other hand, was staring in progressively increasing horror as Sheena continued on her verbal rampage. To say she was scary as she was now would be a very grand understatement.

"That lecherous skank loves nothing more than to stick his penis in ANYTHING with a hole in it and just go crazy. And you want US to put up with him! I'd rather have my eyeballs chewed on my rats than spend even a moment with that idiot whore! AND WHY IS HIS HAIR SO RED!? It's not red, it's obnoxious and god-awful and for the love of the GODDESS, can he just once PRETEND not to look at a person's breasts!? How much help is he going to be when he's drooling after copping a feel? Oh don't look at me like that, you don't have an answer do you?! Knowing you, Yuan, you just want us to get the freaking hump fiend as torture for failing to do something right? That's what it is isn't you, you sick bastard! Well shove it!" Sheena descended from her rant into another spew of words that could only be explained as an unholy union of Mizuhoan and Common. "And for the sake of the Goddess, HOW MUCH PINK can a man wear!? It's offensive to the eyes of humanity in general to see that much pink on a man. Wait for me to fall asleep before coming in and trying to hump me into the ground, WELL I WON'T HAVE IT! I don't care if he's the Chosen of Mana or the Chosen of Diseases; I am NOT going to be stuck with him trying to have rampant sex with anything on legs! And what about those tramps that follow him everywhere and then make those stupid puppy eyes at him! Knowing that breast brained retard, he'd go down on them in the middle of the freaking field and taint the land around him."

"Sheena…" Yuan spoke hesitantly, flinching when all of the rage that was being exuded by Sheena focused itself upon him.

"**_WHAT?!_**"

Although his heart had stopped beating out of sheer horror, Yuan very coolly lifted his hand and pointed at Lloyd, beginning the turn in attention to her close friend. "You're traumatizing Lloyd." He spoke as though the matter was fact. If one listened, they would hear the sound of her face and aura actual dissipating and turning soft. She soon saw that Lloyd had frozen in spot and was barely even moving as he was breathing. There was a slight quiver every now and then, but for the most part he was as still as a wooden board.

"Botta…" Lloyd began meekly, not sure if he had heard things right. "What does it mean to…" Lloyd began slowly and weakly before flawlessly repeating a third of the curses Sheena had uttered as fluidly as she had, causing the three in the room to look at Lloyd in horror, even Yuan. "…upside-down with a potato peeler?"

"It means…" Yuan spoke before Botta could while rubbing his temples with his fingers in a tender nature, "…that the two of you had better get your asses in line. I'm not running a vote her, I'm giving you your damned orders." Yuan was now very angry. The psychotic banshee of a ninja had just turned his desk into kindling, and had spewed out more vulgar phrases than he had heard in his entire lifetime. "Now you will go to Meltokio, you will recruit Zelos Wilder into the team, and then you will proceed to make new pacts. And if any of you have even a cough of a disagreement to it, you can shove it in the crapper along with my patience. Now, state the mission I gave you, and if I hear even so much as a groan, I'll make sure to bring a piece of hell right to you."

"You want us to go to Meltokio and recruit Zelos Wilder into the Renegades. From there, we are supposed to go make pacts with the Tethe'alla summon spirits." Lloyd spoke quickly, snapping out of his state of trauma. Yuan was losing it, and he didn't want that at all. That and he was beginning to get scared of sending Sheena into another episode.

"Wait…you said Luna. We haven't made a pact with her yet." Sheena replied, noticing the crack she put into the desk, allowing herself a brief grin. "Wouldn't it be smart to make all the pacts with Sylvarant spirits first?"

"Luna is the last one on the list. That way, we can make sure the point of origin for the new Mana Tree is base in Sylvarant primarily, which is where most of our energy has been focused on. Further more, you'll need to wait until my Renegades find Aska and get her over to the Tower of Mana." Yuan added before glancing at the door. "My men will lead you to the portal that will take you to Tethe'alla's base. From there, take the Rheaird to Meltokio. Botta will get in touch with you by communicator should anything change. Once you get to Meltokio, you won't be able to get back for quite some time. You'll need the full capabilities of the Rheaird to reach the base, and to do that you'll need Volt." Yuan explained before standing up himself. "And this is important beyond words. If you see me in you mission, you are to treat me as though I am an enemy, as that is exactly how I will present myself. I need you to fight me like you would Kratos or the Desians. I won't kill either of you, but I'll make it look like I want to do nothing else but."

It was somber for a good while after the announcement, but eventually both the heads of Lloyd and Sheena nodded before Yuan was satisfied with them. Turning his head slightly, just enough so Botta knew he was speaking to him, but not enough for his eyes to see past his hair and into Botta's eyes.

"That goes for you too, Botta." Yuan muttered darkly. "Be careful while working with Rodyle. No one with a shred of intelligence trusts that fat little man, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have his uses. Keep him at arm's length so you can cut his head off all the quicker, should you need to. And…" Yuan began, pausing for a moment before looking towards the door and starting to walk. "…keep out of sight if he decides to chat with his dear Pronyma." With that final notice, Yuan exited the room and walked away.

"…" Botta stared at the door that Yuan left through before glancing at Sheena and Lloyd and nodding. "You're dismissed Renegades. Get to your mission." The two nodded and bowed once before walking out of the room. Botta, now all alone, glanced up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "Lloyd…I will entrust this to you then." He muttered nearly silent, as he slid his hand along the Gargant.

_**------ Meltokio ------**_

"Wow." Lloyd spoke, saying the same thing for what had to be the fifteenth time since entering the city, glancing around at the marvelous architecture and bustling environment that the city had to it. Common people wearing clothes that would belong to the highest of the high life on Sylvarant, shops that sold things at discount prices that he would have had to pay out the wazoo for, and so much more than all that. Lloyd felt like he was walking into the future, which made him look a lot like a little boy in a candy shop. He was aware that people were looking at him funny, but what he was not too aware of was that certain members of the female committee were giving him looks that seemed to set Sheena off just a bit.

"Lloyd, it's not that grea…" She stopped in mid sentence as she caught the eyes of a particularly well endowed woman glancing at Lloyd, and could have sword she saw her lick her lips. "…Let's get to the Noble Side of the city, find that moron and get the hell out of here." Sheena spoke rather angrily while shooting a glare at the woman that knocked her right off her feet. _'Wait…why am I getting so violent? Lloyd's not that stupid, is he?'_ Sheena mused to herself, glancing at Lloyd long enough to see him waving to a group of woman that looked like the type to associate with their intended target. Associate with him on a nightly basis. _'Great, I'll be babysitting a pervert and protecting an innocent moron at the same time…I am going to kill Yuan for this when I see him.'_ Grabbing Lloyd by the arm, she began to speed up her pace, nearly pulling Lloyd right off his feet.

"Sheena…are you okay?" Lloyd muttered worriedly, glancing at his friend in concern.

"I'm fine." She spoke unconvincingly as she stared straight ahead. "Lloyd, have you ever had the Talk?" Sheena was hoping that he had. If not, then this was going to be a very long day and Lloyd was going to get eaten alive by Zelos.

"Sure." A sigh of relief escaped Sheena. "Lots of them. Talks about all sorts of things. Sword crafting, proper sword handling skills, polishing a sword properly, a couple of boring ones about the world with Raine. Why?" A sigh of depression soon followed.

"I should have known." Sheena whimpered as she glanced at the ground before locking eyes with Lloyd. "Lloyd, for your sake, please stop waiving at the Zelos hussies." She added as they reached the mansion that belonged to Zelos. "And don't ask what I meant by that. You're going to see in just a moment." She finished as she went to knock on the door.

Just before her fist could even connect with the door, the door swung up and Sheena ended up falling forward and into the open arms of a pink clad man with violently red hair and gentle blue eyes that seemed to curve in just as big a smile as the one on his face. At first, Lloyd wanted to comment on how he had thought Zelos was a man before he realized that, despite his very female features, he actually was a man. He paused for a moment longer, allowing for dramatic effect before wrapping his arms around his flabbergasted ninja and smiling even wider. Lloyd's eyes switched from the surprisingly effeminate male to the now quivering Sheena, her barely able to be seen eyes looking like blazing infernos.

"I knew my voluptuous hunny would always come back to me." Zelos proclaimed, as one of his hands slid down her back to her posterior. "My horoscope must be awesome today!" Filling the entire sector of the city was a massive, hammering blow that connected with the side of the redhead's face. Zelos was knocked right off his feet and crumpled to the ground like a sack of potatoes, bringing everyone's attention towards the now furious ninja and how she was stomping the prone figure of the Chosen of Mana while screaming various profanities at the top of her lungs.

"YOU! **STUPID!! _PERVERT!!!" _**Sheena screeched as she trounced Zelos ruthlessly. Lloyd had begun to shy away from the rather violent scene, confused of whether he should be stopping Sheena from killing their intended ally or helping to kill Zelos for how he treated his friend. He was about to make a decision when he heard a whimper come from a nearby alleyway, followed by what sounded like a clubbing sound. Deciding that Sheena had the situation well under hand, Lloyd dashed towards the alleyway and looked down it. At the other end of it, he saw four fully armored knights, wearing rather ornate suits of green and white armor and wielding large and equally as ornate spears. Lloyd paused for a second upon seeing them, slightly intimidated by how they seemed to carry themselves and their image, before he looked past them and saw someone lying on the ground.

The figure was a small child, no taller than Genis was. He had blonde hair that was matted with clumps of his blood, and from what he could see of the curled up child, wore a rather unique white shirt of sorts with cyan trim that was equally as bloodied, with tears in the side revealing large gashes that blood flowed out from. Lloyd could see from the distance that the child was crying heavily, backing himself into the corner of the alley as the four knights circled in on him. It took Lloyd all of a second before acting, dashing towards the knights and leaping at the last second. The closest knight turned to look at Lloyd just in time to take a shoulder to the head, and stumbled into the other four, knocking them into a wall and throwing off their stance.

The child's head shot towards the interloper with eyes of complete surprise, while the knights all turned to the intruder that had put himself in front of the child they were just attacking. "Just what do you think you're doing!?" Lloyd yelled viciously as he glared into the knights maliciously. "Who beats up children?!"

"Fool! Get out of here and mind your own business." One of the knights said, pointing past him and to the boy he was protecting. "Under the order of the Pope, all half-elves are to be taken in and locked away and experimented on. Any that resist are to be killed without a second thought." The boy was afraid that Lloyd would leave after learning that he was a half-elf, but all Lloyd did was glare even harder and rest his hands on the hilts of his swords.

"So what! Who cares if he is a half-elf, what makes this idiot pope think it's right to do that?" Lloyd retorted, shocking all members of the people around them.

"Half-elves are filth! They need to be clea-"

"Shut the hell up!" Lloyd interrupted angrily, silencing the knights.

"You moron…these are Papal Knights…they'll kill you for helping me." The half-elf behind Lloyd tried to warn, but the brunette simply shook his head. "What are you doing? Why are you throwing your life away like this?" The boy stopped trying to push him away after he saw Lloyd turn his head and smile warmly at him.

"Because everyone deserves the right to live, regardless of who they are." Lloyd replied, before glancing back at the knights. "And you can tell your pope that I said that! He can take his hate filled rules and shove it!"

"The price for a human protecting half-elf scum is life in prison! Come quietly and you will not get hurt." The same knight spoke authoritatively, raising his spear to Lloyd. "The Pope is merciful to humans, no matter the crime."

"Good for him, but I don't care. I won't let you hurt innocent people while I'm around. I don't care if they're human or half-elf or even a monster, I won't let you people hurt others for no good reason!" Just as he finished this, Lloyd drew his blades as quickly as possible and caught the spear in mid stab. Turning his swords into scissor like blades, Lloyd sliced the spear in two before kicking the knight in the gut and into the alleyway wall. Spinning around, Lloyd brought his left blade slicing straight through another spear before slamming the hilt of his right sword into the side of the knight's head and knocking him off his feet. By the time the second one had fallen, the commotion had reached people in the streets, and soon there was lots of screaming for more knights. Growling, Lloyd quickly cut through the other spears and tripped the last two knights before sheathing his sword and grabbing the boy. With a grunt, Lloyd tossed him over and onto his shoulder and dashing out of the alley.

_**------ Zelos' Mansion ------**_

After Sheena had sufficiently beaten the crap out of the arrogant red head that found it necessary to grab her rear, or at least attempt to, she began to roll him back into his mansion so as to avoid making to much a scene. After all, assaulting the Chosen of Mana was a punishable offense. Really, she was more worried about his hussies coming for revenge and trying to kill her for even touching Zelos in a violent manner. Feeling confident that Zelos was now safely inside his mansion, she shut the door and glanced up at Zelos' butler and, overall, the only person with a conscious that associated themselves with Zelos.

"Hello Sebastian." Sheena said with a smile which turned to a grin as she watched him glance at Zelos. "Don't worry, he's not dead."

"Ah, as I can see." Sebastian replied respectfully before turning his attention away from the smiling Zelos. "Alone today, Lady Sheena?"

Sheena paused for a moment before looking around, suddenly realizing she was short a brunette swordsman. "Oh crap, Lloyd! Grrr…with my luck, one of his whores got a hold of him." Sheena growled and added a kick to Zelos' kidney before standing up fully. "I'll be right back, make sure he doesn't go anywhere, okay?" Sheena added, reaching the door before she heard the commotion. She opened the door, fully expecting to have to fight her way through angry broads, when she saw something much worse. Papal Knights, lots of them, were marching down the street in a format that spoke strongly of bad events. Sighing out miserably, Sheena turned around to glance at Zelos and frown.

"Great. What the hell did Lloyd go and do?" Shaking her head woefully as she began to shake Zelos and try to get him to stand up, deciding not to waste energy in hiding her worried face. "Zelos, wake up! I need you to help me find Lloyd!"

"Who's Lloyd, mommy?" Zelos asked in a half daze, parts of his body hurting from the all-to-worth-it beating. Sheena gave him a smack across the head without missing a beat before pulling him to his feet and turning back to the door.

"Your competition."

_**------ Street Leading to Slums ------**_

"Sheena is going to kill me for this." Lloyd muttered as he dashed into the street. The nameless half-elf had since wrapped his legs around Lloyd's back and his arms around the swordsman's neck, going into more of a piggyback position. This gave Lloyd both his hands incase he needed his swords ready.

"Why are you doing this? You'll be locked away for life. You'll never see your friends again, or ever find love..." The boy asked fearfully again, as Lloyd began running down the road and away from knights. He needed to get the kid out of the city if he wanted any chance to survive. "The might just let you go free if you give me over." The knights said it themselves, Lloyd will go to jail. The way things were going for the half-elf though, Lloyd could not have left him there. "Are you even listening to me? They're going to take away your right to live a free life!"

"I don't care about that. I won't let people kill other people simply because of race. It's wrong!" Lloyd exclaimed as he turned down another alley and dashed into another street, empty of any knights. "Good people cannot let wrong things happen in front of them. Dwarven vow number two: Never abandon someone in need." Lloyd quoted proudly, glancing up at the bloodied half-elf. He was still crying slightly, but he could see the confusion that swirled inside the sapphire blue eyes.

"A human saving a half-elf from sanctioned death while quoting Dwarven vows…you're a weird one, aren't you?" The boy spoke rather bluntly, causing Lloyd to grin. "Do you have a name?"

Lloyd's head turned around just in time to see Papal Knights coming down a street in front of them. Turning again, Lloyd shot into a new alleyway, his one longer and curving about with no entrances other than the one to his rear, and the one that came out the other end.

"Lloyd. Lloyd Irving." Lloyd spoke with a smile. He snaked a hand to one of his swords just in case he had to fight through someone at the other end. "And you?" Lloyd glanced back at the rather bloody half-elf, still smiling like things were going alright.

For the first time since meeting the half-elf, Lloyd saw a smile gently form on his face. "I do, Lloyd. My name…is Mithos."

* * *

A/N: Oh yah, I so ended it right there. The first actual chapter to Shinjitsu no Yukue ends with one big freaking cliffhanger. I can hear the fury now. Peace. 


End file.
